To Live Again: The Wolf & The Sheep
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: Used, taken advantaged off, emotionally abuse, and physically scarred but all this changed when a moment's insanity gave her the will to fight back. Now she is taking a step and she will stop at nothing until she has taken her pound of flesh. R & R!
1. Chapter 1 The Truth's Within The Darknes

******To Live Again: The Wolf & The Sheep**

**Previously titled: Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

I FELT THIS NEW TITLE SUITS THIS STORY BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL

ANYWAY...ENJOY!

* * *

This story is very different from all my other stories, so don't judge my other stories until you read them because you think they might all be like this.

This story will start out odd with lots of sexual involvement, but that will lead to the main story. All that sexual things is necessary to understand the full plot of this story. It may not make sense now but I promise you by the end of the story everything will be clear.

Of course this story will get on the nerves of many Serena and Darien's fans but this story IS a Darien and Serena story even though in the beginning it might not look it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Used, taken advantaged off, emotionally abuse, and physically scarred but all this changed when a moment's insanity gave her the will to fight back. Now she is taking a step and she will stop at nothing until she has taken her pound of flesh.

* * *

**The Truths within the Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Serena's Pov**

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? I have another appointment!" I replied with enthusiasm. He growled as his eyes darkened dangerously. Why should I care that he doesn't like what I am doing?

"What the hell do you mean you have another appointment!? We are married you know! If you need to have sex that badly I am your husband!" oohhhhh he is mad. Gotta make my escape.

"Look _Honey_." I loved it when he growled at my sarcastic sneers. "My life is my own. Married or not, I am a girl who knows what I want and it certainly isn't you. However if you want to go sleep with other women, hey that's your business. Butt out of mine. Ciao!" I said and left out the door. Oh God, I loved being free!

Now who will be my next sex partner? Mmm…Alan would be good today. I sat in my sleek Mercedes Bens and took off into town. Now I know you are wondering about a lot of things. Like why is it that a married woman is going about sleeping with other men when her husband who could satisfy her has been begging her to do it with him. Well that is simple. I could give you the reason but right now I don't feel like taking a trip down memory lane and being all depress so I won't tell you right this minute. However if you are patient, just keep on reading and enjoy the ride with me. I mean many of you women out there are so tightly bound to men that you can't cheat on them. My policy is that cheating is hiding the affair, if you let it out for the whole world to see, there is no cheating in that is there? My husband knows my affairs, his family is aware of it as well. Let me rephrase that, the whole of Japan knows of my affairs, if they didn't I wouldn't be known as the scandalous hunter. And I got to say, I actually quite enjoy the title. I screw men as often as I here songs on the radio and believe me, I listen to a lot of them. And I have no preference in men really; I screw them whether married or single. The best ones are the married couples; I get to see their women fuming yet the men are still on my side.

But understand this; I am not cheap to sell sex. I take no money as payment, what I take is the enjoyment of the act itself, the humiliation of my husband and his wrath knowing that he could not have me even though he was the closest thing to me. Isn't this all nice, well I think so anyways. If you are the faithful kind, don't just stop reading this story, you might want to here the end or why I am as I am. And like I said, I will explain all that in due time. Right now, Alan is waiting for me. I did give him a call after all, and he is in his office.

Ok so I lied, I do have preference to which I screw, they have to be rich and good looking. Why? I don't know, I just prefer them types. Speaking of types, that guy passing by is definitely my type. So sad, I already have Alan waiting at the edge of his seat. I can't disappoint him now can I? Oh, I wonder how Ann will react to this! It is bound to kill her and she is pregnant too. Normally I would care but this new me cares about no one and nothing. Life is much more fun that way. And there is no law out there that sends a woman who sleeps around into prison unless you were a prostitute, which I wasn't. Of course you are asking why my husband doesn't just divorce me aren't you? Ha! Darien couldn't divorce me if he was given the whole world as payment. You see, when someone is mellowing in guilt and self pity, until they are relieved from it, they aren't able to make long lasting decisions. I mean divorce? He knows when I am gone there is no coming back, to let me go he has to accept that fact. But he still thinks he can change me back to the little girl he controlled with iron fists. Wrong, I am nothing like my old self.

Now see what you have made me do. Thinking of the past has me depress, time to work out on Alan and forget it all.

"Hello Mrs. Shields."

"Hi Katrina, how are you?" Kate is the receptionist at the company Alan is president off. Since I visit Alan often, she and I have become somewhat of friends though she knows my reputation and what I do with her boss. She has walked in on us plenty of times and has learned to close her eyes. I ain't about to stop my pleasure just because of some girl who was also crushing on her own boss. Look I am not that different from all you women out there. The only difference between me and you all is that I don't lock up my fantasies and desires like you do because you want to be 'faithful' to your men. In the same instant I haven't restricted Darien's fantasies. He has the freedom to do as he pleases, he just can't do it. He doesn't have the balls for it.

"I'm fine. President Alan is expecting you."

"Of course. Ciao." I said, leaned up and gave her a kiss before walking away. I know she was blushing to the roots of her hair but hey, I love to tease too. Oh and I don't only screw men, girls are good too. They are softer actually.

The elevator opened to let me in and look who I bumped into.

"Oh Ann, how are you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed at me. She knew that I screw her man but had never actually see us in the act. Wouldn't it be fun to have her sitting there watching us?

"Oh darling calm down. Screaming isn't good for the baby." I said, not out of any concern, mind you.

"Answer me you bitch!" I sighed dramatically. These women and their dramatics when it concerns their men. Why can't women accept the fact that men are beasts, how long could you eat one food everyday and not get tired of it? Eventually when you see something else, you will want a try at it.

"I have business with your husband."

"Stay the hell away from him and from my family!"

"Oh darling, where is the fun in that. You know, if you want I could show you something really good."

"Like what?" she asked stupidly. I took out my cell phone and dialed Alan's number.

"Your wife is interrupting me coming to you. Give me thirty minutes will you."

"Sure." He answered and I cut the phone call. I pressed the second floor button.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked suspiciously. Really, was it that hard to figure out considering my reputation? Oh one more thing, a warning for you straight girls out there. I am straight, I have no preference of women but when they get in my way, I take them out as I do men. So right now, if you are straight, skip the next paragraph to the next one after. But I assure you, it's gonna go kind of fast. Actually I will space it with a bar so you can skip the words within the bars, but I warn you…you are going to miss something rather exciting.

* * *

Now begins the play.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and I walked out. No need to tell her to follow me, she would come even if I told her to turn back. That is how curious she is. Remember, every body has a curiosity bone in them, just prick it and you will have them doing whatever you want them to do. At the end of the hall way I opened a particular door that could only be locked from the inside. It was dark and I didn't bother to turn on the light. She followed me in blindly as was expected. I walked behind her, pushed my foot a little in front of her. Without seeing it, she tripped and from the back I held her up.

"Careful." I breathed softly in her ears and gently settled her on the floor. Luckily for me, her pregnancy wasn't showing much. I walked in front of her and squatted down.

"Are you alright?" I asked with false concern. Learning to act comes with these kinds of games, don't try it other wise. Actually only I have the rights to play them so don't play it yourself.

"Where the hell are we and why is it so dark!?" she demanded. Gosh this bitch really had that aristocratic ego of demanding things and answers. Well, she w as going to get one in the most intimate of ways.

"Ann, tell me…are you happy?" I began the game.

"What the hell do you mean?!" I sighed with drama.

"Are you happy with Alan is what I mean."

"It's none of your business!"

"Sweetie, listen to me. I know you and I have never gotten along, but I saw Alan with that red haired bimbo Beryl. That is why I started hanging around Alan, to keep him in check. Ask him if I didn't warn him to not hurt you. You are pregnant, take it easy and stop snapping all the time, it's not good for the baby." I said sympathetically. First of all, Ann and Beryl were mortal enemies. I heard it had something to do with their years in school and one betrayed the other. Personally I think they are both fools but Beryl was definitely the greater bitch.

"She is hanging around my man again! I can't accept this!"

"I know darling, but if you do something so strenuous, you might be causing the baby some complications. I promise you, everything will be fine." On that line I leaned a little forward for my elbow to lightly touch her breast. I lowered my voice into a husky drawl that had never failed to make people wet.

"I will take care of you, make you forget all your unpleasant thoughts…it's ok." At this I breathed at her mouth as I half leaned on her. My hand was already inside her skirt and had maneuvered it way in between her wet sweetness as my lips gingerly teased hers with feathery kisses.

"Serena stop it!" her voice was strong, which meant she wasn't totally at my command. Time to heat things up. Gingerly I let a finger of mine rub against her wetness.

"Do you really want me to stop. I can make you feel so alive in ways Alan can never." I said softly and gently pushed her to the floor and stuck into her womanhood the length of a full finger. She gasped in delicious shock and my lips moved over her face to distract her.

"Se..rena…this isn't right." She gasped out; moaning at the pleasure my tiny little finger was giving her. I have learned the act of true sex, and I can bring it out of anyone. There is a certain way to hold the groin or to twist your fingers into a woman's warmth that would make them drunk with pleasure and desire. Lightly I twisted my hand a little all the while moving it in up and down.

I sighed.

"I could stop, do you want me to stop?" I asked her, watching in pleasure as her bottom half balked toward my hand and she gripped the carpet on the floor. Moans and whimpering desires left her mouth like a waterfall and her balking became faster and quick in her urgency for release or for greater pleasure. Who was I to deny her that? Ruffling her skirt up, I pumped my finger into her faster and faster as her breathing became quicker and heavier. I listened with satisfaction as she moaned my name over and over, begging for more. Finally, she cummed, tired and released from the hold of drunken desire. She sighed in contentment as her eyes closed in rest, unaware of where she was as a peaceful calm took over he mind. Satisfied with the result, I closed the cell phone I had used to record the whole fiasco and left her in the room for the greater meat that was Alan.

* * *

Now if you decided to skip that whole show, then here is where to start reading from. Unless of course you want to skip this lemony part as well.

As I expected, Alan waited for me at the edge of his seat. I had barely finished knocking when he opened the door, his face an open book of relief and excitement, and a little annoyance.

"What took you so long!?' he demanded. I see the autocracy was not in Ann's blood alone.

"I had to deal with your wife." I answered as I sat on his working desk and dropped my purse. He had a huge office with couches, a desk with computer on it with a chair behind it. And the back of that chair was a glass wall. It was high up, but anyone in that level on another building could see what was inside the office. Unless of course the curtains were drawn but then what fun would that be?

"Oh, how did you exactly deal with Ann?" he asked as he moved closer to me, his groin standing straight through his pants. Oh dear.

"That's my secret, now come here and let me take care of you." he came as fast as a child who had just seen his favorite ice cream track pulled over. Men, so very predictable and useless.

We could have had sex on the couch but today I wanted something different, more daring. I sat in him the chair and stripped his pants and boxes down. Now I don't do the whole lick the dick with the tongue nonsense. It's gross to me. However I did hold his long and bold erection and it felt good. He had one of those long big and strong ones. I massaged it expertly, watching with amusement as his breathing quickened. This guy was already dying to put his stick in a flesh so there was no need to play with him. Drawing down my short mini jean skirt and my lacy underway, I sat on his lap with my front facing his front.

"Want me that bad do you."

"Oh yes." He groaned desperately and I chuckled. This is what I loved, the power to have people under my control.

"Take my top of." I ordered as I rubbed my womanhood softly against his groin and held in a giggle as he tried to forcefully shove himself in me. I was the one in control, not him. Quickly with fumbling hands, he took my body fitting blouse off, followed by my lacy braw and began sucking on my right breast as his other hand massaged the left. God it felt good! You see, I was not blessed with a family or riches or even education. What I was blessed with was every woman's envy and secret weapon, a big butt, huge boobs and sparking azure eyes that mesmerized men and women alike. Long legs that went on for miles, smooth and soft alabaster complexion that begged to be touch and lips of vibrant pink that drew attention as moth are drawn to fire. Let's not forget my extremely long blond silky curls that people love to run their fingers through. With all of this, who wouldn't want me?

Alan began humping against me, his groin needed immediate attention. Slowly from the tip of his erection I sank myself into him and we both let out a groin. Man, he was so big and felt so good. His groin touched the very back of my cage.

"God you feel so good." He gasped out as he started to pump. Suddenly all I knew was that I needed some strong and wild sex. I began pounding on him, wild and fast while my hands moved around his hair and head and around his neck. The fever roused to unexpected heights and together we rode and thrashed madly as if we couldn't get enough of it. He fucked me as I fucked him, my lips and tongues plundering into his mouth in a wild goose chase. When we had humped to the point of exhaustion, we rested a little which gave me the time to switch the cat sex to something else. I roused up and with swinging hips went and stood before the glass door knowing perfectly well that at least one person or more could see me. With my fingers I beckoned him to me as I smiled seductively. Letting someone see me with him having sex was a very huge risk for him. One, it would be obvious he was cheating on his wife. Two, he would loose much respect from the community and three, last and most important reason was that Darien would most likely kill him. I didn't care what consequences he faced, I just needed my fantasies filled. With a gulp, he came at my call. Turning my back to him with my hands plastered against the glass wall, I pulled out my ass to him. He held my waist as he began launching into me faster, completely forgetting the danger of the position we were in to him. We went like that for ten minutes before we slid to the floor and the wildness begun again. An hour later we laid on the office floor in exhaustion. He and I were completely satiated but I had another appointment with some girlfriend of mine. We were going to some dancing club; hopefully there would be an interesting guy to feast upon there. Rising, I watched Alan as his chest roused up and down. He stared at me with all the gratitude and adoration of a love sick puppy. Alan had loved me since the first day he saw me. Even though married, he couldn't stop his feelings for me. Now that I come to him on regular basis, it has him totally and irrevocably in love with me. Poor Ann, she might be having his baby, but I held his heart in the very palm of my hand or the tunnel in between my legs.

"I have to leave you now." I said as I sat up from the floor.

"No, please don't leave me yet." He begged like a kid. One thing I can't stand about these men is that when you sleep with them, they think you've got something going on.

"Alan." I said in a warning tone. I had told him before that he must never whine when I need to leave after we had had our fun or there would never be any more fun times for him and I. over the past three or something years we've been going at this, he had learned to restrain himself for asking more of me than I am willing to give.

"I know." He sighed. I flipped on my side, kissed his cheeks and roused to my feet. Looking for my clothes I put it on, letting him watch me from my nakedness to my dress up but then there weren't that much clothing on me anyway. He groaned.

"Gosh, we've been going at it for an hour now and already I want you again." He confessed, his erection standing straight up to prove his point. This guy had a big appetite. I walked in between his legs, pulled my skirt up and my panties down. Like I had done on the chair, I slowly sat myself on him, his manhood slowly filling up inside me. For another thirty minutes I gave him all the pleasure he wanted, before rising and clothing myself again. Grabbing my bag, I pecked him on the lips and left him satisfied on the floor. I never did half jobs.

As I drove through town, my phone rung. Looking at the ID I saw a familiar name and smiled.

"Hey girl." I said cheerfully.

"Are we still on for the night?" my friend Molly asked. Molly was a red shoulder length haired woman with a very funny ascent but she was sweet. Completely unlike me. She had a husband who was a banker and she was a most faithful wife, well most of the time anyway. She and I do tend to have some fun on our own, but other than me only her husband had ever touched her. She already had two kids, one a girl and the other a boy at the ages of 5 and 3, the boy being the oldest.

"Definitely. In fact I am heading your way as we speak. Meet you there in twenty minutes."

"K." She and I hanged up and I drove with a happy smile on my face. Really, today had been a really good day. And it was going to get even better.

Twenty minutes later found me at the door step of my friend's house, waiting for her to open. I heard the soft approaching footsteps that belonged to no one else but Molly. The door opened and I greeted her with a wide grin as she threw herself in my arms for big hug.

"I missed you." she said, holding me tightly as if I might disappear on her.

"It's only been a day." I said laughingly. Molly was a human being with a very big heart and a vibrant personality.

"Yeah but it felt like eternity." She said breathlessly. We pulled back a little and I ran my fingers down her cheek gently, drawing a blush on her cheeks.

"I missed you too." I said knowing that the drawl in my voice would give voice to the parts of her I missed the most. As was her reaction every time I did something like that to her, her knees started to buckle.

"Let's go inside." She said softly, her eyes glazing over. We had an hour to ourselves before the arrival of her kids. I entered first through the door and she followed me. As she turned her back on me to lock the door, I snaked my hand around her from behind, bent into the same position she was in as she tried to lock the lower doors. Molly was always paranoid about buglers and rapists so she had her husband put more locks on the door. I pressed my thighs against hers as my hand reached for her breast and began to massage. As was expected, her body shot up straighter and I had the moment to push her front face against the door. The stroke of my hand on her breast grew insistent as her breathing grew heavier and came in gasps. My other hand wound around her waist and to the front of her jeans and unzipped the jeans. Quickly I pulled it down along with her red panties and ran my hand down the curves of her waist.

"Serena please. In the room." She gasped. I understood her need to have this rendezvous done in the room. The last time it had been done where we stood now, the baby sitter had brought her children; it had been hell trying to pick up all thrown clothes.

"Ok." I said with a feathery kiss on her left ear and her body shuddered deliciously. I removed my hand and began walking into the direction of the guest bedroom. She and I had a condition, I could screw her however I want, but never in their bedroom and I did not have the permission to screw her husband. Being that she was my friend, I agreed to the condition. And anyways, her husband was not the type of men I went for. He was the geeky nerd and them types did little good in bed pleasure wise. No wonder Molly always sought my wild play of sex, it fed her fantasies that she could not do with her husband. And as long as she was happy, then that was all that mattered. Now I remember I said I didn't care for anyone, well technically that is true. If it came down to it I would screw Molly's husband if I wanted to but Molly had grown on me and I loved her. She was the only one besides Lita that I actually cared for her happiness.

Entering the bedroom ahead of her, I stripped down and turned to face her. She stood staring enviously at the blessed body that was mine, Molly was never jealous of it but all the same she wished God had been that merciful to her. She had little chest, however over the period I began massaging the breast and buttocks, there had been a significant improvement in those areas and she loved me all the more for it. I walked toward her and saw from the corner of my eyes that the door was locked. She let the jeans she was holding up fall down and fell into my arms gently. Taking off her shirt and bra, I began to kiss her all over except in her moist hole. We moved toward the bed and fumbled on it with me on top of her. She played with my boobs as I did hers before gently sliding a finger into her. She stopped her play and became stiff for a minute before her body started reacting violently to that small pleasure I had induced in her. Really, Melvin, which was her husband's name, didn't do that good a job for his wife. Seeing the desperate need in her eyes, I began pumping harder and faster with two fingers and watched her bulk and moan. With every stroke her lower half met me halfway. Wanting to give me the same pleasure, she slicked her finger into me and begun pumping inside.

Together we pushed each other into a distant horizon before drawing back into the reality of how far the two of us can go being of the same sex. The look on my face told her the question I wanted to ask her and she pointed a finger on the lamp table where the dildo laid. I stretched my hand to it's full extension before I could reach the object of my desire. It was a two piece dildo. I placed one tip to mine and the other tip into her and with a mad urgency for release, we humped and humped, taking turns pushing each other down and squeezing our asses. Our mouths danced to the beating of our hearts in its mad ecstasy, fumbling on each other as our tongues stroked our inner cheeks and provoked new sensations.

The first to cum was Molly and with a cry of victory she climaxed, but I had to go on for some minutes before I could follow her into that victorious realm. With our moist dripping over us, we huddled together, our thighs in between our legs, our breasts mating at our chest, our hands tightly woven around each other as we locked our lips into a passionate battle of want and need. In between the tongue tug war, we would slick our fingers into each other for more moments of pleasure until we were both so exhausted. Ten minutes before the arrival of her kids, we took a shower together, doing more of the nasty before finally dressing and spraying the room with some clean good old fabreez. It always did the trick.

Now satisfied with the wants of my body, I sat on a chair in her dinning room as she served me some food.

"You should have waited and married me." I said jokingly.

"Then I wouldn't have those two spores to raise." She replied with a fake sigh of regret. Her children were adorable but had too much energy for her naturally calm self. Though with me she was anything but calm.

Like I said, I didn't dig girls but when they got in my way I took care of them the say way I did men. As for Molly, there was a time when I had come to visit her when she was sick. Her husband had stepped out to buy some medicine and we were watching a movie. Everything had been going fine until suddenly she became silent, distracted and I could see her legs shaking. On the TV there was a couple having good old sex and I knew it was what was affecting her. Her husband wasn't there and with me in her house they couldn't exactly go into their room to fuck each other now could they? So I told her to lie down on the couch. At first she had been confused and I didn't give her the chance to back out. I quickly slipped a finger into her and soon this sex play became a normal thing between us. I thought her ways to pleasure her husband abundantly and happily she had told me it worked and now he was hooked on it, wanting it practically every night. But unfortunately for her, he couldn't give her the same pleasure she gave him. After a taste of the kind of ecstasy I gave her, his was no longer enough to satisfy her. She began calling me over to her house and hanging out as to get more pleasure though I pretended I didn't know what she sought. A week later, after she could not stand the hold up, she begged me to help her. At first I had done it all for fun but as I saw the true appreciation in her eyes; I decided to cherish those moments I was with her doing our thing. There have been times she had tried to put a stop to it, but she could never stay away from me for long and she would be back to begging for more release. I told her to let me sleep with her husband so I could teach him the real way to pleasure a woman but she refused, and now knowing that only I could unwind her when her hormones were demanding release, she calls me almost like every day and I make time in my busy schedule of screwing the primes of our days for her. Now aren't I a good person or at least a good friend?

"So what are you going to do about your kids this evening?" I asked her as I began eating the delicious dish of rice, fried eggs and vegetables she had cooked.

"Alice needs money for something, I told her if she could baby sit for me I will give her the money she needs. She will be here about six and we can leave." She said with only half excitement and I could tell she was thinking of changing her mind about the clubbing.

"How is that little girl doing?" I asked to distract her.

"Still causing trouble for my parents. I just can't understand how she could be given everything she wants and still cause so much trouble."

"Wait, your parents are not giving her the money she needs?" I asked with surprise. Molly's little sister was treated like royalty! She was a spoiled 18 year old brat who got everything she wanted yet she loved causing trouble. She had had two abortions, always hanging with thugs and gangs and involving the police on several occasions.

"Well mom and dad had had enough with her so they got her an apartment to live on her own, pay for it herself and finance herself. She just got fired from her McDonald job and she needs some money badly to pay for her rent." Molly explained and I could see how proud she was of her parents to have made such a decision.

"Well at least that will teach her some responsibilities."

"If that doesn't, then nothing else will."

The baby sitter arrived.

"The devils are here!" I said and the two of us laughed before she got up to open the door before the doorbell had been pressed.

"Hi Joy. Thanks for looking after my kids for me."

"Sure thing. No problem." The preppy voice of a once popular cheerleader answered. I could tell from the stretching of her neck she was trying to see who was inside the house as she had guessed a visitor was inside since the door mat was covered with more than one pair of shoes. I lifted my head up and made sure she saw me. Her eyes widened in shock. There was no one in the city who didn't know my reputation. But what was I doing at Molly's house was the real question I saw in her eyes.

"I will see you later then."

"Ah yeah." She said, casting one last look into the house. I smirked and winked and I could tell as she shuddered in fear. Quickly she left and Molly ushered in her children.

"Aunty Serena!" they yelled as they ran on their little feet to me. I stood away from the chair I was sitting on and bent on one knee. I opened my arms as they got closer to me and in one attack the two crashed into my open embrace.

"Hey my dears. How are you?"

"We're fine aunty." They said.

"You seem so energetic today. Did something good happen?"

"Mama said we could have ice cream today!" Bridget, the girl said excitedly.

"Ok now, go to your rooms and change before sitting for food." Molly ordered kindly.

"Yes mama!"

"I will race you!" John, the boy said and they rushed of in speed.

"Molly, please let me sleep for a while. Wake me up when its time to go. I feel way too tired right now." I said as things swarm before my eyes. I had been sleeping badly these past couple of weeks. I get restless, stay out late, return home early in the morning for an hour of disturbed sleep then go back to my daily job of screwing around.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

"Oh no, go sleep in guest room. We have two hours before the club opens anyway."

"Thanks." I returned to the bedroom where we had sex and in seconds I was out of it.

* * *

I felt someone shaking my shoulders and I woke up to see the face of Alice peering down on me. She had on some short tights and a small piece tank top with half her breast hanging over. It seemed what Molly lacked in looks, she had it in abundance though she was no where near mine, but what Alice lacked in knowledge, Molly had it in abundance. A perfect fit those two were.

"Hello Alice." I said as I roused up in a sitting position. As I rubbed my eyes, I saw from the corner of my eyes her blushing face. I had always known that the girl either wanted me badly or admired me too much but the suggestive look in her eyes told me it was the former.

"H…hey…Serena. Big sister said to wake you up."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"It's 6 O'clock."

"Oh, time for me to wake up." I said as I pulled aside the blanket and stood up. I stretched my waist and hands; still she stood staring at me, her eyes traveling with the movements of my breasts. Suddenly an idea formed in my head. I could do something for Molly and her parents. I could make this girl responsible.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard you live by yourself in an apartment." She scowled.

"My parent's idea."

"I think it is a marvelous idea. One of these days I should come visit you, you know to see where you live." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh yes! If you don't mind, I am home tomorrow!" she said excitedly. I looked over my shoulder with a light smile.

"Well then, why don't you give me your address? I will come see you when I have the time."

"Sure!" she quickly ran to the drawer, pulled out a pen and some paper and quickly jotted out her information for me.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." I said and she nodded before rushing off in happiness. That girl was in for a huge surprise.

I went out of the room and passed by the kitchen where Molly was arguing with her sister and her children looking on curiously. I went outside the house and into my car to grab my partying outfit and returned to the room without anyone seeing me. I changed into the pink soft pants with pick feathery top. And with a pink hair tie pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. On my feet I wore some 4inch high heels and checked myself up in the long standing mirror on the door. The top of my breasts were left to show a little, as an invitation. With a wink, I left out the door and went to the kitchen.

"Aunt Serena!" Bridget who was the first to see me said happily. She was sitting on a chair around the dinning table swinging her leg eating ice cream. The two older girls looked up at me, Molly gulping at what I was wearing though Alice eyes light up in appreciation. Molly was dressed in a red suit, the fake disguise she used often when she didn't want people to know we were going clubbing. I mean who would think a business looking woman was heading to a dancing; scratch that, a stripping club? Of course my attire was a true testimony of where we were going but since there wasn't anyone other than Alice around to see me in it, Molly's secret was safe. At clubbing, Molly only danced; she never drank nor stripped and returned home when she was completely satisfied. We took our individual cars and went opposite ways so not to make any one suspicious and she changed her suit into her party outfit.

"Oh Serena. I am leaving for some emergency meeting. You should stay and eat something. I will call you as soon as I can." She said and I nodded.

"Have fun." I said with a knowing look in my eyes that earned my ears some giggles.

"Ok. Now listen Alice, I don't want you to let my kids stay up too late and don't over feed them!" she said seriously.

"This isn't the first time I have looked after your children for you if you care to remember!" Alice snapped. She hated people talking down at her.

"Yeah and every time I have to rush one or both of them into the ER!" This Alice had no reply. It w as true, she was terrible about taking care of the kids. She would be so engrossed in herself that she forgets to do what she was being paid or asked to do.

"It's alright Molly. I am sure she is now capable of taking care of them." I said softly.

"But"

"No but, it's too late to call anyone else." She sighed, seeing the logic in my reasoning.

"Alice, just be careful this time ok?" she said softly.

"Ok."

"Get going before you are late." I said to her as I leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah sure. Bye guys. Bridget and John, both of you be good ok?"

"Yes mama." They said.

"See you later Serena, Alice take care."

"Bye." I waved a little and she walked out and away. I watched as her car vanished from the parking lot and retreated in the hall to follow out.

"Um…Serena?" Alice called after me. I turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"What is it?"

"Are you leaving?" she asked, and I saw the disappointment clearly etched into her face.

"I have an appointment myself. Alice, do a good job of taking care of the kids and I might reward you." I said seductively and ran my hand down her cheek. I felt her heart speed up.

"I will do my best." She said and I slowly drew my hand down her neck and over her breast, feeling her body vibrate in excitement. I closed my hand around her cheek.

"Good." I whispered in her ears and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"See you tomorrow." I called over my shoulders and exited the house. I chuckled lightly to myself. Alice was really cute, her red her like her sisters was long with vibrant hazel eyes and a well shaped body. I knew if I were to bed her, she would be more interesting and entertaining than Molly. And besides I can see the same wildness in her that was in me. Passing several minty breathe gum in my mouth, I turned on some hype music and shook my head to the tune of the music all the way to the dance club. As soon as I stepped out of my car, Molly was by my side, dressed in a mini skirt with short leggings and a hot halter top.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready." I said, bent a little and kissed her on the mouth. "Let's roll."

We walked into the club and as always, all eyes fell on us. Molly was still getting used to the whole staring thing but I loved the attention. I looked from face to face and sighed. There weren't any real fresh meat out tonight. I looked at Molly, rolling her eyes at the guys who looked suggestively her way and mine and grinned. If there was no one to screw today, I could always do her. Molly was just too cute when she blushed to the root of her being and even more so cute when I am the one who makes her blush. We went to the bar tender and sat up on a stool.

"Hey Serena, Gina. What can I get you today?" he asked us. Whenever we went clubbing, Molly disguise herself with a wig and contacts. And of course her stage name was Gina. We could not have her husband know that his wife partied at a stripping club. I looked around as the working ladies stripped for their audience though most eyes were on me. I turned around a little and pulled the top of my shirt down. I could practically see them salivating over my creamy flesh.

"I will have nothing except water if you have one." 'Gina' said and I rolled my eyes. Seriously, Molly didn't know how to have fun.

"Give me the strongest you have." I said.

"Coming right up." Rubeus said. He was a cute guy really with red hair and all. I had done it several times with him so whenever I came he gave me free drinks. There are perks to being a whore you know.

Molly turned a little on the stool to watch the display. Today was rather dull. Sigh.

"Please, tell me things are going to pick up." Molly said. And I turned to her.

"If it doesn't we could always have a party of our own." I winked at her and she blushed. Her stool was just right next to mine. I scooted close to her and ran my hand down her thighs.

"Serena." She begged, I could make her so wet that she wouldn't mind doing it in front of everyone.

"Don't worry, just enjoy." I said to her. Rubeus came back with our orders.

"Thanks Rub. What's with business tonight? It so dull!" I said indignantly.

"Yeah, a new club was opened today down town. My customers decided to visit there first. They will be back."

"I see. So how have you been? I haven't been here in a week." I asked him.

"I've been good. Just missed your face is all." he said flirtatiously and from the corner of my eyes I saw Molly scowl a little.

"Oh yeah, I need too talk to you. Got a minute?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Business hasn't picked up. Come to the back." I nodded and downed my wine.

"Be back soon Gina." I winked at her and she nodded.

"Don't take too long." I walked into the back room and found him sitting on the long couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Really, was it that hard to figure it out?

"I heard you were getting married to Birdie." I said and he sighed.

"She managed to get pregnant. Her father threatened to kill me if I don't take responsibility for it. And his explanation of responsibility is marrying her and being a father to the child."

"Nice."

"It's a nightmare." He groaned.

"Well just tell me if there is anything I can do for you." I said and made to leave.

"Serena wait." He said and walked to me. He pulled me into his arms tightly as if he was afraid to let me go. "I've missed you." he breathed.

"So what do you want?"

"Take me." he said and a broad grin formed on my mouth. I knew he had wanted me since I entered the club; I just loved hearing men admit they wanted me.

"Since I'm in a good mood I will help you." I winked. I pulled his neck down and met his lips in a passionate kiss

The bell rung.

"Bartender!" someone screamed and we both groaned.

"Later." I whispered to him and he nodded before leaving. Composing myself, I returned back to the club room and found it filled with people. Looking at the area of the stool, I saw a familiar mop of silver hair trying to make a pass at a reluctant Molly.

"Diamond." I said seductively as I closed the distance between me and them.

"Serena Princess. I have missed you." he said as he came up to me and folded me in an embrace.

"Been a while." I said to him after we finished hugging.

"Yes. I returned today from my trip abroad. I called your house but your husband was not at all happy to hear from me and when I called your cell it didn't go through." he explained.

"Yeah, I have had my phone off all day." As soon as I said that, Molly's phone rung. She moved to the back where the noise was softer to talk on the phone. I turned my attention back to Diamond as he placed his hands around my waist and stared down at me. Diamond and I had meet a while back, in all honesty Diamond and I made a greater couple but then, we had never been one. I ran my hand up his arms and circled it around his neck.

"Can we go somewhere tonight?" he asked and I knew what he wanted.

"I'm ready to take you now." Truthfully I had missed him. He was a great sex partner.

"Serena." Molly said from behind me. I turned to her and saw the worried frown on her face.

"What is it?"

"Melvin is coming home!" she said.

"How long have we got?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Then go." I said and she nodded. I hugged her quickly and she was gone.

"Melvin?" Diamond asked.

"Her husband."

"Ah. Married people have no fun."

"You and I are married darling."

"Yeah but we are different from normal people. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I have to be home by midnight."

"You have a curfew now?"

"Not really, but I still prefer to be home that early tonight."

"Well then we will get there in plenty of time. Right now I've got to feel your tight ass."

"It's the only thing you missed when you left."

"No, I really did miss you Serena. Not the sex but you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You and I are much alike. With you I feel free. But yes, I do admit I missed the sex part of it too."

"That goes for the both of us."

* * *

_Please Read and Review!_

_I know many of you will think this is the type of story I write. Wrong. I have many other innocent stories...so don't judge my stories just because of this one. Secondly, this story _**IS **a Darien and Serena story no matter how it started.

There is an explanation for all of this and why Serena is sleeping around but if you don't read and judge the story just because the first chapter is about your favorite character sleeping around, you will miss the real story.


	2. Chapter 2 The Chao's With Which The Dark

******To Live Again: The Wolf & The Sheep**

**Previously titled: Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

I FELT THIS NEW TITLE SUITS THIS STORY BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL

ANYWAY...ENJOY!

* * *

This story is very different from all my other stories, so don't judge my other stories until you read them because you think they might all be like this.

This story will start out odd with lots of sexual involvement, but that will lead to the main story. All that sexual things is necessary to understand the full plot of this story. It may not make sense now but I promise you by the end of the story everything will be clear.

Of course this story will get on the nerves of many Serena and Darien's fans but this story IS a Darien and Serena story even though in the beginning it might not look it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Used, taken advantaged off, emotionally abuse, and physically scarred but all this changed when a moment's insanity gave her the will to fight back. Now she is taking a step and she will stop at nothing until she has taken her pound of flesh.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Chao's With Which The Darkness Brings**

As soon as we arrived at the love hotel, Diamond grabbed me by my ass and crushed his mouth on me. It was this that I missed. The passion behind his kisses and touches. The fire he ignited in my soul, a reminder of something lost. Quickly my body heated up, demanding attention. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off as well as his undershirt. He did the same with my clothes and we stood rubbing each other. His groin pressed tightly against me, the overwhelming need that always took over us every time we don't see each other over a period of time roused again. He pushed me on the bed and came on me, wasting no time in removing his pants and boxes. We would take care of our bodies later; right now I need him in me as much as he needed to be in me.

His big erection slid tightly into me and I felt myself hold him tightly. My body came alive heatedly as he sighed in relief. The next twenty minutes was filled with wild thrashing and exhaustive energy. We humped as he fervently massaged my breasts, licking and biting. He sucked and sucked as if trying to make everything in it come out.

With the satisfaction of our privates done, we begun o do the foreplay. He rolled over and sat me atop him. Looking down at him, I smiled gently and his breath caught in his throat. Diamond was a very handsome person, an aristocrat to boot. Of all my affairs, he was the most worthy. He sent my heart souring in places that none except...except, well never mind. I didn't love him per say, but I did respect and liked him a lot. If I had met him earlier, maybe he would be the one who had married me. I know I am happy with him but even that happiness has a limit. One thing I have heard is that no happiness last forever. At least, none of mine had so I am speaking from experience. Now back to the subject at hand.

"Serena." He said from the thickest of his throat as he stared at me with plain lust and affection. I knew he cared a lot for me but I pray it would not be love. He was married to Beryl, another whore. She cheated as much as he did but they did it in secret as opposed to me whose affairs are as open as the sky. Diamond had started out as a good husband, faithful and true to his wife. One day he had gone to a business meeting but had come back early to surprise his wife with some very expensive and beautiful jewels. He wanted a romantic night with her so he had ordered the roses. Now understand that Beryl was very beautiful. She had long silky red hair, big boobs but I still beat her and her complexion was evenly tanned. Her lips blood red. She was attractive looks wise but her personality needed major renovations. Now when he returned home, he decided to go to their bedroom to change and surprise his wife who should have been at work. I'm quite sure you know where this is going. Got in the bedroom and found her smack on their bed with another man. Caught red handed, she didn't even try to apologize. She blamed him for always being gone and nonsense, the normal excuse for any cheating wife.

Diamond had been furious for a week, didn't even sleep at his house. He bought another house and within two weeks moved out. It was when he was about to divorce her that I stepped in. I reminded him of what it was in his bachelor days. So many girls swarm around him, so many false scandals that tore his family apart and made him loose their respect. Marrying Beryl had been to please his parents since she had been their choice but he had learned to accept it if not love her. And now he wanted to face their scorn again? As had been expected, Beryl had gone and lied to his parents about some man coming into her house and raping her because he had paid the man and had walked in on them to make it look like she was cheating on him in other to ditch her. There was no coming out of the trap the whore had set for him. So I gave him a little suggestion. Of course after that he found out all about his wife's infidelity so he decided to take my advice and fight back.

One night when he knew Beryl was coming to his residence, he asked me to be his bed partner. And being the whore that I had been labeled as, I took the honor. She came and saw me screwing his brains out. She freaked and several occasions tried to kill me. He had some guys beat the crap out of her and she stopped coming after my life but she did not stop the nasty rumors she spread about me. I didn't really care, after being called a whore and slut and all the dirty words in the book, I could take anything else. Of course his parents heard about this but at this point Diamond didn't care what they thought of him anymore. Somehow I had helped him to believe in himself and not be concern about the thoughts of others, especially parents who had never had any trust or faith in him to begin with.

Of course I wasn't done with Beryl yet. It became so obvious that Diamond thought nothing of her anymore so I decided to twist his finger a little. I made him set a condition for her that if he hears she has cheated on him again, he would divorce her and that the only reason he was with her still was because of their children. Three of them, two were twins. He had married and gotten children out of it, now there was no other reason to be with his wife unless he loved her but she had made him unable to love her anymore. She knew she no longer had any claims on him. If this minute he chooses to divorced her, she would lose her kids too. So she played by his condition and stopped sleeping around, at least she thought we didn't know she did it in secret. It is only a matter of time before he leaves her; she knows this so for the past month she had been trying to keep the sleeping around to a minimum.

Now I know you are thinking I am a bad person, I don't really care what you think. I had my own reasons for what I was doing to her; it is just a little payback for what she had done to me when I was still the foolish little blind girl. Oh, and did I mention that he hadn't slept with her ever since that incident? It's been two and a half years, she so wants him but with me around to satisfy him, what could he get from her that he couldn't get from me?

"Hey, what are you grinning about?" he asked now as the last of my thoughts made me smirk.

"Oh, just about your wife and how she freaked when she first saw us in your house." I said mirthfully and he chuckled.

"I am seriously thinking of getting a divorce Serena." He looked seriously at me.

"Do what you must, I am behind you a hundred and ten percent." He smiled happily. Really, he had an adorable smile, it brought out all his boyish charms of his earlier days. Then he sighed sadly.

"It's just that my kids, they need a mother. They are still so young. Will I have to marry again for them to have a mother? I would marry if it was you but anyone else won't do for me." he said and I took his hands and placed them on my breasts.

"Hey, it's ok. I could help you raise them. Your children like me and they call me mother anyway. Unless Darien divorces me, I am still a married woman who can't get married. But I am barely at his house, most of my days are spent with you or out. I won't be your wife, but I could be a mother for your kids. And since I already sleep with you, there is nothing otherwise that you need. Besides if you feel like sex, there are thousands of girls out there to screw, you will have no wife to have a pricking conscience."

"Serena, why don't you just divorce Darien instead?"

"Because he married me."

"You always say that!"

"Because that is the truth."

"If you really want a divorce. You could file for it yourself you know." He tried again.

"You wouldn't understand." He sat up and pushed me a little away from him. His eyes were filled with pain and though it hurt me to see him like that, it didn't change the fact that he couldn't have me as his own until Darien divorced me. Now it is true that I could file for divorce, but that is only in the normal circumstance.

"That's because you tell me nothing! You only tell bits and pieces that does nothing more than confuse me over and over!" he yelled. I knew my cryptic remarks were driving him insane trying to put them all together but I couldn't help it. There was a lot in my past I refuse to face at the present!

"Well if you are going to sit here and whine like a little girl, then I'm going!" I said and stood up in all my naked glory. I hated it when people tried to dig into my past!

"No wait!" he said pleadingly but I didn't. I picked my clothes of the floor and headed to the bathroom, anger brewing in me.

"Wait, Serena I am sorry ok. I won't ask you anymore ok. Please, stay a little." He said as soon as he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. For a minute I stood still then sighed, my ager evaporating to be replaced with annoyance.

"If I ever find the strength, I will tell you what you want to know but for now just bare with me ok?" I told him.

"Ok." He breathed into my ears before drawing ey back to the bed for round two.

* * *

Two hours later, we returned to the club for dancing. He held me close as we did the dirty club dance, rubbing ourselves against each other. He could not stop rubbing and massaging my breasts and I enjoyed the feel of his strong, big hands over me. We spun, twist and turned. We laughed, dance with others but always came back together at the end of every song and begun at every starting. We had fun; I was free of thoughts, of pain and of worry. I was safe in his arms as I haven't been for almost four years. At the end of one dance, he pulled me into his arms, his lips kissing around my ears.

"It's 11:30. You better get going if you want to make it home."

"Oh, its 11:30 you say. Howww sweeeet." Of course from the slur of my voice you could tell I was drunk.

"You have never been able to hold your liquor. Come on, I will drive you home." I remember him saying that. The next I knew we had appeared at the mansion that was my house. By this time I was little less drunk.

"Come on, I will help you inside." He said.

"No, Darien will kill you. I can make it."

"But…"

"No, it's fine. I will be ok. Now you better get out of here. You can take my car but bring it to me as soon as you wake tomorrowwwww"

"No it's ok; my friend came with us in a different car so he can take me."

"That's…Thas' real good." He laughed and it sounded so serene.

"Goodnight Baby." He said and I leaned up. We kissed passionately and after I watched him climb into his friend's car and out of the gate of the house. Stumbling on the pavement, I managed to reach the double door.

* * *

**Darien's pov**

"Darien, Divorce that…that witch!" Mother demanded. I sighed for the thousandths time. Mother and the rest of my family and friends had decided to pay me a surprise visit today. They all showed up around seven and when they learned my wife had gone out again in her escapades, mother had freaked. From the time they came until now, they had been bothering me about breaking up with Serena.

Of course I understood where she was coming from but how could I divorce her? It was my fault she was as she was now, how could I abandon her now when she has lost herself in her madness?

"Mother, I can't."

"Can't or won't Darien?" Rei asked.

"I can't and won't." Even if I could break up with her, I didn't want to. I love her, love her to the depth of my soul, my whole being was made with thoughts of her. Who could ever be to me what she is to me?

"Darien, this girl has been abusing you for 3 or so years for Christ sake! She deserves to have her ass kick to the curve!" Andrew said. Andrew had been my best friend from birth, we were born a week apart and naturally the blond was older than me. He had been the happiest for me when I had married Serena, now he kicked himself everyday for not telling me to pick a different woman.

"Darien, mom is right. I mean I know Serena is hot and all but is her looks alone enough to continue this restless marriage of yours? I mean look at you! She goes around sleeping with any and every man while leaving you who is her husband alone, not caring for your needs! It's been three freaking years since you bedded a woman!" Seiya, my twin brother said.

"Enough!" I scream. I was mad, I was sad, I was empty. It didn't matter! I knew Seiya was right and that he was just looking out for me but telling me to leave her was not something I wanted to hear.

"It's not enough! Darien, you were betrothed to me! Ever since we were kids, I had always believed you would marry me! Our parents arranged it. I came to love you, you were my best friend! Then you came with her, dumped me and married her against all oppositions! Now you want me to sit quietly and watch you suffer. Darien even if our engagement meant nothing, you are still my best friend! What kind of friend would I be if I sat and watch you fall into pieces like this all because of a whore who would fuck the devil himself if it was a contest between you and him!?" Rei screamed, her violet eyes sparking up in flames.

I watched her sorrowfully, she still loved me. Even though it's been four years since I married. When we were kids, our parents arranged for us to be married. As a kid it had not bothered me much. I loved Rei, I mean she was beautiful with silky black long hair with purple strips, violet eyes and full lips. She was a sight to behold. We grew up together except for the times when we both went off to our private schools. But it hadn't been until I met Serena did I notice that my feelings for Rei were that of a brother for a sister. I told her this but she wouldn't accept it. At the time she had made a big deal of it, turning my whole family against me. My real sister, Amy, and mother had been most displeased with me. Seiya had been unhappy about my decision to marry someone else too because it split our family and Rei's family apart during those times however he had said that truthfully he could not see me and Rei together. Rei had a violent temper, sharp tongue and was down right rude to anyone who was not at our level of influence. However she had been a good person and very protective of everyone she considered friend or family.

She had begged me not to leave her, begged me. This girl who never begged, only demanded, went on her knees and in tears begged for me to marry her but I turned her down, not in a cruel way but still I had not heed her pleading. I had run off to Serena. But even then she didn't give up, so to stop her I had stupidly slept with Beryl, a known whore. At the time I had not seen the consequences this would bring, but after that Rei and her family drew away from us. My mother and Amy did not talk to me for months and Seiya was furious with me because Rei's parents wanted to break the engagement between him and Rei's sister, Mina. Andrew had been so disappointed and our cousins, Taiki and Yaten had kept their distance from me. Even Amara, who I thought would always be by my side had moved away with his girlfriend Michelle to the US, saying he couldn't deal with the drama. The worst part of it was that my mom had sworn to never give to me my late father's inheritance unless I had met several conditions of hers. Conditions that was impossible to meet as I learned later. The only one who had been there and faithful to me through all those trying times had been Trista, my secret high school sweetheart.

But even still, I had brought Serena to meet them and they had liked her. We had gotten married and for the first year everything had been calm, at least to them but I knew better. After the first year, Serena changed totally into this woman who had no shame. I endured people's snickering, the pity, their sympathy but what I could not endure was the cold brutal words they said about Serena. They didn't know her, not like I did so why did they judge her as if they knew her?! So what, what if she hadn't slept with me for three years? What was it to anyone that I had to masturbate always instead of being fucked by my wife? It was not their business why she screwed other man when she ignored my begging to screw my brains out. But despite my defending of her, I could not stop the bitterness that welled in me, the hopelessness, the emptiness, the pain but above all, the guilt. The guilt knowing she is the way she is now because of me, it was that guilt that was eating me alive. It was the same guilt that made it impossible for me to divorce her.

"Rei, I know what I did hurt you a lot. But don't you dare speak ill of my wife again or else."

"Or else what!? You will abandon me for a freak with big boobs and butt? Don't worry, you already have. Nothing you can do now would hurt any worse!" she spit in my face and we all sat stunned staring at her. It was on her wedding day that the whole mess started. At the pastor's office, we found Serena and her to be married groom having sex. Serena had not hide the fact that she was screwing a man to be married that very day, she had shown no sign of remorse, in fact…she had enjoyed seeing our shock and outraged expressions. But the groom, Chad, a wanna be musician had shown all the remorse of a man caught doing something really bad. Rei had wanted to kill her; I had to hold her back. What happened next just floored all of us. Serena dragged Chad out to the church by his groin and announced that she had just fucked the groom to everyone that was there. The scandal was heartbreaking as the media covered the story on national television. The humiliation sent my mother to the hospital and for a month made Rei suicidal. That very same day, I found her and another man on our married bed and I lost my mind. The truth was that, she had lost hers long ago. I kicked the guy out of the bed and undressed furiously. If it was sex she wanted, I would do it for her. But she hadn't wanted me; she had wanted anyone but me. When I tried to lie on top of her, she pulled out a gun and I quickly backed away.

"**You will never touch me, ever! You see this gun? Yes, this gun and several other weapons will always be with me, try to force yourself on me and see what will happen to you."** it was no empty threat the words she said that day. She packed all her things into the furthest room from mine, had the door sealed with several locks, once that could not be picked and always slept with a gun by her side as well as knives. One time I had tried to test whether her threats were real or not and I found out they were very real. Her door had not been unlocked; I entered and slid next to her. I just wanted to hold her, that was all. I had no intention of having sex but her reaction scared the crap out of me. She jumped, picked up the gun and began shooting randomly. She pulled out a knife from under her pillow and slid around my wrist. She fired and if it hadn't been for my quick reflexes I would have died that day. As it was, the shot just tore a little of my skin. I knew then that she was serious.

My family had wanted her arrested but I had been able to qualm their outrage. I had never touched her since then and though she gave me full permission to go sleep with other women, I found myself unable to do so. She was all that I wanted, and all that I could not have. So I understood Rei's bitterness especially. Because when Serena began sleeping around, especially after what she had done to Rei, they had expected me to divorce her. In her heart, Rei had wanted me to divorce and come back to her but since I refused and still is refusing, she grew bitter. She hated guys now, gave no other guy a chance. As Serena was known to be a whore, she as known for her bitterness. She and Serena did not get along at all, but good thing for Serena is that, she was as witty if not better than Rei and physically Serena was stronger.

"Rei please, just cause you are bitter doesn't mean you have to be rude as well!" I snapped at her.

"I may be bitter Darien, but I am not the one with a whore for a life partner." She sneered back.

"Get the hell out of my house!" they all watched me in stunned disbelief.

"You are throwing me out?" She asked with a laugh.

"Either you start walking or I will call the guards to escort you out." She stared at me with unbelieving eyes before her face changed into outrage.

"Fine! See if I care!"

"Yeah whatever." I said and watched her bent to pick up her purse.

The door slammed hard and I knew she was home. We all stared at the open door of the little living room we were in, expecting her to waltz in. But instead she didn't waltzed in, she stumbled in singing some strange song.

"So good, So good. I gotta sing it too." She sang with beats and everything. We watched her, staggering and singing. Everyone knew she was drunk.

"Hiya!" she said, putting one shaking foot after the other before she reached my mother and sat on the couch handle at the end where my mother sat. After she sat down, she locked her hands around my mother's neck and my mother glared at her with disgust and pure hate.

"How are you doing mother." Serena slurred.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you Whore! And don't you dare call me your mother!" Mother said, pushing Serena away. She nearly stumbled to the floor and reflexive I stood up, ready to catch her though Seiya held me back. She collected herself clumsily.

"Oh lookie Dary, Mommy is angry. Did you do something to her?" she asked innocently and I sighed.

"How many drinks did you have Serena?" I asked her, not wanting to know but feeling like I had to.

"I don't know. But it was fun."

"You are drunk Serena."

"Oh no." she said, lying on the floor. "My friends said I was drunk. But I was only a bit tipsy. Get it, tipsy." She laughed at her own joke. We watched her as we would a rare animal.

"Dodo, do good, dodo, so good, dodo, I gotta do! " She sang.

"Serena, are you not ashamed of yourself?" Amy asked disapprovingly.

"Ashamed? What is that? Oh yes. That little animal. He was so cute." She was a lost cause. For a minute she went silent, her phone rang.

"Now I know my phone is somewhere." She said as she sat up, patting herself for the phone.

"Ah, it's right hereeeee" she giggled and took her phone out from the fRont of her shirt. God only knows how it got in between her breasts.

"Helloooooooooo?" she sang. We waited, wanting to know who it was.

"Oh Diamond. Yes, I am inside. Thanks for such fun!" she giggled again and I clenched my hand and teeth.

"I will, you be careful too. Love you. tataaaaaa" she closed the phone and sighed, I could feel many eyes on me but I just stared at her.

"That was nice. Diamond is very nice. He wanted to see if I got inside ok. Such niceness. Really great body too." She giggled. "Oh well, I better get to sleep. Tomorrow I have to baby sit."

"Baby sit who?" I asked in confusion. Her phone rang again.

"People love me don't they?" she giggled and flipped her phone over. "Yesssssss, oh Gina. Yes I'm fine. I got home safely. No, I am not drunk! I am just dancing. Ok , I will see you tomorrow. Yes, good night."

"Who is Gina?" Mina asked curiously. It's funny, but of all the people I thought should hate me or Serena would be Mina, but she had proven me wrong over and over. Even with Serena's sleeping around, she had never shown any hostility toward my wife though in her light baby blue eyes, I always see worry, fear and most of pain. Why pain? Mina and Seiya married a month after Serena and I. now they had three bouncing children. Two boys and one girl. Very beautiful kids, and strangely enough, the kids seems to like Serena a lot. But then, kids normally had always liked her.

"Gina? Who is Gina?" Serena asked back.

"You were just talking to her!" Amara snapped. A few days again, she had returned from the US with his wife, Michelle. Haven heard the story of Serena, Michelle wanted to meet her and so they had come. I wonder her impression of Serena. Lita entered the room with drinks.

"Oh, Lita!" Setting the tray of drinks on the table, Lita, the house maid and long time best friend of Serena walked toward the wobbly Serena.

"Serena, you went out clubbing again didn't you?" she asked with disapproval.

"Yes, and it was fun." Serena answered.

"I thought I told you not to do that again!"

"And I thought I told you to mind your own damn business!" Serena snapped back. Many times I have heard Lita giving Serena advice about stopping what she was doing and having a real marriage with me. Whenever Lita would bring up things like that, Serena would always snap. Many times Serena had threatened to stop being friends with her but even still; Lita continues to bring back out the old Serena.

"You are my damn business!" she snapped now, her emerald eyes blazing with green angry fires.

"Awwww, do you miss me that much. We could go to bed together tonight; I will make you feel reallllllllllll good." Serena slurred out and Lita sighed.

"You are hopeless. Now just go to sleep, we will talk in the morning." Lita said.

"Yes!" Serena walked in front of Rei and stopped.

"Hiya Rei." She high pitched her voice, something Rei hated and I groaned before sitting down since I hadn't from the time I rouse to go save her from falling.

"What is your problem?!" Rei who was in no mood for nonsense snapped at her.

"I have a secret to tell you." Serena said and we all blinked. She had a secret to tell Rei? I mean as in Rei?

"What do you want?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Bend down a little; we can't have them hear this." Serena said. Rei was no fool but even she was curious about this secret. She bent down and Serena kissed her smack on the lips. Hotaru, my little sister began to giggle and it was so infectatious that Mina and I joined in. The rest however watched in dumbfounded amazement and Rei who was so shock just stood there staring. My laughter stopped when I saw the kiss deepen. Serena slid her tongue into Rei and still Rei stood there shock.

"Serena!" Lita snapped. Serena broke the kiss.

"Now don't you feel better?" she patted Rei's shoulder and left down the hall into her room. For a full five minutes, Rei stood frozen and the others sat stuck in their shock. Finally she crumbled down, tears of bitter anger falling from her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill that girl!" she said and stood up. She ran in the direction after Serena and I ran after her. I caught up with her halfway and held her back as she thrashed violently. With Seiya's help I was able to drag her back into the small living room.

She grabbed her purse and glared at me before taking off.

I sighed.

* * *

**Rei's Pov**

I arrived home in a fit of anger. Tonight, this huge house I live in suddenly seem so deserted, so lonely. Good, cause I am about to throw a tantrum! What the heck is her problem?! I threw my purse aside and sat before my mirror, my hands holding my head in woe.

What the heck was her problem? Gimme a break! What the hell was my problem is more like it! I looked up into the mirror, saw my mellowed lips and groaned. I had heard, heard about her sleeping with women but I had never seen it. I thought people made that up and if she was going to cheat on her husband with men, she would have a tiny bit of common sense in her head to leave the women alone. But tonight she had proven all those rumors to be true.

This was not good, not good at all! How, how could I be so affected by that one kiss! I had been angry but that was only to cover up the swell of desire that had arisen in me as a response to her kiss. How did she do that! I had never felt a kiss quite like hers. I mean I had down the tongue kiss to the very last core, but her kiss, it had felt so heated yet so gentle. How could the person I hate so much change my feelings over night with a simple kiss?

But it hadn't been a simple kiss; the kiss had awoken in me the passion I have denied for three years. How would it have felt if I had kissed her back? How would it feel having her juicy body I had heard so much about pressed against mine intimately? To feel her big breasts in my hands, her lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth, her sleek hands in my moist…

"Stop it!" I screamed aloud at myself. Oh God, this wasn't good at all! Earlier, Ann had called me and told me of what Serena had done to her. I hadn't believed her. Because even though she said Serena had touched her so intimately, she had enjoyed it, loved it in fact. How could she even let Serena do that to her? And how could she have enjoyed it considering that Serena was after her man?! I had not believed her one bit but now I understood; now I was in her position. It didn't matter what your emotional feelings were, with a single touch Serena was capable of making you want her so crazily much. God help me if I don't kill Serena tomorrow!

* * *

**Serena's pov**

Oh God my head hurts! I groaned when the light fell on my eyes.

"Wake up sunshine." Lita said cheerfully, an added load on my misery.

"Leave me alone!"

"I would but Darien is leaving for work and he wanted to ask you something." Lita said.

"Whatever let him come in." For a minute she said nothing. I knew she was surprise that I had consent to have Darien in my room but I was too comfy on the bed to want to get up. I looked at the time and it was ten. Really, that was too early for me. She left and a few minutes later she returned with him.

"What do you want?" I asked, not looking at him. I heard shuffling feet and I knew Lita had left.

"Tonight we have the business meeting. Please accompany me to it." He said hesitantly.

"Whatever."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Whatever already just get out!" I snap as I sat up and sent my pillow at him. He dodged and left out the door. Lita entered.

"Serena, stop abusing Darien so much! You don't work; he takes care of all your financial needs! You are never wanting and remember that it is by his grace that we are still not out there on the…"

"You shut up. When you get yourself a husband then you will have the right to talk on the subject of marriage to me. Or is it that you want Darien."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped.

"You do. Oh God you want him don't you."

"Obviously talking to you isn't going to help anyone." She said, ready to walk away.

"Stop right there." She stopped. "Lita, come here." She looked at me with anger and turned to walk out. I stood up straighter, completely naked. I had been too tired to put any clothes on last night. She walked out of my room and I followed her, not bothering to put anything on. Into the kitchen I followed her.

"Lita, turn around now and talk to me!" I commanded but she still refused to turn. I had promised myself long ago that I would never seduce Lita, but she was giving me no choice. When I wanted something, I got it no matter what I had to do! She stood at the sink washing things. Perfect, a little wetness doesn't kill anyone. I walked up behind her, folded my hands over her breasts and my lips at the side of her neck.

"Lita, please, tell me."

"Your seductive tricks aren't going to work on me princess." she said. That did it. Don't say I didn't give her any warning.

"Oh yeah, let see you try to resist me!" I said and twisted her head around. I crushed my lips on hers and felt her hands on my shoulders ready to push me away. Quickly I stuck my left hand into her loose fitting pants and my fingers down in her. Her body bulked under my sudden assault and the hands she had been about to use to push me away instead gripped me tightly. I pumped my finger in her over and over as my tongue stroked her inner cheeks. She gasped for breath but I wasn't going to give her the chance. I slid her to the floor and laid on her. A groan made its way out of her mouth before I tore my mouth away. Pulled her pants down and pushed deeper into her with two fingers and her waist roused to meet my fingers. With my other hand I pushed down her shirt and took one of her big breasts in my hand. I massaged and pumped and when I felt her reaching her climax, I withdrew.

"No!" she begged, almost about to cry.

"If you tell me what I want to know, I will make you feel really good. Now tell me, are you crushing on Darien." For a minute I thought she wouldn't answer, but she sighed.

"Yes." She admitted. I looked down at her, her face burning with a blush. Lita had been my best friend since I was little, I was not angry that she liked Darien but I was not happy either.

"Come with me." I told her and got up. Walking away, I heard the pitter patter of her foot steps behind me and back to my room. I sat on my bed and patted a spot for her to sit. I opened and toke out a two piece Dildo. Her eyes widened and she began scooting away. She wasn't fully under my spell yet. I moved toward her and caught her lips back on mine as my hand held her breasts, pulling and squeezing. I pushed her down on the bed and slid my fingers back into her.

Sounds of pleasure escaped her and I watched her, memorizing her ecstatic expression.

"Do you want me to stop? Say yes and I will stop." She didn't say anything. "Well?" I asked with a painful twist of her breast and a harder push of my fingers into her. She gasped.

"No, please more. Pleaseee." She begged I took my hands out of her and turned to pick the dildo. She on the other hand thought I was going to leave her like that so she hugged me from behind, fumbling her innocent hands over my breasts.

"Please don't stop. I love Darien but I love you more!" she said, finally letting out her true feelings.

"You love me?"

"I have always loved you. Overtime I hear more stories about you with someone I get so mad and jealous. When I heard that you slept with women too, I was even angrier. Why then did you not touch me, give me the pleasure I heard from others. Please don't' deny me this."

"I never touched you because I thought it would destroy our friendship. I can't be with you Lita, but I can make love to you all you want.

"It's ok. I will take anything."

"Very well, then take off your clothes and sleep on my bed." Hurriedly she did so. I came on top of her, placed the dildo on both our openings and gingerly I slid myself on it while sliding the other end in her.

Alone in my bedroom, I opened Lita sensational senses, made her weep with rapture. She enjoyed putting her gingers in me because she said I made sexy sounds. She used her tongue to lick and plunge into me, a trick she had learned from TV though I told her I didn't like doing the licking myself. Lying on each other opposite ways, we touched our vaginas as much as we could until finally she climaxed. I was Lita's first. After that, she returned to her kitchen duties satisfied and I showered, dressed and ate my lunch since by this time it was twelve. With a farewell wave to Lita, I left the house to my appointment with Alice.

* * *

"Hey girl, how did it go yesterday?" I asked Molly when she picked up her phone.

"I got home in time thank goodness." She sighed and I chuckled. The girl was a worrywart.

"Well glad everything worked out."

"Where are you now?"

"Just running some errands." I said. If I told her I was heading to her sister's house, she would be so jealous that she would quickly go over there.

"Oh ok. Well I'm at work right now, I get out at five as usual, wanna meet then?" she asked.

"I'm not sure about my schedule for tonight but I will let you know as soon as I figure out what the heck is happening."

"Oh, ok." She said, the disappointment heavy in her voice.

"Unless you can make room for me right now."

"Yes, business has yet to pick up today."

"Be there in a jiffy."

"Kay!" I chuckled; really, Molly was getting way too addicted to me.

As was the case, I was only a few minutes away from her work place so I drove there. Molly worked for her mother at her mother's jewelry store, her inheritance in about five years. It was a very cute store with lots of rare jewels and magnificent crafts. When I needed anything of jewelry, I go to Molly and of course I get a discount. I told you there were perks to being a whore.

I entered the cool air conditioned store from the back. I didn't want the little customers there staring. Whenever I came over to her work place, she would leave the back door for me to enter. The back door led to a bedroom which was connected to a very small kitchen then to the store itself. I sat on the bed and sent Molly a text massaged that I had arrived. I looked at the time and saw it was almost one. He lunch break. She came in the bed room in about five minutes.

"Hey darling." I said with a smile and she returned the smile before throwing herself in my arms.

"Hey." She said looking up at me with excited light eyes. Really, Molly was just too cute.

"Pregnant are you." I said with a smile. She gasped with wide eyes.

"How did you know?!"

"I felt it when I was making love to you yesterday."

"Oh, then why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought figuring out yourself will be a surprise. Oh my gosh, it couldn't be mine could it!?" I gasped in pretend shock.

"Serena!"

"Ok ok, just teasing you." I laughed.

"Wow, my third child. I haven't' told Melvin yet but he will be so excited." She babbled on. I was really happy for her but the talk of babies were a taboo subject for me so I made excuses and in her excitement she didn't noticed that I was trying to ran away from her.

Back on the road, I arrived at Alice apartment complex. It was a nice building though not expensive from what I had heard. I entered the hall way of the apartment looking for room 305 on the third floor. I found it in no time and knocked on it. I heard the banging of things and I giggled as the image of her tripping over things to come and open the door popped in my head. She opened the door out of breath and I knew my imagination had not been far of the mark.

"Hi, come in." she said breathlessly as she opened the door wider.

"I was wondering if you would rather go somewhere with me." I said softly. For a minute her eyes darkened and she nodded.

"Be back." She said and went inside. I chuckled; I knew the game she was playing. I knew she had set her apartment with cameras to catch my every move and show to people that she had done it with Tokyo's number one whore. She would become a celebrity over night. Slick but she had forgotten whom she was with. She came out minutes later and I ran my eyes over her. I hid the appreciation well but I gave her a small smile to show I approved. Who was I to tell someone that what they were wearing left nothing to the imagination when what I was wearing was no better? She had on a very short tight red mini skirt and a black body hugging tank top with a very low cut breast line with BE A STAR written in red letters on it. She had on black and red high heels and some ruby earrings as well as a ruby necklace. She looked real good, going all out to impress me. We walked away from her apartment chatting about the weather and into my bens. We arrived at our destination, a hotel.

"Alice, here." I said as I dropped some money in her hands.

"What…"

"Go in and book a room for one person. Use only your name." she nodded and left. I parked and hid to watch her. After booking the room, she walked in the direction of the elevator. She entered and was taken to the upper levels. It was then that I went and booked a different room myself. I did not want to give her any clues that would lead people to believe that she and I had been anywhere alone for any period of time. I told the receptionist to give me a room at the first floor, away from Alice. When my keeps were delivered to me, I went to my booked room with my hand bag packed with a few things. There, I dialed her number and she picked up.

"What room are you in?" I asked.

"4th floor room 406."

"Understood." I cut the connection, waited like ten minutes knowing it was driving her crazy before taking the elevator to the floor. I knocked and she came to open hurriedly. I heard the turn of the lock. Her room was much like mine. One big queen size bed, lamps, a dinning table with two chairs, a TV, phone and an alarm clock. And water heating materials with cups.

I pulled out one of the dining chairs and sat, watching her do the same. We sat silently as I flipped through my phone. Her eyes were glued on me. This girl had a staring problem. I finally put my phone down and turned to her.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?

* * *

**Alice pov**

What do you think of me? What do I think of her?! How could she even ask that?! She was the hottest, sexiest thing since, before and after creation. She was my hero, someone I admired a lot. I mean women cheat all the time on their husband but she doesn't even hide it! She is so freaking honest, so damn gorgeous. To me she was a goddess that could not be tamed, a wild lioness. The answer to my desires and someone I hope to become.

Well at least I could start now. I wonder if she will be surprise if I made the first move at her. All this waiting was killing me! Every seductive knowledge I have will be needed if I want her to beg me to fuck her. As much as I want to be like her, I want her to also acknowledge me as her equal! I stood up and with swinging, slow steady movements, I walked to her. I sat on her lap and took her hands and brought it down my breasts. She watched me steadily, I could not read the emotions in her eyes but as long as she hadn't pushed me away, I could press forward.

"I think…" I began as I ran my hand down her cheeks and jaw line. "You are a very attractive…" this time I drew my hand down over her breasts. "Sexy…" I outlined her breasts with my finger. "And an intelligent diva! And I want you." I finished and kissed gently her lips, sucking a little on the bottom lips. I pulled away to smile proudly at her. Her expression had not changed.

"And what do you think I think of you?" she asked. How should I know but I hope her thoughts of me were very admirable.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said as I sucked on her lips again. I was unprepared for what happened next. Her whole face turned seductive, her smile a coy inviting smile. A chill passed through me. This was Serena! The woman capable of getting any man she wanted! I should have realized that it wasn't her looks alone that got people hooked on her. She ran her middle fingers down my cheek ever so slowly, down my neck and over my breasts. With her touch I shuddered as a burning sensation lightened up in me.

"You brought something with you, bring it out." she said. I opened my purse and took out the dildo that I had brought.

"Put it on the bed." She said as she crossed her legs. I put the dildo on the bed and turned back to her, the look in her eyes causing my body to heat up in response.

"Now, take of your clothes, strip until you are completely naked" with her every command I did it, unable to say no. Few minutes later my clothes were off.

"Go on the bed; place one of your fingers inside yourself. Pleasure yourself." She said, her face an open book of amusement. It was getting on my nerves but I found myself unable to do otherwise. Sitting on the bed, I placed my hand inside me and pumped but it didn't take long for me to realize how bored I was doing that. I mean especially when some sexy hot mama was sitting there staring at me with eyes so dark with amusement. The longer she stared at me, the more flushed and excited I became.

"Sweetheart, I am a veteran at making people do as I say, if I don't seduce you myself, don't try it on me. Now tell me, what do you want from me?" she asked with all the arrogance of an aristocrat and I loved it still. I was never one to let others talk down on me, it was insulting and humiliating but why did I have no power over her? I had practice all night, to put her under my control and make her come at my every call! How did it turn out like this?!

"Please, take me." I begged pitifully but I couldn't help it, I needed to feel her on me. I had always hated lesbians and I still do, but it seems I was no exception to the power Serena held over people. She was a strong force to reckon with and even a pastor whose faith has never been shaken before would fall to her whims.

"I can't hear you." she said arrogantly.

"Please, just pleaseee. God I'm begging you!" the cry tore from my mouth even before I registered what I was saying. She chuckled at me before standing up. She was wearing a jean miniskirt with a white lacy belt around her waist. A red halter top hugged her body, showing the upper part of her breasts and her feet were encased in heels of red winding around her leg. She walked slowly toward me and stood beside the bed staring at me. She bent down, a smile on her face and I could feel her cool minty breath on my flushed face.

"I am not going to make love to you." she said.

"No, please no! Don't say that! I have wanted you for a long time, please help me." I begged, tears pulling at my eyes. She ran her finger down my cheeks, tilted my head up a little and kissed me gently.

"Ok as you wish. But let's make a deal."

"Anything!"

"Good. If I make love to you now, I need you to promise to stop hanging out with gangs and bad influences. Secondly, you will go to your parents and Molly and apologize for all the trouble and drama you have put them through. Thirdly, you will go to school everyday without missing a single day unless you are too sickly to go. Fourthly, you will study hard in and out of school; I want you to graduate as one of the top ten. And the last condition is that you will diligently get a job and do it with all your strength. If you can agree to all this condition, I will reward you." she said, sliding her finger down my neck. The conditions were too hard to even conceive. To apologize to my parents?! Never! They abandoned me, threw me out of the house like some unwanted Christmas present!

"Sweetie, I know how it feels to be abandoned." Serena said softly.

"How would you know!? Everyone bow at your whims! Mr. Shields gives you everything you want!"

"Yes he does Alice, but that is only in payment of everything he took away from me." she said, her eyes clouded with an overwhelming pain that chilled my heart. In that insistence, I saw in her an unfathomable pain, so raw and so heartbreaking that I began to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. When I was little, my parents abandoned me too. I lived on the streets for many years with a little family of street rats I bumped into. They took care of me as I did them and over the years I learned to live with the little I had. Then one day, I bumped into Darien and realized that the pain of being abandoned by my family was no where near the pain he caused me. Sweetie, parents are not God. They are imperfect as me and you, so they will make a mistake or two. However I tell you this, if your parents didn't love you, they would have continued to spoil you rotten, and in the end you would have no future. They had tried everything they could for you, but you would not listen. So they felt that if you lived on your own, you would learn responsibility and maybe understand that it is your future you are toying with." Serena said softly, no judgment or anger in her voice or expression.

I thought back to all the days of tears my mom shed because of me, the reason why my sister married at an early age because she could no longer live in the same house with me. And why my father always ended up in the hospital with heart problems every time I did something awfully wrong. I had clothed righteous independence around myself, blinding myself to the pain I was causing others. Serena was right, if anything, I owed my family a most sincere apology. Coming to that conclusion, all her other conditions suddenly became easy. I don't know if I can bring my grades from F it has fallen into, but I would try, for my family, for Serena and most importantly, for myself. At least it was worth a try.

"I promise to do all that you have said, I will apologize to my parents and Molly, get a job, go to school everyday and bring my grades up, even if I have to ask for help in doing so. Maybe, it is not too late for me."

"That's my girl. And if you need someone to tutor you for at least an hour, I can do that." she winked.

"Really!?" I asked, my eyes wide with disbelief and pleasure. It would be so cool to have her at my house like every single day! Especially if there was more than studying involved.

"Yes, but you will have to get rid of all the cameras in your apartment."

"Opps." She laughed and I joined in the laughter. For the first time, I felt so ready for a change! This woman whom I had admired as a sex goddess was more than that, there was more to her than people saw or that she allowed people to see. Thank God she had entrusted a part of herself to me. I would make her proud of me!

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow's Of The Past

**To Live Again: The Wolf & The Sheep**

**Previously titled: Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

I FELT THIS NEW TITLE SUITS THIS STORY BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL

ANYWAY...ENJOY!

This story is very different from all my other stories, so don't judge my other stories until you read them because you think they might all be like this.

This story will start out odd with lots of sexual involvement, but that will lead to the main story. All that sexual things is necessary to understand the full plot of this story. It may not make sense now but I promise you by the end of the story everything will be clear.

Of course this story will get on the nerves of many Serena and Darien's fans but this story IS a Darien and Serena story even though in the beginning it might not look it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Used, taken advantaged off, emotionally abuse, and physically scarred but all this changed when a moment's insanity gave her the will to fight back. Now she is taking a step and she will stop at nothing until she has taken her pound of flesh.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Shadows Of The Past**

**Serena's Pov**

After I got the promise out of her, I did my end of the bargain, entertaining her body in all areas. Truth be told, she was much better than Molly and Lita, but of course we would keep that as our little secret. For an hour straight I fucked her so intensely, drilling in her my fingers until she screamed with undisguised pleasure, and her bountiful breasts, I enjoyed with my teeth and mouth. She was no beginner either, whether she had experience in guys or girls, I didn't know, what I did know however was that she was no amateur. We went at it with the dildo for a while but quickly learned our expertise fingers were much better. Her kisses were wet and hot, her tongue expertly delving into my mouth with strong strokes. And I returned all that favor back to her. Finally, when she was so tired and could no longer go on any more, I left her side with a promise to start my tutoring tomorrow after school.

I drove to a restaurant for some afternoon snack but I was met with a sight most interesting. Sitting by the window in the restaurant was Mina and KJ. KJ stands for Kevin Jr. One of Darien's bestfriends. He was a handsome man with long silver hair and wide chest with lovely icy blue eyes. Professionally speaking, he was my type. I mean it was no shock to see Mina and him together; they had all grown up together. However I had my suspicion. I ordered a drink and waited for them in my car. They came out, with his hand round her waist and hers around his. They turned and faced each other, speaking. I read their lips, they were saying bye with a promise to meet some where I didn't quite catch. After that their lips joined in a passionate kiss before they parted ways.

Now I had no right to judge her, so I didn't. However Seiya was a close friend of mine, well in bed that is and I wondered how he would take it. The truth was that Seiya and Mina were not the best of couples, their marriage should never have occurred! They had been blinded by teenage puppy love that after their first child was born they could hardly call their feelings for each other love. Seiya had cheated once before with me on his wife and had felt so guilty about it, especially since he was Darien's twin brother. Seeing the guilt, I had backed down and never attempted him again. Now Mina was also cheating, correction, Mina had been the first to start cheating. Truth was that, the first time I became aware of Mina, Seiya and KJ, I knew immediately that the best couple of them was Mina and KJ. They both wanted out of this binding marriage, why not be the one to help them? From what Mina had said, she was heading to Seiya's office. If I arrive just a little earlier and began screwing him, and she just happens to pop in on us, it would make their divorce a lot faster wouldn't it?

With that thought in mind, I drove to his office. I knew where Sieya's office was so I blended in with the people, not wanting to let people recognize me or for them to alert Seiya. He had instructed his receptionist to never allow me up to his office without notice, and I didn't want his defensive mechanism on high alert. Arriving at his office door, I deliberately let lose the tie of the halter top around my neck and pushed top of the shirt down a little lower, I need my cleavage to hint what could be his in seconds. After that I let my hair loose from the high ponytail I had put it in and glossed my lips a little with lip gloss.

I knocked on his door.

"Yes, come in." his distracted voice answered from inside. With a smile I opened the door and entered. His head was facing down the table writing something.

"Did you need anything Lucy?" he asked, not looking up and thinking I was his secretary. I walked around the desk and stood by his side before swinging the chair sideways so he could look at me. He gasped.

"Yes, I need you." I said, and quickly kissed him, my tongue delving into him all at once.

**Seiya's Pov**

Taken and enticed with surprise, I could do nothing but return the kiss with equal force and passion. I knew who I was kissing and I also knew that this person was the last I should be kissing but I couldn't help it. From the time we had sex, my body had been craving for her urgently but I had throne water over the raging fire in me for the sake of my brother. However every time I saw her, I could feel the fire starting to burn again so for the most part I kept my distance. How should I have known she would be coming here to disrupt my thought process and kindle the flame in me? As was the case, I had no defense against her.

She backed away for breath.

"Serena…what…are you…doing…here?!" I gasped in between breasts. She smiled and my eyes traveled over her body appreciatively. No matter what, I was still a guy! God, how good it would be to have her creamy breasts in my hands, her tongue once again piecing my mouth and my member in hers! I groaned. This was not good; I need to build a wall of defense before I succumbed to her seductions.

She bent down before me and looked up at me with mesmerizing eyes. How the hell does anyone build a wall of defense against that!? I could feel my efforts in vain and sweats began to tickle around me. Staring down at her, her breasts so invitingly waiting for my touch. God give me strength! But God didn't because in reality I didn't really want that strength. I only knew I wanted her. She unzipped my pants.

"Serena stop!" But as soon as her warm fingers grabbed my erections, I was lost to her. I crushed my lips on hers, a fever of want taking hold of me entirely. I stood up with her and pushed down my pants and boxers. Quickly I pushed down her skirt too and lifted her top of. Her bra and panties came undone in seconds. Without taking the chance to see whether or not the blinds on the window were closed, I sat down on my chair again and lifted her on to me. Her front facing my front. My erection entered into her demandingly and I began to push. I pushed and withdrew and did it all over again, pumping into her with all my strength. There is only so long that you could hold yourself but once you snap, you go all out. She pumped right back in me, her voice of pleasure music to me ears. She threw her head back and I sucked on her breasts

I did not notice that the door to my office had opened, all I knew was that I couldn't get enough of Serena. I rouse up with her and laid her on my table, scattering things to the floor. From there I pushed myself deeper into her over and over with my head thrown back. Sweats covered my body and my legs grew numb but still I could not stop. Finally I felt my seeds filling her and I felt too tired to pump while standing up. I looked down on her, her own body covered with a little sweat of her own. She was so beautiful. How did God make her so perfect!? And why had she met my brother first?! Now I knew why Darien had insisted he marries her and why he was having such a hard time letting her go, her kind were never the ones to be let go.

"Wow, you took me down like a wild cat." She said with a smile and I smiled back at her. My wife be damn, in that moment all I knew was that I wanted to make the woman in my arms happy.

"Not even my wife is capable of arising such passion and need in me as you do." I said to her, the truth so clearly in the words. She sat up and circled my neck.

"I wonder how your wife will take it if she saw this."

"All hell will break loose."

"It should!" this was not Serena or my voice. We both looked up and standing there was none other than my wife.

Oh hell!

**Serena's pov**

Perfect. I felt Seiya's body stiffen and secretly I grinned.

"I knew, I knew something was going on! You, I swear Serena, I will never forgive you for this." she said and walked out, slamming the office door. Whoa, she was mad! I wonder how much angrier she would be if I decided to screw KJ. The thought almost made me giggle.

"Oh hell." He said and I looked up at him innocently.

"I'm sorry." I said with sincerity. I wasn't sorry they were separating; those two were killing each other with this forced devotion. It was the matter in which they were separating that I was sorry for.

"No, it's not your fault. I should have done this a long time ago." he sighed.

"Do you want me to go?" he looked down at me and a smile graced his face. For a minute my heart stopped beating. Seiya was truly a man who could be called beautiful; he had long black hair tied at the base of his neck with gray bluish eyes and his boyish features made his smile irresistible.

"If Darien is going to kill me, at least I must know that I truly deserve death." He said with a grin and I returned the smile. We went at it again until we were both exhausted. I slept in his office for about three hours before I woke up and left. I knew he was worried, I would say nothing in regards to Mina and KJ, but if she makes a big deal out of this issue, I would raise the alarm on her. Especially, since I knew her biggest, darkest and scariest secret. Life was good!

Looking at the time, it was 7 pm. I had nothing to do at home so why go there now? Having nothing to do and feeling no need to screw anyone for today, I decided to bug my best friend. The thought made me giggle, since it contradicted the real relationship of rivalry between us.

The phone rung and she picked it up. I'm quite sure the only reason why she picked up was because she did not recognize my number.

"Hello?" her confused voice was rather adorable.

"Hey darling." I said cheerfully, laughing out right when I heard her growl.

"You come here right now!" This was a surprise. She was asking, no demanding that I come over to her? What brought this on?

"Where are you?"

"Home of course! Get here as soon as possible! I also hope you have your will completely written down!" She said and turned off the phone. Interesting. I could not help laughing at this. I guess for today I will listen to her rather rude request and pay my so called rival a visit.

I arrived at her high class town house soon after the call. The gate opened for me and I entered into the lions den. I parked and stepped out of my car only to find her standing there watching me with weary eyes.

"I'm here your majesty." I said with a mock curtsy and she scowled at my mockery.

"Follow me." she said.

"As you wish princess." she shot me a glare and I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and began walking away. I followed her inside the house, down the hall way into her private office. She sat behind the office table and pointed at one of the chairs in front of the table for me to sit. Taking the offer, I sat and turned to her, awaiting the verdict. Instead, she pressed a button on her desk.

"Lindsey, bring me two cups of fruit wine." She said.

"Oh, but I wanted an Alcoholic one!" I pouted.

"Your everyday life is an example of drunkenness, giving you the beverage itself will double the trouble that you are." She replied snidely.

"Bravo, you cut me to the core." I said sarcastically as I clapped in mockery. We sat in silence until the knock on the door came. She left and got the drink, closing the door hurriedly so her maid wouldn't see who was in her office. She sat one before me and took the other one back to sit at her desk.

I sipped the drink but I wasn't going to shower her with praises for the good quality of it.

"So, why the sudden interest in me?" I asked instead with a raised of my brow. She stared at me for a minute before sighing. Well, isn't this interesting.

"Serena, tell me, why are you the way you are? Every time Darien speaks of you, his words are not about you. I don't know if he has blind himself from seeing you or he knows a different you than we do. Why are you like this?" she asked.

"Like what? Hot and smexy? God made me this way." I said.

"Serena!"

"Rei!" I mimicked her and she groaned.

"Why are you never serious?!"

"Why are you always so serious!?"

"It isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing and neither are you." She sighed. I really should stop angering her all the time.

"Well if you won't answer my question, please leave my house. I've had enough of your presence to last me a life time." She said rudely. Ooohhh, I was going to make her regret it!

"Oh really? You didn't call me here for anything else?" I asked coyly. She blinked in confusion. Sigh. She was going to be difficult.

"Ur…No?" Sigh.

"Well then, I will be on my way. By the way, thanks for the kiss yesterday." I said as I stood up and placed the wine glass on the table. Her face was a perfect reflection of a ripe tomato!

"Yeah, about that. What the hell did you think you were doing!?" she said as she stood up from her chair. Gotcha!

"Well I wanted to know how you tasted." I said with a wave of my hand as if to dismiss the issue.

"Oh really? And how did I taste?!" Despite her raised voice of offense, I could see the real curiosity in her eyes. I began walking away. 1.

"You may never know." I said. 2.

"Serena!"

"Tata." 3! She pulled me back into the office room and closed the door I had begun to open.

"Tell me now!" she said. I sighed.

"It was yesterday. I have screwed several people today, how exactly am I to remember your taste." I said with all the regret of a pig in a mud. She glared daggers at me.

"You went and…oh never mind! Try to remember it!"

"Why are you so persistent about this issue? I would think you would be trying to forget." She did not say anything.

"Very well, in other to remember, I must kiss you again."

"What he fuck?!"

"But I won't. This time I will let you make the move so I wouldn't be accused of stealing kisses. If you really want to know, kiss me. If not then let me go." I threw the ball at her corner.

"You're kidding right?" I just stared at her. She looked at me, looked away, stared at my lips and looked away again.

"Hurry up! I have more people to screw." I said. Suddenly I remembered Darien asking me to his company meeting. Did he really expect me to come? Yeah right!

"I will not let you out of here for that particular reason!" she snapped. I took out my phone.

"Well, I guess I could call Darien and tell him that you said you won't let me leave your house unless I fuck you." I said as I began dialing.

"What?!?" she screamed and took the phone away from me quickly. She shut it and looked at me with a smirk. I smiled back at her innocently and took another phone out from my purse and begun dialing. Her smirk turned into a sneer.

"Ok, fine." She said and before I could brink, she kissed me lightly on the lips. I stared at her.

"Well?" she said haughtily with her hands crossed under her breasts. I burst into fits of laughter.

"You call that a kiss!? No wonder Darien left you for me as well as Chad." She slapped me, her face a testimony to her anger but in her eyes a whirlwind of pain simmered in the bubbles of tears I could see. I had honestly not expected her to take such an offense but I guess I had crossed the line for her.

"Get out." she said. I looked at her, feeling sorry for her. She puts her whole faith in guys that when they leave her, she doesn't have the strength to live on happily.

"Let me tell you something, there is no guy on earth worth fighting for or crying for. Every guy is the same, as long as their dicks can enter any hole, they don't care who they hurt. Now as a woman, if you don't learn this in time and rely your self entirely on a man, it will end you in tears. Chad didn't even try to fight me. That day, when I entered that small room for some peace and quiet, he was there. He stared at me in all my private parts with hunger and lust. He was nervous as heck and I thought to say some encouraging words to him. I slid my hand on his cheek to make him look at me and kissed his cheek and said it was alright. That was all; the next thing I knew was him pulling me into a hug and confessing his undying love for me. The only reason he was getting married to you was because I was the wife of your best friend and he would be close to me through you. I don't know what he planned to do after marrying you and becoming close to me because I had yet to start my screwing campaign, but all the same that was his reason. I don't know exactly how it began or how it ended with me dragging him to the church, but it happened. That was three years ago. Get over it!" she stared down at me with disbelief before a hard laugh left her lips.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked as if I was crazy.

"Touch my body and see if you can resist me. If you can, then you will know what I say is a lie, if you can't then maybe you will understand what the heck came over Chad." I challenged her. Her eyes darkened in narrowed suspicion.

"Alright, where do you want me to touch you?" she asked. I unknotted the halter top from around my neck and dragged the shirt down. Then from the back I unlocked the clip of my bra and it fell. I stood there with my exposed breasts and challenged her with my eyes. She gulped.

"Don't think much about it. Just hold it tightly in your hands for a period of one minute. Afterwards, you can let go." I told her.

"Alright. Let's begin." She said and walked in front of me. She held my breasts in her hands as the time ticked on. Her smirk dissolved as the clock stroke thirty seconds. 35. Her hands began to shake a little. 40. She was moving her small finger. 45. Her middle finger joined in. 50. Her eyes were of me and staring at my breasts. 55. Her full hands were massaging it now. 60. Her eyes were begging for more time.

"Let go and prove me a liar." I challenged her. She stared at me, at the breasts she held so tightly in her hands as her buckling legs gave out under her. There was a tight pressure on the grip she had on my breast, but it wasn't until I tumbled down on her after her legs buckled that I realized how tightly she had held my breasts to drag me down with her. Before I could fully rise off of her, she held my head and kissed me. This was not like her earlier kiss. In this one held so much passion that I was shock for a minute. When the shock wore off, I returned the passionate kiss with my own passion, stroking her inner cheeks with my tongue as my tongue danced with hers. Her hand moved over my breasts, squeezing and moving it around. I broke the kiss. I didn't want her to do anything she would regret. She whimpered at the lost of contact. I stood up off of her.

"Why, why do I want you so much?! Since yesterday I have wanted you. After that kiss, I was kept awake all night thinking how it would feel to do all sort of things with you. why!?" she asked sitting up and staring at me with tears running down her face. I bent and took her face in my hands.

"I don't know what the deal is; all I know is that my body is a magnet to all people. A little taste, a little touch and you are hocked on, like drugs."

"Please. Make love to me tonight but please don't tell anyone." She begged.

"Are you sure?" she nodded. "Very well, but let's get a room." I helped her up and she took my hand and led me out the office room.

**Rei's Pov**

What was I doing!? I didn't know, I just wanted to feel her. In my head I heard over Ann's voice, describing to me how Serena's touch and kisses burned deep into her like no man had ever. If that was true, I wanted to feel it for myself, and then maybe I might be able to stop hating men. Now I know how hard and impossible it was for Chad to resist her, just a touch of her breasts and I became so wet. Her breasts felt so good, so soft, all I wanted was to massage my hand in it for all eternity. Certainly one minute was too small. Taking her from the office, I led her to my room and locked the door. I turned the little lamp on and faced her, suddenly so shy. I was no virgin, Darien had been my first and many other times and Chad had had me too so then why did I feel like a total virgin in front of Serena. She dropped the purse and bra that was in her hands. And lazily took of her shirt completely. She unknotted the belt at her side and pushed down her skirt. I gasped at the soft shiny skin I saw with every piece of clothing that came off. She unhooked her earrings, her necklace and bracelets and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Whenever you are ready." She said. I had been staring at her that I had forgotten that I had clothes on. I couldn't face her, so I turned to the wall and begun taking off my clothes. My panties were the last to drop off and as soon as it did, I felt Serena's warmth all around me. Her hands came from around the back and cupped my breasts as the area of her womanhood pressed tightly against me. With each stroke of my breasts, sensations I thought long dead awakened. She had expertise fingers, unknotting every old and unused bone at my upper shoulders and around my breasts. She then turned me around. She rubbed her bountiful breasts against mine in a circular slow motion, her fingers wondering around my body. She brought her mouth next to my ears, kissing and biting there before whispering for me to hold the bed post. I did as she had told and waited for whatever was next. I didn't have long to wait. From behind me, I felt her finger enter into to me. Three years of no sexual activities had returned my opening into a virgin state so her finger penetration was a little uncomfortable but she was slow so it didn't hurt. Finally when her finger was in, she pushed in and out slowly at first then paced up faster. She retreated her finger and two entered me. God it felt so good, unconsciously I began pumping my ass down and up to meet her fingers. I heard my voice in a cry of desire and ecstasy. Now I understand how all those people she had fucked felt and why they were addicted to her.

After I cummed for the second time, she took her hand out and began kissing around my neck. She left my side and walked around the bed post to sit on the side. She looked at me and I went to her.

"Kneel." She said and I did, without a single protest. She bent down and placed the tip of my right breast into her mouth and my body shuddered in the sudden sensation that flooded me. Her teeth and lips sucked my breast with vigor and I threw my head back in pleasure, the meaningless sounds escaping my mouth a testimony to the absolute joy and pleasure she was giving me. From my right breast she moved onto my left and again my body trembled in response. She returned her finger back into me as she sucked on my breasts, and urgently my hand combed through her silky hair. My whole body quivered with fulfillment and relief, my head swarm in rapture. After I cummed again, she withdrew her fingers. And her lips.

"Want more?" she teased.

"Yes!" I said urgently and she chuckled. She helped me on the bed. And got off. I whimpered. She walked to her purse, opened it and took out a…dildo! My eyes widened, how the heck does a person carry around such things!? She returned back on the bed and straddled me, keeping her weight on her knees. She placed one ending of the dildo inside me, my body bulking at the intrusion of something so big and the other end went into herself. She started d slow humping then gradually it increased and from under her I humped back. I encircled her neck with my hands, her body lying on top of me, her breasts pressed against mine and our lips devouring each other as our asses humped together. The elation that drove me mad with desire kept us going over and over, resting in between and starting over again. She gave me all the pleasure, joy and satisfaction a man could not and in my heart I finally felt free from the chains of betrayal that had made me bitter to all men. Serena was right; we women needed to learn to also rely on ourselves so we are not left stranded.

By the time she left, it was midnight. I slept soundly for the rest of the night and into late morning.

* * *

**Darien's pov**

Why was I pissed off? Well, how would you feel if your wife stood you up on the most important meeting of your life only because she was around screwing people? Yeah, I thought so. She never showed up at the meeting and my functioning at it was a disaster. I kept looking at the time, hoping she would pop in with silly laughing excuses but she never came. I returned home in fits of anger but she was not here. By 1 am she returned home, smiled at me as if everything was alright and went to sleep. Sigh.

I took the day off of work the next day, hoping to get some alone time with her. So I sat at the living room, waiting for her to wake up.

"Lita, where are you going with that food?" I asked as I saw her holding a breakfast tray filled with food in the direction of Serena's room.

"Serena wants to have breakfast in her room today." She said.

"Return the food back to the dining table and tell her to come out here and eat it." I said. She blinked and her eyes grew weary.

"Darien, I don't think tha…"

"Go back to the dining table and return the food. If she is hungry, she can come out and eat herself." She sighed with resignation and did as I told her. She returned the food and headed to Serena's room to inform her of my instructions. I expected her to blow a fuse and scream all kinds of cursing words at me but I heard no explosion. Instead I saw Lita returning with Serena behind her. Lita went on back to the kitchen and Serena sat at the handle of a couch watching me.

"Do you not know how to greet good morning?" I asked as I opened the morning's news paper.

"And what's so good about a morning ruined by your sudden need to dictate my life for me?" she asked, her voice calm and collected but her eyes a warning of the hell to come if I cross the line.

"Why should you have to eat in your room when your _husband _is sitting here waiting to have breakfast with you?" I emphasized on the word husband, watching her eyes light with amusement.

"An unwanted husband, yet he demands my attention. How strange is that?" she said and I growled.

"Look Serena…" but she wasn't looking. In fact she was half way back to her room. I stood up and rushed after her, blocking her way. She stopped; her hands crossed below her breasts and arched her right brow.

"Serena, do you really want us to divorce?" I asked her.

"It's in your corner lover boy." She said.

"Serena why are you like this?" I asked stupidly, her eyes darkening with an emotion I could not identify. "Scratch that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Out of my way." This time the cold edge to her voice was unmistakable.

"Serena, we need to talk about this."

"Get out of my way _dear_ _husband_ or you won't like the outcome." There was no joke in her voice, her expression or eyes. This was not the time to press my issue. With a heavy sigh, I walked out of her way and with not even a glance back, she entered her room. Sigh. God, I have tried everything humanly possible in this situation now I know it will take only your divine presence to calm the raging storm, so please touch my life and restore this torn relationship. I prayed. I was not religious but I did believe in the divine authority. I went back to my news paper, wanting to escape into the horrors of someone else's life in other to forget my own.

Lita returned to the room and served me some hot coffee.

"Thank you." I said graciously.

"Darien, I don't mean to pry but this is getting uncomfortable." Lita said and I looked up at her.

"What is?"

"This!" she snapped, her eyes burning with pure anger. I raised my brow at her, what was she talking about exactly?

"I met Serena when she was only five years, abandoned by her family who couldn't make ends meat and had no way of taking care of her. I adopted her into the little circle of street rats of a family I had and we grew up together, helping each other, becoming each other's strength and joy. You came into our lives, separated us with good intentions of providing us with education and an opportunity for a better life. Serena and I agreed only because the rest of our family wanted a chance at the freedom you promised. Serena even convinced me to take a part in the education in other for my dreams of becoming a chef to become a reality! And as I left, I entrusted Serena, not this Serena but a much more vibrant one, pure and sweet as a thousand innocent souls to you. You promised me that she would have nothing but the best, the brightest future possible for a human being. And most importantly, she would be happy! What the heck kind of happiness is this!? You returned to me this…this confused, angry and bitter woman!? What the hell happened!? I know there is something you are not telling me. I have been very quiet up until now, but don't think my silence is meekness or weakness. Now give me answers, what the hell happened to Serena to make her so…"

"So like what? Like this? A whore? The very same whore you enjoyed on the bed yesterday?!" Serena snapped from behind Lita. My eyes widened in shock and revulsion.

"You two…"

"That's right. I fucked her yesterday and she begged for more. Now she wants to pretend she isn't enjoying this whore that I have become compared to how foolish I used to be. Could the former me give you the pleasure you so enjoyed yesterday? Could she have so much as even touched you? Whatever happened is my business, please stay out of it!" she said angrily, dressed in a very short body hugging skirt and began walking out.

"Serena wait!" I called after her but she quickly walked out of the door. I turned around to stare at a crying Lita.

"Lita, was she telling the truth?" I asked. I mean what was I to believe!? But Lita only sobbed louder and ran away from the living room. Sigh. My strength is failing me, how much more will I be able to take? I slumped back down the chair I was originally sitting on, covering my face with my hands and sighing loudly. Even my house maids were allowed to sleep with my wife. Staying home isn't going to do me any good.

I got up, walked to my room to dress up for a day out.

* * *

**Serena's pov**

Now don't sit there and judge me rudely, Lita had no right bursting into my business like that! Mmm, it's only ten, now who should I visit today? I know Molly is out on some jewel business so I couldn't go see her, Alice was yet out of school. I actually called her this morning to tell her to get her ass to school. I could go see Diamond but he is in a meeting, as for Seiya he is in a bit of a bind so no go. Then there is Alan, but I am bored with him. Maybe Rubeus.

I dialed his number but it went to the answering machine. Sigh. On a day like this, there really is nothing to do. Shit! I needed to do something before memories take a hold of me. Flipping through my phone, my eyes fell on the contacts of an unsuspecting savior. I grinned. He is of the few I had yet to attempt to screw; I had all day anyway so no matter how long it takes, I will seduce him. He is going to be the most difficult of all but I was not a person to be turned down.

The thought made me grin.

**Andrew's Pov**

As busy as I was at the office, I had no time to play nice with anyone so when a knock came at the door, I snapped for the person to come in.

"Jeez, you sure have a short fuse." This voice I recognized but I did not like. I looked up at her in surprise.

"Mrs. Shields paying me a visit. Please have a seat." I said as I pointed to one of the chairs in front of my desk. How the hell does Darien allow his woman to leave the house in that skimpy dress!? No wonder guys can't stay away from her!

"Andrew, please stop with the shields. It makes me feel old." She said with a pout. Unexpectedly, I chuckled. I hated Serena because of the slow madness she was driving my friend into, however there was no denying the fact that I was physically attracted to her.

"However, saying Mrs. Shields is a comfort in reminding me that you are taken."

"Ah, does that mean you have been thinking about me? That if I wasn't taken you would scoop me up for your own?" she said with an innocent look. Damn her. I got to watch what I say.

"So what do you want from me this fine day?" I asked instead.

"Men who have something to hide always avoid the subject. But anyways, I just thought to pay you a visit. I have no illusions in regards to your feelings of hate you have for me." she said, staring at me with guarded expression.

"And what makes you think that I hate you?" I asked her. Her head fell to the side, regarding me for a minute. She stood up and dropped her purse on my table. I raised a brow. With swinging hips, she maneuvered her way around the table, came to my side and unashamedly sat on my lap. Now I was raised as a gentleman so I did not push her off though instinctively, my thoughts were torn. One to push her off, the other to hold her close. I did neither.

"Do you think me stupid?" she asked softly.

"Not at all." she cupped my face, her eyes intense. With every strength of will in me, I suppressed all my rising desire and body response to her touch. I could have sworn I saw in her eyes an amusement. Well two can play the game. She gently ran her hands around my face and her head tilted closer to my face. With every inch her lips got closer to me, I felt the hotness of breath and God help me, I wanted her so badly. But Darien was my best friend! Had been from childhood, I will not let my body's desire destroy the relationship between us because of his unfaithful wife! I sighed loudly and stood her up, getting up myself. I walked around her to my cabinet, pretending to get some files. As I stood there flipping through my files, I did not hear her footsteps, though I felt her hands wound around my waist and oh God, was that her breasts!?

She ran her hands over my chest and slid it down, trying to enter my pants.

"Serena stop!" I snap.

"Come on, I'm just teasing."

"Let go." She didn't. Her hands slid into my pants, I turned around and pushed her to the floor. I bent down and held her face in my hands, her eyes glaring at me.

"I don't care how many men you have screwed, I won't be one of them."

The door opened and Darien entered. She saw him first and managed to let tears fall down her face. Now you make the call as to Darien's reaction, especially when she stood up, with tears running down her cheeks and ran into Darien's arms. He was shock but the shock in that moment was because of the fact that she was voluntarily touching him. But after the shock of that wore off, Darien's whole being became poised with suppressed anger.

"Darien. Glad you are here." I said, with a smile, thinking he wouldn't suspect me of anything so bad. From how tightly he held her, I knew her body was shaking, an added emphasis to get him to listen to me.

"What the hell happened?!" he asked using a tone he had never used with friends and family but for those he wanted to kill! Serena moved herself a bit away from him, her hands rubbing her crying eyes. She was good, the tears were real too. How did she do it?

"I came to see Andrew. A friend of mine wanted a job at his firm so I came to talk to him about it. Then…he asked me why I had screwed everyone but not him. I told him he wasn't my type but he said that if I didn't fuck him, he would not give my friend the job." She sobbed.

"Darien, she is lying!" I said, still holding onto firm hope that he wouldn't accuse me of any of this knowing the kind of woman his wife was.

"Quiet!" he snapped and my eyes widened. Oh God, no he could!

"Go on Serena, what happened?"

"He got mad that I said he wasn't my type. Then he got up from his chair and pushed me down, saying he was going to show me that I was his type. It was when you walked in." she sobbed passionately. For a minute even I believed I had done what she claim, such was the quality and realism of her acting.

"Bastard!" Before I knew it, his fist had sucked my jaw and I stumbled back painfully against my table. I held my aching jaw.

"Darien stop! Please, let's just go." I heard her say; seconds later they were out of my office.

**Serena's Pov**

Oh dear. I hadn't expected Darien to actually punch Andrew. If he hadn't shown up as soon as he did, I know I would have gotten him. I felt the shudder in his body, he would have resisted but in the end I would have had him. Right now I have to find a way back to him to make things less painful for him.

"Darien, I have to meet my friend. Please don't go back to the office to hurt him. He is still your best friend."

"Was"

"Darien I don't know! Maybe something came over him. Just let it go!"

"I won't!" This guy was being too difficult! Fine then!

"You actually bought my act? Oh please as if he would raise a hand to touch me. That man up there is a good man Darien. I went to seduce him but he threw me off of him. That was why I was on the floor. The reason his hand held my chin up was because he was telling me that he was the last man on earth that would allow me to fuck him!" I said. Folding my hands over my chest and taping my feet to the floor.

"You're lying."

"Is he the one who goes around fucking people or me?" I asked instead.

"Serena how could you!? He is my best friend!"

"You knew this, but decided to believe your adulterous wife over him didn't you?" I said and walked away from him, towards my car. I drove to the back, hiding a bit in the dark until I saw him driving away. I knew he had not gone back to the office to apologize so I returned.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." his gruff voice answered. I walked in. Seeing me, he sighed. I had expected anger but obviously I was wrong. I walked in front of him, held up my purse in front of me, twisting the handle.

"I am so sorry."

"I'm sure you are." He said, his attention directed at the files on his desk. I left my purse down on the table and walked back to his side. But this time, I didn't sit on his lap. I went on my legs and placed my hand on his hand.

"Look, if it makes you feel better I confessed to Darien that I tried to seduce you and you rejected me." he looked at me with surprise.

"Seriously?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes suspicious.

"Because it is the truth. I maybe a whore and all the other amazing words out there, but one thing no one can accuse me of is a liar."

"I'm sorry I pushed you so hard." He said and I laughed.

"Is that all you are worried about. It's ok. I deserved it anyway." I said and roused to my feet. "Anyway, now that that is settled, I must take my leave." I said and turned to leave.

"You know, it really was the hardest thing I have ever done when in resisting you." he said.

"So in that case are you saying that you want me?" I asked, turning back to face him with a teasing smirk.

"You are a desirable woman after all."

"Really?"

"Really and you know it."

"No I don't, so why don't you tell me?" I said seductively and walked closer to him. I saw him gulp.

"Serena, don't start." He said weakly.

"Start what?" I asked and bent down my head. He was about to speak when I kissed him. Through his open mouth, I slipped in my tongue. I then lifted his hands and placed them on my breasts, squeezing them to make him get a full touch of it. He moaned. I kept him distracted and busy with my mouth and slowly unzipped his pants. By the time he felt the cool breeze touch his groin, my hands was position around it. Before he could protest, I grasped it. A louder moan tour from his mouth. I sat on top of him, my legs going into the holes at the chair handles. And lifted my dress up. Gently I slipped on him, his erection filling me to the brim. That was the last straw for him. He lost it, quickly discarding my dress followed by bra. He stood up with me and pushed my panties down. He took control, pumping himself harder into me, squeezing my breasts so tightly that it almost hurt and his lips devouring mine. Who would have thought the gentle man was so passionate?

"Oh God Serena this isn't right but I can't stop!" he said desperately and sat back down. Position me again and humping with all his strength. My breasts he sucked at it with zeal, making me moan with pleasure as my head lifted back over my shoulders.

The office door opened and we both turned to look. Opps, it was Darien again. He stared at the scene and the pain that crossed his features startled me for a minute. He stood staring while Andrew looked at him with extra guilt. Maybe after leaving, his conscience had not sit still with him and came back to apologize only to see his wife in the hands of his best friend. Unconscious tears fell from his eyes, causing the cloud of desire that had consumed Andrew to start opening up. I couldn't have that now could I? I smirked at Darien, returned my lips back on Andrews and began pumping hard and fast. The door closed and I knew he had left. I fucked Andrew for awhile, until physically we were both satisfied and left a guilt ridden Andrew behind.

I was close but not quite yet there. I would make Darien understand the true meaning of devastating pain. I don't care whoever else got hurt along the way.

I headed out to eat some lunch and kill time at a swimming pool.

Luckily for me, there was a cutie at the pool. He was the only one there, sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs in it. He had long soft looking reddish brown hair but from the distance I couldn't tell the color of his eyes. Now I had come to the pool to check how many people were there and who mattered in other to make up my mind whether to by a two piece bikini or just a one piece, but seeing him all alone looking so fresh, the decision was really taken out of my hands. At a mall near the pool complex, I went and bought a really hot pink two piece lingerie. Yes and I mean lingerie. Who needed swim suit when the clothes would be coming off soon?

I walked back to the pool and dressed in the lingerie that left little to the imagination. Now I walked on silent foot, making sure he was not aware of my presence. I climbed the pool plank and with a jump dove into the pool. I stayed under it for a short minute and surfaced up. Water dripped all over me and I could feel the lingerie hugging me tight. I ran my hands over my face and squeezed the water out of my hair. I looked up knowing exactly where my eyes will fall and with no disappointment, my eyes landed on him. He seemed to be stuck in shock or something cause his mouth was an oh and his face stuck in the same position.

I pretended this was my first time seeing him there and blinked before squatting down back in the water to show modesty.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here." I said in a small nervous voice. He blinked and shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice you come in. my name is Neal by the way." He said.

"Oh hi. Um, well let me go and change first." I replied, obviously this guy didn't recognize my face which meant he had no knowledge of my reputation. I wonder how long I could fool him. I began swimming away; going into the deeper end of the pool on purpose and there I pretended to not know how to swim. I flail my hands above the water as my head went under as if I was drowning. Seconds later he was by my side, dragging me back to the safer chest length water.

"You can't swim?" he asked in astonishment and I hid my face by closing my hands over it.

"Sorry." I said miserably. Awww, I sounded so cute even to my own ears.

"Then what the heck are you doing here? And your dive was so beautiful."

"I came to the pool knowing no one would be here. I thought I could practice without having people looking or laughing at me." I said.

"Ah, I see." He said and we stood dripping of water in silence.

"Well I'm sorry to cause you problems, I will take my leave now." I said and bowed my head in a show of respect. "Thank you so much for saving my life."

"Hey wait, if you really want to learn, I can teach you." he offered quickly and I looked up at him with fake surprise.

"Really?" I thought of how I had conquered Andrew and my eyes sparkled, adding to this particular scene the element I needed.

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Oh thank you so much!" I said and purposefully threw myself in his arms and hugged him, making him feel the fullness of my breasts. Without delay he returned the hug.

"No problem. By the way, what is your name?" he asked.

"Usagi." I said.

"Usagi? A pretty name for a pretty lady." He said as we parted from the hug.

"Oh stop it." I blushed. I was the kind that could blush at will and cry at will.

"No really, I mean it. You really are a sight to behold. Now what will I get for teaching you how to swim?" he asked, his eyes traveling down my body. Could he be any more obvious that his hormones were going off the scale?

"Mmm, maybe we can go out to eat? I don't know. What would you want?" he looked at me, my face and my lips.

"How about a kiss?" he said with a smile.

"Um…well ok. Do you want it now or after?"

"Now would be good."

"Um…ok. Oh…um…can you come down a little? You're sort of tall." And sexy! He chuckled and came down. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"You call that a kiss?!" he asked in shock. Inwardly I giggled.

"Wasn't it? My lips touched yours right?" I said innocently.

"Have you ever kissed before?"

"OK, why don't you kiss me instead? I mean if mine isn't good why don't you try yours." I barely finished when his lips crushed on mine. His hands encircled my waist and my body was crushed to his as well. His tongue dug into my mouth, soothing and probing each corner. A few minutes later we came apart for air.

"That" he gasped. "Is what can be considered a kiss."

"You should have said you wanted a deep kiss."

"What's the difference?" he asked with confused eyes.

"A kiss to me is anything ranging from playful pecking of the mouth and around the face. Deep kiss is the serious ones filled with so much passion like this one."

"Oh, my mistake then." I shook my head. I waded out of the pool and went to sit at the edge where he had been sitting. He followed me and sat beside me.

"Um…Neal?" I said nervously.

"Yeah?" he replied looking at me. I didn't look at him.

"Will it be ok if I asked you to kiss me again?" I said, trailing a strand of my hair

"It will be my pleasure." He said and placed two fingers underneath my chin and brought my face around to look at him. "I will do anything you want, just name it." He said, his eyes holding mine steadily. I sat up on my knee and wound my hands gingerly around his neck. Slowly I lowered my head and my lips touched his again. This time I met his stroke for a stroke, his probing and his soothing. Moans escaped him like a hungry lion. He rubbed his hands at my back, lowering into one step at a time until he began squeezing my butt. I came out of the kiss breathing hard and used that as an excuse to lie on my back at the edge of the pool. He stood up in the water and looked down on me. His look asked the question if he should kiss me again and my eyes returned his answer for he bent his head and pressed his lips on mine. As we kissed, I ran my hand over his tan strong body, my own body sitting up in response. In the kiss I stood up in the water. I slid my thigh in between his legs, circled his neck with my hands and deepened the kiss all the while pressing my thigh on his erection. In response he pressed his groin against my thigh. He withdrew from my mouth and led trails of kisses over my face, down my neck and on top of my breasts. I moaned as his lips drew lower on my breast and eventually he sucked on the tip.

"You like that?" He asked in a gasp.

"If you don't stop, god I think I might have sex with you right here."

"I wouldn't mind." He said in a chuckle.

"Oh really?" the innocence in me vanished. I kissed him, using my tongue to do more things to him that he could not imagine. He gasped and moaned, groaning at the sweet pleasure I was giving him. All the while I drew him back to the edge of the pool and sat up on the cement. I pushed down his trunks and his erection came into full view standing up. He gasped, his whole body trembling as my hand grasped him, massaging it and around the balls. I drew him closer to me and I stood up, wrapped my legs around him and allowed his groin to enter me. From then on he took control. He put me on the cemented floor and climbed out of the water, pulling down completely his trunks and launching into me with all haste. For the first ten minutes, he pumped and pumped, then when he got tired of the excessive movements, he laid on me and I met his every stroke with a thrust of my own. We trust against each other vigorously as if we couldn't get to the very edge of each other but we did, I swallowed his erection hole and his every thrust hit deep into me.

I even turned around for him to do me from the back and boy could he pump. It was as if I was a once opportunity for free gas and he had thousands of cars he kept pumping me into them. Over and over he tore into me with frantic speed, and when he was tired, I laid him down and returned the favor.

Finally exhausted and satisfied, we both laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"So good."

"I'm glad." He said and turned to face me. He ran his fingers down my cheek as a smile stayed in place on his mouth.

"I'm glad too." I said.

"And here I thought you innocent. Oh well, we even forgot about the swimming lesson." He said.

"No we didn't. It just wasn't necessary."

"Why?" I stood up, went back on the plain and jumped into the shallowest part of it. I swarm through the water from one corner to the other.

"You are a siren!" he said with shock surprise.

"No, I am Serena Usagi Tsukino, but most know me as Serena shields."

"Serena shields, Serena shields…" He murmured my name over and over, trying to put a different face to that name. I got out of the water as he thought, picked up my strewn lingerie and began walking away.

"Shit!" he yelled but by this time all he could see was my behind walking away. My purpose completed, I had another appointment to keep.

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4 More Than Just Shadows

**To Live Again: The Wolf & The Sheep**

**Previously titled: Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

I FELT THIS NEW TITLE SUITS THIS STORY BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL

ANYWAY...ENJOY!

* * *

This story is very different from all my other stories, so don't judge my other stories until you read them because you think they might all be like this.

This story will start out odd with lots of sexual involvement, but that will lead to the main story. All that sexual things is necessary to understand the full plot of this story. It may not make sense now but I promise you by the end of the story everything will be clear.

Of course this story will get on the nerves of many Serena and Darien's fans but this story IS a Darien and Serena story even though in the beginning it might not look it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Used, taken advantaged off, emotionally abuse, and physically scarred but all this changed when a moment's insanity gave her the will to fight back. Now she is taking a step and she will stop at nothing until she has taken her pound of flesh.

* * *

**There is a song in this chapter. It is the Theme song of La Corda D'Oro but it's the English version written by Cherrytiger from youtube.**

**Chapter 4 – More Than Just Shadows**

**Alice's Pov**

I heard a knock on my door and I knew it was Serena. After returning home from school. I had prepared some food, taken my homework out onto the table and put on a rather questionably attire. A sports bra and a short skirt that barely passed my panties, except for I wasn't wearing any panties.

Finally she arrived. I went and opened the door but my first sight was of a grocery bag. I blinked, then looked down to see the grocery bag connected at the back to a pair of exceptionally good looking long and smooth legs. At the feet were more grocery bags.

"Surprise!" Serena said and removed the bag from her face. I started to laugh. I always saw Serena as so smooth sophisticated Goddess, but seeing this almost childish part of her reminded me of the story about herself she had told me before, about her past. Once again I was reminded of how human she was herself. Just a more amazing one.

"This is a surprise. Let me help you. "I said as I picked up the three other bags from the ground. She walked inside and I walked after her, struggling to keep my eyes off of her big behind. Lord, she had some sexy ass! And the dress she was wearing, so short but so pretty hugged her body, displaying all the juiciness of her flesh.

"Like what you see?" she asked with her head slightly turned to me and I felt the blush creeping over my face. She chuckled and moved on to my kitchen.

"What's all this for?" I asked her in confusion. She dropped the bags she was holding on the counter and turned to face me with a smile.

"Let's just say I had my suspicion that you would have coked for me. This is in repayment for it." She said.

"You really didn't have to you know." I said, gracious unto her for all of this. God knew I needed food in my fridge.

"I know, but I can't have my little sister starving now can I?" Did she, I mean…did she just call me her little sister?! I felt of bloom of overwhelming happiness stretched through my entire body! To have a sister like her had always been my dream and though she wasn't my blood sister, in all truth I knew I loved her more than Molly. Though that didn't mean I didn't love my sister, she was just on a different level of love than Serena. Unable to contain the happiness in me, I sat the grocery down and ran to her, folding my hands around her waist and kissing her. For a minute she giggled before stretching her hands around me and molding me to her body. She deepened the kiss, taking the excitement to new heights. Her tongue drew over and under mine, directing my tongue into the deeper ridges of her mouth. I could feel myself getting wet. We drew apart for air, but I took her hands and stretched it down under me, poking one of her fingers into myself. I gasped as she took over, jerking her fingers in and out quickly. My legs buckled so I wounded my hands around her neck and threw my head back, moving my ass to meet every stroke of her hand.

With every thrust I felt myself reaching my peak and the thrust became harder and faster as my breathing and moans increased in volume. I briefly saw her take out a dildo, and gingerly laid me on the kitchen floor and put it in me. Surprisingly she did not put the other end in herself but watched me as I reached new heights of exhilaration and climaxed as she moved the dildo steadily in me. When I finally cummed, I could breathe easier and I felt my body drowned in little sweats. I looked up at her with a smile but the smile she returned was a little sad.

"Do you do this with me alone or just about anyone?" she asked me with one brow raised. I sat up and leaned my neck, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Just you, I swear." And that was the truth. Nobody has ever made me feel the way she does. I had never been attracted to girls, never and still wasn't. And it took a lot for me to be attracted to a guy but Serena was a different story all together. Sitting in class I find myself thinking of her, out on the gym floor playing volleyball I am thinking about her, when I am eating I am thinking of her and wondering what she would like. My reflection in a mirror reminds me of her because my lips will tingle in remembrance of her kisses. I was either going crazy with so much pent up desire for her or something cause she was mostly all I could think off. Today I thought of her so much that the desire in me surfaced, and in the bathroom I had my boyfriend fuck me one entire class period, an hour.

"I am just worried. You say you want to be like me. Sweetie, being like me is the worst goal you could ever have. Do you want to be shunned by everyone you know, to live as an abomination on the face of this earth? To be called a whore, slut, bitch and other fine names everywhere you go? To have your own friends doubt you because they think you are screwing their men? To have your parents look down on you with undisguised shame and regret? To put sorrow in the heart of those you should love? Alice, I wasn't always like this. There was a time I was a good girl, pure and all but one day it was all taken away. I came to see the world as cruel and unfair. With one finally realization, I became what I am today. I can't say I am proud of who I am today Alice, but I can say that I am aware of those I hurt but I can't seem to stop. I have become so dirtied and empty that there is no going back for me. But Alice you are different! You have the chance to become something else; don't follow in my footsteps for it will only land you in heaps of regret, pain and tears. Now go shower and let's see what's on the agenda for today." I nodded dumbly and went to shower. I did not doubt a single thing she said and the more I thought about it, I saw the truth in her words. Did I really want my parents to look at me with hate, pity and regret? Did I not just promise Serena to go to school and make something of myself? Was sleeping around with people a career that needed education? And most importantly, did I have the strength to withstand all those accusations, name callings and looks of scorn and rejection. As I showered, I tried to picture it all but I couldn't. All I could see now was fear, absolute terror gripped me. No, Serena was right; I could never live that kind of life.

I returned dressed in a black long skirt and a T-shirt to find Serena flipping through my work. There was a look of sad recognition on her face as she flipped through the pages. What was she remembering? Did the formulas and mathematical problems look familiar? Was she remembering a time she used to cram all night studying them? A time when she was as innocent as a new born baby? What in the world could have possibly happened to cause this painful transformation of an innocent girl to a bitter woman who had no shame in screwing men that were not hers and had no regret in who she hurt?

She noticed me staring and patted the seat next to hers. I took the hint and went and sat. There were no more personal talks, for the next hour and a half, she took me through the parts of my homework I was having trouble understanding. With her, I found learning fun, enjoyable. If I had been studying alone, I would have fallen asleep by now. But with Serena, I laughed, making jokes with some of the questions while I told her about some of the silly antics of my teachers.

"See, you are smart. Being Molly's little sister, you've gotta be. All you needed is just a new way of learning to study." She said after my last book was closed.

"I suppose you are right."

"Now where is my food?" she asked and I giggled before fetching her the fries I had made with bottle of katchup.

"Fries, my favorite food!" she said and I beamed at her. I hadn't known what her favorite food was and fires was actually all I had in the fridge but I am glad to know it was something she liked.

"While you eat I will order the groceries you brought." I said to her and she nodded. I moved to the kitchen, staking the drinks, water and milk into the fridge along with the meats, eggs, and salads. I put the fruits in a big fruit glass container; put the bag of rice under a cabinet, the brand new cooking pots under my sink where miraculously it was clean. There were fries, potatoes, ice cream, cake, eating utensils as well as cooking spatulas and other necessary stuff. She really went all out for me. I returned to the living room to find half of the fries gone. There hadn't been that many; I was surprise she wasn't already done with them.

"Thank you so much for everything." I said sincerely. She looked up with surprise before her eyes softened with understand. I know I said I could never live the life she lives, but that didn't mean I still didn't desire her.

"Well I have to get going." She said standing up.

"So soon?" I asked, I really didn't want her to leave.

"I am going to my house right now. If I have time in the evening I will stop by, if not I will see you in the morning." She said as she grabbed her purse.

"Ok." I said. She walked toward me and lifted my head up. We brought our lips together for a goodbye kiss, my fingers loving a last minute squeeze and massage of her breasts. She sucked my own breasts for a while, arousing me again.

"You can't leave me like this!" I whined after I felt my desire out of the bag. She chuckled, took me to my room and fucked me so good before finally leaving. I lay in bed lost in a mist of bliss.

* * *

**Serena's pov**

Haven spent some time with Alice; I decided to go back to the house. For some reason I felt almost lost. What was it about Alice that always drew me back to my past? It seems I always find myself talking about my past with her. I arrived home at about six to find other cars all around the compound. Darien's car, Andrew's, Seiya's, Rei's and many more. I sighed, in this case the best thing for me to do is turn around knowing going inside was going to get ugly but oh well, you reap what you sow.

**Darien's pov**

This is a rather unusual and sticky situation. I had gone back to Andrews's office to see a sight I would rather forget, then in pain drove to my mother's house for some comfort only to find more trouble there. She told me that Mina and Seiya were getting a divorce. From shocking sight to shocking news, what else could possibly make the day worse?

"Mother, why the divorce?" I had asked then.

"Mina said he found Seiya and Serena, you know." Oh great. My best friend and brother, how wonderful to all be screwing my wife. Please note that the sarcasm in my voice is rather bitter and angry.

I hadn't wanted to hear anything else after that so I returned home. But they all decided my place is the best to discuss divorce so they all came about two hours later and had been hear screaming at each other. I zoned out long ago so frankly I don't understand what the heck is going on.

Suddenly it all got quiet. I looked up. Praying that they had all evacuated only to notice them staring in one direction. I looked in that direction too to find Serena standing there staring right back at them. I looked away, what could I have said.

"When did the rule that staring at someone is rude passed away?" she said. She walked away into her room. They all looked at me. I avoided all their eyes. As for Andrew, he hadn't dared approached me and neither have I. To do so is to go to prison, so right now the best course of action was to lay low.

"Everybody sit down and let's discuss this properly. Where is Lita anyway?" Mother asked.

"She decided to run away after screwing Serena too." I said uncaringly. They gasped.

"Just who here haven't been screwed by Serena!?" Mina demanded.

"Right here, for three years." I volunteered. Rei sighed.

"Darien, that is enough. Let me go get her." she said.

"So that you can have a few minutes to fuck her too? Why not? Everyone is doing it." I didn't care whether I was crossing the line or not, at this point there was no caring about anyone else's feelings.

"Darien calm down." Neal said. He had arrived from the US just this morning and had gone swimming at the public pool instead of the private ones we all had at our houses.

Rei left to call Serena; they returned a minute later with Serena changed into a yellow caprise and a yellow blouse. She looked gorgeous, as always.

"So, what do you all want from me?" She asked with a brow raised. How could she be calm in a situation like this?

"Serena, please sit down. We have a serious situation on our hands." My mother said patiently. A time before I used to think it was my mother's exceptional beauty that had hooked my father on her but as I grew older, I began to see the true beauty in my mother. It wasn't her long, curly, and lustrous black hair, her full glossy red lips, her dark gray eyes and sexy body that was her greater asset, what made her so exceptional was her personality. Calm, gentle, positive and patient. She had it all. However underneath it all, her anger was not one to be raised, for the phrase hell knows no fear like a woman's scorn really did apply to her.

Serena raised her other brow, sighed and sat down. Rei sat down too along with all who were standing.

"Now let's start all over again. Mina, please tell us why you are insistent on getting a divorce." Mother said soothingly, worry lines caressing her face.

"I went to Seiya's office. I just wanted to go see him so I picked up some fruits from the grocery store. I opened his office door to find him and Serena…having…s…" she couldn't seem to finish as she burst into tears.

"Having sex?" Serena offered for her. How did she say it with no shame!? It was driving me nuts.

"Now Seiya! How could you do that!? Letting Serena seduce you and fuck you like all the other bastards out there?!" Mother was furious! The spark in her eyes made me shiver. I had only seen her get this angry twice in my life and those times were enough to warn me of her anger. Seiya noticed it too for he gulped.

"Mother please, don't blame this on Serena!" in defense of my wife he had the guts to snap.

"Oh and why not?! I don't remember raising a child to be so unfaithful!" Mother snapped back. Seiya sighed.

"Look mom, you along with everyone knows that whatever spark that had existed between me and Mina had long died, why the hell are you making a big deal out of this? She wants a divorce, so do I. let just get it over with!"

"I agree." Serena said.

"Shut up!" KJ and Mina screamed at her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Slut." Mina said to her.

"Oh really, if I was a slut what would make you? A liar? A bitch? A whore? An adulterous?" Serena went on.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Mother asked. One thing we all knew about Serena is that she never accuse anybody of such things without a reason.

"Tell me Mina, what exactly were you doing with KJ yesterday in the Mexican restaurant down town?" Serena asked, all eyes falling on Mina whose eyes widened before smoothing back to it normal size.

"I was hungry, I went there to eat and I met him there." Mina answered.

"That is why when you two were leaving you had this passionate kiss right? I mean it was all because you were friends." Serena drawled.

"Stop lying!" Mina yelled.

"Now I am lying? Interesting." Serena said and got up and went back in her room. We waited for a minute and she returned with her cell phone.

"Anyone wants to see a video of their passionate kiss?" she asked with a smile, and Mina slid to the ground, defeated.

"Mina!" Mother said.

"I couldn't help it! I wanted to hurt him as he had me. Yesterday was not the first time he had slept with Serena." She sobbed.

"Liar." Serena said and we all looked at her.

"What do you mean Serena?" Seiya asked.

"Mina, tell us who the real father of your twins are." Serena said, looking far away with an amuse smile on her lips. The gasp that penetrated the room was so loud that I swear if I wasn't one of the people that gasped, I would have covered my ears.

"What?" Seiya asked, his eyes wavering as if ready to cry.

"Seiya, the twins are not yours. However, let Mina tell you who their real father is." Serena said and finally sat down. No one could say anything after that, Mina's sobs increased in volume. KJ sighed.

"The twins are my children." He answered. Wasn't it such a beautiful day? Secrets, betrayal and pain all around.

"You're kidding me right?" Seiya begged pathetically, but I really did feel for him. He loved the kids very much.

"I'm sorry." Mina said, crying her eyes out.

"So, only Tsubaki is my child?" he asked and she nodded. My mind had gone over drive by this point.

"Oh my god." Rei said, shaking her head in denial.

"You've got the guts to go and accuse my infidelity to my mom when your own actions are even worse than mine?!" Seiya screamed. Good, he was mad. Let him have a little taste of how I feel knowing my own twin would fuck my wife.

"I'm sorry." Mina whimpered again.

"I'm out of here." Seiya said and stood up, walking away.

"Seiya wait!" Mother called after him but he did not listen, his strides were that of an angry lion.

"God why me? what is happening in my family." My mother cried and it broke my heart. "Are you happy now Serena? Look at all this misery you have caused!"

"I don't remember telling Mina to go fuck her husband's own cousin." She said to me.

"No, but your actions play as much a role as her own! You really want a divorce that bad don't you!?" I asked.

"Whatever." She got up and walked away. I sighed, it is about time I do what I should have done long ago.

**Serena's pov**

I went in search of Seiya. I knew he was hurting and I thought to be a bit of comfort to him. But when I found him he did not want to see me. For some reason it hurt. I shrugged it off. I drove around, having no destination in mind. This was my life, it was the path I carved, with it ups comes it downs. In this moment, I honestly knew I wanted a change. It was enough. I drove to Diamonds house and slept there for the night. He held me close and for the first time I felt relieved even though we did not have sex. However my dreams were troubled with memories of a time I want to forget because remembering will make me long for it. And longing for it was a betrayal of he who was killed. I tossed and turn as memories made into dreams and nightmares assaulted my mind through the night. I saw afresh the early times filled with so much happiness and wondrous knowledge passed my former life on the street. The caring hands of Darien that used to hold me, fold me and protect me. The times when I wanted for nothing and lacked nothing, so happy it was hard to imagine that my future would be as I am now. Then the nightmares picked from one revelation that led to anger, my tears, my plea that fell on deaf ears, my sorrows, my anguish and finally the betrayal that led to depression and finally made me become the whore that I am now. Yet even through it all, the gentle hands that had first held me was the most prominent and solid memory that lasted me through the night and into the early morning.

In the morning, I woke up and drove to my house. Have you notice I have never called the house my home? With the acceptance that it is my home, will come the guilt, the pain, and the need to face my demons. No, it would be a house until my dying breath. Yet this morning, I wanted to call it a home, there was an overwhelming need to return to my former self, to once again cherish what I had long lost and start afresh. But it was impossible for me. Nobody could change their past and as far as I have come, even God in his infinite patience and forgiveness could never allow me to be forgiven. For me it was too late. There was no going back. The line was drawn and I had crossed it, lost completely in the darkness of vengeance, hate and anger. Diamond had decided to take me to the beach for some relaxation time.

Back at the house, I found Darien lying on the couch. Had he been waiting all night for me? I gingerly shook him awake. Why, why were my actions so gentle now? It's like my body was taking the role of my former self despite what my mind was telling it. No.

"You really want a divorce that bad don't you?" his words from last night slam into my consciousness and instinctively my hands reached up to cover my ears as if to block it from hearing.

I blinked.

Wasn't the divorce what I wanted? I looked down to see him looking at me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked softly. What was wrong with me?! He looked at me as if seeing someone else.

"Anyway, I am going out." I said, riveting a bit back to my usual self.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the beach with Diamond. I will be back in the evening." I walked away to my room, grabbed what I needed and walked out of the house.

**Diamond's pov**

She shows up at my house in the evening, wanting no sex, just comfort. What the hell!? Anyway I didn't mind because I could tell something heavy was on her mind. She kept tossing and turning in her dreams, screaming "no don't!"

"Please, leave me alone. Put me back on the street I don't care but please, don't hurt him!" She kept screaming over and over, finally worn out, her dreams vanished and she fell into a heavy slumber. Were the dreams just dreams or did they spoke volumes of her past? I hoped to find out today.

She came back from Darien's house, sat in my car and waited for me to climb in. when I did, the expression on her face confused and worried me.

"Serena, are you ok?" I asked in worry.

"Drive." Was all she said. I had hoped that during the outing, she would feel like talking about what was bothering her but she didn't. She was moody and quiet as if there was a great burden on her heart. She could not sit still and could not eat. She wouldn't go into the water either.

The odd part about all of this was that every time she would see a pregnant woman, she looks like she is about to cry. Finally in the afternoon, she wore herself out and I took her to a nearby hotel to rest.

I called Darien.

"Hello?" he answered uncertainly on the third ring.

"It's Diamond."

"What do you want?" he asked defensively.

"Darien, what is wrong with your wife?" I asked him.

"Now you know she is my wife? Did you not know when you were screwing her? Whatever the problem is, leave me out of it."

"What…Darien? Darien?!" bastard! He hanged up on me!

I sat by the bed with a towel drying her sweaty forehead and tears that kept falling. Her expression a mask of misery.

"Please, please don't hurt him." she whispered in her sleep, and I wondered who this him was. Finally the tears dried and not knowing what to do, I sat by the piano and began playing. I must have played a lot of songs for it took Serena three hours to wake up.

She woke up when I was playing a familiar song, the theme song of La Corda de O'ro. She sang along as I played.

In this flowing time

That lives with no end

Did we not meet by chance just you and I?

This feelings within, seems to overflow

I will keep it warm within this heart of mine

The future seems to shine ahead

And I want shine with no one but you always

Brand new breeze

A sensation you've never known

These feelings… just for you

And I won't ever let go forever

In those happy times and even those hard times

I will always be with you without a doubt

I will hold you close and won't let you go

I don't want your lovely smile to fade away

Because you are so dear to me

Today and tomorrows I can keep on going

Brand new breeze

A new story of faith and hope has now began

Just for us

To ensure that the love we have will never end

Brand new breeze

A new story of faith and hope has now began

Just for us

To ensure that the love we have will never end

Brand new breezeeeeeee

Just for you

To ensure that the love we have will never end

After I concluded the piece, I applauded her.

"Wow, you have such a lovely voice. I can't believe you are not in show bizz! You will probably be the biggest singer world wide." I praised truthfully. Her voice was so amazing, so powerful. And she could raise it or low it to just the right note! I had expected a smile or a laugh but what I got was even more a puzzle than her earlier behavior. She just stared at me but I knew it was not I she was staring at. No, there was more to her stare.

"He taught me the song. After I learned it I sang it to him and he said the exact same words that you have just said."

"Which him?" she blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's seven now, do you want to go out to the beach one more time before we leave for home?" I asked her. She looked outside at the flapping curtains over the sliding doors.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"For being rather moody all day."

"We all have days like that. But if you are really sorry and you want to make up for it, you could accompany me to the beach. We don't have to swim; I just want to feel the cool breeze on my skin." I said, hoping she would take my offer.

"Sure." She did not miss a beat. Inwardly I howled for joy.

"Good, then let's go."

Outside the wind felt so good and cool against my skin. I was wearing some trunks and an open front shirt and she had a bathing suit skirt on and a shoulder length shirt on tied in front of her breasts. We walked at the edges of the water, our legs wet. I held her hand tightly laughing along side her as the wind blew water on us. Running ahead of me, she cupped some water and threw it on me, laughing at my dumbstruck expression. I bent to do the same but she was already gone. In laughter I chased after her and tackled her into the sand, tickling her until her laughter became hiccups and she could barely breathe. I had meant for us to be outside for 30 minutes or at the most an hour but when I told her it was time to return she refused to go inside. From the side I watched her standing still looking at the setting sun as it cast it last rays on her, igniting around her a halo of light. She was even more breath taking than normal. I walked up from behind her and took her gently in my arms only to find out that tears had made it way down her cheeks.

"Serena what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. There were some things that are most advisable to be kept a secret but other things that tore at the heart must be shared in other to get that attention needed to overcome it.

"I can't…I can't stop thinking about him!" she cried and I stood there helplessly. She raised her hand to cover her ears as if to lock something.

**Serena's pov**

I ran, laughing madly as he chased me. It was a warm summer day and I was having the time of my life. Darien had returned to the island just two days ago after a month's absence. We had decided to go out to the water to swim but before we entered, I cupped a handful of water and threw it at him. Shocked, he stood there staring until my giggles became a full blown out hysterical laughter. His eyes narrowed.

"Uh…oh." I said and took off running. He chased after me, his long strides catching up to my own shorter ones. His right hand wound around my stomach as his left hand seized my left hand and he dragged me to his body, my back lying on his hard well toned chest. The happiness in me was expressed through the laughter that bubbled out of me.

"Now what should I do to a naughty girl like you?" he asked into my ears, his warm breath tickling me.

"You can let this innocent angel out of your tight grasp, then this angel will give you a gift." I said to him.

"Oh a gift. Well then, you are free." He said, releasing his hold. I turned to face him, my hand on his upper arm.

"First you've got to close your eyes. "I said and promptly he did so. I walked back just two steps, bent and cupped water again. But he had read the course of my actions, before my body could lift fully for me to throw the water on him; he had me pinned to the floor, water gushing onto us.

"So you think you can play naughty and get away with it do you?" he asked as his finger slid down my cheek, accelerating the beat of my heart. His eyes landed on my lips, deepening into the color of the ocean on a dark stormy night. I felt my breath hitch up, unable to breathe. But when his lips touched my softly, I felt at home, air rushing back into my lungs.

* * *

"Stop it!" I screamed out loud as these memories consumed my mind. Diamond tried to hold me but I wouldn't let him. I walked unsteadily over the sandy beach as my body trembled in response to the memories of times I spent in Darien's arms. Tears fell down my cheeks in waves of bittersweet memories. Clouded as my mind was, it took me a little longer to realize that my unknown journey had led me into a cave. The night sky was still bright so inside the cave was not pitch black and on my back I felt Diamond's hand holding me steadily. He sat me on a rock and stood in front of me, taking my shaking hands in his own and blowing on them.

"Serena, I care for you a lot. Please tell me what is wrong or at least tell me what I may do to relieve your pain? I can't watch you suffer like this." he said, his eyes darkened with worry. I knew that should the whole world reject me, Diamond would never.

"Kiss me, love me. Make it all go away. Make me long for your kisses, for your touch and not his. Make love to me; erase him of my mind and heart! Fuck me until I go crazy, crazy so that I won't think!" I said, my voice rising and growing hysterical with every word. I didn't give him the chance to respond, my lips crashed on his, devouring his mouth fighting his tongue as if to imprint it in my head. Without waiting, pulled his trunks down and grasped his erection. He moaned from his throat, a sign that the pleasure was too high. I pushed my swim skirt down and stuck his groin into me, moving my hips back and forth against his. Our lips came apart, needing air and a way to breath. We filled each other to the brim. Having spotted a flat ground, he steered us in that direction and gently placed me on the ground before coming on me, fixing his groin to enter me. I held his head and my other hand circled his waist as he thrust and thrust over and over with hard thrust that left me gasping. I encouraged him on with little thrusts of my own and the squeezing of his buttock. Yes, fuck me until my mind is completely blank, until I can't think or feel

By the time we returned to the hotel, it was almost eleven. We took an hour to get back to my house. Not wanting any drama to start, I just let him drop me off at the gate.

"Serena, let me take you in."

"No, it is alright. I can make it but Diamond?"

"Yeah?"

"This would be the last time the two of us will have any kind of sexual contact." I said, looking from the corner of my eyes at his shocked and bewildered expression. This game of screwing people had finally come to an end. My revenge plot had amounted to nothing, except for pain and suffering for many people. My conscience had finally broken into me, reminding me again that my actions were of the out most disgrace. I had a husband and despite all he has done to me, he was a man who loved me greatly. With this realization, my heart soured in spirits and with great hurry, I rushed up the stairs and into the house. I will find Darien, kiss the day light out of him and apologize, tell him I was all better now.

But what awaited me in the living room was nothing at all what I expected.

**Darien's pov**

The three families came together under my roof. Rei and Mina's family, my family and KJ's family and friends. The issue of Seiya and Mina's coming on divorce had pulled the families together to look for a more dignified and acceptable excuse for the media. Their marriage in the first place had been something right out of a fairy tale, how do you explain that this fairy tale had no happily ever after?

"Why not simply tell the truth? The twins aren't mine. I was screwing Serena and the both of us couldn't deal with this forced devotion" Seiya said simply. He had been insisting on telling the truth because as he said, when you tell a lie, you have to tell 20 more to cover it. And also, eventually the truth would come out, how then do we explain to the media about our deliberate lie of a cover up story? Personally I agreed with him. Everyone knew of Serena's infidelity so it will come as a no surprise to them, except the fact that he was my own brother. Now it may seem like I am not angry about the betrayal from Lita, Seiya and Andrew, but that is only pretense. I am angry but what is done is done, what good will it do to dwell on it. And honestly, I think it might have started from Serena, I am not blind to her alluring, even the holiest of man would fall to her seduction.

"We can't let the public know something so humiliating about our family! First it is Darien's wife's infidelity, now its Mina, you and Andrew! I mean what the heck is up with all your hormones that you can't stick with your partners?!" Mother thundered. From the red of her eyes, I knew she had been doing some heavy crying. All this was breaking her heart. From the side I saw Rei wince and look away. I blinked at her; she must be really upset and ashamed about the whole situation.

"Well I for one want the truth out; I will deal with the scorn of public than lie and have it found out later!" Seiya sulked. Mother sighed sadly, her eyes a distance away.

"Two divorces all at once. What would my late husband think about all this?" She said and my heart went out to her. Amy placed her hands around her.

"Two divorces?" Zane asked. He was a handsome man with long curly hair, a younger brother of KJ. Around the time Serena began sleeping with men, he had been her tutor. He had been the third person she slept with, at the time since it was all new to me; I beat the crap out of him. He nearly died; he had to be rushed to the US hospital where they were equipped with the materials to take care of him. After he got better a year later, he refused to return. At the time he had been dating my sister Amy and with that act of betrayal to me, their relationship came to an end. Two years later, Amy called him to tell him that she had forgiven him and he should return, and though he thanked her for her forgiveness, he had no intention of returning or continuing their relationship. It had nearly destroyed Amy and till this day she still loves him greatly. It was the reason she had turned down all marriage proposals. However this was one case he could not stay out of especially since KJ had begged him to come. He had yet to look me in the face and I really regret my actions toward him since I now know better but I would rather die than apologize!

"My son had finally come to terms to go for a divorce. The papers are ready, with Serena's return from where she is, it will all be over."

"What?" Our head swung to the door. Standing there was Serena looking at the scene with a face devoid of emotion.

"Did I hear you correctly or is my ears playing tricks on me mother?" Serena asked, her face on my mother. I hung my head, afraid to look her in the eye.

"Serena we are done, done with this nonsense of yours. Tomorrow we go to see the judge for a divorce." Mother said. I felt her eyes turn on me.

"Darien, is she speaking the truth?" she asked me. For minute I was still and silent, torn apart about this decision for a divorce. Was it a mistake? Could I really do this to her? I nodded my head.

"Where are the divorce documents?" she asked. I looked up at her. Why, why wasn't she jumping for joy? Isn't this what she had always wanted? But the emotion on her face was unreadable. I pointed my finger at the table and she walked toward it. She picked it up, scan through it before going on her knees to the height of the table and picking up a pen.

"Darien, is this what you really want?" she asked, not looking at me. What could I say? I so badly wanted to say no, it's not what I want. But there was only so much even I could take before breaking and I had reached that point.

"Yes." I breathed with a sigh. For a minute I could have sworn her body stiffened and her hand fisted around the pen, but it disappeared so quickly I couldn't be sure whether it was real or my imagination. She flipped through the papers, signing everywhere she needed to sign. Tomorrow we would go see the judge early in the morning and it will all be over.

"What time do we see the judge tomorrow?" she asked as she stood up, her face still a mask of calm and collected.

"At ten." I told her. She nodded.

"Very well, see you then. Good night." She said and walked away and the last hope I had that she would fight against this divorce vanished with her disappearance into her room. I buried my face in my hands as sobs of misery and pain wracked my body. I felt the comforting hands of Amy wrapped around me as I tilted my head onto her should and cried for all that I had lost long before I had actually gained it. This was my punishment and I rightly deserved it.

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness or Light?

**To Live Again: The Wolf & The Sheep**

Previously titled: **Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

* * *

This story is very different from all my other stories, so don't judge my other stories until you read them because you think they might all be like this.

This story will start out odd with lots of sexual involvement, but that will lead to the main story. All that sexual things is necessary to understand the full plot of this story. It may not make sense now but I promise you by the end of the story everything will be clear.

Of course this story will get on the nerves of many Serena and Darien's fans but this story IS a Darien and Serena story even though in the beginning it might not look it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Used, taken advantaged off, emotionally abuse, and physically scarred but all this changed when a moment's insanity gave her the will to fight back. Now she is taking a step and she will stop at nothing until she has taken her pound of flesh.

**Chapter 5 – Darkness or Light?**

**Serena's Pov **

You would think this would be something I should have expected but honestly I hadn't. While dealing with Darien, I had put on a mask of indifferent but that had not at all been the case. As soon as I was safely enclosed in the walls of my room, my shoulders sagged and my eyes filled with tears. I staggered onto my bed and wiped the tears away. I took my cell phone out of my purse and dialed a familiar number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey." He said softly, already knowing who was calling.

"Sorry to be bothering you like this." I said just as softly, trying not to let my mouth open in sob.

"Knock it off. Now tell me, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, the divorce is finally happening."

"What divorce?"

"Mine and Darien's of course."

"He wants a divorce?!" he asked in shock.

"Yeah. Came home and found all the papers. I signed it for him. Tomorrow we see a judge and wrap it all up." I said. He must have heard the catch in my voice for he allowed a few moments before speaking again.

"What time will you be seeing the judge tomorrow?" he asked.

"About ten."

"Trista?"

"Probably."

"Are you ok?" his voice was tense with concern.

"I don't' see any bruises on me."

"Serena!"

"Can you help pick up my things tomorrow from this house?" I changed the subject and I heard him sign.

"I have a business meeting out of town tomorrow but this is more important. I will have some movers come and get your things."

"Thank you." I said graciously.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think about anything tonight. Sleep. Just rest ok? Everything will be alright and always remember that I am at your corner."

"I know. Thank you. Goodnight Diamond."

"Good night." We hanged up. I could barely get up but I did, changed into my PJ's before turning off my light. In the darkness with my pillow held tightly before me, I cried for the very first time in nearly four or something years.

* * *

Morning came a little too early for my liking. Since Lita was not around anymore to cook breakfast and I didn't want to face Darien unless I had to, I stayed in my room, showered and dressed until the hour for us to leave for the court. For once I had dressed decently in black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a small black jacket. I wore black high heels and picked up my black purse. I didn't want pity from anyone and truthfully I don't think anyone would have any to spare for me but all the same, it was best to be prepared. It would take 5 to 20 minutes to get to the courtroom but we had to leave at 9:30 to get there on time and have a few minutes to ourselves.

With a final sigh, I raised my head up high and walked out of my room. I found Darien and the rest of his family and friends at the living room waiting for me.

"Good morning." I greeted with a smile. Some nodded, others raised their brows but none answered back. I walked past them to the kitchen and grabbed bottled water before joining them again in the kitchen.

"Ready?" Rei asked and though her voice did not show it, I saw the concern or pity in her eyes. At least someone thought I was deserving of it.

"Do I not look it?" I joked.

"Let's go. Darien is already in the car." Couldn't wait to get rid of me could he? Oh well, I don't blame him, not really.

"Lead the way." I said with my hands raised to the direction of the exit. They filed into a straight line and walked out with me at the far rear. They were sharing cars and having not been invited to share one, I went to my own car. The drive was relatively silent. I didn't turn on any radio, CD or cassette. I blanked my mind and arrived at the courthouse in one piece. Parking a little distance from them, I watched them get out of their cars and walk to the courtroom. I saw some casting figurative glances back at me but I did nothing. Darien never looked back and from the back all I could read was cold rejection. With a sigh, I turned off my engine and stepped out.

**Darien's Pov**

I didn't look at her. I even sat in the car earlier than everyone so to avoid any close proximate with her. I had a very thin control of myself and I knew one wrong move and I would be begging her to forget about the whole divorce. So from the morning until we got to the courtroom, I had deliberately kept my view away from her.

Entering the cool air conditioned courtroom, I looked around and smiled. We had wanted to keep this whole affair as quiet as possible, which was why in a hurry we are getting the divorce over. However my smile turned into a cold frown when at the very end I found Diamond sitting there. He had noticed our presence and turned to watch our progress as we found seats at the front. Of course she would call him; he was a lawyer after all though he barely acknowledged himself as one. Still he had earned a degree in it. He didn't usually take on cases, only the rarest of cases did he bother with. I should have known that for Serena he would be willing to become her lawyer any day, anytime and anywhere without charge. Of all the people Serena had slept with, he was the one I hated the most because he posed the greatest threat to me in having Serena fall in love with him. He was a powerful man with influence all the way through England's monarchy, to be exact an heir to the throne if the current king did not give birth.

For a while the two of us stared at each other, I had thought to see a gloating expression on his face but what I found was more disturbing. Pity missed with anger. Why? I can understand pity in terms that I was letting someone like Serena out of my life but why anger? Was this not what they both wanted? Free to be together? The door from the back opened and his attention was drawn there. For this I could not turn away, I too looked and watched as he strode quickly to her side and the two hugged. I saw his hand caressing her cheeks and my vision swarm in red.

"Cool it Darien." Rei's urgent voice brought me out of my maddening state. I watched as he took her hand and walked her up to where he had been sitting. Sat her down and sat beside her. They talked but I had no idea what it was all about as we waited for Trista, our local judge and a personal friend of mine to come on the judge seat. Ten minutes later, a courtroom guard entered and took his place by the corner of the judge seat.

"Court is in session. All rise for the honorable, Judge Trista Mao!" He exclaimed as was protocol. We all stood up and waited for a heartbeat then Trista walked in dressed in her judge black gown. She went to her seat and sat down.

"Be seated." The guard said again and we did so. For several minutes, Trista looked through her files. The guard walked to the front and began reading from a paper he was holding.

"We are here on the case of Mr. and Mrs. Shields for divorce purposes." After that he put the paper on the judge table and walked back to his post.

Finally after what felt like ages, Trista looked up at us, her vision sweeping past all of us before returning to her files.

"Johnson, collect the divorce papers from Mr. Shields if you will." She said in her usual business like voice. Trista was a beautiful lady with long greenish brown hair, magenta eyes and a tall frame so suited for her. She was beautiful and once I had crushed on her. She had turned me down but when I had brought Serena into the equation, it had been then she had wanted me. But it was too little too late for that.

The guard came and I handed the papers over to him. He took it to her and she looked through, making sure all the areas that needed to be signed had a signature from all parties. After that she sat up straighter and looked down at us.

"Mr. Shields, please step forward." She ordered and I did so.

"I am aware that it is you who have asked for the divorce with solid reasoning for why your relationship with Mrs. Shield must come to an end. For all our sake, why not give your reasons again." She said.

"Your honor." Diamond interrupted before I could say anything.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"My client would like to skip all that. She is aware of the reasons, agrees that it is all true. So please can we just get this over with?" he asked and I agreed with him. This was difficult as it was.

"I am following the law Diamond." She said calmly.

"Your honor, please humor the both of us on that issue." I said quickly. She stared at me and sighed.

"Very well but it is mandatory that I allow the parties in the divorce case to have a few moments of final decision making before we proceed." She said and I groaned. Great, just leave me alone with her.

"Your honor is that really necessary?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Now all may exit except for Mr. and Mrs. Shields!" She ordered and grudgingly, they evacuated. I don't know what Diamond said to Serena but she nodded and gave him what I interrupted as an assured smile, though it was tinged with a bit of sadness.

"You have ten minutes. Make the most of it." Trista said and roused up, exiting too with her guard.

There was a long silence that followed in their wake. She did not say anything and I didn't have the voice to say anything either. We just stood there, me staring at her, her looking straight ahead. Please, tell me this is not what you want! Tell me that I should stop this divorce! I begged in my head knowing my silent pleas would not reach her ears.

In this flowing time

That lives with no end

Did we not meet by chance just you and I?

This feelings within, seems to overflow

I will keep it warm within this heart of mine

The future seems to shine ahead

And I want shine with no one but you always

Brand new breeze

A sensation you've never known

These feelings… just for you

And I won't ever let go forever

In those happy times and even those hard times

I will always be with you without a doubt

I will hold you close and won't let you go

I don't want your lovely smile to fade away

Because you are so dear to me

Today and tomorrows I can keep on going

Brand new breeze

A new story of faith and hope has now began

Just for us

To ensure that the love we have will never end

Brand new breeze

A new story of faith and hope has now began

Just for us

To ensure that the love we have will never end

Brand new breezeeeeeee

Just for you

To ensure that the love we have will never end

She sang the song, taking me back to a time and place when all we knew was peace and happiness. As she sang, tears fell from my eyes. In that one moment I saw again the pure innocent angel she had been, the one who couldn't imagine a future without me. The girl who laughed at everything and barely got mad, the girl whose love for life carried her through imaginary world of playing a superhero named Sailor Moon. The girl who believed the moon had once been a home to a civilization that was destroyed because of the love of two star cross lovers. The girl who had once believed in a happily ever after. Repeatedly she sang the song until our time was up and with the end notes of the song for the third time, our audience returned. There was nothing needed to be said between me and her. It was our choices that had brought us this far, whether this divorce was the right thing to do or a mistake, in that moment all we knew was that the future was not set in stone. Maybe we would fall in love again and start over. Maybe we would find others more suited for us that we can't imagine at this time and find happiness again. Whatever the future held, it was the present we faced with heartache, regret and remorse.

The guard returned again.

"All rise!" he howled and we all stood up as Trista walked in and took her seat.

"Be seated!" The guard said and we sat.

"Have you come to a final decision?" she asked.

"Yes your honor, please proceed with the divorce." I answered.

"As you wish. Reading from Mr. Shields will. Mrs. Serena will receive a high class house at the other end of town furnished with everything. Should you not like what you see you have been given the right to ask for a change. You will also receive two new cars, a sum of 100,000 US dollars every month…"

"Your honor, please hold." Serena caught in. If she was going to live away from me and lead her own life, I at least wanted her to have everything she needed to live a comfortable life.

"Yes?"

"I am very grateful to Mr. Shields for providing me with all of that but I do not need them."

There was silence.

"Pardon?" Trista asked as if she hadn't heard Serena. I just stared at her in shock.

"What my client means is that all she need is the things she currently now have in the room at Mr. Shields house. Everything else she would have it returned to Mr. Shields." Diamond explained.

"Why?" Trista asked.

"I don't want any strings holding me back." Serena answered. Trista looked at me with sadness.

"As is your right, you shall receive nothing from Mr. Shields until further development and changes. As of now, the marriage between Mrs. Serena Usagi Shields and Mr. Darien Mamoru shields is void! Case dismiss." Trista slammed her stick to the table, a final ending to everything.

"All rise!" The guard was at it again. Trista got up and left the room.

"The court recognizes that today's case is over. Please exit accordingly in fast procession." He said. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Serena and Diamond leaving but I was frozen in place. It was over, all of it.

**Serena's Pov**

For a divorce, that went rather well. I sat quietly in the car as we headed to Darien's house one last time. The movers were on their way there and I wanted to supervise as they moved my belongings. I still had a key I needed to give back to its owner. Arriving at the house and entering its gate, this house now felt cold, distance. These walls that I had felt kept me prisoner no longer imprisoned me when I really wanted to be imprisoned. I looked around, walking around to the back to take one final look at it. I breathed in the flowers, especially the roses, imprinted in my mind the colors of the building, the size and the shelter it had provided me through rain, heat, snow and wind. Silently Diamond followed me around; by the time we returned to the front, the movers were here. Diamond went to deal with them as I looked at the house one more time.

"They are ready." Diamond said to me and I nodded. I began walking and they followed me inside. Down one corner then the next, turn to the left then right and at the far end was the door that led to my secluded room. I opened it and they entered, gasping at the amount of things I had. I had never noticed it, but now that I saw it afresh, I realized how much Darien had given me and how I had taken advantage over his generosity. They began parking but I left them to the kitchen. Would I be shot for wanting to eat something? Would you call that stealing now? Instead I took out another bottle of water and handed it to Diamond. We sat at the kitchen table silently and listened to the chatter of the movers.

Now I know many of you are thinking that I should have begged and apologize for him not to divorce me but the truth was that how could I? After all the hurt and pain and trauma I had put him through, could I ask for something like that? And besides, what good would it have done? Darien was the kind of person who didn't change his mind when he decided on something. I had learned that the hard way, so what would begging have done? Would it have changed his mind about the divorce? Not likely.

20 minutes later, the house owner and his cheerleaders arrived. Diamond and I walked to the living room to meet there and there we all stood staring at each other. I gestured for Diamond to sit and I sat beside him, the arrivals did the same. There were no words that could be said now that would take away the life we had all lived these past four years so we stayed silent for 30 minutes, each lost in our own separate thoughts. The bald man among the movers came to the room.

"We're done miss." He said.

"Very well, please take them to the truck."

"Yes." He said and returned to his work with haste. I stood up, dug through my purse and took out a set of keys. Looking at Diamond, he nodded his head in encouragement and I approached Darien.

"Here" I said, dropping into his out stretch hands the keys. "For the house, the mail, my car and the room."

"Your car is still your car. I did not buy it for you to borrow it and return it back to me." Darien said and I started to shake my head.

"Serena, at least take the car." Diamond said from right behind me.

"But…"

"There is no harm in keeping the car. A gift cannot be returned." He said and I sighed, turning my attention back to Darien.

"Very well." He took the car key off and handed it to me. "Thank you very much for all you have done for me. I hope you find happiness that cannot be measured. You're a good man Darien, don't let what happened between you and I destroy your heart. Open it, learn to love again and I promise, you will be able to live again." I said sincerely to him, hearing gasps from the others.

"Thank you as well. Promise me something." He said, his eyes wavering with tears.

"What?"

"Promise me, promise me that you will be happy." He begged.

"I promise." I said. I inched forward and hugged him. The gasp from all around was loud but not as loud as his own. He hugged me back, his arms tight around me. There was a shudder in his body as if he was sobbing. I inched away from the hug.

"Friends?" I asked, with outstretch hand.

"Yes, Friends." He shook my hand, holding it longer than necessary but I did not complain. He finally let it down.

"Goodbye Darien." I said and walked around him and out of the house and into my car. I sat at the front passenger side and let Diamond climbed in at the driver's side. The movers gave the ok that they were done and ready to roll. With one last look, I returned my attention back into the car. Carefully Diamond started the car and reversed. With one step on the petal, the car moved, taking me away from the house, away from Darien, away from everything I ever knew….away and away…forever.

**Diamond's Pov**

It's been a month since the divorce. Life has been a roller coaster of emotional trauma. Two days after Serena and Darien's divorce, Seiya and Mina followed with their own divorce. The media was covering the story from every angle. To not be bothered, Serena stayed indoors for a full week, for the excitement and shock to die down. However in the week, never had I wished for a spare erection than then. Trying not to bury herself in depression, Serena focused all her excessive energy on screwing me every minute that she could. And as always, I can't seem to say no to her and since she couldn't go out, I was the only one available. As much as I enjoyed it, my groin was indeed tired and there was also the fact that when she and I are in bed, sometimes it is his name that escapes her lips.

I made many attempts at discovering her past but even in a slump; her lips were as tightly sealed as ever. However with her presence, my kids had much fun. They were always laughing and she would laugh with them. When she was with them, the look in her eyes is so tender and loving that I would stand transfixed, just staring at her. She could make expressions so sweet and innocent, yet the only expressions I had ever seen from her were lustful and seduction with occasional genuine smiles. It made me even more curious about her Illusive past.

Thinking about it, the first time Darien had brought her to introduce to the public that she was his fiancé, she had been so quiet. She was from a good family with a very noble linage. As soon as I saw her that day when she was introduced at the annual gala held for the influential, something in me went out to her. There was a smile on her lips but when I looked close, it was a sad smile. A fake smile. Her eyes were the shadows of the haunted. It was that which most attracted me about her. At the gala, she was separated from her fiancé and I went after her. I had had no intention of wooing her, she had just intrigued me and I wanted to talk to her. I found her on the Veranda staring at the moon and silent clear tears trailing down her face. She was so beautiful, so breath taking the air stuck at my throat. I could not disturb her, so I just hid in the shadows and watched her and wondered why she was so sad. She was about to marry into the second most prestigious town in our part of the world, second only after my family since we came directly from the throne of England, and she was crying? I knew the tears were not happy tears, it was tears of misery and pain, true and heart wrenching pain and I was curious to find out why. I dug out information on her family and realized everything Darien had told the media and the world was a lie. The family she had supposedly come from was an old linage that had real power in earlier times but all of its members save one were dead. The one who was left was an old woman in her eighties who had an adopted daughter. It was the adopted daughter who represented as Serena's mother but in truth she could not give birth.

I wondered what the lie had been all about, I had the weapon needed to get rid of Darien for good. He and I had never liked each other for as long as I could remember but if I destroyed him, so would I destroy his wife I had began to develop an interest in. So I pretended to go along with the story and see what happens. They got married a month after the announcement to my dislike but still I attended the wedding. And during the reception when all were merry eating and dancing, I saw Serena sneak out the back. I followed her silently out of the reception room to the ball room. She began to sing a familiar song, 'brand new breeze' from a popular TV show. I watched her dance slowly as she sang. I had never seen anyone as graceful as her. And once again, the silent tears trailed down her cheeks. I don't know how long I stood watching her or how many times she started over and over again singing that song, but soon I heard approaching footsteps. Once again, I hid and watched as Darien came into view. The look on his face as he saw her perplexed me. He seemed annoyed. He marched at her and grasped her hand, trying ot drag her. She protested and yanked her hand out of his.

"You've gotten what you want, what else do you want from me?!" she screamed at him, her tears flooding over. He had gotten what he wanted? What was it?

"I want you to act your age instead of weeping around like a foolish school girl!" he snapped at her and I blinked.

"School girl? Ha! Is that what you think of me when you see me cry? A school girl." She laughed. A hard bitter, empty laugh which sent chills down my spine. He stood straighter and folded his hands over his chest.

"What will the world think if they are to learn that I am not from the family they've been made to think? That this marriage is forced? That you are a murderer!" she screamed, her face a perfect reflection of rage and anger.

"Don't speak so foolishly. I told the story for your sake!" he said back at her.

"My sake? Oh yeah…that's rich. My sake. I'm the one marrying me right? I'm the one who has been raised in the public's eyes that I must do all to please them even if it means lying and destroying another's life right?" she said. He approached her and cupped her jaws tightly and brought his face to her face, their foreheads lightly touching.

"You will compose yourself and return to the reception room within seconds or the consequences will be worse than what you have already witnessed I'm capable off." He said in a hiss, through clench teeth before pushing her back away from him.

"Five minutes tops Serena. I'm not playing." He said before turning to leave the room. She fell to her knees and sobbed. I was rooted to my hiding place. Just what the hell was going on? I didn't know what to do, whether to approach her or just leave. In the end, I just stood there and watched her pick herself up, dry her tears and left the room. I was filled with rage at Darien's treatment of her. Who would have thought that a year later I will have my chance to really get to know her in the most intimate of ways?

It started that day when she dragged Chad, Rei's groom, by his groin to the church from the back door and announced how she had fucked him. Suddenly I was seeing two of her. The hurt and unhappy girl to a scandalous woman.

The week following that was reports of her Infidelity to Darien as she moved on screwing other men. I would be lying if I said I hadn't sought her then but to no avail. One day, I had gone to the stripping club that is now my favorite place. I had gone there to see my friend who worked there, I was married and very faithful to my wife. I had met her then and she had proposed to sleep with me. I had turned her down until several months later I found my wife sleeping with some random man.

I was so mad that two weeks later I moved out to live on my own. Then I called her. She had turned me down at first, getting back at me for turning her down. I met her again at the club that night and explained what had happened. I had expected her to just jump on and sleep with me but instead she had reminded me of all the scandals that had happened before I married and how women had threw themselves at me. I was not in the market to seek other woman to be my wife and I knew as soon as I divorced Beryl, I would be a target again.

But before I knew what to do, Beryl had gone to my family and pretty much turned them against me. I was pissed off. I wanted to hurt her as badly as she was hurting me so I called Serena again. Beryl hated Serena, she could not stand the sight of her. Something I learned later that it was because she had expected Darien to marry her and that they had had some sort of affair. But it seemed the affair stopped when Darien met Serena. I married Beryl a week before Darien returned from his private Island with Serena as his bride.

Know how much hate Beryl had for Serena, who else could I call to implement my plan? So I orchestrated everything, the timing, location and action so that Beryl will come upon us. Oh, she was furious and launched at Serena. Once again, Serena surprised me with her agility and strength as she dogged and kicked Beryl to the other side of the room. It was then I set some conditions for her. I would sleep with as many women as I wanted to but she must remain faithful to me if she didn't want me to divorce her and go back to Ann, my fiancé before Beryl. Ann had been my high school sweetheart, but when Darien left Beryl, she wanted someone equal if not better than Darien. She had lied and manupilated her way into my life and stole me away from Ann who I had thought a liar and a deceiver. But Ann had been true to me, I just never saw through the lies Beryl weaved around us until it was too late and I was already married to her. But even after I found all that out, she apologized and because I loved her I forgave her.

Beryl would rather die than have me leave her for the same person she stole me from so she agreed to my condition. I slept with many women then and I let her know it including Serena, at first she had been able to live by the condition I had set but then she fell short and began sleeping around again. I sighed, I could really divorce her yet until I had found someone who could replace her immidietly so I won't have to deal with the female population for a new woman and I was hoping Serena would be the girl I would marry. But from the start she made it perfectly clear she was not up for marriage, but I was fine with that. She fucked me whenever I wanted and I enjoyed my time with her. I realized Beryl and I could stay married for the children's sake but in our hearts we would be divorce and we could see other people. I had children so I didn't need to marry for children and if it was sex I sought there were plenty of women to bed, so why go through the hell of marriage again? This was convenient to me and to her so we kept the marriage but lived our separate lives. She could fuck around as she wanted and so could I. but I never bedded Beryl again, something she has been longing for. But as long as there was a possibility that Serena could belong solely to me, I was prepared to drop Beryl in a blink of an eye. If I slept with her, she would have hope that I will return to her. Besides, what could she offer me now that Serena couldn't? And Serena was ten times better in bed than her anyway so I was not missing anything. This is the life I have chosen, whether it is happiness I get in the end or sorrow, I will not regret it.

That was what I had thought, until before Serena's divorce, that night she had said we wouldn't sleep together again. I had been so shocked but when the shock passed all I felt was the need to cry. I knew then she would never belong to me, no matter how much pain Darien had cause her for her to become as she was, she still loved him. He held her heart and will always do so. I was even surprise she hadn't tried to stop the divorce. That day I knew she had meant to make things better between her and him but she hadn't been given the chance, upon going home divorce was already waiting for her. And being as proud as she is, she did not beg for forgiveness or ask for a second chance.

And now their marriage had come to an end and I had no idea where I stood in her life. I was now just merely a toy to distract her from her thoughts of her ex husband. I know this yet I cannot refuse her. I still want to sleep with her, I still love her and everything about her still intrigues me. I will be a toy for as long as she needs me to be, her happiness mattered more than mine. So long as she was happy, with me or not, I would be happy. Though preferably, I wish she would find her happiness with me.

But it is impossible.

Her thoughts are consumed with him, she screams his name out when we have sex and in the night she cry silent tears with his name on her lips. She was in love with Darien, always had been and always will be. And her feelings for him were now tearing her apart.

And Darien wasn't doing much better either. He was collapsing and constantly being taken to the hospital. The both of them were hurting for no reason. They both loved each other and the separation was driving them into their graves. Serena is slowly dying and if it takes getting her back to Darien that will save her, then I will get them back together no matter what I have to do. I will hurt in the long run but if you truly love someone, love them as deeply as I love Serena, there is nothing you won't do for their happiness.

**Serena's Pov**

I don't know when it's day and when it's night. I don't know when the sunrise and fall again. Every day is the same. Emptiness with no means of filling it. I wonder into each day like a zombie, only feeling somewhat alive when Diamond and I are having sex. What kind of living is this? God does not hear the cry of a sinner like me but if he can hear me, I pray that he would curse me with Alzheimer so that I may forget everything. Diamond's generosity and his children's love for me seem to be the only thing keeping me going. I close my eyes only to open it a second later with the light in my eyes and when I close it again, I open it to utter darkness. Every day is the same. And I wonder when and where everything went so wrong. Why did I have to feel when it was most inconvenient?

Like the saying goes, what goes around comes around.

I bet Darien has already moved on, found himself an aristocratic wife and is expecting a child. A child I could not bore him. A child I could not bear to fill the void of the first one lost. And who can blame him, our union was of deceit and lies. I was no aristocrat and I did not belong in his world. A sheep can were a wolf's clothing but it will never be a wolf. All it can do is baa while a wolf howls. Neither can a wolf marry a sheep, it will eat the sheep. And that is the parable of my life with Darien. He was the wolf and I the sheep. He ate me up until I was nothing but bones, deaf and dead to the world. Blinded by my pain and sought to hurt him from my graves. Yet it is because of an attraction that makes a wolf seek the flesh of a sheep.

One day when my shepherd was away from the fence that guarded us against the wolves, because could open the door and leave the protection of the fence, I was lured in by the promise of freedom and the discovery of the world outside my fence the wolf promised. Foolishly, I followed him against my better judgment until I was eaten and could no longer return. By the time my shepherd found me, I was nothing but bones, a mere shell of my former self.

How can nothing but bones put itself back together? It is just tossed from one dog to another until it existence is forgotten and the wolf seeks a different prey.

I cannot go on like this anymore.

Lord if you will not curse me with amnesia, can you at least bless me with death?

* * *

**Diamond's Pov**

I don't know what happened. We were in the kitchen, she and I and the children about to make some cookies, the next minute she was collapsing. Immediately, I called my private doctor to come take a look at her.

He told me she had Ossar, a stomach illness caused by lack of food and the tightening of the inner intestines. And she was also very anemic. I knew she hadn't been eating much lately but I wasn't aware at how much she had been starving herself. The doctor prescript some medicines for me and I sent for it to be bought immediately. The doctor also said that she was very weak and would need much rest.

After he left, I lifted Serena to my bedroom.

"Daddy, is Serena mama ok?" my little girl asked and I looked down at her. Looking into her worried eyes, all I could do was nod and assure her that her mama Serena was fine and that she only needed some rest. I sent them away to go play and sat by Serena's side, watching her silently as she slept.

Some hours later, I had two surprised visitor. Gina, Serena's friend, who had not been seen in a while showed up at my house with her little sister named Alice. The news of Darien and Serena's divorce had hit the media after Seiya and Mina's. It took a week for the media to catch on that Serena and Darien were no longer together. After it was reported, Gina went in search of Serena but could not find her and since Serena had not left my house for others to see where she was, it had not occurred to her to come to my place. After checking with everyone she knew and all the men Serena knew, she suddenly realized that the only place she could be at is my house and she came looking for her. They looked so worried that I changed my mind about turning them away. When they saw Serena on the bed pale and almost lifeless, they ran to her side and took each of her hands.

"Oh Serena, why didn't you call me all this time?" Gina asked but there was no answer. She asked me what had happened and I gave a brief detail of everything since the divorce. They took over the job of wiping Serena's forehead when she sweated but otherwise just sat by her side and held her hand. Gina cried. Serena must have meant a lot to her.

Finally after five hours of sleep, my princess opened her eyes and the first she saw was Gina.

"Molly." She said softly and Gina smiled at her.

"How do you feel?" Gina asked and I became puzzled. Molly? Gina? What the heck was going on?!

"Dry." Serena answered and Alice poured a cup of water while Molly/Gina helped her to a sitting position. When Alice handed her the cup of water, she blinked, seeming to notice the younger girl then.

"Oh Alice. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm in a much better shape than you." Alice answered.

"I bet." She said and laughed a little. She took the offered drink with a thank you and slowly drank it. She made to sit the cap down but Molly/Gina took it from her and she leaned back against the bed post.

"Where is Diamond?" she asked, looking around. I was standing in front of the door so she could see me unless she turned fully around.

""I'm right here." She directed head to the door until her eyes found me. She smiled softly and I walked to her. I sat by her side and leaned her against me.

"Do you know you have stomach problems because you haven't been eating properly?" I said to her softly.

"Ha!" she laughed. "The illness I have has nothing to do with my stomach." She answered.

"Then what is it?" I asked her. She only sighed and looked away.

"Serena…" Molly said, getting our attention back to her.

"Is this what you want? This break up with Darien?" Molly asked.

"Isn't that what I've always asked for?" Serena answered.

"No Serena. You've never asked for that, you've never asked for anything!" Molly said, anger brewing in her hazel eyes.

"Molly, this is for the best." Serena said.

"It is not!" Molly said as she roused to her feet, her eyes flashing. "You love Darien! Do you know how often you call out his name without even knowing?" she said, a tear leaking out her eyes. Serena just looked at her silently.

"What happened Molly?" she asked and I blinked. Molly slumped back on the bed and buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Melvin found out about her clubbing and other things and moved out of the house, taking the kids with him." Alice answered. There was a moment of silence that gave me the insight to put all the pieces together. Gina was Molly's stage name, a disguise name to hide her clubbing from her husband. And I bet the other stuff he found out about other than the clubbing was the fact that she was sleeping around with Serena. That would lead to a separation wouldn't it?

"I've tried everything. I asked for forgiveness, begged and pleaded with him but he still wants a divorce and worse of all he plans to take full custody of my children. I know I could really fight him for them as well but my two kids and this one coming will be split up. I don't want that. And…I love him." She confessed, crying harder.

Serena sighed.

"Call Melvin here, there is something I want to tell you all." Serena said. We all blinked but no one questioned her. Alice took out her cell phone to dial his number but I shook my head know. Instead I took out my phone and asked for the number. I called him and asked him to come over as quickly as he could. He asked for an hour, so we waited for him to come, all the while Serena just stared out the window.

* * *

**Darien's Pov**

My days without Serena feels like and endless lonely night. I want her back. I don't care if she continues to sleep around, I don't care if she doesn't love me anymore. I don't care if she never sleeps with me, I just want her back. I want her…so much. Days and nights I cry, I who did not cry at my father's funeral cried for a woman who was alive.

Serena had become my everything, from the time I met her at the alley until now, she had become my very soul. How can a man live without a soul. Slowly I die. I feel no hunger to fill my belly, no thirst to seek water, nothing. Just emptiness. Everyday is the same.

And everyday all I hear is "get over her" "take a new wife" "She is gone" "Be a man" and words I do not want to hear. My health has become fragile and with each unbearable moment of pain I am sent to the hospital.

The doctors do not know what is wrong with me. I wish I had the voice to cry out I'm dying of a lonely and broken heart but my voice is locked inside me. Everyday doctors run their machines and examinations on me but nothing is found. To them I should be healthy, to them there is nothing wrong. But there is something wrong. She is not here.

There is something very wrong with that picture.

Food I cannot it and when it is forcefully shoved into my mouth it all comes out again. My head hurts and my body burns with a fever. I was dying. I knew. But my only medicine didn't want me. Who could blame her, after all I had done to her, why would she want to save me. I had killed her. It had been my selfishness that had turned her from the innocent girl she had been to this bitter faithless woman. Because of me, she had lost her true smile. Because of me, her heart and womb is empty. It took her fighting back against me to understand the suffering and pain I had caused her. But my pain is nothing compared to how much she suffered. My tears are nothing compared to the gallons she cried because of me.

What goes around comes around. I was finally getting my just desert. And it hurt so much sometimes I couldn't breathe.

Because of me an innocent life came to an end, because of my foolishness, I destroyed my happiness. And in turn, destroyed hers. The saying, "You do not know what you have until it's gone." Is truer than ever. I had had something so precious, a smile so bright, a heart so true and eyes so honest and I had thrown it all away because of foolish traditions.

This was my curse and I had no way of breaking it. Why should it be broken, I deserved it.

Darkness swirled in my vision; I could hear sounds but make nothing of it. In my ears all I could hear were the splash of the sea, the laughter that rang like a sweet bell and all I could see where sparkling clear eyes that shone brighter than the sky on a cloudless day. Of golden hair so lush and bright it put the sun to shame. Of legs so long it went on for miles, and of a body clothed in a simple white dress, dancing and running about on a sandy beach.

Once again I was brought back home, and once again a verdict had been delivered. There is nothing wrong with me. Are you blind doctors?! Can you not see I'm dying!?

I want to scream but the words won't come out. Death…it is exactly what I deserve. I killed her and I killed him, so why should I be let to live?

I felt cool hands grasp my hand and the image of the beautiful girl disappeared. I wanted scream no and I did, but no one outside heard me. I felt my head being lifted and position somewhere or on something high. What? Did they think blood would flow from by head and down my body to save me? I was done. It was my turn to leave the world.

"Darien?" I heard it, a tiny voice. I knew that voice but I could not tell who it was.

"Darien please, answer me!" I heard, I wanted to say I hear you. I wanted to shake my hand out of the hands that were grasping mine, but my voice was silent and my body immobile. Is this how it felt to be in a comma? To be a vegetable

I heard nothing else. It was absolute darkness.

My eyes opened and all I could see was the ceiling. My hearing restored itself and little by little, mobility returned to my body. I moved my head a little to the left and I saw people moving about. I blinked and strained my neck, looked up and down. I was in a dining room. What for?

"Darien?" I heard someone say. All noise stopped for a brief second before it picked up again, this time louder. Once again my hand was grasped into cold hands and I trailed my eyes from the hands to the face of my mother. Oh, how her age was showing. My mother was in her forties but she had never looked it until that moment. Always she looked early thirty late twenties, but seeing her now, she looked far above her age. Worry lines appeared at around her eyes and forehead.

I felt a cold cloth touch my forehead. I looked up and saw Amy.

"What's going on?" I was still lying down, on a bed made of heavy and comfortable blankets.

"Oh Darien, you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last 5 days!" mother said, tears wavering in her eyes. I was shocked. Mother didn't cry….she was too strong for that. I looked around the room and realized all my family and friends were there. All looking worried and somewhat relieved.

"The doctors say there is nothing wrong with you. That your blinking in and out was the cause of an internal struggle." Amy said, the doctor of our family. "I also tested and examined you and they are right, other than lack of food, there is nothing wrong with you physically."

They sure nailed that right.

"I still can't believe you're letting that bitch affect you!" mother said in a growl. Mother never curse, ever.

"Do not speak of Serena like that." I said, my voice cold with a warning.

"Ha! Even as you are you continue to defend her!" Amy said, getting up and walking a distance away from me. Seiya came to kneel by me.

"Darien, mother is right. You have to move on and let Serena go." He said softly and I wanted to kill him.

"Shut the hell up." Did he think I had forgotten he slept with my wife? Did he think because he was my twin I had forgiven him? Bastard!

"I won't!" he snapped. "Do you know how much worry your foolishness is causing mother!?"

"Who the hell are you to talk." I snapped back, as a tried to get up but I lacked the energy.

"I am the one who has been drying mother's tears. Her unnecessary tears caused by you!" he replied in a hiss.

"Enough the both of you!" Mother yelled. I held my forehead, my head was killing me.

"Darien, if you want to give me an early grave, then continue to grieve over the girl who has torn my family apart! Look at us Darien! Look! How much suffering one person alone has unleashed on us. Once we could walk proudly with our heads held high, but look at us now? We are the laughing stock of the world! Everyone is hurt, our family is tearing apart. Look at the shadows of pain and betrayal left behind by your wife! Can't you see anyone else but her!?" mother said as she cried. There was silence in the room and tears fell from my eyes at my mother's pain.

"She didn't used to be like this. She wasn't always like this." I said.

"You keep saying that. Say it's true, that she had been an angel. People change Darien, and the sooner you accept that, the easier it will be to let them go." KJ said and I didn't bother looking at him. They could say all they wanted, but so long as none of them knew what had happened, everything they said was meaningless.

"She wasn't always like this."

"Darien…" Rei started but I caught her off.

"We meet six years ago when I went to Japan with father for that business deal that brought us on top of all our competitors. It was late evening and I was walking to the hotel we were staying at. Unfortunately, I got lost in some alley…" is said, the memories coming alive in my mind once more.

"What happened?" I blinked and looked up, standing by KJ and Mina were Trista, Amara and his girlfriend, Michelle. It had been Trista who asked the question.

"While I was walking through the alley which was like a maze, some men began following me. Everywhere I went they followed me and their numbers increased. They had on torn clothes, they were dirty and some began drawing knives. I knew that my expensive clothes was what was drawing them to me." I said, remembering the fear I felt on that day.

"I began to run and worst of all it began to rain. I heard them shouting after me and I ran and ran. But they were relentless. My legs began to hurt and still I ran, my vision clouded and still I ran. Thunder and lightning clapped and still they chased me. I had nowhere to go. There were no doors I could burst into and I had no idea where I was. I feared that I had finally reached my end." They listened silently as I continued the story, no one interrupting me.

"I tripped again and as I closed my eyes for impact, I felt a small hand grasp mine and yank me up. I looked up in fear, thinking I had finally been caught, but the eyes I stared into were not that of my chasers…"

* * *

**Serena's Pov**

Melvin arrived in an hour as he had said and Diamond went to get him and ushered him into the room. he stopped short when he saw all that was assembled in the room. he turned to leave but Diamond had looked the door and stood guard against it.

"Melvin, take a seat." I said.

"What the hell do you all want?!" he yelled. I saw the anger in his eyes and my heart went out to him. The anger of betrayal, I knew he felt it. I knew it but when he had looked at Molly, for a brief second I had also seen his real feelings. At the moment he was being led by his feelings of anger, I hope when he had finish hearing what I have to tell them, he will be able to let that anger go so he won't make mine and Darien's mistake.

"Please Melvin, it is important. Have a seat." I said again. He glared at me furiously and moved himself to stand in front of the window. I had no fear of him jumping out, Melvin had a fear of high. No matter how short the height between the floor and the window was, I knew it would still deter him.

"What do you want?" he asked again and I sighed.

"For a long time the only image all of you have had of me are an adulterous, a bitch and all the colorfulness of shame in this world. There was a time I was like all of you, honest, true and a good person." Melvin snorted. I did not take offense for even sometimes I have trouble believing I had been such a good girl at one point in my life.

"Melvin!" Alice said indignantly.

"It's alright. Just hear me out then make judgments for yourself." I said and leaned back against the bed post and closed my eyes to tell my tail.

"It had been a sunny afternoon but the evening following it had been very rainy. The rain came so unexpectedly it caught me in it…."1

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6 The Shadows rising out of the

**To Live Again: The Wolf & The Sheep**

Previously titled: **Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

* * *

This story is very different from all my other stories, so don't judge my other stories until you read them because you think they might all be like this.

This story will start out odd with lots of sexual involvement, but that will lead to the main story. All that sexual things is necessary to understand the full plot of this story. It may not make sense now but I promise you by the end of the story everything will be clear.

Of course this story will get on the nerves of many Serena and Darien's fans but this story IS a Darien and Serena story even though in the beginning it might not look it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Used, taken advantaged off, emotionally abuse, and physically scarred but all this changed when a moment's insanity gave her the will to fight back. Now she is taking a step and she will stop at nothing until she has taken her pound of flesh.

**Chapter 6 - The shadows rise from the Light**

**Serena's Flashback**

"Stupid rain." I muttered as I jogged through it. I was wet, cold, not in a good mood and hungry. I knew the others were worried so I speed up from jogging to a full out dash, hoping to get home soon. It was a dark night but my years in the dark had given me a sort of cat like vision that I could see in the dark. As I ran, I heard whistles and the cries of war. Which just meant that the street rats and the gangsters wanna be had just cornered a prey. I really didn't feel the need to get involve with them but all the same I was curious as to what kind of prey they had picked up this time. I took off of running in the direction they were all running to, taking shorter cuts and running ahead of them. The person they were running after was a man, a tall man. He looked behind him to see how close his pursues were and I saw the fear in his face. I sighed, knowing there was no way I could not help him. As he turned back around to run, he tripped and began to fall. I quickly grabbed his hand that was closer to me and yanked him up, nearly sending the both of us stumbling on the floor but luckily I was able to grasp something to keep our footing.

He looked at with fear, probably thinking his days were up. I didn't have time to stare at him. I looked up as I heard approaching footsteps.

"Ah, our street goddess has caught him for us. Now sweetheart, send him to daddy." Jack, the most respected street rat and gangster wanna be master said and I rolled my eyes. He was an idiot in my book; the only reason why everyone feared him was because of his huge size and his strength.

"Cut it out Jack. I found him, he is my prey." I said. I had never liked jack. He had tried so hard to make me his woman and had tried on several occasions to rape me. I had been saved by pepper sprays and Lita.

"Now now sweet thing, it is good to share." He sneered and I stood in front of the man.

"I'm warning you Jack, I have no intention of getting in a fight today with you so just let him and I pass." I said again. He barked a laughter and all his clowns joined in.

"No sweetie, you see, my boys are hungry. The man you have in your hands looks rich enough to feed us all."

"Is that so, well then, all the more reason for me to keep him all to myself." I replied. There was absolute silence.

"Serena I'm serious, give him to me!"

"No freaking way."

"If that is your wish. I hope you have your will return. Get them!" he ordered and his followers began inching towards us. There was two ways I could get out. The first and most dangerous way was going straight through them. If it had been me alone I would have no problem doing so but with this man, it was suicidal. The second way of getting out was running towards them and making a quick dash to the left. It was a longer way of getting him out of the ghetto but it was my only choice.

"Hey you, how fast a runner are you?" I asked urgently.

"Fair."

"And how agile are you." I asked again.

"Above average." He answered.

"Good, then do exactly as I do. Take this and cut out whoever gets in your way. It is either your life or theirs, make your decision with this blade." I said and handed him one of my little foot long blades.

"Let's go." I said and began charging. Charging them straight away instead of looking as if I was going to take the exit at the left threw them for a loop, something I had been counting on. Those who reached me I cut them down, and on some I sprayed pepper into their eys, I heard mones and screams of pain from those I cut down to those he cut down. I bent as I run and tripped a fool that was running at me.

"Help me." I said to him and we lifted the fool I had tripped and threw him at those charging.

"To the left!" I whispered urgently and dashed quickly for it, hearing his heavy footsteps behind me.

"After them! Don't let them get away!" Jack screamed in anger. I was a very fast runner and I knew if I didn't grasp his hand, I would lose sight of him. So I reached behind me and he took my hand. We run, taking shorts cuts our chasers didn't know, hiding out when it was too risk to run in the open or when we were both too tired to run. I don't know how long this went on; all I remember was that we needed to get to the hideout. I could not even attempt to take him back to the main street where because there would be many witness, the street rats would not pursue. We fought when we came across our chasers but otherwise stuck to shot cuts.

Finally we lost our pursuer's but I knew turning back around was not an option. Silently and watchfully, I led him through series of underground tunnels and short cut and resurfaced back up. At this point we had arrived at a huge dark mansion that had been abandoned for so long. The mansion was fenced in but there was a secret passage that we used to get in. I stopped him and turned back to look at him. He seemed so weary.

"From now on you cannot look. I need to blind fold you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we don't like strangers knowing the route to our home." He seemed ready to protest but the look I gave him silenced him. I took from my forehead a long ribbon I often used to tie my hair when it wasn't hiding underneath a net.

"Is this necessary?" he asked.

"Yes." He sighed.

"It's either this or that." He said and stretched his hand. I was impressed. A lot of the times when I save people from being mug, the hardest part is getting them to wear the blindfold. Her covered his eyes and I went to his back and tightened the fold and went over his eyes one more to make sure there was no possible way of peaking.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. By morning we will have you back where it is safe and you can forget all about this night." I said.

"My name is Darien."

"I don't really care. I forget names that are unimportant." I replied and took his hand.

"Follow me and do as I say when I say it." I said. I took him all around the fence till the fence reached the forest behind the abandoned mansion. At the edge of the forest was a big tree, the fence went out all around the house even through the forest. It was a very long fence.

"Stand here." I told him and he stood. I bent down and dug my hand under the fence to the root of the tree. There was a very small string which could never be detected by the naked eye, especially in weather like tonight. I grabbed the string and pulled at it several times. From atop the tree, a rope ladder fell and I caught it. I grabbed his hand and settled the ladder on the floor.

"Put your hands around my waist." I told him. I guided his hand to one side of my waist and he did the rest.

"Now lift up your leg and stretch it a little forward." I instructed. Without question he did so and I let his stretched leg touch one wood of the ladder.

"We are about to climb up. The ladder moves quite a lot so please don't shuffle around. You have your leg on the first stair of the ladder. My hand will be that which lifts us up. You are to move your legs according to which side of my body lifts up understood." He nodded and I sighed. He was going to be heavy but my body was trained for endurance. I grasped the ladder stair a root over my head and positioned my leg on the stair on top of the one his leg was positioned on. I took a second step then a third to test the weight. It was fine.

"Now." I said, I took another step and he did the same. Surprisingly, he was very easy to climb up with. When we reached the top, I stretched one of my hands to grab a firm branch on the tree.

"Stretch one of your hands forward." I told him. He tightened one of his had around the front of my waist and reached forward and grasped a stair on the ladder.

"Good…now reach forward with the other hand too." He did. But he stretched one of his had up to grasp the last stair I was holding on to with my hand and his other hand followed. This flattened his body against mine and a shiver ran through me a gasp came out of me.

"Well?" he whispered, his mouth right next to my ear and his breath dancing on my skin. I blinked at the sensation of it all. What the heck was that all about?

"Loosen yourself a bit away from me." I said. There was a pause before he leaned away. I took the chance to us the hand on the ladder to grasp a different branch and pull myself up. When I was up on the tree, I sighed with my hand resting on my chest. Why was my heart beating so fast? I turned back to him.

"Hold on tightly, the ladder is about to move." I said.

"Ok." He replied. I grasped a hold of the rope on both side.

"On the count of Three, I need you to lift your legs as high up in the sky as you can alright?"

"Ok." Tightly I held the ropes.

"One…..Two….." I yanked the rope high up and to the left. "Three!" and as the rope flew, he lifted his legs. Though things didn't go as plan. He landed on the floor on the inside of the fence but the ladder remained on the outside. I heard a curse and a moan of pain and I winced in sympathy.

"What the hell?"

"Just stay right there." I told him and quickly rolled up the ladder and hid it among the fool foliage of the tree leaves. Then I climbed down to join him. He was sitting with his hands holding his head.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant for that to happen, you were just too heavy." I said.

"Jeez, thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"Shall we go?" I said and grasped one of his hands. He stood up and followed me. We walked to the back of the mansion to the side where the kitchen was. I knocked six times, on the second, fourth and sixth time, the volume of the knock was louder. Then I wrapped my fingers on the door as you would on a key board if you are typing fast. That was the secret code to getting the door open for you. If you missed a single beat, the door would not be open for you. This was how we had been able to protect ourselves and our hideout for so long. Soon the door opened for me.

"Se…."

"Shsh." I shushed Lita when she opened the door.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I answered. I entered, still holding on to his hand and when Lita closed and locked the door behind us we walked downwards to the basement where we would not be seen if a light came on. Lita went in front of me to give them a forewarning before he and I arrived at the basement. Everyone watched me silently, waiting for me to say it was alright. I dropped his hand and I felt a loss of warmth for some reason. I went to the back and untied the blindfold. He blinked and closed his eyes before opening it again. He had to adjust his eyes to the candlelistic and lamp light burning in the room.

"He's safe guys." I said and murmurs went around.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"He was being chased by Jack and his clowns."

"Oh dear." She said, always the mother figure.

"Yeah well, can you take care of him so I can go and dry up?" I asked Lita and she nodded. I turned and looked at him. He stared at me. For a minute I could not say anything. His eyes, they were the deepest set of blue, like a midnight blue or an angry ocean on a dark night. I shook my head, what the heck was I thinking!?

"You're safe here. For the night you will have to stay here but we will get you back to civilization in the morning." I said, walked around him and left back up the stairs.

* * *

**Darien's Flashback**

I watched her walk up and all I wanted to do was reach out and grasp a hold of her hand. The feeling of her body even clothed as she was, pressed against me on the ladder hand sent through me wonderful sensations I could not deny. She had an intoxicating smell that also drew me to her. I felt a pit of disappointment when she told me to lean away from her on that ladder. I wanted so badly to stay in that position forever, despite how much my leg and hands were hurting. And when she finally came down and took my hand, I felt warmth that I missed as soon as she let go of my hand and went upstairs.

And her eyes…or God…her eyes. When I had turned around to look at when she had yanked me from falling, I was about to hit her thinking she was one of the people chasing me. It had been her eyes that had stopped me and getting a second chance to stare into those glorious blue orbs, I felt I was in heaven. Her eyes were the crystal blue of the sea when it is calm with the sun blazing on it. She had silver specks in it and it shone with a light of life I had never seen before in anyone's eyes. Her eyes were lively, living…and in it I could see so much hope and freedom and wildness.

I stared after her retreating back, even when she went out of sight I still stared until the lady she had been talking to cleared her throat. I turned my attention to her and all the curious eyes that stared at me.

"What's your name dear?" The lady asked.

"Darien." I answered.

"Well my name is Lita, pleased to meet you." She said and stretched her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. I heard approaching footsteps and quickly I looked toward the stairs and true enough she reappeared.

"Anyone wants to take a cold shower with me?" she said to the people in the room.

"Is that an invitation for more?" A boy around her age said, his eyes sparkling.

"You wish Romeo." She answered.

"Dang." The boy said and they all laughed. The odd silence was cleared away.

"Maria is the only one who hasn't showered…yet." Lita said.

"It's too cold!" A little girl of about five said.

"Someone isn't sleeping with me tonight." Serena said and the little girl's eyes opened wide.

"No!"

"Then it's shower time young lady."

"But…it's so cold."

"It's alright. If you shower with me it will be less cold or you will sleep by yourself today." My rescuer said.

"No!" Maria said and quickly ran to my rescuer who picked her up and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"It'll be ok." She said and the little girl nodded. Up the stairs they left.

Once again I stared.

"Darien..." Lita said and I turned back to her. I watch her grab a long shirt out of a basket of things and handed it to me.

"Go upstairs and dry yourself there. Tell Serena to give you a new towel." Lita said and I stared at her.

"Who is Serena?" I asked her. She blinked.

"The girl that just….did she not introduce herself to you?" Lita asked.

"She said she didn't remember unimportant names." I answered and Lita sighed.

"That girl…anyway…she is Serena. Tell her to get you a towel ok?" Lita said and I nodded. I walked up the stairs into utter darkness. How do I find Serena exactly? I couldn't see anything beyond in front of me and I didn't even know where to turn. Serena…what a pretty name. Standing there trying to decide what to do, I heard giggles. Walking toward where the sound of howls and laughter was coming from, I saw a door and opened it. It opened to outside and the noise was coming from my right. I turned my head and I stood frozen. Serena stood with the child in her arms trying to wash the soap out of the kid's hair. The kid was yelping at the coldness of the falling rain and Serena was giggling. But what was so perfect, so enchanting about that scene was that she was completely naked!

As a gentleman, the right thing to have done was turn away but I couldn't. My eyes opened wide as I stared, from her butt to her breasts. They were so big. He flat stomach and down her long long long legs. Her creamy flesh glimmered with the water and she danced around twirling the child whose yelps had turned to full blown out laughter. Looking at her, I felt tightness in my groin and in my chest…such a magnificent creature….I wanted her so badly.

I forcefully drew myself back in the house, the hardest thing I had ever done. I sat on the stairs to wait for her so she could get me a towel like Lita had said. While sitting there I could not keep the image of her beautiful body from my mind. I just kept seeing it, over and over. And worse I was seeing other images with it. My hands on her body, breasts, buttocks and in her. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. I, Darien Mamoru Shields, heir to an empire was lusting over someone I didn't even know. It was crazy but it was so true.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" I told myself but that didn't help. The more I thought of her the more my groin stood up begging for attention. I was about to massage it right there and then when Lita came up the stairs. She saw me sitting and blinked.

"She's taking a shower with the kid outside I think." I answered her unspoken question.

"Oh. You could have come downstairs to tell me you know." She said.

"Thought I wait for her."I told her.

"That's not good. You will catch a cold like that. Wait here." She said and walked past me only to turn and climb up stairs I hadn't seen because of the darkness. a few minutes later she returned with a towel.

"Here…go upstairs and change." She said. The door from outside opened. Thankfully she was covered with a towel. She held the little kid to her chest.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Lita said to Maria.

"Yeah. It was fun!" the little girl unanswered enthusiastically. I bet.

"I will bath first if you don't mind. I said to Lita."

"I'm afraid the only water we can provide for you is the rain outside." Serena said. I turned to her, her voice was regretful but there was a trill in it as well.

"That will be fine." I said.

"It's cold…really cold." She warned.

"I know." I answered.

"As you wish. Come on Maria; let's go put on some warm clothes, what do you say?" Serena said.

"Yesh!" the little girl answered with energy and she laughed. Her laughter sounded like a bell, so light and happy it makes you think of spring. I watched her as she climbed up the dark stares.

"Please hurry up so you don't catch a cold." Lita said to me.

"Sure." I said and opened the door.

"Turn to your left and leave your shirt and towel there, the roof on that side is long so it will keep it out of the rain." Lita advised.

"Thank you."

"Sure, see ya in a bit." She left for downstairs. I took I final look upstairs before walking out. I did as she said and placed the shirt and the towel to the shelter on the left before moving to the right to rinse myself in the cold water. I had forgotten to ask for a wash cloth and soap. The water was cold, it was freezing! I made to turn back away from it. I heard a knock.

"Darien, here is soap and a wash cloth." Serena's voice came from behind the door. Her hand stuck out with the items and the door covered the rest of her body and face. I walked to her and took the cloth and soap. I purposely ran my hand over her hand and I could feel her pulse sped up. She was so truthful in her reaction, so honest. Once I took the things, she immediately withdrew her hand and closed the door. It made me chuckle

I went back under the water and yelped as the cold water dripped down on me. From inside I heard two giggles. So they were going to listen to me yelp like a little girl were there? That gave me the strength to handle the rain and the cold. After I finished washing, I dried and clothed myself. The shirt Lita had given me went all the way down to my ankles, no wonder she had given me no pants with it. I returned inside with my wet clothes. I heard singing from the basement so I silently made my way there. When I appeared, I heard them singing and claping a lively tune, of all of them Serena had the best voice. Not because I was lusting over her or nothing, she really did have a beautiful voice. Pure notes poured out of her mouth and I was swallowed whole by it. All of them stopped singing when they saw me.

"Feeling better?" Lita asked.

"Much. Is there a place I can hang my wet clothes?" I asked.

"Serena will take care of that for you." Lita said and Serena sighed, glaring at her.

"Oh no, I can take care of it if you just show me where I can hang it." I said. I didn't want to be on Serena's bad term.

"No, you won't be able to go to where we hang wet clothes without killing yourself." Serena said and took the clothes from me. She walked upstairs again and I felt bad making her get up from her warm position by the fireplace which was lit.

"Come take a seat Darien. We will start eating as soon as Serena come back." The circle was full, where was I to sit?

"Gideon, move a little so he can sit there." She ordered though not unkindly. A little boy with a mop of golden hair and green eyes scooted closer to where Serena was sitting.

"No, the other way." Lita directed.

"But…"

"NO BUTS! Do as I say or no dinner for you." She said, placing her hands on her waist.

Sulking, the little boy did as was told.

"Take a seat over there Darien." Lita said.

"Um…thank you." I thanked her. I walked to sit where she directed. I heard giggles and when I sat I realized I was the center of attention. I was used to attention but these people made me rather uncomfortable. Maybe it was because they were below my station? I thought. Whatever the case I felt inadequate.

Serena returned, her gazing landing at where I was sitting. I sort of shrug and she rolled her eyes.

"Serena, help me serve."

"Yes mother." She answered sarcastically. I didn't exactly know what age Serena was, she confused me. Before I had thought she looked like a thirteen or fourteen year old. But then I had seen her body, there was no way in hell a child of 13 or 14 could have a body like that. It was just impossible. So her age baffled me. Of everyone in the room, Lita seemed the oldest and even then she was younger than me. There were a total of fifteen people. Seven of them were kids between the ages three and ten. Three of them were in their thirteens and fourteens and the five left including Serena and Lita ranged from anywhere from fifteen to nineteen. Lita was nineteen that I was sure but as for Serena, well I could only speculate.

They served everyone a bowl of hot soup and bread and a cup of water. Serena served me the same before getting her own to sit by me. Lita also got her own and came to sit in the circle.

"Let's say grace." Lita said. They all took out their hands and held each other's hand. I blinked. These people said grace?

"Darien?" Serena said as she reached her hand out to me. I took it and stretched my other hand to Gideon who grudging took it.

"Serena…please say grace for us." Lita said.

"Let's bow our heads for prayer." She said. "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from the evil. For thou is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever Amen." She said, quoting Jesus' prayer from the bible.

"Amen!" they all responded before letting go of each other's hands and starting to eat. I looked at Lita.

"Is something the matter?" Lita asked.

"Where are the spoons?" I asked.

Serena laughed and the others giggled and chuckled.

"Sweetheart, watch and do as we do." Serena said. She dipped the end of the bread in the soup, took it out and into her mouth. Then she picked up the bowl of soup, blew out the steam and sipped a little. She sat the soup down and turned to me.

"That's how you do it." She said with a smile. I looked around seeing everyone doing it and I sighed.

"So what's the story with him?" the guy who had joked about taking a shower with her asked.

"Like I said. Got chased down by Jack and I got him out of the net." Serena answered.

"Nasty business getting involve with Jack." The guy said again.

"I don't think he had any business with them. But you can't be walking around this part looking like you just came out of a magazine. What did you expect would happen?" This Serena said looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I just lost my way, I'm not from here." I told her.

"Could have guessed that much." She muttered.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I put you through." I told her and I really meant it.

"It's ok." She answered.

"Besides, she has a reputation for being super woman." That same boy said again.

"Tigerseye!" Serena said, her tone very disapproving. I wasn't sure if Fisheye was the super hero name she had chosen or she was calling the boy's name.

"Come now, a little tale here won't hurt." A woman dressed in blue drags with blue dyed hair said.

"Not you too Fisheye." Serena groaned. Fisheye, which I presumed was her name giggled.

"She likes to save the damsels in distress around these parts. She's like a knight, or a fighter for justice." Tigerseye which I presume was the boy's name said. Serena glared at him. He was a handsome fella with back length golden blond hair and blue eyes. He had two stripes of silver dye horizontally across his hair.

"Yeah, Serena is very cool! My favorite older sister!" Maria said all smiles.

"Why am I the subject of discussion this evening? Hawkseye, say something please." She said, turning her head to the last boy most closes to Lita's age who had yet spoken. His hair was dyed pink and stood straight up. He had this adult look all about him that I had to rethink his age. He looked older than Lita but from what I had noticed so far, Lita seemed to be the one in charge. He smiled at Serena and there was something in his smile that irked me. a sort of intimacy that was quickly followed by a twinkle in his light reddish eyes.

"Well you did save us too you know." He said and Serena groaned.

"You're all terrible." She said and they all laughed. I was very confused and couldn't follow the conversation really.

We continued to eat with light conversation going here and there. but most of the time they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I had a dream last night." All attention turned on the little boy sitting right beside me.

"Yes Gideon, what was it about?" Serena asked.

The little boy looked up and stared at Serena. His eyes wavered with unshed tears.

"Gideon?" Serena asked with worry. He looked down, fidgeting with his fingers.

"You had left." He said.

"Who had left?" a little girl with black hair and purple streaks and violet eyes asked. She looked about 7 years.

"Serena. She had left us and gone to live faraway and would never come back. And we never heard from her again. And we were miserable and split apart. Without Serena we were bullied, food was hard to come by and all I wanted was Serena." He said, tears pulling down his eyes. He was only a boy of 8 but in that moment he could have been a grown man.

"Oh Giddy." Serena said and got up from her sitting position. She went to the little boy and hugged him. He buried his face in her waist and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around him.

"Giddy listen to me, no matter what happens just know that I love you with all my heart. I would never leave you if I wasn't 110 percent sure that you will be safe, have food to eat and a place to stay. And besides, where am I to go if I leave you guys? You're my family, the most precious, most important aspect of my life. If I were to leave, it will be for the benefit of you all. Do you understand?" she said. I found it odd that she didn't just assure him that she would never leave them.

"Yeah. Serena would never do anything that will hurt us because she loves us. Right?" The black haired, purple streaked and violet eyes girl said.

Serena smiled at her.

"Right Hotaru, I would never. I love you guys way too much. Come now, let's have a group hug." She said, opening one hand with a wide grin. The kids rushed to her and the rest with the exception of Lita and I joined in the hug. It was far too cheesy I had to turn my eyes away. This was most definitely the strangest family I had ever encountered.

My head turned sharply around when I heard full blown out laughters. I blinked and chuckled as what was happening registered. Serena, Gideon, Maria and Hotaru were on the floor fighting for their lives as the rest standing tickled them mercilessly. Lita looked on with amused eyes, her features soft with untold love for her family. Serena was thrashing the most, so she was ticklish. As soon as I thought of that, a very provocating image of her total naked on my bed with me tickling her popped in my head. I closed my eyes and turned away, I was a pervert!

I looked up and the gentle look on Lita's face had turned Serious. But she wasn't staring at them, she was staring at me. After a while I couldn't meet her eyes and turned away. When I looked back up, her gaze was back on her goofing family and that adoring look was all over her face again. I wondered what that was all about.

Finally, the night was brought to an end. I stood back and watched Lita and Serena and the three older children with their names ending in eyes help the little ones to bed. Lita explained that normally they all slept upstairs in various rooms within the mansion but since it had rained, the rooms would be too cold. While most of the rooms had a fire place, turning them on would attract attention which also explained why the only source of light was down there in the basement where the outside world could not see. Instead they brought from upstairs various blankets and lined them by the fire after Lita had swept the floor of course. Their sleeping arrangement was very amusing to me but it also made me understand just how protective the older ones were of the little ones. At the very end of the mattress of blanket would sleep Lita, followed by one child (Sarah who was about 4), then a young teen named Oskar who was about 14. Another adult (Hawkeyes), then a child (Jordan 7 years) then a young teen (Gemma 13). Then Tigerseyes who looked between 17 and 18, Axel a child of 9 and Daniel a child of 10. Then Fisheye who appeared 16, Gideon, Jamal who looked about 15. Now if I wasn't here, Hotaru and Maria would have followed Jamal but because I was here, the one behind Jamal was Serena and between Serena and I were Maria and Hotaru. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that she wasn't by my side.

The five older people and I stayed up for a while after Serena had sung a very lovely lullaby to the children. In whisper they talked. I wasn't sleepy at all, though they said I could sleep whenever I wanted to. Soon Fisheye and Tigerseye followed the children. We just sort of leaned back and watched the kids with Serena humming. Her humming reminded me of my childhood, sweet memories of me in my mother's embrace, my father picking me up and swinging me around, running around with my sister and friends. Playing in the fields of flowers in the spring time, at the beach in the summer, throwing ourselves in the piles of autumn leaves and sitting around the fireplace in winter drinking hot tea with marshmallows on a sticking roasting it at the fire and singing Christmas carols.

Finally the song she was humming came to an end.

"Serena go to sleep, you will be up and awake way too early in the morning." Lita said.

"True." She said and rouse up to stretch.

"You too Darien. She will need to take you back early in the morning." Lita said and I nodded.

"Well then, Goodnight everyone." She said. She walked up to Lita and kissed her cheek and did the same with Hawkeyes as she had done with all who had gone to sleep. I had moved to where I would be sleeping and trying to get comfortable. She appeared by me and gave me a kiss on the cheek too. I was so surprised.

Surprised but very happy.

She took her place behind Maria and pushed a few strands of hair from the little girls face. I was lying sideways watching her and our eyes met. We held the contact for a second longer, then she smiled at me and her lids closed. I wasn't certain if she had immediately dropped to sleep or not but I couldn't sleep. When I closed my eyes all I could see was her. And the tingling sensation in my body from her goodnight kiss made butterflies flip flop in my head. I was awaked for a long time, even after Lita and Hawkseye had retired for the night, just watching her.

It seem as soon as I closed my eyes I was being shaken awake.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 Inside my Heart

**To Live Again: The Wolf & the Sheep**

**Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

**Chapter 7 - Inside my heart**

**Darien's Flashback**

As soon as I closed my eyes I was being shaken awake.

I might have probably gotten an hour or two of sleep, but I could have sworn I had not slept at all. My eyes opened groggily. I couldn't see anything at first, the room was so dark. I felt a hand on my face and the warmth and scent of it told me who it was. I realized then that he lips were so very close to my ears and my body shuddered.

"Are you alright? Do you have a cold?" she asked in a whisper but I could still detect the concern in her voice. Her breath on my ear was testing my control.

"Yes, I'm alright." I whispered back as I adjusted my gaze to the darkness. I turned my head to the direction of her voice and her eyes were the brightest thing in the darkness of the room. I sat up straighter and unconsciously reached out a hand to hold her face. She gasped and I wanted to kiss her but I didn't.

"Is everything alright?" I asked in a whisper. I understood she didn't want to wake those sleeping.

"Yeah, it's cool." She said, seemingly breathless. "We just need to leave now."

"Leave?" I was confused.

"It's five am. I need to get you back to where you came from." She said.

"At five am!" I whispered in bafflement but I was scared. Scared to leave her. I had hoped we would leave when the sun was up, so I would get more time to spend with her. She pulled her face out of my hand and I let my hand fall back. It felt as if it was no longer part of my body.

"Yes. This is the normal time I leave for my own activities outside the ghetto. If you want to stay here until I get back then that's fine but I won't be back until about three or four pm." She said. I wanted to stay so I could spend more time with her but if she wasn't going to be around, that purpose was defeated then.

"Oh ok. I will go with you." I said. She placed something on me and when I felt it I realized it was my clothing.

"You can change upstairs. I have a candle lit there." she said. I stood up with the clothes in one hand and she took my other hand. I suspected that she just wanted to maneuver me around so I wouldn't accidently trip on someone and wake those who were sleeping. At the top of the stairs, Lita stood with a candle. She let go of my hand and I followed her now that I could see with the candle light.

"Here." Lita said as she handed me the candle. "Bring it back down once you finish changing."

"Ok." I said. I took the candle and went upstairs to change. My clothes were dry, well not totally but dry enough to be worn. But they were so cold. I changed out of the long shirt Lita had given me and placed on my own designer made suit. I could only guess just how wrinkled it was. Finally I returned to the top of the stair was that lead downstairs where the ladies were wait and gave back the shirt and candle to Lita.

"Thank you so much for your kind hospitality." I said gratefully. This was one experience I was never going to be able to forget in all my life.

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself alright?" Lita said.

"I will." Handing the candle to Serena, she stepped forward and hugged me. I returned the embrace. Lita truly was a warm hearted person. We stepped back and she took back the candle from Serena.

"Be careful the both of you. Save journey." She said and Serena hugged her.

Serena stepped forward and I thought I was going to get a hug from her too but instead she streteched out her hands and I saw the blind fold. Really? Was that even necessary anymore? I wanted to tell her that if I wanted to find my way back there I could despite that she had blindfolded me when we were coming. I had not seen anything through the blindfold but I was the kind of person who can trace back a route with my sense of smell alone and every place, despite how close the scent were had a distinctive smell that was its own. But instead I let her blind fold me.

"I will be back later." Serena said and since Lita didn't say anything I supposed she nodded. Serena who was closes to the door opened it and took my hand and led me outside the house. I could not tell whether outside was pitch black or if the sky was pale from the light of the moon or if there was a moon at all.

"I hope we meet again Lita." I said to her.

"We will." Was her simple answer.

I tightened my hand around Serena's and followed her. And over the tree again we maneuvered ourselves, though this time since I knew what to expect, we were able to land on the other side with without me falling. We walked for a long while, bending, taking mushy routes, turning here and there. At one particular turn, Serena had almost tripped but I caught her in time. But maybe I should have let her fall. I had been able to prevent her fall but I had accidently grabbed her breasts in the process. We were both caught in that position for a minute, her chest rising and falling and me fighting not to squeeze the treasure I had in my hands.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly and up righted herself. Once again I felt my hand wasn't my own.

After a few seconds she took my hand again and we continued on. Soon I began to hear sounds of traffic, music and people. Even at five am, Tokyo was alive as if the sun was up. She let go of my hand and moved behind me. I felt her untie the blind fold. As soon as I opened my eyes I closed it again, there were too many lights blazing around.

"Where exactly are you going?" Serena asked.

"The Crescent Bay Hotel." I said, trying to adjust my eyes.

"Are you insane? That's on the other side! How the heck did you get lost all the way to here?" She asked.

"I had been in a meeting at the Tokyo Tower. When it was over I went to take the train but I nodded off. By the time I realized it I was the last passenger on the train so I got off without thinking." I explained. She looked at me incredulously and shook her head with a big sigh.

"Well come on. The 5 am rush has already left but we can make it for the next one. I don't have money for a bus or cab fee so we have to make for the train." She said and I nodded. I didn't have money on me, except credit cards. We walked a short distance to the train station. The next train was about to move but it was pack.

"Don't tell me…" I said.

"Yup, we're going in." she said and took my hand. She dragged me, not that I wouldn't have gone after her anyways. The doors were closing and we sped up, managing to push ourselves through in the nick of time but we were so squashed in!

"Serena?" I called out breathlessly trying to find her. The train was so noisy I could barely hear myself. I felt a hand in mine and a drag. I fought through to follow that hand which I knew was Serena's and finally appeared by her. But then the crowd pushed and I felt myself pushed against her to the side of the train. I panicked thinking she was hurt.

"Serena!" I said urgently.

"I'm fine." She gasped. Wanting to give her a breathing space, I placed my hands on both sides of her head and tried to push my back backwards but the crowd was thick. I was able to push a little space in between us for her to adjust herself.

"Loosen your hands." She said.

"But then I would be pushed against you." I explained.

"Yes but you can't possibly hold this position for the 45 minutes ride can you?" she said and I knew she was right. Already my back ached and my hands were tiring.

"But…" I said stubbornly. As much as I want to crush my body against hers and devour her, I'd rather she didn't feel uncomfortable or too crashed against the train.

"It's alright." She said though her voice sounded so unsure. Something pushed against me and the air escaped me which loosened my grip and pressed my body to hers. I looked down and we stared into each other's eyes. I was mesmerized by her eyes and unconsciously leaned my head towards hers. Her eyes were large and her breathing was uneven as was my own. I could have swore her head roused up to meet mine. My forehead gently touched hers, my breathing very erratic. If I started to kiss her I would not be able to stop so I fought so hard to control myself.

"Darien." She said, my name a breath on her lips.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I've never been this close to a man outside my family so I'm a bit scared." She said. That gave me all the strength I needed to hold myself back. She had never been this close to a man? Meaning she had never truly been kissed? An unbelievable joy washed through me. I chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, you are safe." I told her. She stared wide eyed at me, blinked then smiled with a blush on her cheek.

"Thank you." She said.

"Rest your head on my chest, it will make it easier." I said.

"Um…ok..." she said uncertainly. Softly she laid her head on my chest and we both sighed. This position felt so natural that I couldn't help but feel as if I was home. As the trained dropped off people and others came in, we maintained this position all the way until we arrived at our destination. We were reluctant to part, well at least I was but we had to. I followed her out into the train station and out the building to the other side where cars were going and coming.

"Well, we are 20 minutes away from the Crescent Bay. Like I said, I don't have money for a cab but if you can walk we can make it there in about 40 minutes or less or more." She said.

"No, we will take a taxi." I said.

"But…" She began.

"I know. I'm paying for it." I said. She raised a brow.

"If you could pay for it why didn't you say so at first." She said.

"Well I don't have cash around me and I don't use credit cards for taxi payments but I'm sure if we got there and told the driver to wait for me to get some money there won't be any problem."

"You could have done that from the start."

"Yes but I didn't think of it until now." I replied. She sighed again and I chuckled.

"Well you call for a taxi. No taxi driver will stop for me." she said.

"Why not?"

"Look at the way I'm dressed." She said and I looked. She was wearing brown baggy pants, and a plain black shirt. The shirt was four times her size; she had on torn shoes and a hat over her tightly covered hair. She looked like a street rat. Or that her appearance wouldn't make any taxi stop because they would think she was poor or didn't have any money on her which she really didn't but that was beside the point. My clothes were wrinkled but because it was made of the finest quality material, it still looked worthy of a lot of money. Though I was sure my hair was tousled and I looked much disheveled. I smoothed my hair back only to have it fall back on my face. I glared at the ends of my hair; I was in dire need of a haircut. Serena giggled.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said and moved to the edge of the road. I waved my hands, three Taxi passed me by but the fourth stopped. The driver rolled down the window and looked at me up and down to see if I was worth the ride. Serena squeezed in front of me.

"To Crescent Bay." She said and the driver's eyes lit up. I was confused.

"Oh please, get in." He said, making to get out. Serena opened the back door and entered; I followed after and closed the door behind me. The driver sat back down and started the car. As he drove I turned to Serena. She read the question I wanted to ask.

"He would have left us."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because with the way we look, it's normal for them to think that we are thieves. But since I said we were going to Crescent Bay all he could think about was Money." She said.

"I don't get it."

"Crescent Bay is the hotel for the rich and famous. Even if we look like thieves, going to such a heavily guarded place such as Crescent Bay didn't make us total losers." She explained and it made sense.

"Pardon me for that. You never know who or what you will be picking up. It's not unusual for cab drivers to be cheated or even shot by passengers." The cab driver said in apology. His voice was thick with the Japanese ascent. Only then did I realize all this time I had been speaking in Japanese. I had been born and raised in Greece but my grandparents had been born Japan. And they lived here in Japan, owners of the Crescent Bay. I often came to spend my summers here with my friends and family so learning Japanese was a must.

"No worries." Serena answered the taxi driver. The drive to the hotel was a silent one. When we arrived at the hotel, I didn't have my hotel identification ID with me and the guards wouldn't let us through. Even though I insisted I was the owner's grandchild. But of course the guards wouldn't know that.

"And I don't have my cell phone with me either." I said with a sigh.

"What did you do with it?" Serena asked.

"Probably fell during the chase." I answered.

"You can use my phone." The Taxi driver said and handed his phone.

"Oh, thank you." I said and dialed my father's number. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Father." I said.

"Son! Are you alright? Where are you? Where the devil have you been all night? Do you know how worried you made me and your grandparents? Your Mother is on her way here!..."

"Father please!" I said and he shut up. I sighed. "It's a long story but I'm stuck at the gate. I don't have my Identification card with me so the guards won't let me in. Can you come get me please?"

"That guard won't let you in? You, My son?" Father was furious.

"Father please, calm down. How can he know I'm your son? Or that my grandparents own the hotel for that matter? And can you bring some money with you so I can pay the taxi driver?"

"I will be right there."

"Thanks dad." I said but he had already put the phone down. I knew he was probably running out right now to come get me.

"Here you go, thank you." I said as I handed the phone back to the driver.

I turned to Serena but she was looking out the window on the other side and there was no emotion on her face. Something about her expressionless face worried me.

"Serena?" I said her name.

"Grandson of the owner of Crescent Bay. I can't believe this." she said, but there was almost a bitter yet scared tone to her voice. "I might as well have brought the police to our hideout."

I blinked. What did the police have to do with me or with my grandparents?

"What do I being the grandson of the owner of the Crescent Bay have to do with the police?" I asked her. I couldn't connect the two together. She stared at me as if I've gone mad and turned away. I was worried now, even without doing anything, she was clearly putting a distance between us.

"Serena please, tell me." I begged but she didn't say anything. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before my father arrived.

"Son, are you alright?" was the first thing he asked the minute he approached us. He hugged me tightly before turning me around to see if I was hurt. My father didn't often show his emotions, to see him acting so frantically meant he had been really worried. There were times I felt that my father didn't care for anybody but himself and whenever I mention this to my mother, she would scold me and tell me that there is no man in the world who can love as much as our father loved us. I had never in my life gotten into a situation where my father had to be involved and since he was often away on business, there wasn't much of a father bond between him and us that attested to mothers claim that father loved us. But that day, I saw that despite his mask of indifference and coldness, at heart, he was just a parent and it is a parent's job to worry and care for their children.

"Yes father, I am alright."

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, his eyes flashing angrily.

"I'm sorry father. A lot happened last night, it was by a miracle I escaped with my life." I answered and watched with worry as his eyes grew very big at first before narrowing into angry slits.

"Who dared to hurt you, tell me this instant!" he said and already I could see the wheels of head turning as he plotted his revenge against the unfortunate soul that had dared to put his son at harm's way.

"It's a long story father and I am rather tired." I said, a yawn escaping my me to prove my point.

"Oh son, we will talk after you get some rest. In the mean time, I will call the police." He said. I was about to nod when I remembered Serena's words about the police being connected to my grandparents somehow. Was this what she meant? Was she afraid that if the police got involve it would somehow ruin her and her families livelihood?

"Father, for the moment can you please leave the police out of this until you have learned of what happened."

"But son…"

"I'm begging you Dad, please." I said in a pleading voice. I looked into his eyes and saw the conflict in them. On one hand the people who had possibly been after my life must be dealt with and on the other hand, I was pleading against police involvement. It was a decision between what he felt was to be done against the wishes of his heir. He was only about to answer when his eyes landed on Serena. He stared, and then blinked before raising his face to me with an arched eyebrow.

"Father, I want you to meet the girl who is responsible for saving my life. Father, meet Serena. Serena, meet my father." I introduced. I watched as father's suspicious eyes transformed into that of gratitude as he extended his hand out to Serena.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Serena. I will be forever grateful to you for saving my son's life." He said as he shook Serena's hands.

"Pleased to meet you Mr….?"

"Shields." Father answered.

"Mr. Shields." Serena said as she hid her hands behind her back.

"Excuse me sirs?" the cab driver said, we all turned to him with an expression that said who are you? I had totally forgotten about him.

"Oh yes father, he is the cab driver who brought us here. Do you have any money on you to pay him? I lost my wallet and cell phone."

"Oh yes." He said and counted some bills while I turned to Serena.

"Would you come in to meet my family?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid I must return to my own." she said as she opened the cab door. "But I will be most grateful if you can pay for my return."

"Oh sure. But, when will I see you again?" I asked. The thought of her going away was eating me inside. Would I see her again? Please God, please let me see her again.

"I don't know. It's all in the hands of fate." She answered which was not reassuring. Because it was in fate's hands we didn't have a say? What if fate was against me? What if then?

"Serena please, just promise me you will make an effort to come see me." I said desperately. She looked at me and blinked. She seemed so surprise. I guess she hadn't expected me getting attach to her or something.

"Darien, I cannot promise you anything." She said, her face betraying nothing of her thoughts.

"Serena…"

"Young Lady," father interrupted. "Please, why don't you stay so we can properly thank you for what you have done for me and my family?"

"I am honored that you feel that you must thank me but I left without notifying my family and I need to return home to help around the house." She said.

"Oh I see. Is there any way to get in contact with you?" father asked and I looked at him. Was he doing this for me?

"I'm afraid not. Our line has just been cut. But it is alright, your gratitude is thankful enough." She said. I realized then that she really was trying to cut all ties with me.

"Very well, but should you need something, please feel free to contact me." Dad said, taking out one of his business card and handing it over to her. Politely she accepted but I knew she would never use it.

"Thank you very much sir." She answered with a smile.

"Child, take this. I will not feel right if I didn't do something for you at all." Father said as he forced some money into her hands.

"Thank you sir for this. I would like to return it back to you but truthfully my family could use a little money right now so I thank you very much." Serena said which wasn't a lie. At least she had enough money to buy food for her family today. But what about tomorrow?

"Like I said, if you need anything, please give me a call."

"Thank you again." She said before pulling her legs into the cab and closing the door.

"You will take her safely to her destination won't you sir?" father said to the taxi driver.

"Of course. Thank you for your generous tip." The driver answered. Father nodded and stepped back but I couldn't move. My hand lay on the glass of the window and I stared at Serena, willing her to stay or to at least promise to come find me later. Was this a good idea? Parting with her like this? Would I ever see her again? Worry clouded me and for a minute I wanted to jump back into the cab and go with her wherever she was going.

"Son." Father said and I sighed. I opened the taxi doo and sat in. Serena stared at me, her eyes plainly asking what are you doing? I didn't know what I was doing; I just knew I had to do something so that she wouldn't forget me.

"Son…" Before father could continue, I leaned in and kissed her. I felt her surprise and shock but I deepened the kiss anyways as I pressed her against the other door. She had never been truly kissed before nor had she ever been this close to a man save those in her family, this I was sure she would not forget. I stopped when I felt her squirm but did not part myself away from her. Instead, I hugged her tightly and breathed in her wonderful scent. Which surprisingly smelled like lavender, vanilla and jasmine. Weird.

"I love you." I whispered to her before pulling away and out of the cab. I closed the door and stared through the window to her shocked faced. It was funny so I sort of laughed and somehow the heavy atmosphere relaxed. I was sure then that our paths were destined to intertwine. I would see her again, I knew it. Fate or no fate, I wasn't about to lose her.

I stood back and watched as the taxi took my shocked love away and when it was finally out of sight, I turned to my father who was looking at me with amusement.

"My son is in love." He said. I just smiled, an ascent to his claim and he shook his head with a smile.

"Your mother isn't going to be happy about this." he said.

"Ah but only if she knew." I replied. He stopped and turned to look at me with large eyes.

"You're not going to tell her?" he demanded and I sort of understood why he seemed shocked. I had never in my life kept something a secret from my mother. Mostly because she seemed to always find out anyway and then we would be in major trouble. But for as long as I can remember, I have never intentionally kept anything a secret from her, come what may she always knew and always faced them by my side. But I could not tell her about Serena, not yet.

"I can't tell her father. Did you see how Serena is dressed? I don't care about it really but Serena is not from my class, add that to the fact that I am engaged to Rei and see how well mother will take this." I explained and he thought about it for a minute, nodding along with me.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I think for now, my biggest problem is convincing Serena to be with me. if she agrees I think it would be best to have her educated and give her a different wardrobe. I don't want to change Serena but at the same time, it is necessary for her to adopt some of the customs of high society life." I said and father nodded.

"You're right. You're so right. Very well, just let me know what I can help with and I will." father offered.

"Thank you dad. But…is this ok with you?" I asked him. The truth was that I was so shocked he was going along with my plan. If he had not met Serena, if he had not known she was the one who saved my life, he would have been the hardest to convince.

"I know I often seem cold and indifferent to you, please forgive me for that. I don't know how else to act. In our world, image is everything. However I do watch you my son, and I know you've never been in love with Rei. You would have gone along with the marriage and I wouldn't have said anything, but now that you are truly in love, I cannot pretend that everything is ok. I too had once been in love. She was not of my class but I loved her dearly. But my family disapproved of her. When I tried to elope with her, my family intervened and hired someone to kill her. And I was forced to marry their choice of bride, your mother. I guess that's how I developed this cold mask. I married your mother and eventually I learned to respect her and love her as a human being but I have never been able to love her as I should. My ability to love a woman died with the girl I loved. Your mother knows this and so she has never asked me for what I couldn't give. But because I have lost someone so dear to me, I know the pain that you will feel if you lose Serena. I will cheer you on, no matter what anyone says, never ever let her go." He said and I just stared at him in shock. Who would have ever thought my father had such a painful past, and why had I never heard of it until now.

"That girl…" He said and I turned my attention to him. "Serena. She has the same eyes as the girl I loved. Same big bright blue eyes."

After that he didn't say anything and I really didn't know what to say. I was suddenly seeing my father as two people. The cold man I had thought was incapable of feeling and the broken man I had never known. I had just met Serena and already I was this attached to her and don't want to lose her. Who knew how long my dad had known his lover and to lose her to death by the hands of your own family, I could only imagine the pain and guilt he felt. I guess I was really lucky then to have a father who was so accepting of my choice of lover even if she was below my station. I was glad that my father was on my side.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Beginnings

**To Live Again: The Wolf & the Sheep**

**Previously titled: Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

**Chapter 8 – Happy Beginnings **

Serena's pov

I was in a state of confusion for three days. What did he mean by "I love you?"

I often say I love you to my family because I really did love them. Those words would never escape my mouth if there weren't feelings backing them up. But somehow I knew, I knew that the way he loved me wasn't the same as the way I loved my family.

"Stupid. Do you even know what family love is supposed to feel like?" I questioned myself as I wondered through my daily routine of pick pocketing. What did it mean to love someone? How can someone abandoned know what love is? I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I made a reckless mistake which earned me a hard slap across the face. My body rolled several inches away, barely recognize the commotion this had caused. My head had hit the ground, swarming my vision. I heard screams and curse words but I couldn't make out anything. I lay there motionless, stunned. Then all I knew was darkness.

* * *

In the darkness, memories long buried rose to the surface. I watched through the eyes of a 6 year as she watched her mother beaten day after day. I watched her cry, helpless and scared. I watched as she was raped by her father. I watched as her mother stood there and did not. I watched and watched until I too began crying.

"Someone please! Anyone! Please please please! Help this little girl." I screamed. I rushed to her but a thick wall of glass prevented me from being able to reach her. I pounded on the glass, cried, screamed for help. Begged God. There was nothing. No rescue, no hope. I watched as the little girl was raped day in and day out with no help in sight. So long as the father was playing with the little girl, the mother was safe from beatings.

Eventually the little girl's cries seized as she lay there like a rag doll. Her once haunted blue eyes held no life.

It was a winter day. The mother packed the little possession she owned and disappeared. The father came home, found the little girl motionless. Thinking her dead and afraid for his life, he picked her up and took her into the forest and threw her into the snow. He left, burned their house and disappeared as his wife had done.

That was the last the little girl saw of her parents. In the snow she laid, not knowing whether she was alive or dead. She did not feel the ice touch of the snow. She felt nothing, saw nothing. Life was a motionless monster.

* * *

I woke up into the light crying. At first I didn't know I was crying. I had no idea where I was. Only when a warm wet towel was placed on my forehead did I move. My eyes wondered, landing on Lita's worried face.

"Serena?" she said softly, tears falling down her face.

"Lita." I whispered hoarsely. My mouth was dry.

"Here." Lita handed me a flask of water. I took a tentative sip, then a whole mouth full. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I nearly drained the whole flask of water. After I sat it down, all I could do was let out a huge sigh.

"Will you finally tell me what happened?" Lita asked, pleading with me. I knew she was worried. I was not the type to space out and sigh but since that day with Darien that seems all I have the energy to do. She'd been asking me what happened since that day but I always managed to avoid the topic. The others didn't notice this odd behavior of mine but I knew give it a couple of days and they would notice it too. How could I tell her that a man told me he loves me yet I did not understand what love was? If I told her I didn't know love and could not identify it even if it was sitting right in front of me, would she be hurt? She loved me I knew. She always told me. As I've always told her and the rest of my family. But for some reason, Darien's sudden proclamation of love has thrown me for a loop. Can one love in such a short amount of time?

"Serena please. I want to help you. I will understand or at least accept whatever it is. I know you like to solve your own problems but sometimes I wish you can rely on me a little. It's lonely to be near and unneeded." The pain in her voice undid me and I felt my stubborn grip loosening. She was right. I was always afraid that if I bothered her and the rest with my problems, I would be cast out. My blood family cast me out, why not them who weren't related to me by blood. In that moment I felt ashamed for ever thinking that. They may not have been related to me by blood but they had shown me more care and kindness than the parents that were supposed to love me. If it hadn't been for them, where would I be? Lita had done so much for me, the least I could do was trust her a little with my insecurities.

"He told me that he loves me." I murmured but I knew she heard. On the street, using our senses to its maximum capacity was what kept us alive. And our ears were the sharpest sense we had.

"By he, I presume you mean that young man, Darien was it?"

I nodded.

"It's not surprising really." My head whipped up to stare at her wide eyed. She laughed at my expression.

"Come on Serena, you know you're a beautiful girl." She said and stared at her mute.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror Serena? Even this street life has failed in hiding your beauty. With your large cerulean eyes, heart shaped face and beautiful smile; he'd be a prude if he hadn't been attracted to you."

"Oh come on..."

"I'm being serious Serena!"

"I was covered in rags!"

"Rags did nothing to hide your natural beauty."

"Will you listen to yourself Lita? He's a rich boy. I'm at the bottom of the pyramid! People up there sees us as animals!"

"Even so, he told you he loved you."

I sighed.

"Lita I don't know. I don't know. What is love Lita? I thought I knew…I thought I had learned it from being with you guys. It took me months to feel anything for you and the others when I first joined this family, this man however knew me less than a day and he claims to love me. If love is so easily given, then why the hell is there so much hate in the world?" I said

"Serena there are many different kinds of love. Love can take days or months or even years, but it can also happen in a passing of a second." I looked at her helplessly and she sighed. She moved to sit beside me and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned onto her warm and comfortable shoulder. Lita had an air of calmness and peace about her that worked wonders on me whenever I was upset. She felt like how a mother should feel. Warm, kind and always there. Ever since I had been with her, I had never gone a day without feeling her love towards me. I knew that if I were a man, I'd marry her in a heartbeat.

"Serena, love is like a tree. It had different branches. Each branch is a fruit of love and means a different thing. The love one feels for a sibling differs from the love one feels for parents. Similarly, the love one feels for family is different from the love one feels for friends. And even within a particular category, like friends, the love you have for this friend differs from the love you feel for that friend. But just because they are all different doesn't mean they are not love. You see, it is verily easy for a total stranger to fall in love with you at a glance as it is for parents to hate the very fruit they have brought into this world. However, it is the depth of the feelings that determines its quality." Lita said and I nodded. I understood what she was saying. Even though I loved my whole family, I knew I loved Lita the best.

"On a glance, a person may not see how beautiful you are because you were covered in rags but Darien who had the opportunity to spend a few hours with you saw past the rags, saw past your life as a street rat and saw the beautiful young lady that you are. It is not surprising that he thinks he loves you. He was definitely attracted to you. His eyes followed you everywhere you moved. Physically, he finds you attractive and personality wise, the little he witness he appreciated. That is the beginnings of love. It doesn't mean he is head over heels in love with you, it just means that right now, you have moved his heart and he is intrigued by you and that he wants to get to know you more." After she said that, we sat quietly for about an hour.

"I want to see him."

* * *

Serena paused to take a breath and drink some water. Diamond, Melvin, Molly and Alice all sat or stood silently, taking in the information and trying to see through Serena's eyes this completely different girl she had been. They were all shocked really. Who would have thought that this fashionable, graceful and sexy woman who had had such an impact in all their lives was a mere street urchin? And she had been raped…

At the part of the story, Diamond's hands had tightened into fists, Molly had cried and Alice and Melvin's jaw dropped. How could anyone do that to a six year old? Melvin's anger towards Serena vanished.

'No wonder she is so messed up.' He thought

"I am not telling you this story so you can feel sorry for me or forgive me for all that I have done. I just want you to know that for every ending, there is a beginning."

* * *

**Darien's pov**

I expected her to come see me later on that very day but she never came. Nor the second or the third. The waiting and wanting was driving me nuts. I was doing horribly at work, I couldn't concentrate. My entire thoughts were centered on that blond vixen who was miles away. On the third day, I even went to Tokyo tower trying to retrace my steps back to the alleyway where Serena had come to save me but no luck.

I missed her. I didn't understand. That day in the taxi when I had told her I loved her, I was shocked too. I hadn't plan on saying anything. I suppose in desperation and a last attempt to keep her near, I had uttered those words. I didn't know whether I loved her or just lusted. All I knew was that I wanted to see her again. I wanted to see her smile, her beautiful face, her glowing eyes and yes, her enchanting body. I wanted to do more than see, I wanted to touch. I wanted to feel her against me, tighter than we were in the train rider. But more than anything, I just wanted to see her.

My mom who had come because she had heard of my disappearance returned the following day after she assured herself for the thousandth's time that I was ok and with a little convincing from dad. He offered to search out Serena for me but I didn't know how he would. I knew he would seek the help of police detectives, something that Serena would not have appreciated. I understood that they wanted the fact that they were living in that abandoned mansion a secret.

As soon as that though crossed my mind, I searched up all abandoned mansions around the district with plans to visit each one in hopes of finding my princess. So on the fourth day, I hired a driver who took me around to see the mansions. I did a thorough search of all the 10 abandoned mansions we visited but there was nothing. Sighing in defeat, I returned home.

I was very discouraged and depressed. I knew looking for Serena wouldn't be easy, I just hadn't expected it to be that hard. Nor did I expect to feel this crazy need for anybody, especially not for a street rat. Rei, my fiancée who I had adored since our childhood no longer appealed to me.

"You idiot Darien! Do you know how much trouble you will cause?" I berated myself as the logical part of me started to awaken.

"Let say you find Serena, what do you plan to do with her? You're already engaged to be married to Rei!" even so I knew this and told myself over and over again that meeting with Serena again would be bad, I still could not draw Serena out of my head. But on the fourth day as I arrived at the hotel, making my way through the elevator to the 32nd floor where by suit awaited me; I could not help but give a little praise to God. Despite how bitter the thought tasted in my mouth, I knew this was for the best. I could not discard Rei like yesterday trash. She has been faithful to me all this while and we have been best friends from young age. Who better to marry than Rei who knew me to the core? As I came up with all this reasons as to why it was best to stay away from Serena and just concentrate on Rei, I began to feel a little better.

But when I opened the door and on the living room couch sat Serena and my dad chatting and laughing, all those thoughts of Rei and how it's better for me to be with her vanished from my head. I knew from that moment that I was trapped within her and no matter what, Serena alone was the woman I wanted to spend eternity with. In that moment, I would have thrown Rei away like yesterday's trash.

* * *

**Serena's Pov**

I looked up as the door opened and my breath caught in my throat. He stood there staring at me with his mouth opened. I knew he was shocked to see me. After all, it's not every day you find a street rat in the house of a rich man. He was not the only one shocked. I was as much surprised as he was. I had ever only saw him disheveled and even then I had thought him handsome. But with him standing in front of me, clean and neatly attired, I saw him for what he was. A young lord. He was beautiful to me, more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen. His hair was combed back, revealing his prominent jaw and facial frame. His eyes looked darker than ever and his frame, no longer hunched over was wide and broad. Looking at him, I knew that this was a man capable of having any girl he wanted. Butterflies danced in my stomach. I wanted to run away.

* * *

**Darien's pov**

"Ah son, come join us! Serena was just telling me the entertaining part of your rescue." Father's voice miraculously brought me out of my stupidified trance. I shook my head as if to clear away clatter of thoughts and when I looked up she, who had looked up upon my entrance had turned away. I was a bit worried.

I walked over to where she was sitting and I sat by her. I looked at Dad, questions in my eyes.

"I ran into her half an hour ago." He simply said and stood up.

"Well kids, I have to get back to work. I hope to see you guys later this evening." We sat in silence as Dad gathered his necessities and left for walk. The silence stretched on. I wanted to say something to clear away this silence but nothing came to mind. Honestly I felt that if I said the wrong things, she'd up and leave. I couldn't have that so I let the silence stretched on. After a few minutes though, she stood up and finally looked at me, a small sad smile tugging at her lips.

"Well I just came by to say hi. I best be going now." She said, making a hesitant retreat. Without warning, I pulled her to me and kissed her. It wasn't a chase kiss, or anywhere near gentle. All the frustration I had felt for the past four days, the loneliness, the pain and the hopelessness poured out of me into that one kiss. I parted her lips roughly, plunged my tongue into her mouth, taking everything I could. As my mouth furiously devoured her, we stumbled down, falling onto the couch. My hands were all over her. I kissed and touched with a hunger I had never experienced. It wasn't enough. Honestly, I was so consumed with her that I wasn't really feeling her body against mine even though we were so tightly pressed against each other.

My hand made its way down to her lower half, breaking though her pants and inching towards her opening. An inch away I stopped. Her body was shaking and tears were pouring from her eyes. I immediately got up and took several steps back and away. She laid there with her hands over her eyes as she sobbed.

"What…what have I done?" I asked myself as my hand shook. I looked from my hand to her. She pulled her legs up as if to shield herself. I was so disgusted with myself.

"Serena I'm sorry." I said as I try to stand up. She continued to cry. I walked to her and gently lay my hand on her hand but she flinched away and I sighed. I sat by the foot of the bed, regret and remorse coursing through me like a tidal wave. How could I have allowed my hormones to run amuck like that.

I pulled my knees up and buried my face in it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry….." I kept repeating over and over and over for about ten minutes, stopping when I felt a small tentative touch on my hand. I looked up to see that she was sitting just a few inches from me. I took her hand and for a minute I saw fear cross her face but all I did was hold her hand in my hands and kiss it. I slowly, so that she wouldn't be frightened brought her hand to my cheeks and looked at her, letting her know that I had meant her no harm. After a minute or so, she patted the seat next to her and I slowly stood up and sat by her.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I know." She said and I looked at her. She was looking at her fingers that were twisting in her hands.

"I know." She repeated. "You are bigger than me so even if I had resisted it wouldn't have made no difference. But when you saw I was scared, you backed away. If you had meant to rape me, you wouldn't have backed away but rather use my fear against me."

I didn't know what to say so we just sat there.

"Your father..."

"Huh…"

"He is a good man."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Have you eaten anything other than these snacks." I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said.

"Well I'm not! We're ordering Chinese."

"Really I'm ok!" she insisted but I was already halfway across the room towards the phone and dialed the numbers. Some lady came on with the normal greetings and asking what I wanted.

"I'm ordering Chinese, anything you like?" I asked her.

"Darien its fine. I'm not really that hungry!" I gave the order, ignoring her complete. When I put the phone down she shook her head. I came back to where I was sitting and sat again. I looked at her and smiled.

"So, where did you meet my father?" I asked, picking up the remote to turn the TV on.

"At the gate."

"What gate?" I paused my random flipping through the channels.

"The entrance to this hotel." She answered, I blinked.

"I came to see you but the guards wouldn't let me in. I was about to leave when your dad popped up. He recognized me and brought me inside saying you wouldn't be long." After she said that I took out my phone to check and I saw 13 missed call from my father. He had no idea when I would be returning home. He had kept her here in hopes of reaching me so I could come home.

"I came looking for you too. Yesterday and today." She cocked her head to indicate she didn't understand.

"Yesterday I tried to retrace my steps of how I got to the alley where you saved me from that jack person but I couldn't find it. Then today I went around looking at abandoned mansions hoping to come across yours but nothing."

"That's because our district is not part of this district."

"That explains a lot." I said with a sigh. She giggled and the sound of it was like sweet bells.

"So what made you decide to come see me?"I asked her. For a minute she didn't say anything and I was afraid the silence would come again. I opened my mouth to change the topic when she started to talk.

"Because you said you love me." She looked up at me, her eyes shimmering with various emotions. I wanted to kiss her again but I controlled myself. Her eyes really were large, reflecting all the innocence of a child yet holding in a deep sadness I hoped to unearth.

"I don't understand what kind of love you feel for me. I want to know." She said so earnestly that I was left breathless. In that moment I knew she had never been in love. The knowledge thrilled me to know end.

"I thought that perhaps if I came to see you and ask you will tell me….and…and…I've not been able to stop thinking about you." She said blushing furiously; she blushed so profusely that her head looked like a really healthy ripped tomato. She was adorable. She was innocent. Completely innocent. No guiles or wiles. She spoke what was in her heart, holding nothing back even though her voice quaked with hesitation. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips so I let it spread into a grin and pulled her into me for a hug. At first she tensed but after a while when she realized I wasn't going to do anything, she relaxed.

"I don't yet know what kind of love I feel for you since I don't know you that well. Scratch that…I don't know you at all." We both chuckled at that. "But if we were to hang out and try to learn a bit about each other, I'm sure we will understand the feelings inside ourselves." I said, hoping she would take the bait and agree to hang out with me. She pulled away a little and we stared at each other. She lifted her head up a little and I met her half way. We kissed. A simple, chaste kiss yet something about this kiss was more powerful than any kiss I had ever shared with anyone. When we parted, she smiled beautifully and a blush decorated her cheeks.

"I would like that." She answered. That day I felt like she had just said "I do" to me on our wedding day. I was so incredibly happy that the world could have ended then and there and it wouldn't have bothered me.

I had my princess.

The doorbell ranged and our Chinese was delivered. We ate and toasted on our new found friendship. Until that day I had never known what true happiness was.

I decided then that happiness was sharing a meal of Chinese with the one you love.

* * *

I am so sorry for the very very long delay. I take 50 percent of the blame but please understand that I'm a nurse major and thus school takes priority over anything else. to add to it, my computer broke down three months after buying it but i had lost my receipt and there was no record of me buying it so i had no warranty to get it fix so it sat useless for nearly 2 years and when a friend finally fixes it, it crash a month later and now it's been in repair for months. i got tired of the waiting so i borrowed my brother's computer to write this chapter because I've been receiving reviews lately from my readers about how i should really continue this story. please believe me when i say i won't let any of my stories go unfinished. it will take time but i hate unfinished stories so be assured that the only thing capable of preventing me from completing any of my stories is death alone. A big thank you to all who have reviewed and read this story and a special apology for all those i made wait so long. i will do my best in continuing to update as soon as i can. thank you! i hope you enjoy this chapter! hopefully i will be able to use my brother's computer long enough to write the next chapter and post it up by next week.

READ AND REVIEW. Reviewing encourages us writers to continue writing so please be good to me and review!^^


	9. Chapter 9 Pure Innocence

**To Live Again: The Wolf & the Sheep**

**Previously titled: Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

**Chapter 9 – Pure Innocence**

Diamond blinked in astonishment. He had always assumed the reason why Serena hated Darien was because he had forced her to marry him when it was obvious she had had no motivation to do so. Hearing this side of the story, hearing the truth and realizing that it had been of Serena's own initiative to seek out Darien and start a relationship with him changed his view. What then, he wondered, could have happened to have changed the innocent girl he had come to see in her story to this shadow of a woman? He had a notion that the main story was just now about to begin. Introductions over, he wanted, no…he NEEDED to know what had changed Serena. Nothing Serena had ever done had ever made sense to him. How could anyone not be happy married to Darien? He was filthy rich and a lot gentle with ladies because of his mother. No matter how much Diamond dislike Darien, even he had to admit that Darien was a good person. And if Serena was as innocent as she seemed to have been, then Darien would have protected her from all pains, shielding her innocence. At least that's what he would have done.

Have I had a misconception about Darien all this time? Have I hated him all this time for no reason? He wondered to himself.

Melvin tried so hard to not let the story get into his head but Seeing Serena's glaze expression as she told the story, as if recalling it from somewhere deeply buried in her heart; he knew she spoke the truth. She didn't fabricate any lies. She didn't make up the story or lie to them about being innocent. When she mentioned the part where she had shared a gentle and simple kiss with Darien, an adoring smile had crossed her face as if experiencing it all over again. The tears that fell down her cheeks after she spoke of their gentle kiss made it even more believable. And though he hadn't been close to Darien back when they were in school together, he had known enough about him to confirm that the character in Serena's story of Darien matched the soccer captain he had known him to be in high school. So then if their beginning was this sweet, what could have possibly happened to change the sweet, innocent woman that Serena was to this pathetic woman who gained pleasure from destroying marriages?

Molly's thoughts were on a similar track of thoughts as Melvin. The difference between the Serena then and now was far too huge. Unless Darien had killed the street rat family that Serena had had back then, there should be nothing that was so bad that it could have transformed her so totally. But then, if Darien had killed them, wouldn't Lita have hated him too? But to her knowledge, Lita had never hated Darien and had actually tried to get Serena to be more faithful to him. She sighed. She wanted to know. What had happened to Serena? She wanted to know so badly it was driving her nuts.

"You know…" all eyes turned on Alice as she spoke. "The two things that hasn't changed about you is you bluntness and your kindness." Alice said with a smile. They all blinked.

"I'm not kind." Serena answered mater of factly as she turned her head away.

"Yes you are. Look at me. I was a bad person, giving my family troubles and stuff. When I came to you to fuck me all you wanted, you ended up convincing me to do something with my life and make my parents proud. You brought me food and even tutored me." Molly, Melvin and Diamond who hadn't known this all gasped. Serena had done all that? Molly knew that Serena had been responsible for the three hundred and sixty degree change of character in her sister, she just hadn't realized how far Serena had gone for her. This new knowledge endeared Serena all the more to her.

"You called me every morning, until these past three days to wake me up for school. You talked with my teachers about paying close attention to my weak points so that they can help me out. if that's not kindness then I don't know what is." Alice finished.

"I only did all that because you reminded me of myself. I didn't want you to end up like me being that you are my friend's sister." Serena replied.

"No. I actually agree with Alice." Molly said as thoughts and memories flash through her mind.

"There were many times you could have just abandoned me but you always stayed with me and came to my rescue every time I needed saving. Even now. As soon as I told you that Melvin had left me you had him come here hoping to change his mind about the divorce. You are kind Serena. Your kindness is subtle now compared to how you were in the past maybe, but you are still kind regardless. I think it's who you are." Molly also added.

"I have to agree then. During the time Beryl and I were having problems, you were always there for me. You could have taken advantage of the situation and even though I clearly wanted to, you refused to have sex with me until I was sure I didn't want Beryl back. Until Beryl and I came to a decision even though everyone thought we were fucking each other day and night. Even that night when beryl found us in bed, you staged that whole thing. We didn't actually have sex; you just made it look so for my sake. You are really kind Serena, kinder than you realize. It takes someone with a keen sight and an open mind to see it though." Diamond said with a little nod to Alice who blushed and smile. After that was said, they all leaned back, thinking of the many other times Serena had shown kindness to them and others and realized that the number of times were too numerous to count. Serena's kindness was not gross anatomy but rather microscopic. It takes actual work to notice them but once it is noticed, it is hard to miss. Serena's kindness was the kind of kindness that expected no reward. It was freely given and forgotten. She did not drag it around, pointing it at your face when you are on bad terms. No, she gave truly from her heart and let it be. Even Melvin could not deny that.

As they sat there, I softly cried. They didn't know how much their words meant to me. Now that I had awakened from my angered state, I was suffering from lack of forgiveness. I could not forgive myself for all that I had done nor could I ask God to forgive me. I felt that I did not deserve it. But to hear them find the voice to tell me I was kind, that maybe I'm not such a horrible person, it was like light piercing through my darkness. I clung onto their words, hoping against hope that they meant each word uttered. I needed to hear that I wasn't totally lost. That I could change once again, this time for the better.

For a long time, I cried.

* * *

Outside the door of the room where Serena sat crying and the others inside moved to embrace her, three people stood listening to her story. They each had a revelation about her that they hadn't expected. None of them had ever seen this broken side of her, and watching as she cried openly in Molly's arms, they had to admit that maybe, just maybe she wasn't really the cause of their marital problems.

Alan and Anne looked at each other but they could not hold their eye contact. Since that day Serena had been with each of them, they had been unable to look at each other. They were now awkward with each other, both feeling guilty and yet not knowing how to ask each other for forgiveness.

Beryl, who stood by watching Diamond sit by Serena, burned with envy and jealousy but the anger that was always came with such feelings wasn't there. She had never felt envy or jealousy without anger; this was the first time in her life that she felt this way. She knew she couldn't be mad at Serena. Especially after hearing that Serena had not screwed her man until things were over between them. All this time, she had thought Serena to be an open leg whore, opening her legs to whoever and whatever without care. She had thought that Serena had taken her man away from him but in truth, she had been unfaithful to him before he ever became unfaithful to her. She had just never liked Serena because Serena came with a beauty that attracted and an attitude that addicted men to her. She had been frightened upon Serena's appearance. Especially since Darien had been crazy about her. Years back, she and Darien had been sweethearts. She had hoped to marry Darien but his family disproved of her and so he was engaged to marry Rei by his family. She had been enraged that Darien had not fought for her. Then he suddenly brought Serena, fighting everyone just so he could be with her. Beryl had been so angry. If he could fight this hard and win the right to be with this new woman he loved so much, why had he not for her. Beryl had felt used and betrayed and knowing she could do nothing to Darien or Rei, she had turned the anger on Serena. Beryl's hate for Serena further deepened as she compared herself to Serena and lost in every way. Her inferiority complex and insecurities made her unable to see Serena as anything but an enemy. But when she thought about it, she knew she had everything that Serena possessed. Large breasts, large buttocks, good in bed, hair so long it reached her butt, big eyes and a fair complexion, granted Serena's skin was just a tab bit prettier and her hair was golden instead of crimson and a feet longer, when it came to the obvious things, Serena and Beryl were both fairly evenly matched. And they both moved with a grace and confidence that made no sense. Yet even so, men were more easily drawn to Serena than they were to Beryl.

She had been afraid of this power Serena possessed. At first when she used to pick on her, Serena never fought back but after the incident with Rei and Chad on their wedding day, she could not hold up her head against Serena. She was witty and smart. Her graceful beauty turned into sexy seduction, and her silent demeanor vanished. She was no longer the silent almost dead woman she had been. Now Beryl truly understood why Darien had fallen in love with Serena and fought so hard to be with her. She was every man's dream come true. She was honest about her feelings, going for what she wanted bluntly, playing no games. The complete opposite of Beryl. As far back as Beryl could recall, she had always lied and manipulated people to get what she wanted. Here was a girl doing none of that yet getting everything she wanted. That's why Beryl hated Serena so much. Serena had never had to work for anything she owned but Beryl had. Beyl had had to destroy people, steal and manipulate one after the other. But even so, she had lost to this new girl. Lost everything. Her first love, her husband, and even her kids.

Now as Beryl watched Serena cry, she understood that Serena too was human and maybe despite all that she was, even she who was dubbed the Goddess of all had her flaws. Beryl's hate for Serena dissolved. Serena's tears had finally set her free of her inferiority complex, now only time could heal both women from their wounds and maybe, just maybe, it won't be too late to start over.

Beryl cried.

* * *

**Darien's pov**

As the story proceeded, everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to it. When Darien paused momentarily to drink some water because his throat was dry, he gave them all a little time to think about what he had told them so far.

To say they were confused and slightly shock would be the understatement of the century. Each of them was brutally surprised at the kind of person Serena had been. How can an innocent angel turn out to be such a demon? It was a story too different to believe. No one could match the Serena they had come to know with the girl Darien spoke so fondly off. People didn't change a hundred percent. If the Serena in Darien's story was the same Serena they knew, then she had truly had a hundred percent change of character. They saw nothing in this Serena that suggested that she could have been different. Nothing…

Seiya wasn't so sure. If Serena was such a terrible person as they all thought, then how was it that he felt warmth in her? Not physical warmth but something akin to the warmth of a mother. Honestly speaking, despite sleeping around with men, even Seiya had to admit that on several occasions he had needed her for something other than sex and she had shown up despite how inconvenient it had been for her.

When he looked up from his thoughts, he met Darien's eyes and for the first time since that day he had found them together, Darien smiled at his younger brother.

"She's not that bad now is she?" Darien said, directing that question to Seiya.

"What are you saying now? She's a horrible person! A sob story isn't going to change that!" Mina said. Though she was happy to be able to be with KJ openingly, she was still angry with Serena for the way the truth had been exposed.

"No, no she isn't." Seiya said, ignoring Mina completely. "Especially when you think of what she had done for all of us."

All eyes turned on Seiya wondering what he was going on about.

"What do you mean Seiya?" Amy asked.

"Think about it. She has freed us. Freed us from this image our family has been obsessed with for years. Freed us from public expectations. Freed us to live our lives as we choose. Freed us and gave some of us a chance to be with someone we really want to be with. If she hadn't come along, we would all be stuck in our unhappy state, doing what society thinks is best and never knowing that there is much more happiness in being ourselves. I don't know about you but the freedom she has given me is something I will never trade. Even if we could turn time around and go back to the way things were, when society loved us and thought us the best example of nobility and family, I would not change this present. True there is a lot of sadness and brokenness but I believe this sadness and brokenness had always existed. Just because we were good at pushing it to the back didn't mean it didn't exist. Flowers can only grow under proper care and sunlight. Our family is symbolized by a standing up red rose but we were bent and wilting because we did not get the sunlight and attention we needed. She has brought us out of the darkness and given us the chance to grow and start over. Think about it. If she hadn't slept with some of us and did all that stuff, we would still be living a lie. For years I have been unhappy in my marriage and for years so have Mina. Chad's promiscuity was caught on his wedding day, freeing Rei from a life with a player who would never have been faithful to her, Amy is a stronger person now after knowing pain, mina and I can start over with people we actually like…when you think about it, the benefits outweighs the bad. I am not excusing her; I am just saying that maybe instead of blaming her for our problems, we should look inside ourselves and see if she's truly the cause." Seiya finished his long speech. Each word he spoke resonated with their hearts. No matter what, they could not deny the truth of his words. Yes, Serena had done them wrong but it was a wrong that produced good fruits. It was a wrong that changed them all and gave them a different perspective of life and for a different and better life.

"I agree with Seiya." Rei said and all attention went on her. "Think about it, did Serena really sleep with EVERYONE? Or just a specific few?"

They each blinked. Even Darien.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Shield asked as she gently wiped a towel over Darien's brow.

"Serena didn't sleep with everyone as we think. I know because some of the people who claim to have slept with her never even knew how she felt in bed. Many claims came up, some to gain attention, some to escape marriages. The people whom Serena actually slept with are guys from our families and a few outside and all those few outside are influential people living the expected lives society thinks they should live." Rei answered.

"So you're saying she slept with these people to break them away from society's expectations?" Amara asked in confusion.

"No. I think what Rei is saying is that Serena specifically targeted these certain people to help them in a way. Yes she wanted revenge against Darien for whatever, so what better way to do it than to sleep with his own family members and the person he hated most, Diamond? But what was the purpose of her sleeping with Alan?" Setsuna asked as she contemplated things over.

They all thought it over.

"She was trying to save us all. But saving us conflicted with her revenge plot on Darien. She found a way to combine the two. Do you know that the only reason she slept with Alan was because he was going crazy?" Rei said.

"What!" they all said after a minute.

"Alan had become so sexually obsessed that his wife alone couldn't satisfy him. No girl managed to quench his thirst and every time he saw Serena, it became worse. Whether you believe it or not, Serena is good with quenching people's desires. She has a way of making someone completely satisfied that their sexual drive will not be active for a while. Anne, if you recall started to look haggard and was always fatigued because she was always used as Alan's sexual punching bag. Serena saw this and realized that if something wasn't done soon, Alan would lose his mind and/or Anne might die. So she went and satisfied him, turning his sexual drive completely down. It's seems farfetched but it's true. There are some people who become sexually aroused that they become a danger to themselves and to humanity and there are some people capable of fucking someone to the point where their sexual drive can be stopped. Serena did Alan for his and Anne's sake. I don't know if it took once or more sexual encounters to stop him but the reason she did it was for their own good."

A minute passed as they processed the information. Amy began to laugh. Some people scratched their heads while others looked on in shock.

"So let me get this straight. Everyone Serena fucked was for a reason. Except maybe Diamond. Maybe the only one she wanted to use to have her revenge against Darien was Diamond but everyone else she did it for their own good?"

"Basically. I mean what else can cause such a total transformation. The people she had sex with are all important influential people. Being nice to them would not have changed their lifestyle. Carrying favors with them would have done nothing either. The best way to solve the problem was to put it out there where they couldn't escape it. Where they had no choice but to face it. If she had just gone and gossiped about people to the media, this would have done nothing to express her desire to help us live our lives for ourselves. The one way that was sure to grab attention was through one of the things society could not turn a blind eye on. She got us good." Seiya said, shaking his head with a little smile. He knew the conclusions they had drawn was very ridiculous but true.

"If you had told me that today I would say thank you to her I would have killed you. But you know, even Diamond. I don't think Serena meant to use him as her revenge plot against you Darien." Rei said and they looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"You see, I had a talk with Diamond some weeks back and he told me the truth. Remember the first rumor we heard about Serena and Diamond sleeping together?" they all nodded.

"Well that rumor was false. Beryl created that story to turn Diamond's family against him when he caught her in bed with some man. Because he threatened to kick her out of his house and life, she approached his family with a story they were likely to believe. After all, Serena had a reputation by then. The second time Beryl came crying to us telling you to go take your wife out of her house, well she had seen them in bed but it had been a set up. Diamond and Serena purposely made it look like they were having sex when really they weren't. Diamond had asked Serena to sleep with him but she had refused."

"Are you serious!" Andrew asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. She turned him down and she had always turned him down before. But seeing how hurt he was by what his wife was doing, she decided to help him by staging the sex thing. And as expected, Beryl didn't stick around long enough to investigate the bed and see that they actually had their pants on. This gave Diamond the edge to set up a condition for her to follow. If she followed that condition, things between them would get better. So he and Serena continuously staged sex scenes to see if she would keep her end of the promise even when he was being pleasured by other woman. Of course, half a year later she went and broke the promise and started sleeping with people again. He knew he could not be with such a woman so they made a deal where they would stay together lawfully but not together in their hearts."

"Why?" Amy asked. "Why couldn't they just get a divorce?"

"Because Diamond would become a target for ladies again and he didn't want to go through all that again. So it was easier to stay with her in the public's eye and do his personal business outside the public's eye than to divorce. This worked out for Beryl who didn't want to leave Diamond because he has money." Darien summarized.

"Exactly. It was after both of them had agreed on this condition that Serena actually had sex with him." Rei finished.

"But that still doesn't make any sense." Michelle said. This was the first she'd spoken since they all began talking. "She had no reason to sleep with Diamond after that."

"True but I think in Diamond's case maybe she might have wanted to. Maybe she came to love him in a way. Think about it, Diamond was and has always been the only one who believed in her and had always been there for her. He was always by her side. She knew he was attracted to her and honestly he's a good man and good looking. Most girls really can't resist him. Add that to his devotion and loyalty to her and your pretty much asking for an affair. Besides, Serena also knew how badly he craved to touch her. For him, she made an exception to sleep with him for the sheer joy of it. Just because she loved him. I don't know what kind of love it is but I know she respects him a lot for all that he has done for her, sex was little price to pay for someone who actually deserved it." Rei answered.

Darien's hand clenched as tears fell. His worst nightmares had been acknowledged by another. He knew that Serena had fallen in love with Diamond. Whether the love she felt for Diamond equaled the love she had felt for Darien he didn't know. All he knew was that in Serena's eyes, Diamond was special. She trusted Diamond. The one thing Darien was most afraid of. Diamond had always been Darien's most competitive rival. And though he would never admit, he respected Diamond and was somewhat jealous of him.

"So you're saying she didn't sleep with anyone else?" Neal, the man Serena had sexed at the swimming pool asked. Serena did not know him. It was impossible for her to have remembered him as a member of one of their families because she only ever saw him at her and Darien's wedding four years ago and even then her eyes were always cast down. So Serena slept with him not knowing him. This countered everything said about Serena sexing people for their own good.

"Serena's body is very sensitive. I believe it's even more so now than it was before. If she was aroused while near a good looking guy, she will have sex with him. She's that honest with her feelings." Darien answered miserably.

"Are you saying that she had sex with other guys even when things were going well between the two of you?" Zachary asked. He too was speaking out for the first time.

"No. when she was with me, she was now getting used to her body's hormones being awakened. The first time she felt sexual tension she was so scared. It had happened overnight so I was not with her. In the morning she came banging at my door all red and crying. When I finally got her to calm down and tell me what happened, I laughed very much. She thought she was a bad person for thinking about me in the night and for feeling the sexual tension." Darien chuckled softly as he recalled that day.

Everyone just stared at him with jaw open.

"Are you serious?" Seiya asked as he bubbled up with laughter.

"Yup." Some people sighed.

"I really don't get this Serena girl." Amara said scratching her head sheepishly.

"To answer your question Neal, back then her imaginations were very vivid so thoughts of me always turned her on. She never had sex with anyone but me though. She controlled herself no matter how many days it took until she saw me. Now though since she didn't want to come to me and had nothing stopping her, why not sleep with good looking guys if it's ok with them? I guess my only consolation is that most times she'd wait until she saw Diamond to release her than a total stranger though I wouldn't be surprised if she gave in one or two times." Darien said.

"And what about her sleeping with women?" Michelle asked.

"She's ever only slept with four girls and all those girls asked for it." Rei answered. "We already know about Lita. I would ask that you forgive Lita Darien. I think Lita had always been in love Serena." Rei answered.

Darien sighed. "I know." And he had. He had always known Lita's feelings for Serena. That was one of the reasons why he had kept Lita close. If he had not, Lita would have taken Serena with her to wherever she went and Serena's loyalty to Lita would have made her leave Darien.

"Who are the other three?" Setsuna asked.

"It's not my place to say but I will tell you that they were people she could not deny for various reasons." Rei said simply and walked to sit by the window looking out to their back yard.

For about fifteen minutes, no one spoke.

* * *

**Serena's Pov**

That day I returned home bustling with happiness. I told Lita what had happened between me and Darien and she was so happy for me that she cried. At the time, I didn't realize she cried because she thought she had lost me to someone else. I assumed her tears were tears of happiness because she was smiling. How painful it must have been for her. Though she cautioned me to not mention it to the rest of the family until things were completely solid with Darien. I took her advice but it was hard trying to suppress my joy.

For the sake of being done with this story, I'm going to rush through the first two weeks of Darien and my relationship. All you need to know is that those two weeks were filled with unrestrained joy and butterflies in my stomach. For those two weeks, after running my errands and doing my share of pick pocketing and collecting food for my family, I would take the train to Darien's suit and we would watch movies, eat, and play games or just talk. Sometimes it would be just the two of us, other times it would be with his father. I grew very fond of his father. He was a nice man, telling me interesting stories of Darien's younger days. He accepted me for all the filth I was, hugged me even and always met me with a smile. Sometimes we would gang up on Darien and tease him till he was raging with anger and we'd beg forgiveness afterwards.

I also thought Darien how to pick locks, pick pockets and hip hop dancing. I even had him dressed as a street rat once and tested him on his abilities to pick pocket. I graded him a B. Likewise he thought me how to play board and video games and ball room dancing. I became good enough to beat him in some of them and he also played the piano for me. I thought everything was perfect. I knew I was ignoring something and I knew what I was ignoring but I had to. I didn't want to think about it. Thinking about it also meant admitting that our relationship wouldn't last and that I was just a fleeting distraction. So I pushed all my concerns to the back and blindly embraced this new adventure. When I was with Darien I felt like a princess and he treated me so. Regardless of how dirty I was, he still told me I was beautiful. I believed him. I saw his love for me through his eyes. It was a lovely time indeed.

But then it happened.

At the beginning of the third week, I started to feel a crawling sensation down my spine. This sensation was strongest when we kissed. We kissed every time we saw each other. They were all chaste kisses, nothing deep but to me they were magical kisses. Though soon I felt like those kisses weren't enough. I wanted more but I wasn't sure what it is I wanted. One night as I was putting out the embers so that Lita and I could turn in, my body behaved differently than I was used to. It felt almost like when I had first had my period, only it didn't feel gross but rather strange. I felt wet and when I went to check, what I saw was not blood. I was afraid so I laid in the night thinking that there was something wrong with me and that I needed to see Darien badly. That whole night was spent thinking about him. About his lips, his hands, his broad shoulders, his kisses. The deep passionate kiss he had given me the first time in his suite….I wanted it. I longed for it all night. Around 5 am I could not take it anymore so I quickly left the hideout under the pretext of going about my daily routine and headed immediately to Darien's apartment.

The guards had come to recognized me enough to let me through without an identification card. I rushed up the stairs, took elevator and arrived at Darien's door in minutes. It was far too early to be making noise in the hallway especially since people were sleeping but I was too scared to care. I hadn't even realized that tears were pouring down my face. I pounded on the door, hearing grunts and things being knocked down. When the door opened, Darien stood with an angry expression as if ready to give the offender a piece of his mind but when he saw it was me, his expression changed immediately. He opened his arms and I fell into them gratefully.

He picked me up and into his room. He set me on his bed and went to turn his light on. Then he came to sit by me.

"What's wrong Rena?" he asked gently, worry clouding his face. I tried to speak and ended up speaking a babble of nonsense. He hushed me and pulled me close, rubbing my back softly and gently and whispered sweet nothings into my ears. I clung to him until I could find my voice. Eventually I calmed down and moved back enough to stare into his beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong Serena? Please tell me." He said, ever so gently as he ran his fingers down my cheek.

"Am I a bad person?" I asked with a hiccup. He blinked, confusion clouding his face.

"No?" he answered uncertainly at first then, "No. No! You are most definitely not a bad person! In fact, you the best and kindest individual I have ever met!" he said with a grin and seeing his smiling face, I felt happy.

"Thank you." I said softly, looking at my interlacing fingers.

"So, what's this all about?" he said, using his index finger to lift my head up from under my chin. He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Why do you think you're a bad person?"

"Well…"

""Well..?"

I sighed. Maybe if I said he might understand. I told myself.

"Last night while getting ready for bed I was thinking about you." I said. He smiled.

"Ok."

"But then I felt unsatisfied for some reason." This time he looked worried.

"No no, I mean I love you still and I want to stay with you forever!" I said quickly and passionately. Then realizing what I had just said, I blushed madly and buried my face on his chest. He chuckled.

"I would hope so. So then what happened?"

"I couldn't sleep." I murmured from his chest.

"You couldn't sleep?" he said, sounding amuse. I lifted my head up to look at him and I could imagine that my eyes were wide, my hair for the first time unbound and flowing wildly around my shoulders. I was a mess.

"No I couldn't." I said earnestly. "I kept thinking that I wanted more than our kisses. That I wanted the kind of kiss you gave me the first time you kissed me in the car and in this apartment. I also kept thinking that I want more but I'm not sure what more is. And then my lower half began to feel heavy and I thought I was having my period but it wasn't my period cause it wasn't blood flowing. And then all I could do was hopelessly long for you all night!" I said, fright clearly in my voice and face.

From outside the door I heard snort like a laughter being held in check. I felt Darien's body shake and when I looked up I saw he was trying to repress a laugh. I was not amused. Unable to control it anymore, father and son broke into loud belly full laughter. I sat back and watched Darien with a stunned expression. I was really shocked that he found my worrying situation something to laugh at. Not knowing what to do, I just sat back and waited for father and son's laughter to be over. It took a while though.

A knock came at the door and I went to open it. Darien's dad walked in with a tray of cookies and two cups of hot chocolates and sat them on Darien's table. He came to me and ruffled my hair.

"It's normal my dearest little girl. You are definitely not a bad person. On the contrary, you're too good and innocent for your own good." He said with a chuckle and left the room, closing the door behind him. I wondered when he had started listening to me and when he had found time to make the hot chocolates.

I went and picked up a cookie and one cup of hot cocoa and came back to sit on the bed. Each time Darien looked at me, he would fall into bouts of helpless laughter. I believe this went on for near thirty minutes, long enough to finish more than half of the cookies and finish drinking my hot cocoa and drain half of Darien's.

"You are most definitely not a bad person and dad is right. This is normal. It happens to all of us." Darien finally said after managing to calm down.

"Huh?" I said intelligently.

"How do you think babies are born?" he asked.

"Don't mom s and dads make love and then kids are born?" I answered with a question.

"Yes but it is the feelings you had all night that lead them to making love. You see Serena, what you felt was your hormones and am I wrong in guessing this is the first time you've experience something like this?" I nodded in answer.

"Our bodies are made with hormones for different purpose. One of those purposes is to arouse our sexual desires and make people want to have sex…er… make love."

"So it's normal?"

"Very."

"So I'm not strange?"

"Your sexual desires? No. your response? Most definitely strange. You are 16 years old. I can't believe you don't know this."

"Since I was about 7, all I've ever known is the street life. Survival by means of food. The only things I know are things I've learned on the street and no one talks about things like this." I said matter of factly. Lita had never mentioned going through this hormone nonsense and none of my street rat siblings had ever mentioned it. How would I know what I felt was normal?

"I see. You said since you were 7, before that wh…"

"Let's not talk about that. I'm sleepy now, can we go to sleep?" I asked. He let the subject go. Pulling me under the blanket, we went to sleep. And yes, we only slept and nothing more.

Though I could have sworn that as we were sleeping I heard slightly the opening of the door.

* * *

**Darien's pov**

"It was dad checking in to make sure everything was ok. I gave him the thumbs up to let him know we were ok. Trusting that nothing would happen, he left for work."

Seiya and several others laughed so hard that their stomach started to hurt. To think Serena had been this innocent. It was beyond believable. Everyone listening to the story so far cracked a smile, even Darien's mom. Her own recollection of this event coming back to her.

"I remember your father calling me and telling me something about this. Though he said that it was a little girl going through her first sexual arousal by you." Mrs. Shield said.

"Yeah, because father thought of Serena as a little girl and honestly she was, at heart." Darien answered.

"Oh Darien, you should have told us this a long time ago. Maybe if we had had this knowledge we would have been able to refuse her." Seiya said, tears of helpless laughter running down his cheeks as the image of Serena as a little girl frightening thinking she was a bad girl insinuated in his thoughts. The image was so ridiculously funny that it made no sense. What Seiya and the others in Darien's house didn't know was that across town, Melvin, Molly, Alice, Diamond and the three people hiding by the door were dying of laughter as well.

"Well, whatever the case was, because of that day I could not think of anything other than making love to her…."

* * *

Serena eventually left to go run her errands but I was left with a sense of longing all day. Now that she had spoken of her sexual desires, I was stuck with inappropriate images that roused my own sexual desires. I was not pleased.

Later that evening she came back but father was working late so it was just her and me in the house. She moved about comfortably as if she hadn't just admitted a few hours ago of wanting to make love but I could barely touch her without holding myself back. I didn't know how much control I had and how long I would be able to control myself.

I wanted her so badly.

As she prepared to leave for the night, I suddenly remembered that there was something I had to tell her.

"Oh Serena." I said as we walked to my car. In the evenings I dropped her off close to where she lived. I didn't feel comfortable letting her take a taxi.

"I'm leaving this Saturday morning. It's going to be my sister's birthday and we're having a coming of age party for her so I'm going to go support her." I told her.

"Oh." She said simply and climbed into the car. I didn't know understand her reaction. She was silent the whole drive, watching her fingers locking and unlocking. When we reached where I normally dropped her off, she tried to make a quick escape out of the car but I was quicker. I held onto her arm.

"Serena what's wrong?" I asked but she was looking out through her window.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing Serena. You're upset with me. What have I done?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want her mad at me. I didn't want that at all. But she did not respond.

"Serena please, if there is anything I have done or said to offend you just tell me and I will be glad to apologize and fix it." I said to her but still she did not respond.

I let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry." I said, apologizing for whatever I might have done to her. Then I saw her shacking shoulders and I knew she was crying.

"I knew it would happen. I didn't want to face it. I thought if I pushed it away I could keep it from happening." She said as she began to cry.

"Serena…"

"Just promise me…" she said , turning to face me with eyes filled with so much pain. "Promise me that you won't label me as just another conquest!" she said, tearfully sobbing.

"Serena I don't understand what you are talking about." I said, completely lost as to what was happening. What was this conquest thing she was going on about?

"I knew…I knew we wouldn't be forever, I knew you would leave. But still…I had hoped…hoped…" I finally understood why she was so upset. I felt relief and a bit of annoyance settle in my chest. I zoomed in and kissed her. At first she tried to push me away but when I deepened the kiss, reminding her of the kisses we have yet to share frequently, she gave in, wrapping her hands around my neck and allowing my tongue to explore every corner of her mouth. When we came up for air, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm only going to be gone for a week Serena. I will be back the following week." She pulled back to look at me with large eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really." I said, chuckling at the large smile that spread on her lips.

"So we can be together still?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in hope. I nodded with a smile. She hugged me tightly and I was glad things were ok with us again.

"What makes you think I want to leave you?" I asked. I wondered just how long she had worried about that possibility. She just looked at me as if the reason should be obvious but when nothing on my face showed signs of understanding, she sighed.

"I've known from the very beginning that eventually you will go away. I've tried to prepare myself as best as I can for that day so that I can send you off with a smile but the more we get to know each other, the harder it is to accept that our separation is inevitable." She answered, her eyes wavering with tears.

"I see. So you plan to leave me eventually?" to say I was hurt was an understatement. I was terrified of the thought that Serena will leave me eventually. She looked at me and blinked.

"Where will I leave you to go to? Darien, your home lies at the other side of the ocean. You are a true blue blood, destined to be with someone of your own kind than a street rat. Be real, no one will ever accept me to be with you." We were both silent for a long long while. I knew her worries were sound. I knew that though my father had accepted her easily enough, the hardest challenge would be the rest of the family, particularly my mother who had been waiting for the day of I and Rei's wedding with barely concealed excitement. If I walked out of the marriage, not only would I hurt my mother and Rei deeply, I will shame my whole family.

Honestly, this possibility scared me. One part of me wanted to end things with Serena now so I could avoid that fate, another part of me was overly confident that I could leave Serena in a heartbeat, marry Rei and carry no responsibility. But a very small part of me laughed at the other parts of me and cried knowing the possibility of being with Serena was slim to none. Was there nothing I could do?

"You're right Serena. I want to lie and say that my family will accept you as easily as my father have but that's not possible. Aside from my family, there are people of higher prestige who will not tolerate a union between two people of such different class." I said and stepped out the car. I walked around to come open her door and took her hands in mine.

"But, things are not hopeless. There might be a way, something to even the odds. Whatever happens though Serena, just remember that I will always love you." As soon as those words came out of my mouth, something in me changed. It is something I cannot put words to it. All I knew in that moment was that everything would be alright and it was ok to love Serena. No, it was more than ok. It was natural. I didn't need to try, I didn't need to remind myself, I didn't need to deliberately think of her, she already occupied my thoughts and my soul. She was there, right inside of me, fit into the empty puzzle of my heart, locked in place knowing there was never going to be a need for her to move out. I loved Serena with a passion that went beyond my understanding. I was more sure of her than all the wealth I had, more sure of my feelings for her than I was of my mother's feelings for me. I knew we would be ok.

I picked her out of the car and twirled her around. I burst out laughing as she giggled. There was a sense of light and rightness about us that I felt in the very tips of my fingers. There was no need to worry about what people would say or who would disapprove. All that mattered was that I loved Serena and she loved me. It was enough.

I stopped twirling to look up into her glowing face. Pride unlike any I have every felt before unexpectedly grew in me and I was glad for solid ground. I set her gently on the ground, held her head in both my hands and kissed her. A sweet gentle caress on the mouth, then a deep soul searching kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me as I held her to the car and for some time there was nothing but her and me, tongue against tongue, bodies pressed as tightly as was possible in the position we were in and just like that, our hearts spoke and accepted each other fully and willingly. When my lips left hers to catch my breath, there was an understanding in our gazes.

"Tomorrow." I whispered in her ear. My gentle voice in her ear and my hands trailing over her thighs made her shiver, my crotch standing erect in response.

"Tomorrow?" She breathed hoarsely.

"Yes tomorrow, I want to take you somewhere." I said. Her head which had been staring upwards to the skies whipped back immediately to stare at me.

"Where?" she asked curiously with a hint of excitement.

"Na huh. I am not telling you where. It's a surprise."

"But..."

"No buts."

"Eh! At least give me a clue!" she pouted and I laughed. I kissed her nose.

"No. But I will tell you this; it is a very special place to me and my father."

"Is it ok to take me to such a special place?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, because you are my most special person." I was rewarded with a smile more beautiful than any scenery. And a hug more warm and heartfelt than a doting mother's embrace. I was super happy.

* * *

**Serena's pov**

"After that he begged me to come to his suit by 4 so we can go shopping to pick a dress to wear to this special place. Many times before he had offered to buy me clothes but I had refused. I was fine in what I was wearing. I didn't see any reason for him to waste money. What was the point of living the way I lived wearing pretty clothes? But because this place meant so much to him and he wanted it to be such a blessing for the both of us, I finally agreed to let him purchase only one dress and shoes for me. With time and scheduled agreed on, he finally drove off and I headed home light hearted and nervous for the following day." Serena ended this part of her.

"Before you go on, I just wanna say that this past of yours is so…well…so odd that I'm having trouble believing it." Melvin said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes when I look back I feel like it's not my past. Too much happened unknown to others. And the person I was is so drastically different than I am now that it's unbelievable but if you doubt my words, you're more than welcome to go confirm it with Darien and Lita." Serena answered. Truth be told, even Molly and Diamond were having a hard time accepting the story whole heartedly but Alice didn't doubt for a minute that Serena spoke absolute truth.

* * *

"Well Darien and I went to the shopping as was scheduled. It was fun. Darien kept making me try on one clothes after clothes, he took pictures, he kissed me and it started all over again. The day passed in a flash of an eye, or in another sense, a haze of happiness. I had already told Lita about my date the night before and she wanted to help me dress so she requested that I come home and dress there. So Darien dropped me back at around 6, promising to come back to pick me up in about an hour. At home, true to her words, Lita helped me shower and dress. She styled my hair so beautifully. She had stolen a crimping iron and some really nice smelling shampoo. When I was fully done dressing, she stood aside from me, surveyed me and cried."

"You're beautiful Serena." She said. I was touched by her praise that I cried with her.

Fisheye, Tigerseye and hawkeye walked into the house then, caught their breath for a minute or two and then exploded into questions, praises and confusion.

"Calm down! I'll explain everything later but for now, help me get her out of here!" Lita commanded and they immediately went silent. Lita covered me with a cloak she had stolen some months ago and together, all four of them escorted me to where Darien would meet me. When we appeared behind the last building that opened out of the alley, Darien was already there but he was facing the street, caught in watching the lights of the city. Lita removed the cloak as slowly we approached him until we were but a foot away when he turned sharply and his jaw dropped. I believed it when Lita said I was beautiful and when the other three members of my family came and fussed over me but to see Darien go speechless, I knew for a fact that I was a knock out…I was so caught up with him that I didn't realize that I was speechless too. I knew Darien was handsome. I've seen him in suits and all sorts of dressy outfits but this was the first time I truly acknowledged just how beautiful this man before me was. He wasn't in suit as I had expected. Instead, he was in this loose fitting white pants, shirt and blazer. He looked relaxed yet sexy at the same time. His white complimented well with my white body fitting short dress. I could have sworn we looked like we just stepped out of a magazine. His ebony hair glistened in the pale light of the setting sun and his ocean blue eyes darkened so much so that I felt my body flushed as he stared at me. My whole body stood at attention, ridged and ready for what I could not name or understand. All I knew in the moment was that I was standing at a crossroad and whatever choice I made will determine my future. Everything around me blurred as tears rushed to my eyes. In the haziness of my vision, the only thing that stood clear like a beacon of light was the man before me. The man, who had been a stranger a few weeks ago. I took a hesitant step. He stretched out his hand. I took another step, then another, then another…

As each step brought me closer to him, all I could do was close my eyes and take his out stretched hand. Heat like I've never felt before rushed through my body, my blood boiled and a gasp unknowingly escaped my pink gloss lips. At that moment all I could do was launch forward and I was solidly and happily caught in his strong yet gentle arms. Slowly, he lifted my head and our eyes met once again under the witness of my family and the sun-setting sun. When his lips touched my own, I knew, I felt, I was surer than I've ever been before…I was finally home.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. i haven't forgotten my other stories! i promise i will get to them real soon!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN YALL!


	10. Chapter 10 Partings And New Beginnings

**To Live Again: The Wolf & the Sheep**

**Previously titled: Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

**Chapter 10 – Partings And New Beginnings **

**Darien's Pov**

I had never known true beauty until that night when she stood before me shyly in her white dress. I don't know how I was able to keep my composure. Everything in me wanted to attack her, ravish her…thoroughly saturate myself in her. When she fell into my arms, it took every ounce of control, every degree of sanity and silent urgent prayer to God to help me not make a fool of myself. Kissing her was my last and desperate attempt to distract my thoughts from her body. I knew it had to be a quick kiss or else, before God and her family I would make love to her. So after a quick and painful kiss, I led her to the limousine and help her inside. She blew a quick kiss to her family, I greeted Lita with a hug and a wave to her family and finally we took off.

In the limousine, it seemed we were both speechless. I avoided looking at her for more than a second, I could not trust myself. My control was not that great. I took her to one of the fanciest restaurant in the city but even that could not dispel the silence that had fallen on us. I somehow managed to carry on a conversation to the waiter and introduce Serena and yet I could not for the life of me remember what the conversation had been about. The fanciness of the restaurant with all its beautiful and majestic décor paled in comparison to Serena's beauty. Even as speechless as I was, I was very much aware of the stares that were directed at Serena. If my mind was functioning properly, my reaction would have been anger and jealousy but at the same time proud and ecstatic. As it was, the silence had created a little awkwardness and shadow that I could barely feel anything coherent.

We finished our meal in silence and left the restaurant. At this point I was starting to come out of the heavy silence and starting to notice things. I realized that she had kept her head bowed the whole time. By the time I realized this, we had appeared at the gate of the special place I wanted to take Serena. The chauffeur and body guards opened our doors and we existed. I gave strict instructions to not be bothered unless it was a matter of life and death. The limo drove off and I turned back to watch Serena who was looking up at the small iron door covered in vines and flowers. But when I approached her though, she was crying….crystalline tears flowed down her beautiful face and I felt my heart burn with pain.

"Serena…" before I could finish asking her if anything was wrong, she turned to look at me with so much hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked as she twisted her fingers around.

"Serena…"

"You haven't spoken to me all evening and you've been avoiding meeting my eyes….did I do something wrong? Is it because I didn't let you see the dress I picked for this night?" she said as she reached up to wiped away at her tears. I felt like an ass. I caught her hand, leaned down and kissed her gently. I backed up immediately, my body going over drive. I took her hand, used my available hand to dig out the key of the gate from my pocket and opened it. I walked through, holding Serena's hand and helping her step in. A gasp of surprise escaped her and I felt proud and happy for bringing her here. When my father first showed me this garden, my reaction had been enthusiastically surprise. I had been eight at the time.

"Oh My God, I have never seen anything so beautiful!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Then you haven't really looked at yourself in a mirror." I muttered. I looked up from my muttering to see her smiling shyly and blushing and I realized my muttering had been heard. She turned back to the garden of flowers and began running through it. This garden, named Paradise, was a beauty I thought was beyond measure until Serena came into the picture. I have seen plenty of gardens in my life but never have I seen any that was as majestic, romantic and soothing as this particular garden. It was beautiful. The wall surrounding it was embraced in vines and flowers, the design of the garden reflected a three dimensionally shaped star, covered with flowers of all kinds. My father, when he first brought me to this garden said that it contained every flower known in existence. I challenged him that I could find at least one flower that was not present in the garden. And so it became a game where each time we visited, I would say a flower that I believed wasn't in the garden and he would show me. Because of this I became more knowledgeable about flowers than I cared to. I blinked as I remembered this memory. After I turned 12, my father stopped bringing me to this place and he became suddenly so cold to me. The kindness of my father before I was 12 became easily overshadowed by his coldness. How had I forgotten that my father hadn't always been cold?

"Darien! Come here quick!" I had lost sight of Serena in the field but when she called out to me, I followed where I thought I had heard it coming from and found her in the rose garden. She was kneeling in a cleared area and gazing at the roses with wide, excited eyes!

"Darien look! It's a violet rose!" she exclaimed like a child, waving me over. I knelt next to her, took out a pocket knife I carry whenever I came to the garden and cut out one violet rose.

"No!" she cried woefully.

"It is alright Serena, it will grow back." I checked the rose I had cut to make sure there was no thorn left on it and anchored it into her hair. She looked up as if she could see how it looked in her hair and she smiled widely.

"This place is beautiful! It's like gardens of individual flowers layered into a labyrinth of paradise!" she said, her eyes wondering from side to side.

"That my dear," I said as I stood up and reached my hand out to her, "Is the name of this grand garden; Paradise."

"It's a name well suited for her." When she said that I paused and looked at her.

"Why do you refer to this garden as 'her'?" I asked Serena. She looked up at me, then away and over the expanse of the field.

"Because I feel it. This Place, it feels like it was made out of love for a loved one. I can feel the love, the happiness, the yearning, the longing….the emotions of the gardener of this field has filled every fiber of this ground, making it sacred. Whoever was the receiver of this place was truly blessed to be loved so dearly." Serena said and I was awed. I took her hand and began to lead her through the various other flowers that were there. As we walked, I told her secret of this place.

"My father built this place."

"For your mother." She said so as a matter of fact. I understood how she would jump into that conclusion but for some reason, it made me sad. I loved my mother dearly and ever since Serena appeared in my life, my relationship with my father had become so open and good that I had finally acknowledged that I had always wanted my father's attention. But to know that his love would never be with my mother who loved him so much, it was a blow I was still having a hard time swallowing. But it was even more painful to think of how heartless people and society had so coldly torn him from the one person he had loved with his entire being.

"No. This place was not built for my mother. It was build for someone else. Someone who had been the soul and life of my father."

We were both quiet for a long time.

"What happened?" Serena finally asked.

"My father loved a woman who was of common birth. His family did not approve but even so he continued to love her. She was always insecure, insecure that one day he would give into his family's urging to leave her. To assuage her fears, he used an entire year to build this place and gave it to her. When she was here, all her fears were washed away."

"But…?" Serena prompted when I became silent too long.

"But even so, my grandparents and society could not accept him being with someone who was not of his status. So they removed her from the picture and forced him to marry my mother."

"Removed?"

"She was assassinated."

In my hand, Serena's hand slacked and she came to a sudden stop. I let go of her hand and turn around. Her shocked face soon changed to that of pain and tears flowed down her cheeks and in front of me, she broke down and cried. I stood immobilize and watched her cry her heart out. When I broke out of the shock, I lifted her into my arms, her small frame wracked with sobs. As she cried, I carried her into a semi secluded area amidst vines and white roses where a bed frame of black color and Irish design with a mattress and sheets of silk white stood. Beside the bed stood the grand glossy black piano I played whenever I came to visit. Gently, I set her on the bed and moved about a foot or two away. I wanted to be on the bed and hold her so that I could console her but my control had reached its limit. If I was to touch her again…I would do all that I desired and more.

I stood there for a long while as she cried for the love destroyed between two destined partners. And she cried…for herself. I was touched and hurt at the same time. In the moment she broke down, I knew that she had accepted her fate…in a manner of speaking. She didn't want to be without me. I felt it, I knew it. But like my father's dead lover, she was of common birth or worse, a street urchin. No one was going to accept us together. But knowing that she won't be able to let me go, she was accepting her fate that what happened to Father's lover would be her fate. I was touched that she'd make the choice to choose to die than to leave me, but to decide that it was her fate to die and that I would let such a horrible thing like that happen hurt me so much. Did she have that small amount of faith in me?

Eventually, her sobs died down until all you could hear were the occasional hiccups and sniffles. As I made to walk away from the scene, she lightly whispered my name.

"Darien."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry." There was nothing I could say. I was the one who should have apologized for not being able to comfort her when she was in so much pain.

"I'm sorry, I'll get better. I normally don't cry. Actually I haven't cried since I was about 7. So please don't keep your distance." She said pleading, her eyes employing me to come closer. I shook my head and her face fell. I knew she was blaming herself, thinking that she had ruined a night that was supposed to be filled with happiness.

"Serena…I can't get close to you." I said, my voice taut with difficulty. She didn't look up.

"I don't have that much…control…" I finally admitted. She looked up, confusion written all over her face.

"What?" she asked and I sighed. I couldn't take it anymore…I took one step toward her…

"I've been trying all night…to not do anything that will cause you pain…I…." I said as I reached the bed. I locked hands behind my back in a last attempt to make her understand. She reached toward me…

"Serena don't!" I yelled but my voice came out as a strangle. Softly, gently, slowly, she raised her hand and touched my arm.

"What's wro…?" I lost it.

**Serena's Pov**

Everything happened so quickly that I couldn't think. One minute I was about to ask Darien what was wrong, the next minute I was on my back on the bed, my mouth and tongue busy with Darien's and his hands, so powerful and strong stroking my body. He was touching everywhere or at least I felt sensations everywhere. Then I felt a stroke of a finger inserting inside into me, my mind blanked out and I was caught in the agony of a memory when my body was such abused and used. Like the first time it happened with my father, my voice cried out. I tossed and turn, screamed and cried. Tears poured down my cheeks. I felt the weight lifted but I was enveloped by the nightmare that was rape. I continued to struggle, not realizing that Darien had long lifted himself off of me. I fought empty air. I cried for help….all I could do was scream…scream and more screaming.

**Darien's pov**

My loss of control was short lived as Serena gave a piercing scream of pain and fear. I immediately retreated completely off the bed, backing away from the thrashing crying girl on the bed. Lord was I scared. I didn't know what to think. What was going on! I desperately dug into my pocket looking for my phone to call an ambulance if she was having a seizure. But as I was dialing the number, I heard her words that had sounded so incoherent to me mere seconds before.

"Stop it!"

"Someone help me!"

"I'm scared! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I had watched enough movies, read enough books, heard enough stories of rape to know the aftereffect of rape victims.

"Daddy please stop!"

Bile rouse in my stomach and I wanted to throw up.

"Oh no."

"Don't tell me…" my mom began with wide eyes as I sat there, tears pouring down my face. I had paused momentarily in the story, so overcome with the memory of that night.

"She was raped by her own father." Amy said, tears pouring down her face. Everyone sat or stood stunned.

"Honestly, her father's rape was nothing compared to what I have done to her…" everyone turned to look at me and I returned to the story.

The phone fell out of my hands and I stood staring at the thrashing girl on the bed. She had been raped and I had just attacked her like a hungry animal! Her thrashing became wilder and I was too afraid that if it continued she'd fall off the bed.

"What can I do to calm her that doesn't rely on the use of my hands?" I wondered out loud, knowing my voice alone would not be enough. As I looked around wildly, I spotted the piano and I smiled. I rushed to it immediately, opened it up and ran my fingers over the entire keys to awaken it. Then recalling all the songs I'd played for her, I played the one she most liked. A soft lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was very small. I began playing it, looking at her, hoping the song would pierce her fogged mind. When at the end her struggling was still going on, I became desperate and started playing anything that came to mind. But the louder I played, the louder her voice got. I was about to give up in despair when a song father had taught me the last time I had been at the garden registered in my brain. I closed my eyes and let the music play through me. As I flew through the memory, my fingers delivered the song on the piano. I was so overcome by the beauty of the song that I totally forgot the reason why I was playing the piano in the first place.

"Son, this song is very special to me. It had words to it." Father had said.

"What are the words?" I remembered asking.

"They are words meant for her ears alone. If ever you need to give a song to someone very dear to your heart, remember this music and from your heart, compose lyrics that reflect both your hearts. You'd be surprise at the magic you can create." Father had said. I didn't realize that I was playing the song over and over and then somehow I began to sing. The music voluntary brought the song from my heart and I sang it. The lyrics were cheesy but they were catchy and as the music came to its conclusion, I laughed.

I opened my eyes and I stared into the most startling hurtful eyes I had ever seen. Serena was sitting up on the bed staring at me as if I've lost my mind and I might have. I left the piano and slowly approached. I tried to look as harmless as I could possible look and when I reached the bed, I sat at the very end of it. We stared at each other for a long while before she turned away. I didn't know how to broach the subject…

"I'm so sorry Serena." I said sincerely. I should have had better control than that. She didn't reply and I started to worry that I might have just lost my chance with her. It was a painful thought.

"I was left for dead when I was 7." She finally said. I looked at her in shock. "My father used to beat my mother all the time. Around the time I turned six, he found a different outlet to deal with his anger….me. So long as he had his way with me, my mom was spared from being beaten. And my mother, she just stood there and watched as my father raped me every day. One day around when I was seven, my mom gave me poison and ran away with the little things she had. When my father came home and saw how motionless I was, he freaked and thought I was dead. He noticed mom was gone and afraid for his life, he picked me up and threw me out into the snow and burned our house and he too disappeared. I would have died. But Lita coincidentally came across me and took me to where she lived with her family of street rats and I've been with them ever since. They helped me mend my broken heart but I could not heal. I would have nightmares after nightmares. Eventually my brain started to shut down and eventually the memory of my father and mother somehow became erased. I was able to live happily and peacefully without the burden of the memory holding me back. But a few weeks before I met you, I witness a rape and in rage I attacked the guy that was raping the little girl. After that my memory resurfaced and I have not been able to erase it since." As she told this to me, silent tears trailed down her cheeks. She didn't look at me. It was like she was seeing her younger self all over and I sat there helplessly not knowing what to do. She sighed, wiped her tears and got off the bed.

"So there you go. I'm a dirty girl with no future. Go be with someone who is worthy of you Darien. I can't give you what has already been taken." She said as she began to walk away. I moved quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a fierce hug. I was scared. I knew if she walked then, we would never have a chance together. And for a girl who did not even understand that it was normal to feel aroused to think that she was dirty, that was just sad.

"I don't think you're dirty at all Serena. In fact I think you are very brave." I said passionately, hoping that she would feel and accept the truth of my words. I pulled a bit back from the hug to look at her. When she did not raise her eyes to me, I lifted her chin with my hand.

"Thank you for telling me. You've had a horrible childhood and a hard life but that ends today. Yes I still want you, and yes I would love to make love to you but those things are secondary. What I want most is just to be with you so please, please stay with me. Don't let your fears from the past and for the future take you away from me. Let's not repeat my father's tragedy!" I begged desperately, holding her heart shaped face in my hands. I searched her eyes, the glorious blue of her socket for signs of her inner thoughts and after a minute or two; my plea was awarded with a smile. When I saw that, relief like I've never felt wash through me so powerfully that my knees gave up under me and Serena caught me in an embrace. She too went on her knees and we sat there hugging each other for who knows how long.

**Serena's pov**

While we hugged each other, I sorted through my feelings. I had no doubt that I loved Darien unconditionally and that I couldn't be with anyone but him. I wanted to stay by his side forever. But as long as I held the fear of my past like a protective wall around me, there would always be a distance between Darien and I. Darien was not my father. Darien was a man who loved me and I loved in return. He would never hurt me nor use me. He was kind and pure and true. He was everything I'd ever want in anyone. There was no reason to hurt him or guilt him with my father's evil acts.

As I combed through all these thoughts, things that were muddled before became clear and the fear that had crippled me all my life became less significant. The scar of rape may probably never heal but the open wound, under Darien's loving nurture would close but I had to be willing to accept his love in all the ways that it came.

"Darien..."

"Mmmm…"

"Make love to me.

"He was very shocked and tried very much to convince me that I was not in the right mental frame to handle that kind of intimacy. But I assured him that I was ready and willing. I knew and he understood that even if we postponed the act until after marriage, my first time with him would be very hard but if we could clear that from the beginning, our lives would be a lot easier in that aspect."

"So…without protection…" Melvin began and I smiled.

"I gave all that I was to him that night with no regret. He was gentle, he was kind, and he took his time so I would be comfortable. He didn't rush me and he fretted over me the entire time. At the end we were both satisfied and happy and our bond grew closer and stronger. I fell in love with him all over again."

As Serena spoke, her emotions poured out all over her face and those looking at her felt the depth of love she held for Darien. Then and now. Whatever had caused her to hate Darien was a mere flesh wound that covered the surface of Serena's love for Darien. And as Diamond pondered on that thought, a new realization began to dawn on him. His eyes opened wide in astonishment as he drew to his own ridiculously seeming conclusions.

"Serena…you…" Serena looked at him for a brief second and looked away, tears once again made its way down her cheeks.

"It's not that you hate Darien. You may have hated him in the moment when he did whatever he did to you but that wasn't what drove you to do all these things that you have done is it? The sleeping around, the punishing Darien act, your deliberate actions of provoking society were all in respond to or aimed to destroy the one person you hate the most…yourself!"

Everyone paused, shocked at Diamond's revelation.

"What?" Alice asked in confusion.

"What do you mean Diamond?" Molly asked.

Diamond began to laugh. His laughter was so broken, so painful that tears trailed down his face. He swayed a little and Melvin rushed to his side to help anchor him to a wall where he slid down. The laughter stopped but the tears would not as he buried his face in his hands. All this time, he had unknowingly been helping the woman he loved so much destroy herself. The knowledge brought on a grief that threatened his sanity and as he gripped his head in his hands, he wept bitterly for being so blind, for not realizing that he had merely been a pawn in Serena's own self destruction.

"I knew I should hate him, I should curse his name, put him in jail but I couldn't. I still loved him…..even after what he did to me! To….I could not hate him. I felt so wretched, so inhuman. I felt I was the same as him, caring for nobody but my own self interest. I had such conflicting emotions, nothing of which made sense! I tried….I tried so hard to find a middle ground or another starting point but the world is not black and white, it didn't offer clean beginnings or a rational that was enough to coincide evil with good. The more in the darkness I got lost, the less I behaved like myself until I was totally engulfed in the blackness of madness. It didn't matter then anymore, all I could think of was how glorious it would be to die…." Serena said, more tears trailing her eyes.

**Darien's pov**

"That night was one of many magical nights in my life. I was so happy, so blessed that it was impossible to believe that evil existed in our world. The next day however I was on my way here to attend Amy's birthday party." Darien said to his listeners.

"And it was then we first heard about Serena. Though you didn't tell us her name, you wanted to cancel the engagement which led to days of argument and anger. In the end, you left earlier than you plan with a promise to bring Serena over a year later." Rei added.

"Yes. The Serena I knew was a street rat. If I had any hope of gaining mother's approval, I needed her educated and trained to handle the life of high society that is why I said a year later. After I returned to Japan, I explained the circumstances to Serena but she was totally against it because she didn't want to leave her family. For a whole month we bickered about it. I wanted her, she wanted me too but she also wanted to be with her family. She couldn't leave them to enjoy a life of luxury and prosperity while they rotted in that basement of the abandoned mansion. While I was too busy trying to convince Serena to come live with me, father was two steps ahead. One day he called Serena and I to his offices and provided before us the solution to our predicament. When Serena took the message home, her family agreed upon it and within weeks they moved to one of our penthouse where they received special tutoring and education. The plan was to prepare them for adoption. They didn't like the idea that they would be separated but Lita who wanted what was best for them encouraged them to do their best so that they can be accepted into happy and warm homes. Though they still hated the idea, they soaked up their education like a sponge, revealing most of them to be extremely bright.

While they were being educated, father sent the older three children, Fisheye to hair school, Tigerseyes to acting school and hawkseye to mechanic trading school to hone their natural talents so that after getting done with the training they can get a job with the companies they trained with. As for the younger ones, father tried to keep them together as much as possible, having two or 3 or 4 adopted by close friends of his whom he could trust to care and love the children. There were just two children that were adopted individual but all this adoptions happened at the end of their six months training. Lita who wanted to own a restaurant went to chef school while working in the kitchen of our hotel and staying in the pent house."

**Serena's Pov**

I kept in communication with my siblings by means of telephone calls, emails and letters. I always looked forward to hearing from them. I missed them dearly and often lonely when Darien went away to visit his family. When my family relocated into the penthouse, I did not stay with them because Darien had to relocate to Greece for a year doing a project there. Wanting to oversee my education himself, he begged me to go with him. I couldn't stomach the thought of being away from him a whole year so bidding farewell to my family, I followed him to Greece.

There is not much to say other than that those were the happiest times of my life. We lived in a beautiful stone house with a beach right behind it! It was a beautiful beach and the weather was always perfect! I would often take long walks with Darien on the shores and have water fights with him. Or go out to mingle with others during the night or go to their open restaurants. Everything there oh seemed so magical! Like a land from fairytale! During the day the tutors Darien hired for me would grill me in all subjects including home economics and cooking as well as the sciences, math, histories, English and so on. Sometimes I felt I would die during those lessons but Darien would sneak over and make faces at the teachers and my heart would be lifted. Three months later when I heard about three of my older siblings going to trade schools I was so happy and sad that Darien took me to go see them by his private jet and I spent three whole days with them before returning.

Our days passed in bliss, love making at nights and public displaying of affections in the day. We didn't care who saw us. Whenever we were together, we were always touching in some way. It was either we were holding hands, kissing, hugging or lying down side by side or me in his arms. Though I had my own room, most night I shared his room. We had two elderly couple who saw to our every need. They were so sweet and kind and gentle. For a child like me who had not known the love of parents, they became somewhat like guardians to me. They protected me, shared their culture and language with me and took me touring whenever I would be allowed to go out and have fun. These times happened when Darien traveled off the island to go to other places for work or to see his family. Those days were so lonely for me that most times I could not concentrate on my education so my tutors would feel rather useless and pity me.

My skin which had never known gentle treatment until Darien came into my life was always soaked in scented baths and soothing creams. Most of my torn skin healed, my dry skin was moistened and my sun burn skin was treated. With each new week I grew more beautiful than the last. I would always look forward to the return of Darien's trips with meals I personally prepared for him and I would always smile as he would compliment how splendid I was blooming.

I don't know how to get the message across when I say I enjoyed every kind of luxury a person could ever have. I was so thoroughly loved that even a blind man could see how I glowed with it. I got better in my education, my manners were corrected, my love with Darien grew to the point of obsession and intense happiness would fill me so deeply that sometimes it would scare me. I was treated better than any royalty, better than any president. I lacked nothing. I who had nothing to start with gained everything that I lacked nothing.

Of all the experience I had in Greece, my most cherished memories were the days I spent with Darien. He loved seeing me in white summer dresses and so most often I would dress so. He would take me to the beach, swim with me, make love to me there, take me home, have dinner and play the piano beautifully for me. He would teach me songs he knows and he was my piano teacher. Then to his bed or under the open skin we would make passionate love till both our skin glimmered with beads of sweat and satisfaction. I had never known a greater happiness, not even in my wildest imaginations and dreams. Everything I asked I received! And in return I loved Darien with my entire being. I knew if a time came when Darien was ever separated from me, I would die. He had become my drug. Without him I would lose my mind. There was no place in the world for me anymore except by Darien's side.

Darien's love for me was so strong and so real that I never ever worried about his family separating us. I had no doubt in my head. I believed that nothing could pull us apart. I believed that nothing was strong enough to separate us and that should there be obstacles in our way, together we would get through….how wrong I was…how naïve….how pitiful….

**Darien's Pov**

"I would be sleeping right by her side and I would still feel that I didn't have enough of her. I gave myself so totally into Serena that sometimes it scared the mess out of me. I had no idea why or how, in my world there was only Serena. Everything I did, every thought, every action, every moment was now just Serena Serena Serena.

I knew…or I thought I knew that nothing could ever separate us. How could it? Serena's love for me was so transparent, so pure, so open, so honest and true! It was so warm and kind and beautiful. This beautiful treasure I had, I would never allow anyone to take it away from me! I was totally and irrevocably in love with her and beyond that I was obsessed and possessive of her. During times I was away it was so painful, so lonely. I would call every second I was free…just to hear her voice, just to calm my nerves. If you remember, that year I did the best and most productive business management of my life. All because she would say 'Do your best Darien! No one is equal to you! You are the best at whatever you do and I will always be here cheering for you! In spirit I am with you! Rise above all obstacles and all darkness and come to me. I'll be waiting, always…always.' Whenever I called her, she would always say it, always remind me that I had someone who loved me so thoroughly that in her eyes no one compared. It gave me so much strength and clarity that all the business endeavors became almost child play. And I would hurry, always hurry to return to her open arms and smiling eyes….those sky blues eyes that always told me how much she loved me…how much she needed me…needed my love…"

Darien trailed off as he spoke, his eyes though running tears sparkled with a memory of a love so strong that his listeners saw and felt his emotions. They cried with him.

For the first time they began to see Serena for what she truly was. She was no demon. Despite all she had done, she was human who was capable of loving even greater than anyone else. Now they begin to understand Serena's character. If she could love that much, when flipped sideways, she could hate just as much. But they now felt that maybe Serena had never hated Darien. Despite the pain and torment she had put him through; she had not done it out of hate for him but rather….

"Serena, she does not hate you Darien. It is impossible for someone who loved you that much to hate you as we thought." The mother commented, finally her heart was free from the pain, the pain she had felt so deeply because she thought the woman whom his son had given his heart to was heartless and cared nothing for him.

"No mother, she does not hate me. That is why I could never let her go. Or maybe it wouldn't make a difference; I still could not let her go…" Darien answered.

"All that she did, she did to destroy herself. She could not live with herself but she could not kill herself because she knew the guilt would make you commit suicide and unable to find any balance within herself, this was the only means in which she showed her confused state. She's always loved you…always." Seiya said. More shock that he sounded. He was also partly jealous of is brother. He had come to love Serena a while back, now that he was hearing for the first time the love between her and his brother, he knew that if he had earnestly pursuit Serena as he had once entertained the notion, he would have lost big time. Serena was Darien's and Darien was Serena's, there was no other way….

"So then what happened? What changed a love so beautiful to as twisted as it is now?" Trista asked.

"I changed it. I killed it."

**Serena's Pov**

It had been six months since I arrived in Athens. Three months before, I had gone to see Tigerseye, whose name was changed to Terrence, fisheye to Fiona and hawkseye to Harry, sent away to their schools. Now three months later, the rest of my siblings were being adopted. Darien was away on business and I wanted to go see my siblings one more time before they were adopted. I called Darien and he sent his private jet to me to go and be with them as long as I wanted. Terrence, Fiona and Harry also came as well, wanting to wish their younger siblings goodbye and good luck. I was so happy to be back that from my greetings and my time spent with them was done in a boisterous way. So when I felt a slight quezziness in me, I didn't think much of it.

Finally the day came when the families wanting to adopt my siblings all showed up and with gratitude and sadness; Lita and I thanked them sincerely as they each promised to take really good care of our siblings. Finally we said our goodbyes amidst tears and promises of a reunion. They left and the older ones left leaving me and Lita alone. We had always been together. That day I was so sad that I couldn't talk to Darien on the phone. In bed I laid and cried that night, happy and sad. My family was disbanded like some sort of band group and it felt like a knife was carving through my heart.

And then that sorrow turned to hope and happiness as Darien, who had heard about my miserable state from Lita had abandoned his work to come see me, slid next to me on the bed and just held me. He spent half of the next day with me and flew off again. I was very grateful for his unconditional love for me. For the following days, Lita was always busy. Either at work or at school and so I kept company with Darien's father. On one such company, the quezziness I had felt some time before returned and knew I would throw up. I rushed to the nearest bathroom and rid myself of my breakfast.

Father immediately started to question me on when I had last had my period and the last time I had slept with Darien. Though these were rather embarrassing questions, I answered truthfully. Father's face looked somewhat ill but I attributed it to concern for me. I honestly thought that my vomiting had to do with something I ate so there was no need to worry but father would not hear of it. He took me to a private clinic for checkups and what not. By the end of the day I was facing the shock of pregnancy for three months. When I explained to the doctor that I had never experienced the morning sickness, the nausea and the other symptoms with the exception of vomiting just that day, he said it wasn't uncommon.

"But my stomach is still the same! Nothing has changed about it!" I remember incredulously shouting,

"Yes, that can happen as well. It just means your signs show late." The doctor answered. I was in so much shock that I didn't realize for the next two days that Darien had not called me. After the shock wore off, I was happy and found a moment to share the happiness with Lita who was in even more shock than me.

On the third day, father said we had to return to Athens and together we returned. In the jet it was then I realized I had not spoken with Darien and meant to call him immediately when we landed but father said not to. I should wait till he came home to tell him the news because he was swamped with work that needed to get that. I figured father meant that if Darien knew about my pregnancy he would drop everything to come be with me.

Upon our arrival, Agnes and Boreas, her husband, were made aware of my condition. The expression that crossed their faces were one I should have paid attention to but I was on cloud nine. I was pregnant! With Darien's baby! I was beyond happy….I was jovial!

Every day that passed I wished Darien would hurry up and come home. I started to get impatient. What was taking him so long? Worst of all, whenever I called him I never reached him and he never returned my call. A cold sweat started to sweep through me but I buried that cold feeling under the happiness of having a baby with my most beloved. But I could not discount father's face. There were times he would look at me with pity, love and so much hurt. I could not understand it. And the knowing glimpses of shadows behind Agnes and Boreas eyes started to worry me but I was determined to be happy and optimistic so I brushed it all aside and lived everyday of that three weeks before Darien returned in a world of imagination where Darien and I would walk our child on the beach, play with him, and laugh with him. In my mind that child was a him that looked exactly like Darien! Same eyes, same jet black hair and same cool ocean eyes. I was excited. I conjured many names, most of them Greek names. I especially liked Greek mythology so I considered name my son after one of their man God's. The sun god's was a favorite, number one on the list.

Two weeks later, father left but not after giving me so cryptic message. 'If it becomes impossible, run away. Leave and never look back. Agnes and Boreas will help you get to safety.' I did not understand what that message meant. What becomes impossible? Why would I need to run? Who would want to hurt me?

These thoughts unrested me and my longing for Darien grew stronger. A week later, Agnes took me to the market but she went out of her ways to show me some ruins and tunnels that offer 'safety' she said. At the time, I remember smiling at how silly Agnes was. What was more safer than Darien's arms?

Upon our return home, we were informed of Darien's return. I ran like crazy to his bedroom and he wasn't there. I ran to my bedroom and he wasn't then and finally to his office where he sat behind his desk. I looked up with such bright smile that I didn't notice that he wasn't smiling back. Thinking back later on, I noticed that when he came he hadn't tried to come find me in the market. For Darien that was weird but in the present time, it didn't matter. He was home. Home to be with me and his child. I ran past his desk and hugged him tightly. Tears of happiness fell from my eyes and my longings and sadness momentarily disappeared.

After a few minutes when I noticed he wasn't hugging me back, I drew slightly away to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern. Was he ill?

"You're pregnant." He said, no emotion what's so ever. I blinked in shock.

"How do you know!" I asked with feeling.

"Father."

"Oh. I wanted to be the first to tell you though! Well anyways, yes I'm pregnant!" I said enthusiastically, smiling all the while. But he just looked at me, eyes empty, face devoid of all emotions. The sold sweat I had felt earlier began to return.

"Darien? What's wrong?" still he silently looked at me and something in me started to break. I reached out my hand to touch his cheek and he avoided my touch. Pain shot through me like a bullet. Why? Why was he rejecting my touch? My earlier fear from the night before we first made love started to return. The fear…that he would find someone better and discard me….

"Darien…"

"You can't have it." I blinked at his words.

"What?"

"You can't have it. The thing…thing inside of you…get rid of it!"


	11. Chapter 11 The Path to Madness

**To Live Again: The Wolf & the Sheep**

**Previously titled: Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman**

**Chapter 11 – The Path to Madness**

**Darien's Pov: Present**

Everything became crystal clear to his audience. They finally understood.

Rules, traditions, rules, traditions, and more rules….that's the kind of lives their families have been living for generation. Because of their noble lineage, they were engulfed in the façade of painting a pure untainted picture to society.

Mrs. Shield cried miserable. In her younger days when she was engaged to her husband, she had known he didn't love her. She knew of the profound love he had had for the girl their families had gotten rid of. She had known but had done nothing for him. She was just like them, wanting her own way, destroying anything or anyone that got in her way. She had hated the woman the man that was supposed to be hers loved so much. She had hated serenity so much that when her family and her husband's family tried to kill serenity, she had saved her only to give her a more painful and hell of existence. Her crimes, done in darkness and unknown by any had gone unpunished.

Till this day everyone thought that serenity had been assassinated but the truth was that on the day that the assassination was supposed to be carried out, Mrs. shield had intervene by having some people kidnapped Serenity and locked her in a concealed room for an entire year. During that time Serenity had been abused, raped and tortured to the point of insanity. When she was removed from the sealed room, all her memories were wiped away and she lived with her rapist as his wife with a child on the way. Knowing that Serenity would no longer be a threat, Mrs. Shield abandoned all surveillance on her until one day she heard the news that Serenity had ran away. Till this day no one knew the whereabouts of Serenity. Whether she was dead or alive was anybody's guess.

After hearing that her son told the woman he loved to get rid of the child that was the product of their love, she could easily put two and two together. Their family had a strict policy on marriages and babies. No one was allowed to marry a woman who was pregnant or has a baby. It didn't matter if the father was a member of their family. If the woman was found with a baby, she was paid to shut up her mouth or killed. There was no compromised.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing!" Michelle whose heart hurt for Serena was crying as she asked her question. Trista sympathized with Michelle and for the first time with Serena. She knew how it felt to lose a child, she had lost three children to miscarriage and her husband had left her because of it. After getting down to the bottom of what caused the source of Serena's transformation, she finally understood. Serena was just like many women out there hurt, abused but living in guilt as if they'd done something wrong when in fact it is them who have been wronged.

"Because that is the custom of our family. We cannot marry any woman or man with children or pregnant before the wedding." Amara answered Michelle's question.

"But why?" Trista voiced out.

"Honestly we do not know. It's a rule we've known from birth. It's a rule we've heard the consequences of since we were born. Like many of the ridiculous traditions we uphold to please society, we just follow…no questions asked." Seiya said.

"Poor Serena." Rei murmured, tears running down her cheeks. She had locked herself in self pity ever since the incident with Chad. Never giving thoughts to anyone's pain except her own. Always hating and blaming Serena and never herself. She had known Chad would be unfaithful even if they married. The guy ran after anything with big boobs and butt. But she hadn't cared. He was a must have man. A man many women wanted. Marrying him would boost her own social standing and after Darien left her, she needed all the boost she could get. Serena's appearance though had saved her from a lifetime of misery. Now more than ever she knew how much of gratitude she owed Serena.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts but refocused when Darien picked up the story to continue.

* * *

**Serena's Pov: Present**

Across town jaws were falling to the ground in shock.

"He said what!" Molly asked, her large hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"He wanted you to get rid of the child you both created?" Melvin asked in disbelief.

"Why!" Alice asked, crying and sniffing. Having no energy to move forward to hold the young girl, Serena just leaned further back against the window seat as painful emotions of hurt and fear washed through her in remembrance of that day.

Diamond didn't say anything. He knew the reason why Darien had asked Serena to get rid of the baby. It was the same kind of rules he's family had. Marrying a pregnant woman or a woman/man with kids already was out of the question.

But knowing Darien's reason did not make it any easier for him to accept it.

* * *

**Darien's Pov: Past**

When father first told me about Serena's pregnancy I didn't want to believe it. How could she be three months pregnant? She had not shown any signs of it! Fear like I've never known clutched me and I desperately sought for an escape. I began digging into the family rules and traditions, trying to find a loophole…anything at all that might prevent the separation between me and Serena that seemed so inevitable. I thought of running away with her to a place no one will find us. The circumstances were so bad that I knew I could not tell anyone. I begged dad to do something, change the rules, bend it…make it alright for me to be with Serena and our soon to be born child and he tried. He tried so much that it was what killed him. Day and night he searched for a loophole with me, he begged his parents to change that rule but you know how our grandparents are. They never listen. They stick to tradition as if their lives depend on it. I even asked mom about sparing me if I got a girl I loved pregnant before we were married but mom wouldn't hear of it. She started to suspect that Rei was pregnant. That time when Rei was forced to the hospital for checkups and testing were because of my attempts to find a solution to the drama that was before me.

Until that time I had never told any of you about Serena. She was still my little secret that I hoped to find a peaceful way of introducing to you all so that her replacing Rei as my bride would not be such a big scandal. I had planned for her to come stay with one of my friends as his sister, introduce her to society, show interest in her and pretend I was just beginning to fall in love with her. This way it would look like a natural process. I was sure that if you all could see how smitten I was with her and how much the marriage with Rei would make me the unhappiest of man; you would consider my happiness above all and allow me to marry Serena.

But all of that didn't matter. With Serena pregnant, there was no way I could win. I thought of every possible solution. I knew that if we ran away, we would always live in fear of being found. I would always be afraid when my eyes were not on her. At the same time the thought of Serena being assassinated chilled my heart. I started to get angry over the smallest things. My work performances stopped altogether. I didn't contact Serena for days. I saw her miscalls, I heard her voicemail, I heard about her longing to see me from Agnes and Boreas.

Father kept telling me to take Serena and ran. He would cover for me; erase all my tracks before the rest of the family suspected anything. It seemed that no matter what that was my only option. After I accepted that idea, I made preparations to return to Athens. I went and saw my doctor to get more explanation on how a woman who was three months pregnant could show no signs of it. When I walked into Dr. Sapphire's office, a girl about Serena's age and size I didn't know was leaving. She had this big smile on her face. Seeing the curiosity in my expression, he told me about her abortion a month ago. Apparently if she had not aborted her baby, her boyfriend and family would have abandoned her. But because she did, her family paid more attention into her life whereas before they had not cared. And her boyfriend loved her more than he'd ever done before because her aborting the child was more for his sake, to protect his image. When I thought of how easily everything could be solved with just one move, I thought I had found my answer. I called father and told him of my plan to have Serena abort the child. He was completely against. He told me that it would be the worst mistake I could possibly make and he was right. But back then I acted like a brat, thinking that father just didn't care for me. I was so happy to have a solution that I asked Sapphire to go to Athens with me to perform the abortion. He said he was busy but we need to set an appointment for the abortion and he would fly in on the day it's to be done. I thanked him and went home, feeling so much better than I had in weeks. I immediately called Agnes and told her I would be arriving within a week. I also told her of my plans to abort the baby and she begged me not to. In her begging, she accidentally let it slipped that father said if I decided to do something like that, they should take Serena and ran.

I didn't finish that conversation with her. I would not allow anyone to take my Serena away. I immediately called my private jet, left all the work I had to do behind and headed to Athens.

Upon my arrival Serena wasn't there. Panic struck me so strong. I checked the entire beach and house until I came upon Boreas who was sleeping. He told me the ladies had gone shopping and would return soon. I paced, I worried. When they finally arrived home I was so happy that I didn't have the energy to walk out to greet them.

The moment Serena appeared in front of the office with her hand on her belly with a bright smile on her face, something inside of me snapped. That bright smile she only ever wore when I was around, the shimmering of her eyes as if tears of happiness were ready to fall, her colored checks and her happy laughter…how could I let all that go? Would I lose her to an unborn baby? Would we lose everything we had, our memories, out time together, our future just because of an unborn child?

No! no no no no! I could not take it! I would never allow it to happen. My head became chaotic. Even when she came to hug me and held me so tightly I didn't notice. In my head all I could see was the baby that was coming to take everything away from me. I was not even aware when I spoke.

All I knew was that she needed to get rid of the baby.

My thoughts had been voiced out…there was no going back.

* * *

**Serena's Pov: Past **

The first two weeks of Darien's return could literally be describe as hell. He would have nothing to do with me so long as I carried our child. He denied his participation in creating that precious baby that was in me. He avoided me, didn't eat with me, didn't go to the beach with me and the only words he ever spoke to me were always about getting rid of the child.

I just thought something bad had happened to him at work and that when he calmed down, he would see the precious gift God had given us. There were times I felt like giving into his demands if it would stop the loneliness I was feeling so deeply. I was scared, angry and confused. What happy couple gets rid of their children? Agnes kept telling me to run away and that Darien would never change his mind. I refused to listen to her. How could Darien, my kind hearted and compassionate lover be so evil? He loved me didn't he? I had nothing when he met me and he gave me everything. Took care of my street rat family and gave us all a chance for a happy future.

I believed in him so much that it was impossible for me to imagine him as anything other than a sweet angle. My own personal angle. I prayed to all Gods available to help me understand what had come over Darien, made wishes to every star but nothing worked. At the end of the two weeks, I was at my wits end.

He was in his office when I approached him. Like always, he didn't look at me. It hurts so much to feel such a mental, emotional and physical distance from him. Why was he shutting me out? What had I done wrong? Why did he want to get rid of our baby so much?

"Darien…"

He did not respond. I was tired so I sat at the seat in front of his desk and he continued to work as if I wasn't there. For about fifteen minutes I could do nothing other than sit there and cry. When my voice finally returned to me, I spoke again.

"Darien…why? Why do you hate our baby so much?" there was no reply.

"Answer me!" my voice carried all the confusion and anger and hurt I had felt since I first found out that I was pregnant. But even so, he ignored my cry. My parents disregard for me, my father's rape, being abandoned to die, a hard life as a street urchin…none of those pains compared to how I was feeling that day. I literally felt like I was in hell. Why had God abandoned me? It was so painful to bear that I cried and laughed at the same time.

"You know…Darien junior is going to grow up big and strong like you." I said that so softly as tears ran down my cheek but I looked down at my belly and smiled. He was my baby, I and Darien's child and no one was going to take him from me.

"Darien junior…" He chock out. Encouraged by his voice, I looked up into his pale gone face and smiled with all my might, hoping he would see how hopeful I was for this child to be born.

"Yes…I named him after you. The doctor hasn't confirmed his gender but I'm positive he's a boy who will look just like you. Dark locks, enchanting ocean eyes and a heart of gold just like his father. He will be the brightest child ever born and we are going to be proud parents…so very proud." My voice lost its balance as I broke down and cried. Since Darien's return, I tried not to think about the reason behind his change of character but sometimes suggestions will bypass my guarded mind and intrude on my conscious.

But as I was face to face with him that one day, I could no longer escape the demons of my own heart. There was no beating around the bush….I had to let him go or else my baby would suffer a heart break stronger than what I was feeling.

"If…." My voice shock as the words slowly poured out of my mouth. I tried to sound strong but it was an epic failure. Sharp pains so brutal crushed through me like tidal waves but even so, I spoke the words…I gave life to my doubts and voiced out my greatest fear.

"If you've….I mean…if you have found someone else you want to be with…and that's the reason why you want our baby killed because you think he will tie you to me then please worry no more. I…I don't want to lose this child. He is so precious to me…I can no longer imagine life without him." I said all that looking at my baby and rubbing my stomach gently so that the baby would not have to feel the pain I was feeling.

I stood up on wobbling legs and used the arms of the chairs to sturdy myself. Slowly I walked to the door, turned one last time to look at him, trying my best to seem strong so that he would know that I did not hold him accountable for anything and that I would not prevent him from going to be with the new person he had found. I wanted him to know that he was free to live his life with whomever her choose and be sure that I would never come after him for nothing in the name of his child.

"I'll pack my bags and leave tomorrow morning. Thank you Darien for all you've done for me. Please live your life happily…I will not be a hindrance to you anymore." I didn't even know what I was saying at this point. I rushed out of his office with a heart broken and a pain so powerfully real that it was crushing.

In my room, I cried the whole night away.

* * *

**Serena's pov: Present**

Anyone who was standing had somehow landed on the floor. No one could hold in check their tears. Anne's loud crying drew the attention of Serena and the rest of the people in the room but nobody said anything and no one could look at Serena. Her face, voice and heart were drenched in the heartache of the past. The entire scene was so heartbreaking. But even so, Serena somehow found the strength to continue even as her listeners wondered if they had enough stamina to listen to more of this unending series of pain and betrayal.

* * *

**Serena's Pov: Past**

All night long I cried and cried until tears turned blood and then dried. No more tears would fall and even then I continued to cry.

When the sun peaked over the horizon, I picked myself up from the floor and forced myself to pack what belong to me. I had no intentions of taking many things…just little piece of things that were important to me. I zoomed around the room as I searched for my treasures. I honestly cannot remember how I managed to move around or to identify the things of importance to me. I suppose it was just so that I didn't have many materialist things to take with me. When I had left my street rat life behind me, I kept some of the clothes as a reminder of where I had come from. Those were the only clothes I took. The only other clothes I took that had been bought by Darien were the ones that I was already wearing. I did not have the energy to change.

I picked up little things I had received from my siblings and from Agnes and Boreas, her husband. And a star shaped locket Darien had bought for me one night when we had attended a festival. I had been entranced by the locket and its strange but beautiful music. When I had asked the booth owner about the person who made the music playing inside the locket, he looked at me as if I was crazy and said the he could not hear a sound. I was so surprised that I asked customers around if they could hear the music I was but no one could. Darien who had lost me in the crowd when I had stopped to check out the locket finally found me and was about to lecture me when the music that no one other than I could hear penetrated his worried fogged mind. He immediately looked at the locket and asked…

"Do you hear that beautiful music?"

In the end the shop owner had wanted to give it to me for free but Darien would not have it. He paid to the last penny for the locket and hooked it around my neck.

"This will be our music so that no matter where you are, when I listen I will find you."

As I stood in my room crying over the memory, I opened the locket and stood still to hear its beautiful melody one more time before I left Darien for good. And as the music came to an end, I felt strong loving arms encircle my waist and my back pulled to his body. Together we both cried in relief as he spoke the words I had been dying to hear in what felt like eons!

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I want you and our child to be with me so please, stay!"

* * *

**Darien's Pov: Present**

Darien watched them with blank eyes as his family sighed in relief. Everyone one of them had been holding their breaths. Even though they all knew the revelation of Darien and Serena's story, the genesis had proven to be a journey of impossibilities and improbabilities.

No one could predict in which direction the story would take next and as they sighed in relief for the ending of that chapter, they prepared themselves knowing that the story was not yet over. This was not a story of happily ever after. They knew they had to prepare for the worst. After all that they had heard, they knew the real cause of Serena's transformation was just about to be unraveled but whether they were ready for it or not, they were about to learn the truth.

"So then what happened after that?" Mina asked. Darien's tale was spinning her emotions all around. She had felt more emotions in this one moment of her life hearing Darien's story than she had ever felt in her whole life. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wanted a happily ever after.

"I killed him." Darien answered.

"What…what do you mean?" Rei asked, swallowing and fearing for the worst.

"I drugged her into a deep sleep and the child was forcefully taken out."


	12. Chapter 12 Betrayal With A Smile

**To Live Again: The Wolf & the Sheep**

**Previously titled: **Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman

**Chapter 12 – Betrayal With A Smile**

**Serena's Pov: Present**

They celebrated in joy for her.

"I'm so glad Darien accepted the baby." Molly said, her happy tears freely falling down her face. Melvin who was deeply moved by the re-establishment of peace between Darien and Serena approached his wife and hugged, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at her. Alice walked up to Serena and hugged her. She was so relieved and happy for her. Even Alan and Anne felt a wave of relief at Darien's apology and acceptance of the baby.

But as all of them celebrated, the cold and void face of Serena told Beryl and Diamond that something wasn't right. They had been watching Serena's face as she recounted the story of how Darien had come to accept the baby but what they saw on her face chilled their hearts to the core. They knew or rather, they felt that regardless of Darien's acceptance...something wasn't quite right.

Serena, not able to take anymore of the celebration, decided that the retelling of the history had to come to an end soon. She closed her eyes and her heart and continued...

"How easily I was fooled."

* * *

**Serena's Pov - Past**

All the sadness of the previous days were wiped away…no shadow of it was left behind. Back to our loving self we returned. After Darien apologized to me, he explained the rule in his family that governed who they could and could not marry. I understood the reasons for his actions but I did not accept it. I could not accept it. How many people's lives had his family destroyed because of stupid rules and traditions? I refused to become a victim of his family's rituality. But he assured me that I had nothing to worry about and that his father was doing something about that rule. He promised me that we would be ok, that no one would ever tear us apart.

In my mind, the "us" included our baby so I relaxed and focused on being happy. To make up for all those days of suffering, he took me on a week cruise to Hawaii where we spent every day in each other's arms. The love I had for Darien was growing beyond my control. During our stay in Hawaii, I experienced real jealousy for the very first time. My stomach had begun to show signs of my pregnancy so I felt uncomfortable in wearing bathing suits. Deciding that it was better for the baby that I do not get into the water corrupted by people's germs, I dressed in a summer dress and went with Darien to the beach. It was a beautiful resort we were staying at and the private beach associated with that resort was one of the neatest, most elegant beach I had ever seen in my life. Tree's rimmed the edges of the water and vines of roses carved around it in a protective embrace. It was absolutely breathtaking. I was so excited about the scenery before me that it didn't matter that I wouldn't get to swim. I ran to the trees, examining how it was possible to grow trees in beach sand or how rose vines with full grown roses could wrap around the trees so delicately when its root could not be seen. Darien explained that this beach was man-made that is why it had unique outlook but he still preferred nature's beach. He took my hands and we walked around the beach. It wasn't just us there. There were people of high class relaxing at the beach. Darien had told me that our particular resort accepted only celebrities and people of high class and fortunes and he was right. Everyone I saw at the beach looked like they had just walked out of a magazine or a fairy tale. I even recognized a couple of stars I had seen on TV! But as we walked, these rich high class ladies kept approaching Darien, flirting and trying to make him ditch me so they could go have "fun."

I was incredibly upset and I realized all over that Darien could have anyone he wanted. He could discard me now and find a new partner in seconds. But the thought didn't leave me in despair…no…on the contrary, it made me really angry. I looked up just when some random woman was wrapping her arms around Darien's neck. I snapped. Not think or caring, I pushed the woman away from Darien with all my might. She landed painfully on the ground with her behind.

"Let that be the last time any of you hoes flirt with someone elses man!" I yelled. I was so angry I wanted to smack some. It didn't even occur to me that I had used a bad word (hoe) that I had heard on TV in reference to lose women.

"Why u little bi…" a deep, full throated laughter caught of the angry woman's venomous words. Before I could fully turn around to look at Darien who was doing the laughter, I felt myself lifted off the ground an into his arms bridal style. I blushed madly but happily clung to him.

"There you have it ladies. Please refrain from addressing me with such familiarity. My future wife does not appreciate it." It didn't matter what the ladies reactions to his statement was. I looked up at him in surprise delight. That he'd proclaim me to be his future wife….I was extraordinary pleased with him. Even though he had confessed to me the reason behind his unreasonably behavior towards our baby, about the marriage rules and stuff, it hadn't hit me as it did on the beach that my dearest Darien truly intended to wed me.

So happy was I that I dragged him back into our room in the resort where we made gentle but passionate love.

I lived on cloud nine days following the beach display. When we returned home, Darien left to visit his family for four days and when he returned, he told me he had a surprise for me. I waited in excited anticipation for it.

The day after Darien's return, he dismissed Agnes and her husband for the day, claiming that he had something special for me. He said he wanted to spend the whole day with me alone and he wanted to take care of all the cooking by himself. All this was arranged as I slept in the night. At 5am of the following morning of Darien's arrival back from visiting his family, before she took the offered day off, she came into my room. As Darien and Boreas prepared the carriage outside, Agnes' presence in my room woke me up and my eyes opened to take in the worried gaze of Agnes. I immediately woke up.

"What's wrong Agnes?" I asked her. She looked at me, tears trailing down her face.

"Master Darien has given us the day off." She answered sadly. I did not understand why someone would be sad to be given a day from work.

"That's great Agnes. You deserve some time to yourself with your husband." But even before I finished what I was saying, she was shaking her head. She wiped her tears and held my face firmly in her shaking hands.

"Listen to me child…. I have been unable to sleep these past nights. I feel something terrible is amiss. I feel that you are in danger."

"Danger? From what?" I didn't know why I believed her, but her eyes…so wide and frightened convinced me that she wasn't just superstitious.

"I do not know. But I feel ill leaving you here with Master Darien alone." I blinked and laughed.

"You think Darien will hurt me?" I asked. The idea was inconceivable to me. Darien was incapable of hurting a fly.

"Agnes you must be watching too many soap operas. Do not worry…Darien will never ever hurt me ever again." I said with so much conviction, I believed it so much.

Agnes rose to her feet and looked out through the billowing curtains of my window. After a few minutes, she turned to me with a sad smile and inside my hand she placed an old crusted key.

"I pray that my worries are unfounded yet in my heart I cannot leave without offering you a shelter for safety. If my fears are realized, remember the ruin and ran to there. This key will open a door of safety for you." She said and I nodded. She hugged me tightly for a split second when we heard Darien's voice calling her name. She let go and rushed to the door. Before she disappeared completely, she whispered,

"Do not eat any meal he cooks for you no matter what."

Deciding that 5 am was too early for any normal person to be up, I climbed back on my bed and went to sleep with Agnes's worried face and anxious words haunting my dreams.

That morning, I felt a chill like I had never felt before as I slept in a blanket that was warmer than the sun.

* * *

**Darien's Pov: Past**

Soon after Agnes and Boreas left, I began the schedule for the day. I knew Agnes was worried but I knew she would return to meet happy news. I smiled happily as I landed in the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast.

As I was cooking, I recalled the event of what had happened in my visit to my family. I had left Athens to set the stage for Serena's introduction to society. The plan had been for Serena to pretend to be the sister of one of my friends even though I could not bear the thought of Serena living with another man for who knew how long it took for my family to accept her. But even so, I knew that was my only reasonable option. I knew exactly which friend I wanted to ask but I needed a way to think of how to ask him to carry on the role I was about to place on his shoulders. Upon my return to England, my mother hosted a party, inviting all our friends and family. That party was hosted to announced Rei and my official wedding date. This was a decision that was made by the ladies without my knowledge and so I was not prepared for it. When my mother made toast and announced our wedding date, I was so surprised that the cup of toast in my hand dropped as I nearly choked.

A loud scream split the cheerful crowd as Beryl, my former lover ran out of the ball room. Beryl and I had an on and off romance even when I was engaged to Rei. Rei was beautiful and sweet but for the longest time, she had felt only like a sister to me. Until I had met Serena, I had agreed to the marriage because despite not having those kinds of romantic feelings toward her, she was a person I respected a lot and I knew we would make a good society match. Besides, she loved me. The only reason I had been with Beryl at all was because she was beautiful, had bountiful breasts and knew how to please a man in bed. Beyond that was deceitful and manipulative and such a woman could not be my wife. When she found out about Rei and my engagement, she had demanded that I cancel it. It was then that I decided that she needed to get out of my life. I dropped her without a care.

Now as I sat watching her storm out of the hall, I truly felt bad for her. I now knew how it felt when other people try to tear you apart from the one you truly loved.

Without thinking I stood up. I could not let the announcement take root in people's mind. To do so was to say goodbye to Serena for good. I knew I could no longer follow the plan of Serena becoming one of my friend's sister and what not. It was now or never. I turned to see father, hoping he would tell me what to do but his face had gone blank, as if he was lost in his own thoughts…probably remembering his own engagement to mother when all he really wanted was to be with the woman he loved.

"Wait!" I spoke and a hushed silence fell across the hall. All eyes were on me, waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Yes son?" mother granted her permission for me to speak but her voice was filled with warnings. I knew what she was hoping I would do. She wanted me to act surprise but happy about the wedding announcement…she wanted me to play it off and agree but for the first time in my life I found myself completely angry at my mother. Why the hell did she decide on my future without talking to me first?

I was so angry that I threw all caution to the wind and spoke what was truly on my heart for the very first time to an audience that was not just my family.

"I cannot marry Rei. I am sorry but there is someone I want more than anything in this world. I have already promised marriage with this person and I will not break my promise to her!"

There was absolute silence after my confession. I knew within seconds the room would erupt into chaos of confusion. I didn't want to be there. I walked to Rei whose face had gone blank and whispered, "I am sorry but I can't do this." With that I left the hall for my room.

Some hours later when the hall had been cleared of all visitors, I was summoned to the family room by my parents. Dreading the lengthy talk I knew was coming, I wanted to just ran away. But running away would not solve the problem, in fact it would make it words so I stiffed up my upper lip and prayed to God that things would somehow go smoothly.

Inside the family room, I found all my family members and Rei's family and Andrew, my best friend since childhood. They all turned to look at me as if I they didn't recognize me.

To make story short, no one other than father was on my side throughout the argument. There was screaming and shouting, name calling and threats of exile and disownment. I was so fed up with it all that I left in a fury promising them that the next time I returned from Athens, I would be bringing my "fiancé" with me and we would be getting married shortly after.

Once again I returned to my room and uneasily slept through the night.

Morning found me tired but wide awake. There were so many things I had to do to ensure that my family did harm Serena. If I could get the public to accept Serena, my family could not touch her. After all, my family lived for the approval of society. If society approved of my fiancé as they had approved of my engagement with Rei, I knew I would have no trouble in making Serena my wife.

The morning found me on TV stations being interviewed about this mysterious woman who had stolen my heart. As nosy as reports are known for, they wanted to know Serena's background, her history and her story. I could not tell them the truth. If they knew that Serena was just a street urchin, there would be no hope for me at all. They needed an image of Serena that was noble, pure and wealthy and so the lies began.

Everything I told them of Serena's background was a lie. I told them stories of Serena coming from a wealth so unimaginable and a family reputation so prestigious that the whole of the country wanted to meet this foreign princess. I told them that she was the great great granddaughter of one of the rulers of Athens of old and though her parents passed away when she was little, she was a well respected woman of power in Greece. I made sure to call some connections in Greece that day so fake articles would be written about Serena's grace and beauty and power.

The only truth I told about Serena to the media was her incredible goddess like beauty and her honest pure heart. At 6 pm that evening, I had secured a pretty huge fan base for Serena. Bidding farewell to England that evening, I promised that I would return with my beautiful fiancé.

Before I left England, I sought council with Sapphire who agreed to meet me in Athens the evening of the day after my return. With plans solidly set, I set a course back whom to home to where my beautiful angel awaited me.

My return home led to my dismissal of Agnes and Boreas for the day. They were not happy at all, especially Agnes. It almost seemed as if she suspected my plans but in the end, I was the master and she had to listen to me.

My thoughts returned to the food I was preparing. The food was coming out well; the smell of it was making me hungry. Looking at the time, I smiled as the clock that read 8 am. I was making good progress. By 9 all will be set, I would have finished showering and would be on my way to going to wake up my sleeping goddess.

* * *

**Serena's Pov: Past**

The sun slanting on me through the open slit of the curtain was not what woke me up that faithful morning. Oh no….somehow the delicious smell of eggs, turkey beacon, pancakes and fresh baked bread drew me from sleep's comfort. As if my eyes were following my nose, I woke up with eyes still close, leaning my head to the direction where the smell was the strongest.

It was Darien's laughter that popped my eyes open and the sight that was before me was nothing short of a fairytale. I gasped in awe and amazement as I took in the variety of colors and smells around me. My bed (and me) were decked in cherry blossom petals. Breakfast foods of such variety and beauty surrounded my bed and flowers of all kinds and colors were sat in vases decorating my room. The blankets were pulled back and the sun beautifully accentuated the room. I was so amazed and perplexed that I sat still, looking at Darien for some time.

He was so handsome in his white loose pants and open shirt. His hard chest visibly teasing my nipples into erection. I could not stop looking at him. All the foods, all the smells, all the colors paled in comparison to his perfection. It was not the foods I was hungry for that morning…the man standing before me was delicious enough.

After taking in my silence for as long as he could bear, he approached me on the bed and drew me into his arms. He held me so tightly that my breasts pressed almost unbearably painfully against him. My hormones lost control, swimming and jarring through me with such force that my body stiffened in response as if ready to spring. The same desire that had gripped me over flowed Darien and before I even knew what was happening, my panties were off and his large erection entered my body, satisfying every need and passion of mine.

For near thirty minutes unstopped, Darien loved me like I had never been loved before. Harder, stronger and more passionate than ever, he pushed himself in me over and over. It was painfully good and wonderfully satisfying. I met him with every thrust, the deeper and hard he thrust in me the tight by body wrapped around him. Incomprehensible sounds of unadulterated pleasure and moans freely tore out of both our mouths as we satisfied each other to our maximum capacity.

When our energies could no longer sustain our vigorous love making, he collapsed besides me and it took near ten minutes for either of us to catch our breaths.

"Sere…."

"Mmmm…"

"Believe me when I say I want us to stay as we are now forever on this bed."

"But?..."

"But there is something of importance in need to ask you." When he said that, I looked up into his face. He looked anxious and worried for some reason and yet he looked….happy?

"What is it?" I asked, our voices barely above a whisper.

He shook his head and sat up, his gentle fingers caressing my face.

"Not until you shower and eat."

"Darien!" he laughed loudly to my indignant cry. I hated being kept in suspense and knowing him, I knew until I was showered and had eaten as he wanted, I would not know that he wanted to ask me. I sighed, rose up and walked my naked ass to the restroom. When I got to the door, I turned around to find him staring opening as I had as I had predicted.

"No peeking." I said as I giggled and entered the bathroom.

Within thirty minutes, I was down brushing my teeth and showering. With a towel wrapped around my body and another around my wet hair, I entered the room to find the mess we made cleaned up and the food reheated. And set up on my bed. He directed me to the bed and as I ate, he blow dried my hair. It was such a nice and gentle feeling having his fingers ran through my hair. I didn't have much of an appetite that morning and somehow the egg though logically I knew smelled good and tasted good was most unappealing to me. Earlier that morning the smell had not bothered me at all but now it was messing with my stomach. When I told that to Darien, he immediately removed everything that my stomach was upset at. In the end he brought me a plate of pickles which I consumed and a large size serving of a pancake with saturated syrup. He looked at me and shook his head in laughter.

"Pregnant women."

"You right." I answered and we both laughed. He finished drying my hair just as I finished eating what I could eat. I went to the bathroom to wash the sticky texture of the syrup off my hand and when I looked up from the sink into the mirror, Agnes' face and voice appeared before me warning me not to eat Darien's food. A chill passed through me as my hands immediately went to grab my stomach. I took my brush and brushed heavily. Somehow in the middle of my crazy brushing, I reasoned that brushing wasn't going to do anything for me if I had eaten something I wasn't supposed to. Sudden fear and guilt gripped me as I clasped my stomach. Fear because I was afraid for my baby and guilt for thinking Darien could possibly do that to our child. I was held captives to those two feelings that it took Darien entering the bathroom to break me free. He took one look at my face and opened his arms for me. Somehow the towel around my body came undone during my mad brushing. He lifted me into his arms and led me to the bed, gently setting me onto of it. He then sat by me and once again begun to softly caress my face.

"Serena what's wrong?" he asked kindly, his face taut with worry. How was I supposed to tell him that Agnes had plant a seed of doubt in my mind? How could I say it without offending him and getting Agnes into trouble? I was so stressed inwardly that I forgot that my emotions displayed on my face like an open book. I felt Darien kiss me and when he lifted his head, I sat up and hugged him.

"Agnes said not to eat your food and it's been worrying me. Why will she say that? For a brief moment I felt his body stiffen but it was gone as soon as it came so I didn't think much of it.

"Because she thinks I suck at cooking." Darien answered. I pushed back to look at his face.

"What?" I asked intelligently. He smiled then laughed at my perplexed face before kissing me on the forehead.

"I have a tendency of burning food or making food look so good but it tastes like crap. She never allows me to cook and tells everyone not to eat my cooking." Darien said in laughter.

"But you've served me in bed many a morning."

"Yes but those are all foods graciously prepared by Agnes. I told her not to worry and that I had been privately taking some cooking lessons and that I had gotten better but she wouldn't believe me." He sighed and I giggled.

"If you cooked that breakfast you served me, I think you're a pretty good cook, at least you're better than me." I said to him, somehow brought to ease with his explanation.

"I was hoping to get your approval on my cooking skills so you can tell that I can cook. Coming from you she might believe it and let me cook something for her to prove it."

"Alright! When she gets back I will brag all about your cooking skills Dare." We laughed mirthfully.

"Darien…"

"Mmmm…?"

"I need to put lotion on." I said giggling.

"Mmmm…do you have to?" he whined.

"Yes…and some clothes on will be nice too."

"No! absolutely no clothes!" he demanded and I laughed. It was rare to see Darien act like a child. He picked me up and sat me in front of my vanity mirror. He pulled my hair back and tied it loosely.

"You sit and I will put lotion on you."

"Ok." I sat and watched as he picked his favorite scented lotion, vanilla mixed with lavender and a hint of mint. He knelt behind me and started to apply the lotion gently on my back. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"Serena?"

"Mmmm…"

"We've been together for a year now."

"Yes I know, today is our anniversary."

"I've been keeping track….good." he said. I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I could never forget the day I met you Darien. It would always be my most precious memory." He sat the lotion down and took my hands in his big warm ones.

"A year ago I was running for dear life. Who would have thought that the small lithe street rat who saved me would be the same goddess sitting before me carrying my child?"

"The works of faith is a mysterious thing."

"Yes it is." He let go of my hand and I turned around for him to continue his lotioning. As his hands moved from my back onto my breasts, my body involuntarily jolted forward. My chest prompted forward and my upper back rested backwards against his chest. Breathing became a problem as his hands softly kneaded my breasts. It felt so good that my legs opened up on its own, wantingly and begging those heavenly fingers to administer its magic inside of me. Attuned to my needs, he slowly and gently but firmly massaged my stomach and then slid down onto my private part. He did not enter me with his fingers right away. He brought his face closer to my neck, his breath hot on my skin and spoke the words I had been waiting to hear since we first became official.

"Serena my love, will you marry me?" I wanted to scream yes so badly but the sudden burst of happiness chocked me and all I could do was let my happiness be shown through the tears that ran down my cheeks. When I felt something cold sliding down my ring finger, my eyes automatically moved to it and I watched with batted breath as Darien slipped on a diamond crowned heart ring flanked by two hands in a group with a second arch of diamonds below the hands (Claddagh rings). It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in all my life. With his face close to my neck and ear, he asked me once more.

"My most beloved, will you do me the honor of making me the most happiest man ever to have lived." I could not speak. I was so happy that opening my mouth would dispel the magic, the moment…the dream. So I nodded. After nodding I found my voice to speak.

I opened my mouth and a half yes and a half moan came out of my mouth as he had inserted his finger into me. One finger changed to two, then three and soon he and I were unclothed and on the floor we made love over and over through the rest of the morning and to the latter half of the day. Somehow amidst the love making and resting periods, I fell asleep, waking up around 4 to the delicious aroma of my favorite food, spaghetti and meatballs, and Darien's ever sweet naked body.

"Are you awake now sleeping beauty?" He asked teasingly and I smiled up at him. Somehow we had ended up in the kitchen and he was standing by the stove finishing whatever he was cooking. I got up and walked to him. I hugged him from behind.

"I thought sleeping beauty wakes up from her sleep when her prince kisses her. Not go to sleep from her prince's kiss." I murmured, taking in his scent which was of old spices and wood.

"Ours is an original story."

"So I see." I giggled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Perfect, food is now ready."

"What can I help with?" I asked.

"Nothing. Today I do all the cooking and serving."

"You're spoiling me Darien."

"That's the point!"

"Yes sir!" I saluted and quickly moved to sit on the dining table. In a few minutes, a plate of delicious foods was set before me. He served himself too and he sat down across from me.

"So my love, bon appetite." He said cheekily and I laughed.

As I spun the spaghetti around my fort, Agnes's warning came to me. In the pit of my stomach I felt a dread I could not explain. I remembered Darien's explanation for Agnes's words. Though his reason made sense, a part of me felt like something was off.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Wha..?"

"You just sighed."

"Oh I did?"

"Don't you like your food?"

"Oh no it's not that…I was just thinking is all."

"About what?" he asked. Putting down his fork to devote his attention to me.

"Oh you know….just about your whole proposal and all."

"Oh well, don't think too long or your food will get colder." He said as he returned to his eating. The food looked good and smelled heavenly amazing. I had just become Darien's official fiancé and two weeks back he had accepted to raise our baby. We even named him Darien Jr. if it is a boy which I believed it is and Serena Jr. if it is a girl. I had a home and my financial situation was stabled thanks to Darien. So then why was I sweating in fear?

I looked up at Darien and his eyes held so much hope, waiting and wanting me to try out his cooked food.

_Do not eat any meal he cooks for you no matter what._ No matter what she had said…well how was I supposed to say no to the eyes that bore through me with such hope? Once again I began wrapping the spaghetti around the fork, the warning came, and I looked into Darien's hopeful face. I looked down on my pregnant stomach and sent a prayer to heaven.

**Darien will never hurt me or our baby!** I reminded myself and took a large bite. I chewed, closed my eyes and waited for a few minutes and when nothing happened I opened my eyes.

"Are you dead yet?" Darien asked, a teasing smile on his lips. He had known all along where my thoughts were centered. I blushed madly and stuffed my face. He laughed.

As we were eating, he told me of how he planned to take me to his family house to introduce me to the rest of his family as his intended wife. He told me about his family, memories of when he was little and how overly protective his mother was off him. He painted a picture of an extremely close and proud family. Somehow as I listened to him talk, I could picture how his supposed kind family could be the same one that were capable of murder just to protect their reputation but I kept those thoughts to myself. It was best to view them the way Darien saw them.

When we finished eating, Darien took all the empty and dirty plates and bowls to the sink to wash and as he was washing, I put my head on the table. I felt suddenly tired and sleepy. I kept telling myself that it had to do with the baby…that maybe pregnant woman just slept a lot. I stood up to go to my bedroom to sleep.

"Darien I'm going to go rest on my…." I swayed on my feet.

"Darien I'm dizzy." I called out to him in panic. He immediately rushed to my said and lowered me to the ground.

"It's alright Serena, go to sleep."

"Darien?" I asked. My heart was freezing over and I had an overwhelming feeling that I had made a big mistake. There was a look on Darien's face that was a mixture of worry and expectancy.

"Darien…what…did you…do to..me…" I asked, my breathing breaking, my skin suddenly felt hot and clammy, my eyes dizzy and my head started to hurt.

"It's alright Serena. Go to sleep. You'll feel better real soon." He said. He rubbed my forehead but I was determined to fight off the sleep….I knew, I felt it…that something was horribly wrong and sleep was the last thing I should do but whatever I had consumed was heavily loaded with sleep medicine.

"Darien why?" I asked, even then I could not imagine any reason for why the love of my life would purposefully put me into a deep sleep.

I suddenly remembered the key Agnes gave me.

I need to get the key…I need to get out! I told myself but it was no use…I grew weaker, dimmer and my last sight of Darien I saw as he breathed a sigh of relief after which I blacked out.

* * *

**Darien's Pov: Past**

While Serena had been sleeping, Sapphire had arrived. He explained all that needed to happen before and after the surgery. I took notes, asked questions in regards to health risks and other worrisome questions.

He assured me that as long as Serena was Healthy, she would be fine.

With nothing else to do, we waited for Serena to wake up, eat the sleep induced meal I had cooked specifically to knock her out and when she fell asleep, I prayed she would come out unscarred.

We waited five hours before Sapphire began the surgery even though we were supposed to wait 24 hours. But I had given leave to Agnes and Boreas for only one day, I would not be able make them stay away longer unless I forcefully shoved them out of the house so I prompted Sapphire, telling him that we could not wait any longer. He cautioned me that there were too many risk factors, and I assured him that those were things we could deal with later.

After sighing regretfully and that was the first time Sapphire had felt regret in doing something for me, he began.

* * *

**Serena's Pov: Past**

I was swimming through a sea of unending darkness. It felt like something important, like my heart had been ripped out of my body. Shadows clouded everywhere I looked. Fear like I had never known embraced me, forcefully suffocating me. I screamed but no sound came out. I saw a light as if approach the end of a tunnel but every time I ran to the light it would get further away. In fear and desperation, I thrust myself through the opening of the tunnel but instead of seeing a bright beautiful world, I fell down a whole and landed painfully on my stomach.

I gasped and regained consciousness. For a while nothing looked familiar to me. I felt weak and in so much pain, like a train had run over me. I switched my head from right to left, then from left to right. I was in a room I didn't recognize. There was a picture of a smiling blond with sky blue eyes holding onto the arm of a dashing young dark haired prince with eyes like the ocean on stormy days. Who were these two people and where was I? Why was I hurting so much?

There were so many questions I had no answer for. A light suddenly from nowhere came on. My eyes closed reflexive under the bright light.

Almost from a distance a hesitant voice called out a name I did know but felt very familiar.

"Se…rena?" I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. The man that was in the picture stood there, his face had worry lines. He had such lovely eyes…..lovely eyes…..as I stared into his eyes, memories started to flood my mind.

The breakfast in bed, the love making, the ring, more love making…..spaghetti….my stomach felt tight. I immediately reached for my baby. My hand was met with cloth. My eyes opened wide and I forced myself despite the excruciating pain into a sitting position. I hurriedly took off the night clothes I was wearing.

I could barely make out what Darien was saying. But when I looked at my stomach which was bound in cloth and bandages, felt the emptiness inside of me, Darien's murmuring words finally reached my ears and their understanding dawned on me.

"I did it for us….so that we can be together."

The tears, more than I had ever cried before poured down my face in showers of anger and betrayal. The hurt, it was so painful that I began to shake, like I was cold. It didn't makes sense, nothing did. I could not stop shaking, I could not stop saying "no…no nononono"

And when Darien's cold fingers finally made contact with my skin,

I SCREAMED.

Read AND REVIEW!^^


	13. Chapter 13 The Monsters Within

**To Live Again: The Wolf & the Sheep**

**Previously titled: **Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman

**Chapter 13 - The Monsters Within**

**Darien's pov: Present**

Most of the ladies listening to Darien's story slid to the ground in tears of pain and horror but none felt guiltier than his mother. Like her, her son had devastated another's life to get what he wanted. Their family had always served the public's need. The public respected them, looked up to them, and worshiped them almost. To maintain that public facade of a perfect family, they would murder as many as they must. She had had the power to put a stop to it but she hadn't and thanks to her, Darien would forever be scared with the murder of his own child and the destruction of a young girl's innocent heart.

Was all the sacrifices worth it?

As those surrounding Darien pondered on all that they had heard from Darien, they finally understood why Darien had not been able to let go of Serena all that time. The guilt, the pain, the misery…it had been eating him alive. To have abandoned her after all he had done to her would have made him inhuman than anything possible.

"Serena…" Rei said softly, her tears washing down face in waves of shame. Rei had always been a very prideful person, always wanting to be the center of attention. When she had been humiliated on her own wedding day with Chad, she had closed her heart from the rest of the world. She had made herself a victim of pity but had blamed it all on Serena. If it had been her whose child had been forcefully ripped out of her stomach would she have ever smiled again? Could she have ever recovered?

_If it had been me, I would have killed myself._

"I could never have recovered from something this devastating." Amy whispered aloud.

"I would never have found the spirit to live again." Mina said.

"And she bore that burden all by herself. She didn't even tell Lita about it." Seiya whispered also, his own tears trailing down his cheeks.

"No wonder she is so messed up…" Amara said just as sadly.

"That was definitely one of the reasons she became as she is now but that was not the main reason…" Darien said, causing all eyes to turn on him.

"No Darien, tell me your joking….please tell me you didn't do more things to her…." Rei said, falling to her knees and burying her overflowing tears in her hands.

Darien whose tear ducks had become drier than the Sahara desert averted his face to the sky wishing he could assure her that nothing worse happened after the death of the baby but that would be untrue and if he had come this far in telling them all that had happened between him and Serena, he wanted them to understand that Serena truly is innocent and though it seemed Darien was the victim at first, the real victim had been Serena all along.

As he got ready to continue, a loud unrestrained cry of pain broke through their ranks and all turned to Darien's mother who was holding her face cupped in her hands as tears and sobs wracked her body. Seiya and everyone rushed to her save Darien who sat there, his mind completely averted away from his mother's pain.

They were all deeply worried about Mrs. Shield. It was true that Serena's story was sad but it wasn't like their mother to break down so openingly. She was a strong woman who faced everything in life so bravely and ever since her husband died, she alone had raised them, taken over the company and made it as big as it is. Even at her husband funeral she had not cried. Yet she was crying this much for someone she didn't even know…

"Mom its ok…" Seiya said, holding his mother and not knowing what to do. Unbeknownst to them, she was facing her own demons. The guilt, the misery, the loneliness…everything from the moment she had met serenity and been told about her relationship with the man that was supposed to be hers came crushing down on her. She had never faced any of it…she had always pushed every emotion in relation to her husband to the back of her mind. But hearing her son's confession of his own crimes, after seeing how her son's pain had almost crushed him into death, her own guilt resurfaced.

From the beginning when Darien began telling the story, her own chapter of merciless murder had awakened inside her heart and she could no longer pushed it back and now it was threatening to devour her heart.

"Mom…"

"She….she looks like Serena…" manage to whisper between sobs.

"What…" Seiya who hadn't heard what his mother said asked.

"Who looks like Serena?" Rei on the other hand, having sharp hearing heard.

"Serenity." The woman sobbed pitifully.

"Who is Serenity?" Seiya asked.

"The woman your father loved the most." The whole room became still as she said this. They all blinked, confused and yet somehow realizing that there were more secretes coming out of the closet than they wanted to know.

"Mother…what do you mean?" Ami asked almost apprehensively. She had always thought that their father loved their mother more than anyone else, he certainly hadn't paid much attention to them.

Though she wanted to answer, Mrs. Shield found her voice mute. She could only cry helplessly, her heart feeling like it's ready to rip apart.

"When mother and father were young, before they got married, father had loved someone else. Like me and Rei, father and mother had been engaged from birth. But when the time came for father to marry mother, he refused because he was madly in love with a beautiful lady called Serenity. Like Serena, this lady came from a poor background with no education whatsoever. But even so, she was beautiful and kind. But as we all know, our grandparents wouldn't accept it. And neither would mother. She felt humiliated that father would choose someone so common over her and when all they tried couldn't keep father away from this woman he loved so much, they killed the woman and father was forced to marry mother." Darien explained, earning more gasped of shock.

Unconsciously, Seiya let go of his mother. They all sat still, unable to express the deep pit of sadness that had somehow taken root inside them at the beginning of Serena's story and now their mother's. Amy shook her head miserably as she cried openingly.

"I have always been proud of our family. I guess I too saw what society saw when they looked at us or maybe I wanted to see that. To think that the family I've been so proud of is just full of murderers and liars and such betrayals! Why?"

Having no answer for her and not knowing how to comfort her, Zachary just went and stood by her, placing his hand gently over the woman he loved and yet had so easily betrayed.

"She was everything I was not. Beautiful, kind and happy with herself. I had everything the world had to offer but the only time I felt happiness was when people praised me. You father was the highest bid in the husbandry department. Haven been told from childhood that he would marry me, I never tried to achieve anything on my own. I was spoiled, selfish and irrational. Anything I wanted I was given. When I heard that he had canceled our engagement, for the first time in my life I began to fear. I was afraid of what people would say, I was afraid that after being turned down by him, no one would want me. I went to him and demanded that he marry me but he only looked at me with pity. I was so enraged at him. I wanted to punish him; I wanted to punish the both of them for my humility! And so with my parents and his parents behind me, we pressured and pressured him and when he would not change his mind, our parents decided to have her eliminated. I was all for it but I felt that killing her was not enough; she needed to pay for her crimes against me. I was so spoiled."

"Crimes against you! Mother she did nothing to you!" Seiya yelled, furious at his mother. He had never once imagined his mother to have been this type of person….the difference between the woman she is now and the girl she was then was striking.

"I know that now but then I didn't. Back then all I cared about was my happiness, my name and my reputation. Everything was about me. Oh how selfish I was."

"So then what happened?" Amara asked.

"I intervene with the assassination plot. Instead I had her kidnapped and locked and in a windowless room for a year where she was beaten and rapped everyday…"

"Mother!" Seiya screamed in shock surprise.

"How could you!" Amy cried.

"Oh God…" Darien who hadn't said anything till then held his stomach, ready to vomit but nothing came out as he hadn't eaten for days.

"I don't believe this…" Rei said, eyes larger than was humanly possible.

"Do not be surprise; our family is guilty of all crimes witnessed under the sun. Everything we are to society is a façade…." Mrs. Shield said, her eyes dry and empty.

"I am not a façade!" Amy screamed.

"Amy…." Zachary said but Amy slapped his hand away from her. So shock and sad was he that he retreated from her, hiding his hurt but Darien saw it and in a strange sort of way made him almost happy. It was about time others tasted his misery.

"Our family is a family of monsters…." Amara whispered. Michelle embraced her lover but she knew only time could truly cure their hurting hearts.

"After a year of torture, she was found pregnant and at the point, all the mind games and torture had made her go crazy. She even came to believe that her rapist was her husband and having so much mental control over her, they officially got married. Her mind was so far removed from reality that had your father stood before her, she would not have recognized him. And during that year, your father dealt with the grief of losing his most beloved for we had made him believed that she was dead. Having nothing to lose and caring about nothing in the world, he married me as our family wanted. He never loved me, he never cared, and he just did what he was told like a robot. He barely ever spoke all the years we were married. He died with his serenity. His heart was frozen or dysfunctional, he was incapable of love. I knew it all but I stayed married with him anyways because that's what society expected of us. The first sign of life in him was when he met Serena. Her presence, though not as strong as Serenity had awakened his frozen heart and though he still could not love me, he finally opened his heart to Darien."

"Father…" Seiya said.

"Daddy..." Amy cried.

"And then he killed himself."

* * *

**Serena's pov: Present**

No one had words to express what they felt or thought. Everything they wanted to say was stuck in their throats. Darien, THE DARIEN had deliberately drugged Serena and had their baby forcefully removed from her womb.

Molly cried painful tears, her heart constricted and she began having a hard breathing. Seeing her difficulty, Melvin quickly laid her on a flat surface and began to fan her face. He did everything so mechanically it was almost as if he wasn't present. A part of him was very worried about his wife that he had been ready to divorce but the majority of his mind was in shock from the revelation of Serena's dead child.

Even diamond who had prepared himself for the worst was taken off guard. He sat with his jaw hanging, his mind in chaos and his heart crying out for Serena. He wanted to get up and ran to Serena, hold her but he was steadfastly rooted to his seat that nothing could move him.

Tired of hiding behind the door, Beryl unexpectedly rushed into the room, taking all of them and herself by surprise as she hugged Serena and cried loudly. Ann and Alan also appeared at the door but Ann's legs gave out under her and Alan caught her, supporting her weight using his body.

Beryl's unexpected warm hug was unexpectedly reciprocated by Serena who unconsciously hugged her back and together the two women cried.

Alice more than anyone just could not do anything. She could not move, she could not think and for a while she even stopped breathing. Her brain shut down in its confused state and like a doll, she fell over…alarming all that was in the room and prompting them into action.

* * *

**Darien's Pov: Present**

"He what?" Darien asked, his whole body on an adrenaline rush.

"He…." Amy could not finish the sentence. Though her brain was weirdly awake and active, her heart was ready to give out any minute now.

"It was during the time of confusion when you left us threatening that you would return with your fiancé. In my stress and anger, I carelessly left a secret diary of mine on our bedroom dresser. When I say secret, I mean secret. This little diary was my black book of all the unholy self acts I had committed and written in it was Serenity's torture. You see, even though Serenity had married the rapist and given birth, I never once went to see her or even how the child looked like. I didn't even bother to learn of what name they had given to the child. I didn't know whether the child was a girl or a boy. I figured that now that she had lost her mind, she was no threat to me. But unfortunately 7 years later, she disappeared along with the child and her rapist husband. I tried to track them down but till this day I have no trace of them. The house they lived in was burned down to the ground. And so for years I lived in fear that she might reappear someday and take away my everything. All this was written in that black book and when your father read all that he questioned me brutally and I finally came clean. He sent people out, trying to find serenity but to no avail. His heart hurt so much for the torment Serenity had endured and he blamed himself for not letting her go when he should have. He was a miserable wreck and when you told him that Serena had had a miscarriage, he knew you lied to him. I suspect that he knew, that's when he locked himself in the bathroom and overdosed on all his medications. None of you were home at the time so I had the whole thing covered up and it was reported as a heart attack that killed him. But no, he didn't kill himself….I had already killed him years ago."

The irony of the situation hit Darien so hard that he cried and laughed at the same time. To think that he was partially responsible for the death of his father. Not only had he killed his unborn child, he had helped killed his father and had killed Serena's innocent heart.

"I am a monster. I am my mother's son after all….nothing but a monster. I kill my own unborn child, the heart of the girl who loved me beyond all else and my own father. And even after all the pain I put her through I still forced her to marry me, threatening the livelihood of her family."

"You threatened…you threatened Serena to marry you?" Rei asked. She thought she couldn't be shocked anymore but it seemed she was wrong.

"How else could I have gotten her to marry me? She wanted to leave me but I wouldn't let her….I couldn't let her so I threatened to hurt the rest of her families that were adopted if she didn't go through with the wedding. I was so confident that once she became pregnant again all would be well so against her will I forced myself on her every day after we were wed. I had Sapphire run some tests on her and I had some other doctors do so too. The day before Rei and Chad's wedding, all results said she would never be able to bear a child. Something in the procedure had gone dramatically wrong when sapphire had been taking out the unborn child. Important fetus supporting materials were permanently damaged and there was no undoing the damage. When she heard this, her eyes went blank. She didn't say a word, nothing. But I believe that the shock from knowing that she would never be able to give birth again was what caused her transformation. Maybe somewhere deep inside her heart, she had thought things would be better again if she could somehow reborn the child that was killed in her."

"You are so stupid!" Rei yelled. She stood shaking from head to toe. She wanted to jump at Darien and hurt him, hurt him so much deeper than what he had done to Serena but there was no physical wound in the world that could even begin to express the real hurt and pain Serena had suffered under this fool of a man. She had been dreadfully disappointed when she hadn't married into Darien's family but now she was so glad. To be part of a family of monsters, to give birth to those who would later become monsters…for the first time since Darien dumped her, she found her peace but that peace came with a just hatred for the man who had put such an innocent girl through such hardship.

When would it all stop?

"You foolish foolish man! She didn't just change because she couldn't give birth! She changed because it was her duty to hate the man who killed her child and forcefully sealed her fate but that was a duty she could not fulfill because she was still in love with you! She felt that she had betrayed her unborn child for not being able to hate you to the level that you deserved. She felt guilty and angry. All those contradicting emotions and confusion was what caused her to snap!"

After giving her speech, she angrily stormed out of the gathered room, Amy following closely behind her heels. One by one, they all left the room, leaving behind mother and son who could not look at each other, both lost in the fears and pains of the past and the uncertainty of the future.


	14. Chapter 14 Prom

**To Live Again: The Wolf & the Sheep**

**Previously titled:** Scandalous Affairs: The Story of a Mad Grieving Woman

**Chapter 14 - Prom **

**_Serena's pov_**

Alice sudden drop into unconsciousness broke the spell of horror and sadness they all felt. With a mad dash born of concern for the teenage girl, Serena appeared beside the girl, checking her head for any concussion. She then proceeded to check her respiration and pulse.

Alice body was cold to the touch, like she'd been out in the cold for too long.

"Call the ambulance!" Serena barked orders.

Following Serena's command, Diamond immediately retrieved his phone and dialed the number that would bring aid to the young girl.

Meanwhile, Serena requested for blankets and proceeded to do compression on the passed out girl.

Within a span of ten minutes, the siren of the ambulance could be heard as it pulled into Diamond's garage.

Four paramedics rushed into the house, taking over what Serena had been doing and in no time at all rushed Alice into the waiting vehicle. Serena entered the ambulance along with Molly and the paramedics drove off. Diamond and the rest followed behind in their own vehicles.

Unconsciously calling a truce, Beryl rode with diamond and Anne with Alan. Melvin drove his own car. Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and went in search of Serena and Molly who had arrived due to the ambulance ability to bypass stop signs and go over the speed limits in times of trouble.

They found the two ladies sitting in the empty hallway and rushed to them. Melvin to his wife and Diamond to Serena. Embracing her gently, Diamond softly massaged her hair and sighed in relief. In one day he had learned more about his woman he loved so much more than he had ever known of her during all the months they'd spent together. And somehow all he had learned had made him love her more.

From the side, Beryl looked away, her heart torn at the scene of Diamond and Serena embracing. Anne, feeling her pain went to stand by her and squeezed her hand.

A few minutes later, a man in white coat walked out and they all turned anxiously towards him.

"It is alright. Who is related to her?" the doctor asked.

"She's my little sister." Molly answered.

"Alright. May I speak to you in private then?"

"It's alright doctor, they are as much family as one could get." Molly answered.

"Sorry but it is protocol."

"I understand." She replied and followed the doctor to the side for a little chat.

Serena and the rest watched the doctor talk to Molly and they sighed when they saw Molly visibly relax.

After talking to the Doctor, she rejoined them as the doctor walked away.

"She's just shocked that's all. The doctor said she will be up and running again but must refrain from doing anything extraneous for the moment."

They sighed at her explanation and Serena giggled.

"Guess that was too much information I shared huh." Diamond squeezed her a little, his arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"Well for now she is asleep and the doctor said to let her rest."

They nodded. After a minute of silence Alan cleared his throat.

"I guess we'll be going home. Ann looks a bit too pale." He said. The colors in Anne's cheeks were gone and her eyes seemed too large in her small face.

"I can stay." She said weakly even as her legs seemed ready at any moment to give out under her.

"No. you need to go home and get some rest. " Serena answered.

"But..."

"It's no good with you being here cause we're just going to worry about you too."

Anne sighed.

"Alright but let me know when she wakes up ok?" she asked and Molly nodded. They turned to leave.

"Wait."

They all turned to look at Serena. In her face, several emotions flashed across her features as if she was in the middle of making a decision. Squaring her shoulders and stiffening her spine, she walked to stand before Alan and Anne.

After a heartbeat of staring into their confused eyes, she bowed waist down, taking all of them by surprise.

"I cannot ask forgiveness for what I have done to the two of you. Too much pain has been caused by my hands. I do not deserve your forgiveness but I'm begging you please, please forgive each other and move on. Ann you are pregnant. There's a child inside of you that's going to need both of his parents. Alan, despite everything you love Ann still. If there is the slightest chance that you two can fix what's broken, please take the chance and fix it. Talk to each other, share your feelings and start again if you must but don't give up on each other. Believe me, it'd be the worst mistake you ever made. I am truly sorry for the inconveniences I've caused you both and thank you for listening to my tale." She spoke.

No one said a thing for a minute, all surprised and shock at her humility. This woman, was it possible that she was beginning to change again? This time returning to the caring loving woman she had been before Darien had destroyed her?

Stepping forward, Alan lifted Serena's bent posture and hugged her.

Anne looked way in pain; Diamond narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. The others just watched in apprehension.

After a minute, Alan pulled away.

"It is so easy to fall in love with you Serena. But I also love my wife and my family. We've made our own mistakes and you are not to be blame for it. We'll talk and try to work it out but I must also ask you for forgiveness for letting you bare the guilt of our own mistakes. Thank you for sharing your story with us. I promise we will be better friends from now." He said and tears stung Serena's eyes. She was so grateful, grateful for his unspoken forgiveness and of his acceptance.

Ann who had looked away also turned to stare at her husband in surprise. After a second, she too approached Serena and opened her arms. Serena graciously stepped into her arms and the two women hugged.

"Thank you. Please take care of yourself." Ann said as she retreated from the hug. Serena smiled and nodded.

They watched the couple turn with Alan's hand supporting Ann's waist and they walked off, their hearts so much lighter than it had been a day ago.

When they were out of sight, Serena turned to the others, watching one face then the other. Afterwards she walked to Melvin and took his hand in hers.

"You too Melvin. I am truly sorry for everything. Please be angry at me but not at Molly. She and I both made a grave mistake. But she loves you still, loves you very much. I know it's going to be hard to trust her again but please give the two of you another chance. Talk and work it out. I know it hurts right now but things will get better in time. Don't let your anger get the better of you. Look what it did to me. If there was ever one relationship I was envious about, it was the two of yours. You two have something special so don't let it go to waste. She, nor I, will ever repeat this betrayal this I promise you."

Melvin sighed.

"It's hard to stay angry and I know what happened was partially my fault. I knew that I wasn't good enough in bed, that I wasn't satisfying her. But I was too proud to seek help. I won't lie and say that things can be as they were. We're going to have some awkward moments and trust is something we're going to have to work on but I do love her. She is still my Molly. I have no desire for the divorce anymore but I think for the time being we need to live apart, give us time to cool off and consider our options and circumstances. I don't know what decision we will make in the end but I can promise not to try and take the kids from her."

At that Molly broke down and cried. Melvin moved to her side and held the broken woman as she cried out her pain and relief.

Serena then walked to Beryl and with a nod asked the woman to follow her. When they were a safe distance away, she spoke to her.

"To be honest I do not know Diamond's intentions towards you. I suspect that he might be entertaining possibilities of him and I together but that will never come to be. I can love no one as much as I love Darien and while I care very much Diamond, he deserves a woman who can love him completely and unconditionally. I don't know if that woman is you and I don't know what your plans are but remember that you have children with him and those children needs a mother, their real mother. Beryl you are like me in so many ways, so I understand a bit of how you feel. You know what you must do, the question now is do you have the strength and will to do it?"

"I…" she started but hesitated, her eyes reflecting her uncertainty.

"I don't think he would ever want me back."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you have to decide for yourself what you want to happen and work towards it. This life of sleeping around, for me it's behind me now. Is it worth losing your family over? Like I said, you know what to do, it's up to you now."

Beryl nodded and the two returned to join the other three. Diamond raised a brow at her but she merely smiled.

"Melvin why don't you take Molly home. I think it will be best. I will stay here until Alice wakes up. Diamond the kids should be getting out of school now so you need to go pick them up."

"But…."

"No but Molly. You really should go lie down. It's a lot of information I've dropped on you so suddenly. I'll call as soon as Alice wakes up. "

"Ok."

"Call me whenever you're ready to return home ok." Diamond said to her as he hugged her briefly.

"I will." Serena replied.

"Do you need a ride Beryl?" he asked her. Beryl was quiet shock but she nodded.

Molly gave Serena a hug and together the four of them left, leaving Serena to herself. Taking in a deep breath, she approached the door that contained Alice and walked in on silent footing.

* * *

**_Rei'S POV_ **

It was late evening; hours had passed since she'd been told of the events that had transpired between Darien and Serena. Shock, repulsion and pain danced in her breasts like a wild beast. No matter how she looked at it, she could not forgive Darien the pain he had caused to the innocent Serena.

She realized that all the pain she suffered her whole life could not put a dent in the pain Serena had undergone in losing her unborn child so brutally. Had she been the one to have lost a child in that matter, what would she have done?

"I would have put a bullet through that bastards head." She muttered darkly to herself.

Sighing miserably at her own foolishness, Rei raised her head to look at her surroundings. She realized that somehow she had pulled in at her destination. Deciding that she wanted some time alone, she had refused the aid of her driver and taking her convertible that is rarely used, she had gone out for a drive. In reflecting all that she had heard, a slow decision she had come to and when the decision solidified in her head, she had made a call to one of the nation's most reputable bachelor and detective, James Myles.

By some miracle she had reached him just before he left his office and had decided to receive her at his home in the country side. At first he had refused her outright with claims of a busy schedule. She had bribed, threatened, demanded but he was absolute in his refusal but at the last moment when she had pleaded so pathetically, he had sighed and accepted to meet her.

And now here she was, at the parking lot of his home, waiting admittance at the door to be ushered in.

After a minute of impatient tapping of her foot, she heard the turn of the lock as the English house that seemed a cross between mansion and cottage opened up.

She had expected a butler or some other form of servant to open the door but the man who opened the door was anything but servantly attired.

His gaze, two balls of clear crystal blue, stared at her with an expressionless mask that hid all his thoughts from her. His perceptive eyes took in the sudden and quick rise and fall of her breasts, the brief passing of surprise over her features and the resolve that closed off her emotions and heart from penetration.

He opened the door wide, his body language inviting her in even as he stayed silent.

Squaring her mind into focus, Rei stepped into the clean homely feel of the house and once again her control over her emotions broke.

This she had not expected, not from a man known to always be traveling in pursuit of criminal cases. While the outer appearance had been stately and unique in its structure and design, she had expected to be met with a regal state of coldness and emptiness in the interior. What greeted her however, was the feeling of home, the homely smell of cookies baking, clear open blinds that allowed the last rays of the sun to filter in and warm the interior. Like the golden tint of the outer appearance, the inner walls sported a light golden hue that was balanced perfectly with gorgeous crimson curtains and furnitures and decorations.

From the side, the man, James Myles watched her with a guarded expression but let a little smile slide over his handsome face. He was indeed handsome, light blue eyes, blond hair and a lean but muscular figure that suited him well.

"Tea?" He asked softly as he approached her on silent foot. Startled, she stepped aside quickly before his question penetrated her forged defensive mind. She blinked at him and shook her head a little to clear her muddled thoughts.

"Ah…yes…tea will be nice." He nodded, then slowly took her hand and led her further into the house.

He took her to a small living room that felt way too intimate for her comfort but she did not speak.

"Please have a seat. I will be back." He said. She nodded and watched him exit the room before letting out the air she wasn't even aware she was holding in.

She sat down but could not keep her focus on one thing. Everything in the room had an intimate touch: photos displaying smiling and laughing people, paintings that were clearly done by amateurs and tapestries that had prints of excessive handling.

Then her eyes landed on a portrait of the man she had come to see holding a woman who was not that much older than herself. Her heart squeezed and immediately she withdrew her gaze.

"Stupid!" she muttered to herself, "You've been hurt so many times so why do you let your heart move for another guy?"

She sighed. She didn't want to think about it but she could not deny the sudden attraction she had felt towards him the moment she set eyes on him. It had scared her silly. Darien, she had fallen in love with over years of friendship and repeatedly being told that he would be her husband. Chad, she had liked him because of his easy manner and how desperately he seemed to have wanted her. Granted she hadn't loved him as she had loved Darien but she had been willing to marry him and learn to love him over time. She'd never met a guy who had yet to draw such a powerful and immediate reaction from her. And after years of distrusting men and hating them for all the hell they had put her through, another had come to arouse her passion.

"Not now, not ever again!" she spoke passionately, working with alarming speed to rid herself from any emotions she might otherwise attached to the feeling of attraction she had felt for Mr. Myles.

When she heard his approaching footsteps, she straightened her spine, put on her most guarded expression and waited for his entry.

He did not disappoint. He waltzed in holding a tray containing two cups of tea and sat it before her on the coffee table sitting in the middle of the living room.

He looked at her then with a polite smile, noting with some alarm the expressionless mask that now featured on her face.

An almost imperceptive sighed escaped him.

"The cookies, my lady, are currently being roasted in the oven. It shouldn't take long now." He said softly with a hint of tease.

Smiling with all the politeness of a disinterested veteran, she replied, "Fret not over me. Tea is fine enough. I must be away soon."

"Very well then, you can see yourself out. As for me, I must have my dinner before I listen to anything you have to say. I suspect it to be quite a demanding offer you have for me and this stomach of mine cannot wait to be fed afterwards." He said and with a flourish, walked away from her and out of the living room.

She blinked at his abruptness and rudeness, her mouth opened in astonishment. She had never before been treated with such neglect, save by Darien. What gave a total stranger such audacity to treat her so?

"What nerve!" she said, her attraction to him forgotten and her anger rising.

"I don't need this!" she stood, gathered herself and with deliberation walked back in the direction she had followed into the living room. She saw the exit door at the far end of the hall and with a huff hastened her step.

Obviously her host had no manners and she had lost patience with men long ago.

She reached the door in no time and with a bang of the door, walked out into the darkened night sky. Tired and empty inside, Rei wanted to cry.

When she was a child and into her teenage years, she had dreamed of a life of pleasure and leisure. Of love and happiness. She had conjured dreams of afternoon tea parties and late night movie rendezvous. She had dreamt of esteem and becoming the envy of all class. Now even the simple act of a peace of mind eluded her. What had she done to deserve all this pain? Why had every man she'd ever loved abandoned her? The loneliness in her heart seemed to get the better of her and as she approached her red Ferrari, she could not help the sob that escaped her tight throat.

She fumbled with her keys but eventually found the button she needed to unlock her door.

Tears held back for so long poured down her hollowed cheeks.

She reached for the door but a quick hand shot out and held the door back to the car.

She looked up with tear stained face into the worry and concern face of the man who had rudely dismissed her.

"I'm sorry Rei. I'm so sorry." He said and before she could respond, he folded her into his protective arms. At first she stiffened, her defenses coming to her rescue. She tried to push him away but found his grip to be quite sturdy and firm.

"It's alright Rei. I won't be the next man to hurt you, I promise. I just want to be there for you." He spoke so softly and lovingly that she paused, let his gentleness seep into her consciousness, let his words sooth the wound so largely opened and with a heartfelt cry, she wrapped her arms around him and for the first time in some years let out all the pain and frustration in sob that broke his heart.

"Oh Rei. How I wished you'd chosen me from the start."

* * *

_**Serena's POV**_

"Awake now princess?" Serena asked when Alice eyes opened to rest confusedly on her.

"What happened?" the teen asked, taking a look around her. "Where am I?"

"You passed out from the shock of my story and now you're in the hospital." For a minute Alice seemed further confused until the events of the day crashed back in her conscious memory and tears bubbled up in her eyes as she looked at the woman whom she had so long longed to be like.

"Come here." Serena said as she opened up her arms. Flinging the cover of the hospital bed off of her, she rushed in a mix of tears into the waiting arms of the one person she loved above all else. Serena held the sobbing girl, slowly and lovingly brushing her hair back and making soft noises.

_In this flowing time_

_That lives with no end_

_Did we not meet by chance just you and I?_

_This feelings within, seems to overflow_

_I will keep it warm within this heart of mine_

_The future seems to shine ahead_

_And I want shine with no one but you always_

_Brand new breeze_

_A sensation you've never known_

_These feelings… just for you_

_And I won't ever let go forever_

As she sung and rocked Alice back and forth, a peace like a blanket of cold water on an unbearably humid day settled into her bones, startling her from her objective of calming down the girl in her arms. After a minute of inactivity from Serena, Alice looked up only to behold the tears traveling down Serena's suddenly pale cheeks.

"Serena what's wrong?" Alice asked worried, her own tears once again over flowing with worry and heartache at seeing Serena cry.

Pulling out of her momentary insightful revelation, Serena buried her face into her hands and cried. Cried as she'd never before. Tears after tears poured down her cheeks as her body shuddered with unrestrained convulsions. Alice, more confused and scared and miserable at Serena sudden breakdown could do nothing else but hold her sobbing mentor and cry with her. And it was on this scene that Diamond appeared.

In a few seconds he had both girls wrapped in his arms, giving them both the shoulder they needed to cry on even as he wondered what in blazes was going on.

* * *

**_Rei's POV_**

"What did you mean when you said how you wished I had chosen you from the start?" Rei asked as she seated herself comfortably on the sofa she had occupied upon her first entrance into his house. An hour had passed since that tearful break down and now both strangers sat in the intimate living room facing each other.

He looked at her for a minute, making a decision on whether to answer her question and how.

In the end, he decided that things had to come out in the open. Not for his sake but for hers.

"You really don't remember me do you?" he asked.

She blinked at that. She was sure if she had ever met him in real life before she definitely would not forget.

"I am sure we've never met before." She replied, her mind going a mile a minute as she tried to focus in on all the faces of the people she had met all her life. But his handsome face found no place in her memory.

He sighed and rose up. He passed back and forth, his hand on his head and his meticulous fingers combing through the blond locks that was cut short for weather as they were having.

"Mason high. Senior year. Prom…does that ring a bell?" he asked, watching her again with a guarded expression. Her eyes widened in surprise for a minute before scrunching up into furrows of confusion.

"Yeah. I went to the prom with Darien as my date I'm sure." She answered, once again searching out that particular memory looking for a blond haired blue eyes male form of Aphrodite and coming up short.

He sighed and walked past her and out of the dining room.

Once again Rei found herself sitting alone in the room wondering what was wrong with that man and his continue leaving without as much as by your leave.

But he returned few minutes later with a news paper article in his hand. He stretched out the news paper to her and she picked it up.

She unfolded it and found a large picture of herself dressed scantly in a scarlet dress that made her look like a whore and Darien in a black tuxedo with a red bowtie. Her hand was laced through his arm. They were both smiling.

A little fond smile graced her blood lips as she recalled that night. It was the night she had first slept with Darien. It had been the best night of her life. She hadn't been a virgin and neither was he. She had been so in love…so very foolish.

"We won prom king and queen." She said as she continued to look at the picture.

"Read the title." She looked up at him and looked back down at the paper, bending it upwards to see the title clearer.

"Prom queen ditches geek boy for the scrumptious soccer captain." She read. After reading that, a memory tagged at the corner of her mind. Digging in deeper, she began reading about a particular incident that she now remembered having blocked out of her memory.

**Flashback 1**

During her senior year, three weeks before the prom to be exact. They had to take a nationwide exam to exit high school. She'd never really been good in school and often had her tutors do her assignments for her while copying off of her friends at school. They had arranged a cheating system that had allowed her to move up a grade each year but not this nationwide exam. This exam was given to individuals and could be from any subject available.

She had been terrified and worried sick that all her gimmicks were about to be exposed. She had tried to study then, the only time in her life she had attempted to without being prompted but she didn't even know where to begin. One day after school, when all her friends were gone, she had gone to the library.

She used the net to search up all she could about the exam, hoping to come across examples and problems she could study from but found nothing. All the net had to offer were people's testimonials on how hard the exam was.

Defeated and horrified at her own foolishness, she sat in the desolate part of the library where it was always dark because no one used it and cried.

She had been crying for almost a minute when a noise had her head whipping in a particular direction and in front of her stood a boy of average height with braces.

"What the hell do you want!?" she sneered then, not caring a wit about the tears that was leaving black mascara tracks down her cheeks.

The poor boy shook, terrified to be in the presence of this almighty high queen, society's sweetheart. His mouth shook, his waist length brown hair wrapping about his shoulders as if to shield him from her penetrating angry glare. His bangs hid his frightened eyes.

He stood a moment, debating if he should ran off or break down and cry. In the end he did neither.

"I fucking asked you what the hell do you want!" she stated again, a growl slowly building up in her throat.

"I…" he started, his squeaky voice emphasizing his nerdy assemble of large dark rimmed glasses, suspenders, baggy jeans and yellow plaid shirt.

He licked his suddenly dry lips, reconsidering his life in that moment. His gesture of licking his lips infuriated her more because she had to gaze upon his grotesque braces. She could not help it or understand but she had a deep loathing of braces. From where she had picked this up she didn't know but could not stand the sight of them.

He gulped and tried again when her glare took on a murderous glint.

"Icanhelp." He asserted quickly and closed his eyes for a blow that never came. He cracked open one eye quickly when nothing touched him and found her staring at him quizzically. Despite how fast he uttered his words, she had heard him clearly.

"How?" she asked simply, her anger now replaced with suspicious distrust.

He licked his lips again, causing her to nearly growl. He jumped away from her and stood behind a desk as if to use it as protection from her.

She sighed and relaxed her defensive posture so he wouldn't be such a nervous wreck.

"I can…" he began again but then stopped. He took in a deep breath and tried again.

"I can teach you all you need to know and help you study for the exam." He finally spoke.

"How?" she asked again.

At first he did not speak but then he did, slowly and hesitantly.

"I can hack into the government system." He knew he had taken a big risk with that information, if she reported him he would be toast. But he didn't think she was smart enough to realize that or that she was willing to put herself through the scrutiny of how she came to learn of such knowledge. The little princess wouldn't want anyone to know she had had even a second passion of time association with him.

But she wasn't even thinking of that. Her mind reviewed how she could solve her dilemma and no one would be the wiser.

"Alright, let's begin." She said, doubt far from her mind.

But when he didn't move, she became confused and irritated.

"You were lying to me!" she growled again, stalking him.

"Eeek!" he shrieked as he moved to the other side of the desk, away from her advancing figure.

"No I'm not!" he cried out quickly.

"Then what's the hold up?" she asked in a soft tone voice that sounded like poison to his ears.

He gulped. "Payment."

She stopped at that and stared at him in absolute shock. For a few minutes neither spoke as they both took in each other.

At first he flushed at himself, having not intended for those words to come out but found pleasure in being at a position to demand something from her. His mind quickly raced with two thoughts, to take back what he had just said or insist on being paid.

_But paid how?_ He wondered.

"You want me to pay you?" seventeen year old Rei asked incredulous.

Nodding hesitantly, the boy replied, "You pay your tutors at home don't you?"

She thought about it, considered all her options and realized that she didn't have many. Growling, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How much?!" she demanded. He gulped again, his price bubbling in his heart even as his mind urged him to decline the whole thing and ran for his life.

_But this is my only chance. In two weeks we'll never see each other again. Well I won't see her again since she's never noticed me even though we've been in the same school for four years!_

"How much nerd!" she demanded.

"A date!" he said quickly in answer. He watched her. For a minute what he asked didn't sink into her brain. She looked at him with confusion; about to ask what he wanted again when the words made itself crystal clear in her sub-consciousness.

"What?!" she screeched and he took off running for his life.

**End Flashback 1**

"That boy." She spoke now. Sad regret oozing from her.

Mr. Myles watched her, noting the regret and sadness that came with her remembrance and wondered at its origin.

"Maybe he is the cause of all my male problems." She said. He narrowed his eyes at her, not at all amused.

"How is your problems his fault?" he asked, his tone tight with emotions.

"Maybe I'm just being punished for what I did to him. Some revenge the Gods are taking it out on me for hurting him even after all he'd done for me." she spoke, raising her head up to look at the ceiling even as her mind returned to the memory hanging in her mind.

**Flashback 2**

The next day after having considerable amount of time to think about his proposal and realizing that she really had no choice but to depend on him, she searched him out. Every time he saw her, he would disappear. Throughout the day he managed to successfully dodge her which wasn't hard to do since she had to do so discretely without any of her high snooty friends noticing.

Then came the break she needed. She turned down lunch with her friends with excuses of stomach ache but went into the library. She knew the only place he could be to avoid her at lunch because she would be having lunch with her friends was at the library. She searched for quite a while before deciding to give up when she could not locate him. When she turned to leave, she saw him trying to exit the library without her noticing.

He saw her, she saw him and he took flight. She gave chase. Wanting to avoid attention as much as she, he took the stairs up the second, third and fourth floor and onto the rooftop where he was sure she wouldn't follow him.

Wrong. She followed him and he backed away continuously from the angry dragon who stalked him.

He backed up to the side rails or iron bars that prevented unconscious idiots like himself from falling over to their death. Before he could redirect his position, she trapped him there and stared him down even as he trembled.

She glared daggers at the scared boy for a long minute before she sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. If it's a date you want, it's a date you'll get." She said tightly. "But only after I've taken the exam and passed do you understand?"

He shook his head no.

"You don't understand?" she asked in confusion.

He shook his head again.

"What don't you understand?"

He shook his head again.

"Speak boy!" she barked out in agitation.

"Prom!"

The wind rustled by in the tense silence that suddenly seemed to engulf them.

"You…you want to be my date to the prom?" she asked, a brow rising. For some reason she could feel no anger at his request. She found the whole situation somehow amusing.

He gulped.

She stared at him for a long time, noticed the trembling which was normal for most guy when dealing with her particularly. She noticed his plaid shirt, the suspenders again and the black rimmed glasses that were typical of a classless looser, a nerdy of the lowest form of human existence and thought.

When she had formed her own agenda, she moved away from him and began to walk away.

Behind her, he sighed in relief and in disappointment.

"Alright. You can be my date to the prom. We begin our lesson today at the end of school." She spoke when she reached the roof top door and walked through.

For a long while the boy stood with his mouth hanging. Then triumphantly, an emotion of pure pleasure and delight surfaced from his soul and he shouted in glee. He jumped up and down, congratulating himself on his master plan and then left the rooftop. Neither noticed the silent girl who had been hiding at the other side of the rooftop listening in on their conversation.

**End Flashback 2**

"The next day when we came back to school, it was all over the place. Everyone had been informed of my decision to go to the prom with that nerd boy. I was so angry at him that I nearly broke of the agreement. But thinking of the shame my parents would feel, I boxed my pride and dealt with it. Of course I didn't really deal with it. I told lies to my friends and fans to cover up the real reason behind while I was going to the prom with him. I also told my friends that I wasn't really going to go with him and that I just wanted some fun at the boy's extent. Even though I had agreed to it at the rooftop, I had planned to ditch him silently at the end. But now that everyone knew, I had no choice but to ditch him in a big way to save my reputation." Rei sighed as she recalled that unpleasant memory.

"For the next two weeks, we met every night where no one would see us, changing locations often to avoid detection. He thought me everything I had neglected to learn all those years and I found our lessons to be quite interesting, more encouraging than the boring drone of our school teachers. And the boy, he was so patient, always praising, always gentle. In a weird sense we were almost friends. In our world of vanity and superficiality, he was a like a breath of fresh air. Honest, pure and encouraging. But he was not rich or popular or of my class so I didn't even give him a second thought."

**Flashback 3**

The last night of their session together, she decided to treat him. She had a meal prepared by her household cook and placed in a picnic basket. Arranging to meet in her suit in the country, she and the boy arrived to a household of very little servants.

Just how she wanted it. She might have been grateful to the boy for all he had done for her in the past two weeks but she didn't want other people in her business and servants were notorious for gossiping.

After their final studying session, they had about two hours to kill so she took him and the picnic basket into the maze that adorned the back of her family's country house and there they had a delicious dinner.

As they ate, she noticed his braces were gone.

"You're braces…." She said.

"Yeah…" he replied and chuckled as he ran his hand through his messy chestnut hair. "I noticed you don't like braces very much."

She was warmed despite herself at his awareness of her likes and dislikes. They talked, shared stories and for the first time dropped the bearer that separated their two worlds.

As the hour drew closer to when they would have to part, they both became restless somehow. How do you say goodbye to someone who was not exactly a friend and not a stranger either. Acquaintances wouldn't quite describe their relationship either.

Trying to dispel the rising tension, she talked nonstop of everything and of nothing and he just watched her, watched her with the eyes of one who saw too much, knew too much and wanted too much. Before she could begin another round of talking, she suddenly found his lips on hers.

It was a chaste kiss, nothing deep but entirely too sweet. Her first reaction would have been to push him off but she hadn't even felt that inclination. When he drew his lips off of hers and looked at her with guilty longing, she held is face and returned the gesture.

She hadn't known what possessed her to do that or what possessed her to kiss him as deeply as she was kissing him. Of her own violation, she grasped his hand gently and settled the flesh of his palm onto the viewing portion of her breasts.

From then on nothing was clear. Their clothes followed as each reacted to a primitive need; a colossal desire they hadn't even been aware existed for each other.

With a gentle passion none had ever shown her, he loved her virgin body with care and possessiveness, with freedom and protectiveness. He took her to new heights, gave her abundant of pleasure and took his share of it. Joy like nothing neither they had ever felt before crashed through their young bodies like a tidal wave, dispelling all thoughts, all awkwardness and all feeling save the need for each other.

Her clitoris became his prey and she willing gave it to him, held him, milked him as he stretched her, filling her to the brim and providing a pleasure she had never known before or since then. He lavished her breasts with urgent attention, devouring her pink nipples, awakening all her sense and making her aware of other usage of her body she hadn't been aware of. She trembled with undisguised pleasure, permitted his lips and tongue to plunge into the recess of her mouth. She could not stop her screams even if she had wanted to.

She'd never known the body could feel this delight or that her soul could feel such a peace, as if her soul had finally found her mate.

Again and again he thrust into her, holding on and holding off the climax that threatened to spill out any minute.

She heard her own slurred voice as she urged him onwards, faster, harder. She heard him yell her name, confess his secret and deep feelings for her and when all was said and done, the convulsion could no longer be held back. In an epic pulse of life, when one soul joined its missing mate, both surrendered wholly to each other in undisguised adoration. Their departure forgotten, they slumbered together in each other's embrace. Sated and wholly happy.

**End Flashback 3**

She sat and cried, the beauty of the memory mocking her. What she could have had, had she only seen beyond her self-centeredness and gone for that forbidden fruit.

Myles sat and watched her, his heart aching to hold her but held himself back. The story was far from over.

**Flashback 4**

He'd woken up the next day to find her gone with only a note saying she was needed back home and that a driver was waiting for him whenever he was ready to go home. At the time he hadn't thought much of it. He'd suspected that she would have felt awkward and so had left early.

He had dressed and gone home on a cloud of blissful happiness that quickly dissolved when he didn't see her the next day at school, or the next and the next.

Friday quickly rolled by without a single glimpse of her. He worried his heart out that week. He had called her house and even mastered the courage to ask the soccer captain, Darien shields, about Rei's whereabouts.

While Darien wasn't exactly a cruel person, so often times he came across as uncaring that when he shrugged his shoulders at him in response to his inquisition, the boy nearly snapped.

Reining in his temper, he departed to sulk in the library, always sitting by the phone at home waiting for a call that never came.

So on the Friday, the day of the exam and also the day before the prom, it was with great relief that he smiled up at her when she waltzed into the classroom surrounded by her group of chattering friends.

He'd wanted to ran up to her that moment and hug her so tight, such was the emotion of relief that arouse in his breasts. But she didn't spare as much as a glance at him.

The teacher entered and after instructions were giving, they were dismissed to their testing sights. With courage born of necessity to see her do well, he had approached her and her friends as she neared the door.

"Rei." He had called out, gathering more attention than he had anticipated. She had stopped and he could have sworn she had stiffened but like her friends, she had turned to face him.

They all stared at him with murderous glare but on Rei's face no emotion could be detected.

All the fine words of love and encouragement he had spoken to her throughout their session suddenly became lost to him as he stood in front of the girl whose behavior now to him was both cold and disinterested.

"Um….er…good luck on the test." He managed to utter through dry lips. She merely raised a brow at him and without as as much by your leave, left him standing there in the midst of snickers and pitiful looks.

Being as smart as he was, he was among the first to finish the exam that should have taken at least two hours. He'd finished his in forty-five minutes. Though he had told Rei he could hack into the questionnaire, what he had done was to retrieve old files of questionnaires taken by previous generation of high school seniors. His ethical principal would not let him truly cheat the exam by gaining access to the questions before hand.

After one has finished the test, one was allowed to leave school. But he waited for four hours, hoping to hear something of her status from her but did not. Scared but remaining positive, he went home and once again sat by the phone.

He fidgeted, twitched, paced…..the waiting to hear from her was killing him but he would wait, forever if he had to.

_Thank God mom and Dad have been traveling this whole month. _He thought.

Every time the phone rang, he would dash to it in hopeful excitement only to put in back down in bitter disappointment. He turned down all his friends' attempts to get him out to go celebrate, to compare and review their exams, to get dinner.

What if he left and she called!? He wasn't going to take the chance.

When midnight passed and he hadn't received any call from her, he went to bed very sad and worried. Had she not passed the test? Is that why she hadn't called him? He didn't even consider the prom. He worried selfless about and for her.

The next day, he drove his ailing bicycle to her house to inquire of her but was denied entrance into the stately mansion and he returned home, the doubts finally creeping into his mind.

But he maintained his positive view of her, remembered all the moments they had shared together in the past three weeks and their last passionate night together. He was sure that if she hadn't felt anything at all for him at the beginning, it was not the case anymore. They way she had felt, her desperation for him that night when they made love, the emotions that had danced in her beautiful amethyst eyes….no…she could not deny that something real, something potent existed between them. They were meant for each other.

By seven that evening, he received a phone call as he sat by the kitchen counter, trying to decide if he should do take out or slave away at the kitchen and cook something to eat.

When he picked up the phone, it was his nerd friend Melvin who was asking him where he was at.

"I'm home man. What's up?"

"You're not coming to the Prom?"

"Oh shoot!"

"You forgot!? How could you?" Melvin asked with shock.

"Sorry man. I'll be right there."

"I thought you were coming with the princess. I got worried when she showed up on Darien's arms and you were nowhere to be seen."

His heart seemed to have gone cold at that. He stood silently, Melvin's words playing over in his mind.

"Did she…" he asked, tears coming into his eyes. "Did she passed the exam?" he asked.

"Of course she did! How I don't know. Guess she's not all just show. She did really well, among the top twenty actually."

"I see."

"So are you coming?"

"I don't think so Mel, I think I will stay home. I kinda don't feel so good."

"You want me to get you anything?" Melvin asked in concern.

"Nah man. Stay and have fun with your girlfriend. I know Molly has been looking forward to this for a long time. I just need a little rest is all."

"Well ok but call me if anything changes ok?

"Yeah sure…man."

Hanging up, he meant to sit down on the chair to his right but he was too far away from it that he landed on his behind on the floor. He sat there for nearly an hour, his eyes vacant, his heart dead.

Then from nowhere, a different emotion took root and began to spread like poison in his system. Anger as he'd never known prompted him into action. Moving with the deadly energy of a panther, he intruded on his father's business cabinet and pulled out one of his suits. He wore under the suit jacket a lavender shirt and tie. He pulled his hair back and banded it at the nape of his neck. His bangs he decided that he didn't have time to cut them.

Getting on the bike, he paddled like the devil was after him.

He'd chosen lavender shirt because earlier when they had converse about the prom, he had asked her what colors she intended to wear and she had said purple.

Thirty minutes later he arrived at his destination and entered the noisy atmosphere of drunken teenagers and promiscuous sluts. He searched for her, his focus only on her and when he found her grinding against Darien like the rest of the sluts in the room, he paved a path towards her.

He was stopped halfway to his destination by a hand grasping his arm. He looked into the confused but obviously happy face of Melvin and Molly.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming." Molly said.

"Yeah but then I thought, why leave my slut in the arms of some other male whore?" he said bitterly, causing Melvin to let go of his arm and for Molly to stare opened mouthed. He continued on until he stood right behind Rei who was facing Darien. Darien was the first to notice him and he raised a brow. Noticing Darien's attention had been diverted from her breasts she had deliberately let exposed for his pure enjoyment, she turned around and nearly gasped.

After a brief second eye contact, a cat like grin appeared on her face and she gave a pretentious laugh of contempt, drawing all attention to them.

The music seemed to stop almost immediately as all attention turned on them. Then she began.

"Ah, the looser who begged me to be his date or else he would commit suicide." She began, circling him in a slow deliberate manner. The gasps to her statement were a mix of his own and the rest of their gathered audience.

From the audience, Melvin and Molly watched the preceding with apprehension and a growing anger.

"But as you can see, it will be a great insult for someone like me to lower myself to even talk to you. And here I am, speaking to you. My heart cannot help but take pity on you. After all, you didn't ask to be born poor. But as is your station in life, please do us the favor and stay there with your own kind. Trying to get to the top through such ridiculous bribery will get you nowhere."

"Yeah…who do you think you are!?

"Some people will do just about anything for a little attention."

"Insolent fool."

"Rodent."

"What an eyesore."

"I do not mean to do this to you but if you really did go kill yourself, I would be in a lot of trouble. I do this so you can know that you are not my equal and thus cannot be on the same plane with me. This night of our senior prom comes only ones and I will share it with no one but my betroth, Darien shields. A man who knows his place. But because I find your plight to be of such daring need, here is a gift to see a rather reputable psychiatrist who will help you find your place in the world. Do not ache for me; I am sure you will find some servant girl who will adore your nerdy style." She spoke, causing her fellow schoolmates to laugh at the poor boy.

"Here." she said, pressing the card with the psychiatrist information on in the palm of his hand.

"It is alright little lost lamb; I am sure that after today you will no longer be confused." She said. She turned back to Darien who regarded her with a surprised but not pleased expression. She interpreted it as awe at her cleverness.

"Now everyone," she said with two clap of her hand, "we must leave this poor fellow alone, he was just confused." People began to return to what they were doing before the interruption.

"Darien." His voice was soft but carried through to him. Darien looked with pity at the boy. Once again all turned to him. For the first time since the charade began upon his entrance into the room, he looked up, but even then his bangs were too long to reveal his eyes.

"Don't pity me Shields for I have been saved. But you I pity because you will have to live with her your whole life. I hope her ass will be worth the trouble." He said, causing Rei to narrow her eyes at him.

He approached her then, the steel energy vibrating off of him causing Goosebumps to rise up and down her arms. She stepped back, afraid of him. But he merely reached out and took her hand. He flipped her hand over so her palm was facing up and he placed the card back in her hand.

"I do not think I am the confused one. I think that between the two of us, you need the psychiatrist more for you seem to possess multiple personality disorder. I could say all the incriminating things I know about you but you're not worth the trouble." He spoke and chuckled.

"But remember these eyes…" he spoke and removed one of his hands from holding her. With his free hand, he pushed the bangs back to reveal two vibrant orbs of crystal blue sapphire that held her in contempt and pity.

She gasped at his beautiful eyes, eyes she'd never seen all the time they had spent together. Eyes she had not noticed even when his glasses had been off when they made such passionate love. She had been blind to all sensations except for the flow of sensations internal of her own body.

"Remember these eyes and know they will not hurt because of you. They will not darken because of you. They will love and laugh and move on but you….oh Rei how I pray for you." He spoke softly and let go of her hand.

With deliberate, powerful steps, he walked out of the prom room and was never seen again.

But in the wake of his departure, his crystal blue eyes held Rei spellbound for many many days following that incident.

**End Flashback 4**

"Since that day, I have never seen eyes as blue as h..." but she could not complete that sentence. What was the first thing she noticed about James Myles when she saw him for the first time? With a gulp, she slowly, her heart thundering in her breasts, looked up into the face of the man whose home she was now visiting.

And in the Adonis carved face, the blue of crystal ice returned her stare, holding her prisoner once again like it had when she had been but a foolish, self-centered teenage girl of seventeen.

* * *

**Please read and Review**. I know it's been forever since I posted anything...I am trying to come back but it's been a very slow process. But like I promised at one point in my life, I will leave no story unfinished unless I die.

I am working on the other stories...the problem is trying to remember in what direction I had intended to take the story. for some reason I am at an extreme writers block when it comes to "Where do I belong" so that might still take some time. I hope that for now you can enjoy this chapter.


End file.
